The Walking Dead: Season One: Maria and Jasmine's Story
by GoldenLombaxGirl
Summary: Maria and Jasmine have escaped Orlando from a fierce community leader and have been on their own in the apocalypse for days, just walking up north. When they find Lee's group Maria falls for a cowardly teen, which begins to strain her sister relationship with Jasmine. After what Bruce did to them, can they last in the gruesome world? T/M Ben X OC PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Starved For Help

**This is my first attempt at a Walking dead fanfic,I've been working on this for months on 1 document and I'm currently on episode 4,so if there's anything you want** **to say or any errors or something,please kindly and calmly remind me.**

**Please note if Jasmine's lines are funny I'm only trying to make them fit with her accent,so most of what she says isn't simple English.**

**And I'm really bad at romance in the part where they kiss and I had help when doing this in Around Every corner,so don't push me if it's terrible.**

**ALSO this is an editing, where I'm adding all the content in one chapter of each WD episode, so that's why it's a little muddled up**

**Well anyway, enjoy the story!**

It's been over 3 months,since the dead stood up and took their steps,It's impossible to know how and nobody knew when it was coming.

A tall teenage girl with bright blue sapphire eyes, long curly brown hair tied up in a pony tail, skinny pale-skinned body with three barely noticeable scars, one from her forehead to her right cheek, one from the bottom of her left lip to almost her chin and the other from in between her left shoulder and neck to almost the middle of her exposed chest, blue short-sleeved top with a yellow cardigan with stretchy denim trousers and black and pink trainers, holding a large blue bag, equipped with a bow, a katana and 2 crowbars on her back looking around the woods with glaring eyes searching for something to hunt in the woods,by her side was a little girl with creamy blond straight hair,skinny silky pale skin that is much more paler than Maria's,green emerald eyes with a white,lower torn summer dress and white shoes holding a crossbow as well as the teenager's hand.

"Maria! Ah'm starving!" the little girl groaned at the adolescent.

"I know Jasmine,"said Maria" But we can't give up now. And please be quiet sis,you'll alert the infects,remember?"

"Ah know,Ah know... Sorry,yer right."Jasmine admitted

"It's okay. We're starving and on the run,but I'm sure we'll be fine,"replied Maria,"We just need to make sure infects don't get us."

Suddenly a scream was heard and it got them on full alert and ran to where the it came from.

They ran though the woods and looked at each corner trying to find out where the noise was,when managing to track it down they saw a man with one of his legs stuck in the a bear trap with two teenage boys trying to free the man from the trap,then two other guys came along,one of them was African-American and the other a white man with glasses.

''Jesus Christ!'' the guy with glasses blurted out.

One of the teenagers who was black-haired, shot around to see the other guys and so did the taller brown-haired boy.

''Oh shit! No. No... Please don't kill us! We just went to help our teacher! We'll leave, I swear!'' the shorter teen babbled.

Maria clearly saw their names on the teen's jackets,the black-haired boy called Travis and the brown-haired boy,Ben.

Then a redneck guy came running down to the African-American and the guy with glasses.

''Lee! You guys okay?!''he asked to the African-American.

The man still struggled in the bear trap in pain ''Get it off! Get it off, God Dammit, get it off me!''

''Travis, maybe they can help!"Ben said to Travis.

''These might be the same guys that raided our camp and... We barely got away from that!'' Travis exclaimed, frightened.

"What the hell happened here?!" asked Maria

"Mr Parker said we should stay of the streets!We were trying to be careful but-"answered Ben quickly and worryingly.

Mr Parker groaned in pain from the trapped leg.

''Lee, this is fucked up, we've gotta help them!''said the guy with glasses to the african american.

'Please!'' Ben pleaded.

''Ben, shut up! My dad was Special Forces, I know what I'm doing!''

Ben ignored Travis, ''Just see if you can get him out! After that you can leave us or... whatever, I don't care! Please!''

Maria then went forward along with Lee to the bear trap trying to break it free,but then noticed something"This is bad. The bear trap has no release latch on it!"

"Well,ye better find a way quickly. Infects are closin' in! "

Maria then looked at Jasmine who along with Travis spotted walkers coming towards them.

''Shit! Walkers! It's now or never, Lee.'' the redneck guy shouted.

''Mark get the kids back, Kenny keep those walkers off of me!'' ordered Lee.

Maria then rushed to Jasmine's side and used her weapons to kill any walkers that got too close,Maria then turned around when Mr Parker cried in pain a few times to see that his leg chopped off by Lee and passed out when he looked at it with Travis was vomiting at the sight of it.

''If he's alive, grab him and lets go!'' Kenny urged.

Mark swiftly lifted the teacher on to his shoulders and began to run back to somewhere along with Kenny.

Maria and Jasmine quickly picked up the arrows and bolts and went over to Lee and Ben.

Maria turned around to see Travis recovering from vomiting with walkers coming closer to him.

"LOOK OUT!" she yelled to him.

''Travis!'' yelled Ben.

Travis turned around and tried to get away from the walkers, but slipped and fell on his back and one of them came down on top of him and bit a chunk of flesh from his throat. Another walker pierced Travis' stomach with its hands, quickly ripping out his intestines,while Lee and Maria held back Ben.

''NOOOO!'' Ben screamed.

Jasmine could only watch in horror,while Travis's cries were heard around this part of the forest while being eaten alive.

* * *

Maria held Jasmine's hand the until they got out of the woods,they saw a motor inn with a woman with long straight brown hair sitting on a chair on top of a caravan pointing a gun at the woods.

''Get the gates open! We've got wounded!'' Lee screamed to the woman, as the group came to the main road.

The woman lowered her gun,but Maria and Jasmine saw the angry look on her face.

Then 2 other women came out to open the gates and the group ran inside quickly when and put the teacher on the back of the truck,Maria and Jasmine stood by the truck along with Ben to keep away from the argument.

'Oh my God!'' one of the women cried as she saw the man who had blood oozing and dripping from his half sliced leg.

''Kat, can you fix him!?'' Kenny asked the woman quickly.

''Jesus Ken... I.. I don't know!'' Katjaa panicked.

''Lee! What the hell?! You can't just be bringing new people here! What are you thinking?!'' the woman from on top of the caravan named Lilly spoke aggressively

''Hey, you wanna calm down for a fucking minute?!'' Kenny yelled

'Hey, watch your mouth!''The old guy called Larry snarled.

''No, I don't! I want to know why you thought bringing more mouths to feed would be a good idea?!'' Lilly barked.

''He would have died, if we left him!'' said Lee raising his voice.

'Lee, we are not responsible for every struggling survivor we come across! We have to focus on our group! Right here. Right now.''lectured Lily.

Maria ignored the argument for a bit to see Jasmine,shaking from what happened back in the woods.

"Shh. It's okay,"whispered Maria"Just relax."

Maria looked back to see Lilly who was now yelling at Mark.

"The only reason you're here is because you had food. Enough for all of us. But that food is almost gone, we've got maybe a week's worth left, and I don't suppose you guys are carrying any groceries, are you?!'' She looked at Ben and Maria.

''No.'' he said miserably.

"Not a thing. Sorry."Maria also spoke.

''Fine. You guys fight it out then. Welcome to the family, kids.'' Mark said to Ben,Jasmine and Maria before walking off.

Jasmine then noticed a little girl next to her and did a shy smile. The girl then took Jasmine's hand getting her to come and sit with her ''Come over here,and see what I drew.'' Jasmine looked at Maria and Maria smiled and grabbed Ben's jacket gently as a sign to come and follow.

''What?No..I...''Ben didn't want to because he wanted to see if his teacher is alright.

''Just come on,"Maria said to Ben not looking at him and almost dragging him"We've seen enough right now.''

Jasmine and the girl sat down on the car park floor and Ben and Maria next to each other,Maria looked at Jasmine who was admiring the girl's drawings by nodding while smiling and then she looked at Ben,he was just staring at the ground,sulking.

Maria then heard Lee coming over,with 4 food items,1/2 an apple,2 cheese and crackers and a jerky,she tried her best to watch Jasmine draw and color in with Clementine,but her mouth watered up a bit,Lee gave the an apple and a little boy that was with them was given the jerky.

Jasmine then showed Maria her picture of a little blue bird and Clementine showed her a picture of a cat.

"Those are really lovely,"said Maria who then looked at her half sister"Are you feeling better now,Jas?"

Jasmine was giving an unsure look but looked at Clem and Duck and gave her big half-sister an answer"...Aye. If yer okay,then Ah'm okay"

The little girl gave a curious look at Jasmine,but the boy giggled at her accent,Maria thought her Jasmine was going to get upset but saw that she was giggling as well when she seen the smile on her face.

Jasmine and Duck then stopped laughing and they continued drawing.

Maria then noticed Lee coming towards here again to talk to the girl''How ya doing, Clementine?''

''Okay"she answered.

Lee knew something was missing from her"Where's your hat?'' he questioned

''I don't know. Can you help me find it?"

"Sure,when did you lose it?

"I had it a couple of days ago"

"I promise,if I find it,I'll let you know"

Ben shifted around to look up at Lee''Hey,is my teacher gonna make it?'' he asked.

''I don't know, but Katjaa will do her best. I promise.'' Lee nodded his head.

''I can't believe you chopped off his leg!''replied Ben,still horrified after the event.

''Well,there was no other way,so it had to be done.'' Maria responded gently,looking at Ben.

''So how you holding up,kid?'' Lee questioned.

''Uh, well, I, uh... I keep wondering if I could have done something to help, you know? Some kind of...I don't know...Something.'' Ben hung his head in shame.

"It was an unexpected thing,"replied Maria"Don't worry. You'll be prepared next time"

"If there will be a next time,for the lad."Jasmine spoke while still drawing

"Jasmine!"Maria exclaimed

"Ah'm kiddin' sis,ye know that."

"Forgive me if she acts this way. It's just err, ancestor's temper and she speaks scottish,so not everything that comes out of her mouth makes sense."explained Maria, a little embarrassed.

Lee then looked at Maria's bag"That's a nice large bag you got there."

"Getting curious?"Maria knew Lee was being nice,but didn't want people she just met to go through her things"Well there's nothing in there,other than stuff from junkyards. I search there for materials to make sure were safe in case there's no trees or safe spots to hide and sleep and find weapons to use or make. You never know what to find there."

''So who are you people? Our groups gonna want to know.'' Lee asked,interested.

"I'm Ben, Ben Paul. The man you saved is Mr. Parker, the band director at my school. We all came down from Stone Mountain for the playoffs when... when everything happened.''

Maria then faced Lee and sighed"I'm not sure if everyone here is trustworthy,but I guess I'll be honest. My name is Vix Fox and over there next to your group's little girl is my half-sister,Jasmine Logan. We came to America all the way from Britain a week before the dead turned into predators."

Lee looked at her in suprise and in sorrow,"You two are a long way from home."

"And so is everyone else. I'm pretty sure we're not the only tourists in the apocolypse."

Lee nodded at Maria and then looked at Ben"Relax, we'll get your friend back to normal in no time.''

Lee then walked off to finish giving out the food.

With nothing going on,Maria just decided to watch the falling leaves blowing in the wind and the crows fly by.

Crows.

That's somehow the only bird she and maybe everyone see fly the sky,no pigeons,doves,ducks or geese,just crows.

* * *

''Ken, Lee, come over here please!'' Katjaa called out kindly to them.

Maria and Jasmine stopped what they were doing then looked at each other and then they both looked at Lee and Kenny coming over to Katjaa.

''He didn't make it, did he?'' Kenny spoke softly.

''He... lost too much blood.'' She said gazing down.

''God dammit,'' Kenny walked of,sulkily"I'm getting sick of this shit!" Kenny kicked a can out of frustration, which struck the RV.

"Ken,come back there's nothing-"Katjaa called to him but Lee stuck out his hand, ''Let him go Katjaa, he just needs time. It's been a rough morning."

"That man you brought...I tried,but he was never going to survive"explained Kat,sadly.

"Well...At least he's not our problem anymore."Lee replied

Katjaa then looked at Maria and Jasmine,who were talking to each other and Ben,who was still sat down and had no idea what was happening "What about the other kids?"

Lee was unsure of what to say,suddenly two hands came from the back of the truck grabbing Katjaa around her shoulders,making her let out a scream.

Lee, forced the two apart, and turned towards Mark"The axe, Hurry!"The undead teacher grabbed Lee, and they wrestled at the back of the truck.

Mark ran up to the truck and Lee pushed the undead teacher back,but Mark missed and the axe got lodged in the truck"Shit, it's stuck!"

Lee edged back falling out of the truck on to his back but the zombie landed on top of him and Lee still wrestled with it.

Then an arrow soared through the air and pierced the zombie's head,killing it.

Lee and probably everyone looked to see Maria holding her bow and walked over to Lee,along with Jasmine.

"Are you okay?"asked Maria,as Jasmine pulled the arrow out of the zombie's head and handed it to Maria.

"Yeah. Thanks,kid."replied Lee.

Larry then turned on Lee"Why'd you bring him here in the first place, asshole?!''

"Dad! Calm down!"

Larry carried on, ignoring his daughter ''You're gonna get us all killed!''

Kenny who had finished comforting his wife, stormed up to Ben."Why didn't you tell us he was bitten?!''

''What?!'' Ben cried out, confused.

''He was bitten and you didn't say a goddamn word!''Kenny spat.

''But he wasn't bitten! I swear!''

''Well your not-bitten friend here, came back to life,and tried to kill my wife!''

''What! Wait, y'all don't know?''

''What the hell are you talking about?!''The group came in closer,hearing what Ben was about to say.

''It's not the bite that does it!''

The group fell into silence.

''You come back no matter how you die. If you don't destroy the brain, that's just what happens. It's gonna happen to all of us.''

"We're all infected?Everyone?"Lee questioned,surprised.

"I-I guess so. I don't know...All I know is that I've seen people turn who I know were never bitten."Ben began to explain how he knew "When I first saw it happen, we were all hiding out in a gym and everybody thought we were finally safe. But one of the girls, Jenny Pitcher I think, I guess she couldn't take it. She took some pills. A lot of them. Someone went in the girls' room the next morning and...God..."

Maria looked at Jasmine,from the look of her half sister's face she was surprised,but Maria herself wasn't and she knew why.

"BACK OFF!"the girl called Carley pointed her pistol at 2 men with one of them being the oldest holding a gas container.

"Woah, Lady, relax! Me and my brother, we... we just want to know if ya'll can help us out.'' said the older man lifted his container up in the air.

''I SAID BACK OFF!'' Carley shouted making the men keep their distance.

"Carley."Lilly said,behind her.

"We don't want any trouble."Lee called out to them.

"Of course. Neither do we,"replied the man with the container"I'm Andy St John and this here's my brother Dan. We're just out looking for gasoline. Looks like you folks got the motel locked down,which is fine, but if you could spare any gas we'd be much obliged."

"Why do you need gas?"Carley questioned still holding the gun.

"Our place is protected by an electric fence. Generators provide the electricity."explained Danny,then Andy continued"Our generators run on gas. Look, we own a dairy farm a few miles up the road. If ya'll be willing to lower your guns, we can talk about some kind of trade."

"How are ya'll doing on food?,"asked Danny"We got plenty at the dairy."

The group exchanged glances when the word 'food' came up.

Lily then broke the silence, ''Lee, why don't you and Mark check the place out, see if it's legit."

Carley turned to Lee, putting her gun away, ''I'm going with you. I got your back if anything seems fishy."

"We'll go with you too."Maria decided,then looked over to Ben,"And by we I also mean you too."

Ben looked at Maria in surprise but she silenced him before explaining,"If we're gonna stay here a little longer,you might as well help out. You don't wan't to wander around and find your dead mate,do you?"

"No...i guess not."Ben answered,still saddened by the loss of Travis.

''So, uh, what are ya'll thinking?''Andy questioned.

"You've got a deal,"answered Lee"We'll bring some gas to your dairy in exchange,you give us some food to bring back. We'll see how it goes from there"

Andy smiled"Sounds fair. A couple of gallons should power one of our generators for a while."

* * *

"So this dairy... you guys really have food?'' Mark questioned interested.

Mark walked in-between the brothers confidently, Jasmine was walking with Maria and Ben next to each other and Lee and Carley were far behind talking to each other.

Sure do,'' Andy smiled ''We've lost most of the cattle, but we still have loads of milk, butter and cheese stocked up.''

Enthusiastically Danny joined in, ''and with the vegetables we grow, we've got plenty of food."

"Do ye think they're tellin' the truth?"Jasmine asked Maria.

"I don't know."said Maria"I just hope we get something to eat. Being on the run does make you hungry."

Maria's eyes then looked at Ben and then turned back to Jasmine.

Maria then turned her head to face Ben"Oh,Ben?I'm sorry for what Jasmine said to you. She sometimes just doesn't think things through."

Ben then looked at Maria with his eyes meeting hers"Oh,It's okay... So,you use a bow instead of a gun."

"Yeah,actually I can use both a gun and a rifle but bows and crossbows make less noise."Maria replied to Ben,"Jasmine only knows how to use a crossbow because melee weapons would just get her killed. And for a 10 year old she knows how to use one well,I taught her how to."

"Really?"Ben showing he was really surprised about Jasmine but mostly about Maria.

"Yeah,It's...a long story"Maria sighed,looking down,but then looked back up and continued explaining"You see walkers,or infectors or infects as we call them get attracted to sound and smell blood,so by using less loud attacks,walkers infront of you can be dealt with and less of them start turning up."

''I mean, thank God Lee showed up when he did,'' Mark said loudly enough for Maria to look back up, ''Right, Lee?'' Mark smiled.

Yeah, why don't you tell us a bit more about yourself Lee?'' Andy asked.

Danny slowed down so he came along side Lee along with Andy, ''Where are ya from?''

"I grew up in Macon."answered Lee.

"Right here in the heart of Georgia, that's what I like to hear!'' Andy said passionately,''Y'all seem pretty settled in at that Motor Inn. Who's running things over there?

"We work as a group,all of us looking out for each other."

"I hear that! There are so many dumb asses fighting each other these days... It's just stupid."

"How many people ya got over there anyway?"asked Danny

"Nine. Including the kids."answered Lee

Carley then spoke"You forgot Ben, Vix and Jasmine."

"Me?"Ben and Maria turned their heads to Carley and spoke at the same time,they looked at each other and turned away,blushing with Maria giggling,Jasmine gave a scowled look at Maria,making her stop blushing with her eyes wide a bit before clearing her throat"And,Jasmine?"Maria said to Carley less questionably

"That makes it twelve."said Carley

''Well, we'd love to get ya all out to the dairy."replied Andy "Like I said, we've got plenty of food, and quite frankly, we could always use an extra helping hand."

Ben turned his head to face the others behind him, ''In the summers, I used to help out on a goat farm.''

Danny smiled sweetly, ''Yeah, that's great. Everything helps!

"Momma's been running the dairy for as long as I can remember but now its gettin-"Andy was explaining but was interrupted by an argument.

"You think you're gonna cut me out of this?"

''Shit, get down!'' Andy breathed loudly at the group.

The group crouched down behind some long grass and saw 2 people with their faces covered up with only their eyes visible.

"No one is trying to cut you out of anything."

''Fuckin' bandits!'' Danny huffed.

Ben's eyes could tell he knew these people ''Those look like the people who raided my camp.''

"And they have bows as well as guns. No wonder you were surprised. Still,could be useful to get more of them."Maria whispered to Ben

''Who are they?'' Lee asked loudly.

''Shh. Fucking assholes is who they are.'' Andy hissed disgusted by them.

"They're just 2 lads,we can take them on."replied Jasmine with a determined tone.

Danny looked at Jasmine"Oh no little lady,there's a lot more of them."

''Don't worry."said Andy"Danny and I have ya covered if something happens, but let's just wait this out and hope they move on.''

"FUCK YOU!"then one of the bandits kicked the other in the stomach, and then shot the man dead,which made Ben gasp and Maria cover Jasmine's eyes.

The man laid dead covered in his own blood on the ground.

The bandit shot the man three more times in the head.

''FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!'' He screamed in rage.

He strolled away, turning his head at the man's dead body one last time before disappearing into the woods ''Asshole.''

"The world out here has gone to shit."sighed Andy"Come on, let's got to the dairy where it's safe.''

They all got up and started to walk to the farm,well all except Jasmine still looking at the man's dead body.

"Jasmine!Get back here!"Maria called to her.

Jasmine then looked at the man one last time and quickly ran back to the group.

* * *

The group walked on until finding a place where no trees were close to them.

Here it is. St. John's family dairy.'' Andy said proudly, holding up his free hand to show the place.

It was a big modern farm house with a red barn,surrounded by the electric fence they were talking about.

''Ya'll can see how we've kept this place so safe.''

Mark's and Lee's eyes scanned out the place.

"This place keeps them out?'' Mark questioned the brothers.

''You betcha. They fry like bugs in a zapper. We're pushing 4000 volts through that thing, with generators and amps.'' Andy chortled.

"Whoa,you must know a lot about running wire and circuits then."said Maria

"Had a guy who did,yeah"replied Danny

Maria then spotted a woman in her mid 50's inside the house near a window.

She turned around and walked away, as the group came nearer.

''This is a really brilliant set up!'' Lee said, whilst he was still admiring the farm.

Andy turned around, ''Suits us just fine.'' Andy said simply.

This place looks untouched! You'd never know the rest of the world is in ruins.'' Carley praised.

"It's worth protecting,hence all the juice."replied Andy

"I thought I saw ya'll with company comin' down the drive!" The woman from the farm-house window walked towards the group with a cheerful welcoming smile across her face,holding a woven picnic basket.

''Guys,this is our Mama.'' Andy said lovingly.

''I'm Brenda St. John and welcome to the St. John Dairy!''greeted Brenda

Andy pointed at Lee"This here's Lee. He's from Macon.''

Brenda nodded approvingly, ''A couple of our old farm hands were from Macon. They grow 'em good there.''

Danny also joined in, ''They've got a few more friends staying at the old motel.''

''Oh my goodness, that place is pretty vulnerable. Have you got someone with survival experience to lead your group?''

"We all work together. Plus, we've got plenty of people with military experience."replied Lee

Brenda sighed in relief "Well,that's good to hear. That motel ain't the safest place. Now that y'all here,we'll make sure your safe and comfortable."

"We are very hungry."said Jasmine innocent and gently

"Aww,well don't you worry dear. These are for ya'll.'' Brenda held up the basket to reveal a lot of biscuits to the group. ''Baked fresh this morning.'' Brenda added.

"Wow."Jasmine breathed out in astonishment,and Maria smiled at her.

''Can't get stuff like that anymore, not without a cow for milk and butter, that's for sure.'' Danny added simply.

"That's right. Hopefully Maybelle will make it through this bout of whatever she's got and be with us for a good long while!'' Brenda said hopefully.

'Your cow is sick? What's she-'' Mark interrupted Lee.

We have a vet! We could bring her here! We can help you folks out.'' Mark said excitedly.

Brenda gasped happily''A vet! Oh, my! Our prayers have been answered!''

Mark continued''Maybe our whole group could come... for the day.''

Maria looked at Lee and knew he was unsure and so was her,they only met these people.

''Well how about this, ya'll go get your veterinary friend, and I prepare some dinner. A big feast for all you hungry souls. It'll be nice to have some folks to help around here again. Danny, why don't you come help me out in the kitchen.''

"Why don't I head back with the food and round up everyone for the trip back here.'' Carley suggested.

''You might wanna take someone with you. Remember, those roads can be dangerous.'' Andy warned.

''I can handle myself."

Mark handed Carley his rifle"Here take this... Why don't you go ahead and take Ben along anyway."

Carley nodded and turned to Lee"Take care of yourself, Lee. ''See ya in a while.''

"See you later,Ben."smiled Maria as she watched Carly and Ben walked slowly back down the drive,she would of watched them until they were gone if Jasmine hadn't of pushed her a bit to get her attention.

She then went to look around the farm with her.

* * *

"Maria!Look!"

Maria looked at what Jasmine was pointing at and saw a broken swing along with Lee and walked up to it

"That's a swing,Jasmine. Pity it's broken though."said Maria looking at it.

"I'll bet Clementine and Duck would have loved something like this to play on." Lee spoke to Andy

"Kids used to like that old swing even more than the tour sometimes"replied Andy

"I'll bet."

"Is it okay if Lee and I try to fix it?"Maria asked

"Sure! That'd be great! Momma sure does appreciate you all helping out."

Lee and Maria had a look at the swing to see what it needs.

Lee pointed out what it needed "Looks like it just needs a new board for the seat and some. Make it safe for Clem,Jas and Duck,and let the St Johns know we can pull our weight around here."

"Right. Me and Jasmine will find some rope while you cut out a board."Maria suggested

Lee walked over to where the barn was while Maria and Jasmine searched around the house.

Jasmine and Maria were right by the door and Jasmine noticed fresh herbs on the window pots.

"Mmm,Ah can't wait for dinner,can ye,Maria?Maria?"

Jasmine turned around to see why Maria wasn't talking,she saw her leaning on the fence of the farm house,watching the path where Carly and Ben walked off,Jasmine pulled on Maria's cardigan sleeve to get her attention.

"Huh?Oh,sorry Jasmine. Just worried about the others."

"I doubt ye worrying about 'others'" said Jasmine in a cross tone.

Jasmine then saw a chest right by the right side of the barn,she and Maria opened it to reveal 2 ropes,they both picked up the thin rope.

"Well,surely you must worry about someone in the group"replied Maria"Like Duck and Clementine. You seemed pretty calm when you met them."

Maria knew Jasmine and Duck had things in common and were talking to each other back at the motor inn while Maria was watching the leaves blow in both the trees and the wind,and Clem got along with her when she first started to sit by her a draw with her.

"Alrigh' ye got me there."Jasmine admitted,as well as a bit annoyed.

Maria noticed the certificates and ribbons on on the front of the house"Wow,the dairy won a lot of prizes in those days."

"This place was my daddy's life."Andy replied as Maria and Jasmine turned to face him,"It meant everything to him. You know, when he first brought this place, this was a single story house."

"Really?"asked Jasmine

Andy nodded,"After us kids were born, he insisted on adding a second floor. Said they had to have room for as many babies as they could have. ...Momma,she was done after Dan."

"My mother finished after Jasmine was born,"said Maria"she had met a different person at the time."

"Then one day the world changed..."Andy continued,"Now this place is all we have left of Daddy. That's why we take such good care of it and why we want to share it with good folks like yourselves."

They both gave Andy a nod and made their way back to the swing while Andy went back to the generators.

They walked to the swing to see Lee had already gotten the board for the swing and turned to them.

"Did you find any rope?"Lee questioned

"Aye,here it is."Jasmine answered as she and Maria handed Lee the rope.

"Well,that's all we need. Let's see if we can fix it."said Maria.

"All right,this shouldn't be too tough."replied Lee.

* * *

While Andy was finishing filling up the generator he looked over to see that Lee,Maria and Jasmine had fully repaired the swing,hewas amazed and impressed.

"Well I'll be damned. Momma's gonna be thrilled to see that old swing all fixed up"

"Hopefully our kids will like it to"said Lee

Brenda heard the conversation outside and went to see what was happening.

"Did you say something darlin'?",she gasped in amazement when she saw the fully repaired swing"Oh my goodness. Did y'all do that?"

"Just trying to help a bit around here"answered Lee while Maria and Jasmine nodded.

"You know, I used to push Andy and his brother out here on that swing every night when they were kids. Seems like such a long time ago now."

"Yeah... it does." agreed Lee

"I'm goin' on it."yelled Jasmine running over to the swing.

"Alright,Jas,calm down. I'll push you."said Maria going behind the swing to push Jasmine.

After the first few swings Lee began to talk to them.

"So where about in Britain are you kids from?"Lee questioned.

"Oh,well I'm the one who grew up in England. I live in Liverpool along with my dad. Jasmine grew up in Scotland and lives in Glasgow with my mum and Dave Logan,her dad and my stepdad."

"Is this your first time here?"

"Aye."Jasmine answered

"Actually its the second time,for me at least."corrected Maria"I came here when I was young to stay in the same place. Just for the thrills,though would wish I was older as i am right now to enjoy more different ones. Nothing too dangerous."

"How come you and your half sister live so far away?"

"My parents are Abbey and Nicholas Fox,my mother is the one who is Scottish. They were happy when I was born and had a nice marriage. One day,my dad had a heavy drinking addiction because my granddad on his side passed away and it got too much for my mum and they divorced each other. My mum moved to Scotland and met Dave. He's a nice person and sees me as his own daughter,more than my dad. He always tries to stop me from going places,making me stay in the house while he brings girls over from nightclubs or bars,but he always forgets to lock the door and sleeps most of the time. I've been technically trying to cope on my own for some time. Some people did look after me,but it was hard. But not as hard as this."

Lee began to feel sorry for her,but had another question in his mind.

"What happened to your parents?"

Maria looked at Lee alarmed at what he said.

"I... they,"Maria became depressed and stopped the swing with her hands on the rope,"I'm sorry Lee. I'm not ready to tell you yet because I'm not sure if I can trust everyone yet. But I appreciate you talking to me and Jas."

"Alright,I'm heading out with Mark to check the perimeter. Talk to you two later."

"Bye."said Maria and Jasmine.

Maria watched Lee and Mark walk out of the farm while still pushing Jasmine on the swing and sighed in depression.

"Ye still not talkin' about it?"Jasmine questioned,turning her head to look up at her big half sister.

"Yeah... and I don't plan on telling anyone"answered Maria with no expression on her face other than a frown.

"Ye can't keep it ye'self,neither can I. We have to-"

"We're not telling them!"shouted Maria,she noticed her change of mood and started to calm down.

"I'm sorry Jasmine. I didn't mean to... I just need some time alone."

Jasmine was surprised at Maria's sudden outburst.

When Maria walked off to sit under the gazebo she slowly got off the swing to go over to the tree trunk and sat down on it.

* * *

Maria was still watching over to see if Lee,Mark and the others were coming.

Jasmine was also doing the same and was still sat down on the tree trunk,she looked back at Maria to see if she was okay,they both haven't spoke with each other since Maria's outburst by the swing.

Suddenly they saw Lee and Mark run back to the farm,with Mark having an arrow in his shoulder.

Along with Andy,they ran to Lee and Mark with a surprised and frightened expression.

"Lee,what's wrong?"asked Andy

"It was a goddamn ambush out there!"Lee yelled.

Danny ran up to Mark,"Holy shit! Are you okay?"

Andy was angrily surprised,"Bandits?! Here?! On our property?!"

Brenda ran out of the house and saw Mark and was shocked"Oh my Lord! What happened to you sweetheart?!"

"It was those bastards in the woods,Mama."answered Andy

"Are you going to be alright?"Maria asked Mark,"It doesn't look severe,but it's quite deep."

Mark was still in pain but could still talk"Yeah... I'll be alright once it's out,but,goddamn it hurts!"

To make things better and worse,the rest of the group came down from the motor inn at this point.

"Hey,y'all"Kenny greeted,waving his hand up.

Katjaa's eyes widened when she saw the arrow in Mark's shoulder.

"Mark! Oh my God, what happened?!" Katjaa gasped.

"He got shot with an arrow."explained Lee.

"Christ! Are you gonna be okay?!"Lilly asked

"Yeah,I'm fine. I should just... Pull it out..."said Mark

"Oh no,honey,c'mon,Brenda's got you. Come on inside now. We'll have you all sorted out."

Brenda and Katjaa brought Mark inside the farm house when Larry walked up to Lee"What kind of shit is this?"

"We ran into some people on the way up here... bandits I guess."Lee explained"I think it was them that attacked us"

Andy then admitted something about them"They gave us a lot of problems in the beginning,killed a bunch of our farmhands. We were able to get them to stop by makin' a deal."

Kenny looked at the St John brothers"You knew about these people?"

"Food for protection,"replied Danny"Not like we had much of a choice,but they did stop hasslin' us."

"Goddamn it! Carley said this place was locked down tight!"grunted Larry

"Maybe it isn't as safe here as we thought."said Lee,second thinking about the farm.

"Look,we're sorry!"apologized Andy"We've never had them screw with us like this! Not since we started givin' 'em food! Listen,we may have had an agreement with those people,but we will not stand for this shit."

Danny joined his brother "Ain't no way we're gonna let those sons o' bitches get away with this!"

"You know where these assholes are?"asked Kenny

"They're hard to pin down,but I think I know where at least one of their camps are."Danny then looked at Lee"When you're ready to go scope out that bandit camp,come find us."

When Andy and Danny then walked up to the farm house,Lilly began to disagree with this place"Bandits? Are you serious? This place isn't safe,we can't stay here."

Kenny then turned to Lilly"Not safe?! This place is a hell of a lot safer than that motor inn! I think all of us and our guns can handle a couple of punks with bows and arrows!"

Kenny then looked at Lee"What we need to do is find a way to get our whole group out here to stay. Take this place over if we have to."

"Whoa,cool your jets there,Rambo,"said Larry"These are nice people. Let's not do anything to get us thrown out before we eat!"

"I'm gonna head out and help Dan deal with these bandits."Lee spoke to the group"You guys should try to make friends with Andy and Brenda while I'm gone."

"Well that easy."replied Larry"I've got charm coming outta my ass."

"Yeah,that's... real charming dad."responded Lilly

Maria then noticed Ben and Carley were not with them"Wait,where's Ben and Carley?"

"Since Carley and Ben ate some of the food on the way to get us,she volunteered to stay behind and watch the motor inn until we get back."answered Lilly

Maria was glad that they were safe,but was sad that Ben and Carley couldn't come with them.

Jasmine was a little sad that Carley wasn't with them as well,but never cared that Ben wasn't with them.

Maria then saw Andy walk over to Clementine and Duck after talking to Dan about something.

"Hey kids,look what Lee,Jas and Vix got workin' for ya!"

"A swing!"cheered Clem"I love swings! Just like at my treehouse! Come on Duck!

Clementine stopped running when she was right by Lee,Jasmine and Maria"Thanks Lee and Jasmine and Vix!You're the best!"

"Yeah!"Duck yelled

Andy and Lee gave a nod at each other,then Andy went back to the farm house,Kenny went over to the swing to push Duck on it while Larry and Lilly went over to the wooden gazebo.

Maria was still a bit upset at what happened a while ago,but she gave Jasmine a smiling nod and watched Jasmine walk over to sit on the tree trunk next to Clem.

She then gave a nod at Lee then went over to lean by the barn.

While sitting next to Clementine,Jasmine looked at Maria leaning on the barn and sighed sadly.

Clem noticed Jasmine's mood"Are you okay?"she asked.

"Aye,I'm alright Clem,"said Jasmine sadly"Just a bit... tired."

"Seems surprising for girl like yourself to be tired."replied Kenny,still pushing Duck on the swing.

Jasmine groaned "Ugh...Ah'm just so hungry,and so is ma sister. She must be losin' it because before ye came around,she snapped at me! So how was the journey up here for ye?"

"Duck and Kenny wasn't feeling so good." explained Clementine

"Did ye make it safe here as well?"

Jasmine didn't get an answer from Clem,but notice that she nodded her head.

Jasmine noticed Lee was walking up to them after talking to Lilly,Clem thanked Lee for fixing the swing and asked Kenny to let Clem have a go.

"Mind if Clementine takes a turn?"

Kenny stooped pushing Duck on the swing"Alright. Duck, let Clementine have a try for a bit"

"...Okay."Duck sighed and jumped off the swing.

Clementine sat down on the swing while Lee gently pushed her on it"What do you think of the dairy?"

"It's pretty,"Clem answered,"It reminds me of how things used to look before."

"Yeah, it does."Lee agreed.

"Do you think things will ever get back to how they were?

"Yeah. I'm not sure when,but one day things have got to get back to normal."

"That's good. I hope it's soon."

Jasmine smiled,"Aye,me to. It's like what ma sister said to me in this,so long as we still exist,soon will be sooner. Speakin' of which,Ah think Ah'll go see her."Jasmine got up from the tree trunk and walked over to the barn to see Maria sulking.

"Hey Maria"sighed Jasmine

"Hey Jas,I'm sorry I snapped." Maria apologized

"It's alrigh',jus' tough times" Jasmine replied

Maria then stared at the woods "I'm just worried. We're both on the run from our past,and now these bandits are here."

Jasmine looked at Maria in shock"Ye thinkin' they joined them?"

"No, I thought we got away from people killing other people."replied Maria.

They then saw Lee and Danny open the gate to head out into the woods.

"I hope nothing bad will happen to them,Jasmine."

The barn door suddenly opened and Katjaa stepped out and saw Maria and Jasmine talking to each other.

"Hiya Katjaa,is the cow alrigh'?"Jasmine asked

"Maybelle's showing symptoms of pregnancy."answered Katjaa "I think her baby will be due tonight"

"I want to see it!"yelled Jasmine in excitement.

"Can we go in and see the cow?Jasmine gets impatient and eager when things like this happen"Maria explained.

"Just like Duck..."said Katjaa,looking at her son being pushed on the swing by her husband"Okay,you two can go in the barn while I get Andrew,Kenny and the kids."

Jasmine then ran inside the barn along with Maria holding her half sisters hand to see the cow.

* * *

Maria and Jasmine were in the barn with others looking after the cow when Lee came back,much to Maria's and Jasmine's relief.

Clementine was looking at the cow and Katjaa could see she wanted to pet Maybelle.

"It's okay Clementine, you can pet her."said Katjaa

Clementine then looked at Lee.

"It's okay,go ahead"Lee replied

Clem took a step forward to the cow and petted the cow's flank"Whoa... Katjaa says Maybelle could have her baby tonight!"

"We'll see Clementine."

Lee then saw a large cube shaped object on the floor"What's this thing?"he questioned

"Daddy says it's called a salt lick"answered Duck

"Yeah,but don't lick it. It's gross"replied Clementine

"It's mingin'"added Jasmine

Lee then looked at Clem and Jas"Did you two lick it?"

Clem and Jas looked at Lee with neutral wide eyed faces,"We don't know"Clem lied.

Maria giggled at them both and shook her head before searching the stables.

"Here Clementine"Maria saw Lee pull out Clem's hat and smiled

"My hat! You found it!" She exclaimed taking from Lee and putting back on her head. "I knew you'd find it! You said you would!"

"Listen,did you... give your hat to anyone?"Lee questioned

"No"answered Clementine truthfully

"Did you see any strangers around the motor inn who might have taken it?"

"No. Why?"asked Clem

"It's probably nothing."said Lee"Just let me know if you ever see anything like that."

"Okay,I will."

Maria was still searching around in one of the stables when Lee walked up to her."Hey,Vix"

"Ow-shit..."Maria was looking underneath the stables and banged her head.

She then saw Lee looking down at her"Hello, Lee"she responded,getting up and rubbing her head.

Lee had a look in the stable Maria was searching"What are doing in here?"

"Just looking around. "answered Maria"I'm making sure I don't find anything dangerous for Jasmine. However I think it should be the other way round if you ask me. Jasmine has a keen eye when it comes to finding stuff."

"I wanna play on the hay!"

"Ah want to as well!"

Maria and Lee saw Duck and Jasmine right by the stable door.

"Just stay close to to the others for now."said Maria

Jasmine and Duck then sulked, drooped their arms and went back over to the cow"Okay." they both sighed

Maria watched Jas and Duck walk back over to the cow,then turned to Lee who then noticed the doors at the back of the barn and went up to it along with Lee in a curious look.

"You both found it too,huh?"

They both turned to see Kenny walking up to them"They're hiding something. Behind this door. I got a quick look. They got boxes of stuff. And something metal and sharp."

"Don't get paranoid."responded Lee

"It's my job to be paranoid,Lee."said Kenny"I got my whole family on this farm right now. How about you two? What about Clem and Jas?"

Lee and Maria looked at Clem and Jasmine,who were still by the cow along with Andrew,Kat and Duck.

"I'll protect Clem,no matter what."answered Lee

"Jasmine's part of my family. I'll guard her with my life"Maria answered as well.

"I know you both will."replied Kenny"Look,that guy with Katjaa... What's-his-name. He locked it up real tight the second we came in. I definitely heard a noise back there."

"What are you saying?"Maria questioned

"My point is,we gotta know for sure. So go find a hammer or something,and I'll have this thing off in a second. You two back me up in case them farmers come running."

"Hang on, man. Think this through."said Lee"You smash the lock. Then what if it turns out your wrong? You just fucked your chance to get a good meal in those kids you're trying to protect. Use your head,Kenny."

"All right,professor. What do you have in mind?"

Lee then looked at what was locking the barn door"Let me have a look at what we're dealing with first."

He observed the barn and managed to find a solution then Kenny spoke"Hey. Lee. You know how to pick a lock,right?"

"No. No! Why would you say that?"asked Lee

"Well. You're... you know... urban?"Kenny answered uneasily

Lee knew where this was going and so did Maria"Oh, you are not saying what I think you're saying."

"Jesus,man! I'm from Florida! Crazy shit just comes out of my mouth sometimes. Sorry"apologized Kenny

Lee then looked at the door again"Hm!"

"What?"Kenny asked

"See those screws? Instead of breaking the padlock,we can just take off the assembly,have a peak inside,and then replace it all again,like nothing ever happened."

"All right. Sounds like you've got a plan. Vix and I will hang around and keep an eye on that guy with the cow."

"His name is Andy,Kenny"corrected Maria

"Shit! I thought that was Danny. Whatever."

"Can I help you folks find something?"

They both turned around and saw Andy standing up a few feet away from them.

"It's nothing. Kenny thought he heard a noise."answered Maria,making an excuse

"He's a little jumpy,huh?"Andy then smiled"Well, we're all sure glad his wife is here. She's a lifesaver- you got no idea. Hey,uh... do me a favor. Don't fuck around with this door,okay. Just,you know,Mama gets nervous."

"Andrew! I need your help again."Katjaa called out to him

"No problem! Right away,doc!"

Kenny then walked over to lean on the stables while Maria and Lee went back over to the cow.

"Have we missed anything?"Lee asked

"No,not really."answered Duck"It smells funny in here"

"Like manure!"said Clem

"Or feces!"added Jasmine

"What do they mean?"questioned Duck.

"Doo-dee!"Duck,Jasmine and Maria giggled at Clem's answer and so did she.

"Kids!"They looked at Katjaa to see her scolding a little, then looked at the cow.

After some time of silence,other than Maybelle's mooing,they heard a bell ringing.

At last,it was dinner time.

"Mom! Dad! Dinner time! It's dinner time!"cheered Duck

"Okay,honey. Let's get Dad"said Katjaa

Duck then ran up to his father. "Daaaad! DAAAD! C'moooon! Let's EAAAAAAT!"

"Kenny? Come along,honey."Katjaa called out.

"Come on! Ah'm starvin'!"yelled Jasmine,pulling on Maria's sleeve.

"Ha,you're right Kat. Jasmine is like Duck"agreed Maria

"Kenny,c'mon,don't make the children wait."Kat called out again

"I'll make an excuse for you... Get that thing off"Kenny whispered to Lee as he head out of the barn with the others.

* * *

Maria and Jasmine sat down at the table next to Katjaa,Duck and Danny,hardly waiting for dinner.

"Everybody sit down and I'll go get the meal!"said Brenda"Ooh,this is a delight!"

"Where's Mark?"questioned Lee who was standing by the table.

"Now don't you worry about him. I've already brought some food up. You just let him rest."Brenda answered.

"Mind if I washed my hands first?"

"Bathroom's right outside in the hall. And be sure to get under your nails,you've been muckin' around in the dirt all day."

When Lee walked out of the dining room,Maria just sighed.

"Ye alrigh' Maria?"asked Jasmine.

"I'm fine Jas."

Jasmine knew her half sis was lying and thought of what her problem was herself.

"Ye love Ben,don't ye?"

Jasmine's answer made Maria blush and tried to hide it."I-I don't,well I'm not saying I do-"

"Maria,ye blushing and that says somethin'."

"It does not."Maria responded in a cross tone,but then calm down and whispered to Jasmine"Look,I haven't met anyone my age since,'the place only you and I know where'. And besides I don't know if he loves me. I never... felt it before. Ever.

Brenda then brought a plate of food down to them.

It looked delicious,biscuits,beans and it's main course is...meat?

Maria looked surprised at the meal,but Jasmine didn't care and just ate like it was nothing.

Maria then ate along with her half sister,but only the beans and the biscuits.

"Lee,did you fall in?!"Brenda laughed"Dinner's on the table and everyone's havin' at!"

Maria then looked at the hallway and then back at her dinner.

She then saw Clementine about to try some,so she cut the piece of the meat and when it was about to reach her mouth.

"DON'T EAT THAT!"

Clementine and Maria looked at Lee and then they put both of their forks down while everyone,other than Duck who continued to eat looked up at Lee in confusion.

"Lee,Jesus,man! Did you find something?"Kenny questioned

"Sit your ass down,Lee. This lady has made you a meal."growled Larry

"Yeah,Lee,what's gotten into you?"asked Lilly

"You're eating HUMAN meat!"Lee breathed out.

Jasmine then looked at her plate then the others in shock.

Maria then moved closer to Jasmine to comfort her.

"That's crazy."replied Lilly

"Now,now..."reassured Brenda

"You're scaring the kids,Lee."commented Kenny

"Lee,what the hell is wrong with you?!"questioned Lilly

"Don't indulge him,Lilly. It's always something with this guy"grunted Larry,looking at Lee.

Katjaa then grabbed Duck's plate while he was still eating"Mom! I was eating that!"he moaned

"What is going on?!"Lily questioned again.

"They're picking us off to trade as meat."said Lee

"Your out of your skull!"shouted Larry

Lee then raised his voice"MARK,is UPSTAIRS right now with NO LEGS! BRENDA,tell me he's NOT being eaten right now."

Everyone looked at the St John brothers,then at Brenda.

"It's true."Brenda confessed.

"Everything coulda' turned out okay for you folks."sighed Danny staring down at his plate.

"He woulda' died anyway! We gotta think about livin'!"Andy shouted at them

"Settle down,honey"Brenda ordered Andy and then looked at the group"Growing up in rural Georgia,you're taught not to waste. It's how I was raised and how I raised my boys. Now, you got monsters roamin' around that do nothing but eat people. And for what? To continue to rot til' they eat some more. We think we can put that meat to better use."

"You're all sick..." Lee gasped"Sick in the head."

Brenda scowled at Lee"Lee,that's not a very nice thing to imply."she then looked down for a moment and then at the group"Andy is right; we go after folks who were gonna die anyways,one way or another."

Danny suddenly stopped eating and looked up to the rest of the group. "Like y'all..."

"Clementine,run!"shouted Lee

Clem was about get off her seat when the St john brothers got their guns out.

"Nobody's going anywhere!"shouted Andy

"We got lots of use for y'all right here."said Danny

Larry started to sputter a bit at Brenda while Lilly looked enraged at the brothers"Put your guns down we're walking out of here!"

"Mommy,I don't wanna die. Mommy what did I eat?"whimpered Duck

"Everyone! Everything will be okay!"Lee assured

"Lee! Lee...!"replied Clementine frightened

Suddenly Andy grabbed Clem's hair and pulled her out of her seat,which angered Lee

"Let go of her you son of a bitch-!"yelled Lee charging to him but kept his distance when Danny held his rifle against Lee's neck.

Then there was the sound of someone falling down the stairs,the group gasped when they saw Mark crawling on the floor,legless and losing blood.

When Lee tried to get Clementine,Danny knocked him unconscious with his rifle.

* * *

Before Maria and Jasmine even knew what was going on,they were separated.

Maria was sat down, tied up next to the cow and Jasmine was taken away by Andy.

She was struggling to get herself free but it was no use,even if she did manage to get out Danny will just shoot her.

"...If Daddy were here everything would be fine. That's when things started going to shit around here anyway. Daddy had an order to things. You knew what you were supposed to be doing. Now it's all just whatever!"

"You do know I can hear your muttering,cannibal."Maria pointed out,her eyes narrowing at him.

Danny looked over to her,"Don't matter if you can. You'll be dead like the rest of 'em."

"But alive longer,cannibals like you tend to leave flesh like mine and Jasmine's last. Other than special occasions."Maria quietly spoke that last bit out.

She then felt the urge to look another way because someone was sneaking up to her,when she did she saw Lee and Kenny out of the meat locker,she was glad they were free,but turned back into her neutral state in case Dan looked at her again.

"Dan,what are you doing outside the barn?"

Maria turned her head to see Andy walk up to Danny.

"Just guarding the place,like you said."Danny answered his brother

Maria turned her head back where Lee and Kenny was,she couldn't see them,but she noticed lee peeping from one of the barn's wooden gate.

"Well,quit sittin' out in the rain like a damn weirdo,"said Andy,"Mama says we can't keep that many folks alive and not expect trouble. Pick one to keep and kill the rest."

"That isn't going to happen."Maria interrupted,looking at them.

"Shut the fuck up,woman"Andy responded.

"That isn't going to happen!"she repeated,"Other people are back at the motor inn,they'll be wondering why we're late and when they find out,they'll stop you or die trying."

"Maybe we could keep her,then kill her sister."

What Danny just said made Maria frightened,then angry at the same time.

"Over my dead body and walking rotting corpse! I'll kill you if you both lay a finger on her!"she shouted,struggling with her hands tied back.

"Then we'll just kill you instead."replied Andy

After that Andy walked away from his brother,Maria then looked at Danny who was holding a bear trap that was familiar to the one she found in the woods.

"Even if your friends do get out,they've got another thing comin'."he said,before placing the trap down and setting it up,then looked at the same gate Lee and Kenny were hiding in,seeing their legs from the gate.

Maria,already knowing Danny spotted them watched him go up to the barn gate where they were and began to cry,it was already obvious that when they did that to Mark,they were going to do the same to her,Jasmine and the others.

Suddenly,she heard a gunshot and stopped crying to see Lee and Danny fight each other,Lee attacked Dan with a hay hook,but he kicked him off his feet and pulled it out,aiming the gun at him while Maria watched fearfully.

Suddenly,Lilly attacked Danny with a sickle,making him stagger back into the bear trap,Maria smiled when the metal clamped together,trapping his leg and making the blood leak out onto the hey.

"Ha! Karma's a bitch,isn't it Daniel?"Maria replied,while Lee untied the bindings around her.

"Thank God,Lee. I thought you were going to be out much longer."sighed Maria while Lee was untying her"They've held Jasmine hostage in the house along with Katjaa and Duck as well."

"It's all right,Maria. Your safe now."said Lee

Maria then stood up and rubbed her wrists after Lee untied her,"Thank you,Lee. They really know how to tighten a knot."

Kenny then opened the gate and they both looked at him crossly,before Kenny could say a word Katjaa's scream was heard and Kenny ran out of the barn and off somewhere.

They both walked back up to Danny and Lee grabbed the pitchfork off the haystack and aimed it at Danny.

Danny looked up at him,"Eerrgghhh! You see?! You understand now,don't you?! You can have me! It's how the world works now! Give part of yourself... so others can live!"

"I should fucking kill you right now."Lilly hissed.

Maria looked back at Lilly and saw Clementine behind her,but noticed the blood on the lower part of her face,neck and upper part of her clothes.

_"What the fuck happened in that meat locker?"_she thought,_"And where's Larry?"_

"Cannibalism is NOT the answer!"shouted Lee,"Aren't the walkers eating enough of us?!"

"You gotta keep me alive. If you kill me,the meat gets tainted! You can't eat it!

"You're already tainted!"

"You ain't gonna kill me,just like you didn't kill Jolene..."

Lee struck the pitch fork before Danny could say anything else,it landed in the hay stack on the other side of him,"This is NOT how the world works now. You won't make me kill you!"

He looked at Lilly,who gave a nod at him,then Maria and down at Clementine,who smiled at him because of his decision,then he turned to look outside.

"Come on,we have to save them."said Maria

"Go,"Lilly spoke to Lee,"I'll cover you and Vix."

"Okay,Lilly. Thank you."Maria agreed and looked at Clem,"Clem,stay by Lilly for us. Okay,sweetheart?"

Clementine responded with a nod,then Lee and Maria walked out of the barn.

* * *

They both got outside to see the rain had gotten heavier than before and thunder and lightning striking in the distance,the quickly went under the porch to shield themselves from the rain.

"KENNY!"Lee called out to him,but all that was heard were the rain,thunder and lightning from the storm.

Faint growls were heard and they both turned to the cornfield to see a walker stagger up to the electric fence.

Suddenly it was hit on the back of the head with an axe then someone came into view.

"Carley!"Lee called

"Lee? Vix?"responded Carley

Then Ben was seen walking right behind her.

"Is everyone okay?"questioned Carley "You guys have been gone WAY too long!"

"They attacked us."Lee answered

"I knew it! I told you we couldn't trust them."Ben said to Carley.

"Shit. How many of them are there?"Carley asked

"Two left."said Lee" And Larry's dead. They chopped off Mark's legs and tried to feed them to us!"

"Shit! Is everyone else okay?"

"They've got Jasmine,Katjaa and Duck with them insidethe house,and we have no clue where Kenny could be!"answered Maria

"All right,we're coming in to help"replied Carley while Ben nodded in response.

''The main gate is too dangerous."Lee warned,"Go around the fence and see if there's a back way in. We'll keep looking for Kenny. Do you have a weapon?"

"I don't leave home without it."replied Carley reloading her gun"Ben,stay close. And Lee,Vix be careful."

When Carley and Ben walked through the cornfield to find another way in.

Lee and Maria then made their way up to the house,they heard Kat's screams and Brenda telling her to keep her mouth shut and calm down.

Maria then heard Andy noticing something and was going out the back,taking Duck and Jasmine.

"I'll keep an eye out,you get Katjaa"Maria then split up going around the house while Lee head towards the door.

She crept slowly around one of the sides and had her back to the wall of the house and looked at each sides to see if Andy was anywhere with Duck and Jasmine.

Suddenly a noise startled her but sighed in relief as she saw Ben and Carley find their way into the dairy and ran up to them.

"Vix! Oh thank God. Are you're okay?" Ben questioned

"Where's Lee?"asked Carley

"He's getting Katjaa,but Andy took Jasmine and Duck!"cried Maria

"I said don't move,asshole!"

"Don't you fucking hurt them!"

Maria then knew that Kenny found Andy and by 'them' he means Duck and Jasmine.

She along with Ben and Carley ran to the front of the farm and along with Lee and Katjaa,saw Kenny a few feet away from Andy who was holding a rifle at the back of Jas and Duck's head.

"Let them go,God damn it!"shouted Kenny

Andy still held Jasmine and Duck "That ain't gonna happen!"

Maria looked at the situation with her eyes wide,her hands on her shaking head and her breathing faster than her thumping heartbeats.

She didn't want the bad things to be remembered,the memories coming back to her.

Her eyes instantly opened and everything almost stopped but could see Kenny charging at Andy,in response she quickly ran towards him and-

**BANG**

Maria and Kenny fell and tumbled to the lower ground of the farm.

Kenny then rose to his feet and saw blood,but didn't feel like he was shot,that was when he looked down at the trail of blood leading to Maria,lying on her front with a gunshot wound.

"Vix!"cried Ben,Jasmine and Clementine,who was standing right by the barn with Lilly.

Katjaa ran to Maria's aid along with Ben and Carley.

Maria turned her head to Lee and Andy,holding her wound and watching what was happening.

Andy was now screaming at Lee, ''You think I'm playin' here boy?! All we wanted was gas. We came to you peacefully!"

Carley in anger at Andy didthen raised her gun and shot his ear.

Andy threw his hand to his ear, instantly releasing Duck and Jasmine who ran to the others.

Lee ran up to him, grabbing his rifle, and they wrestled with each other.

They both fell and rolled down the hill,dropping the gun a few centimeters away from where the others were and breaking the fence at the bottom.

"Maria..."whispered Jasmine

"It's okay... I'm... fine" replied Maria,trying not to let the injury bother her.

She then looked up at the fight to see Lee struggling to not be pushed into the electric fence by Andy.

Maria then saw the rifle on the ground near her and used her other hand that wasn't holding her wound to try and reach it.

Jasmine then saw her hand trying to get the gun,she kicked it towards her who then used her strength to sit up and shoot Andy,knocking him down on his back.

When Lee got back up on his feet,he punched Andy repeatedly but Andy got up and attacked again,continuing the fight until Lee managed to throw him down on the electric fence,Andy was now on the ground after being electrocuted,alive but weak.

After seeing him defeated Lee decided Andy had enough and was was walking to the group,but stopped when Andy spoke while tryingto get up.

"Is that all ya got,Lee?" He taunted "...You ain't shit!"

'IT'S OVER!'' Lee screamed.

"Fuck you,"replied Andy,struggling and slowly getting up" As soon as Dan and Mama get out here, you..you're all fucked!"

"They're both dead!'' Lee shouted.

''What did you do? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!'' Andy sobbed.

Lee looked down, and walked away towards the group.

''Don't you dare walk away from me, Lee!'' Andy yelled and then fell down onto his knees.

''Get back here and finish this,Lee!'' Lee was in between when he looked at his group and Andy.

Maria and Jasmine,though was reluctant to do so shook their heads as a sign to not do it when Lee looked at his group.

"Get back here and fight me like a man, Lee!'' Andy screamed hopelessly, as Lee re-joined his group.

''Leeeeeee!'' Andy cried.

"They're getting in!"shouted Clementine,when the generator died, walkers started to surround the sides of the farm, crushing the fence.

Lee,not looking back at the farm pushed through the middle of the group, ''Let's go, let's go!''

Clementine ran after him and the others followed behind him,apart from Lilly who looked at the farm for a moment before turning and walking towards the group while Andy still cried out Lee's name.

* * *

The storm stopped as the group walked, aside from the sound of crickets chirping and the heavy footsteps of the group,everything was quiet.

Until Carley finally broke the silence, talking quietly, ''Hey Lee, I'd say I'm sorry for leaving the motel unattended, but ya know.''

I'm glad you guys showed up when you did,''said Lee ''If you hadn't taken that shot at Andy, we might not have gotten out of there."

Were they really eating people.. for food?'' Carley said disgusted. "

"Yeah. And Clementine almost ate some..."Lee paused

"But?"Carley questioned,wanting to know the rest.

"I stopped her, I just can't leave her alone, Carley. This fucking world, now. It's hiding just, unspeakable shit at every turn."

Maria was holding one of her hands on her wound walking slowly,accompanied by Jasmine with Kenny's family behind them and Ben in front of them.

"Ye... took the she shot...to stop the memories of-"blurted out Jasmine

"Yeah"replied Maria,wincing at the pain"It's beginning to come back,like its haunting me."

She then sighed and looked at her half sister"Look, I may not be able to tell the group about ... you-know-what,but if you want to tell anyone in the group,then by all means."

"Hey,Vix"Maria then turned her head Kenny call out her name"Thanks for saving my ass back there."

"Your welcome."Maria smiled at Kenny"I just didn't want to see anyone else get hurt.

"But,you're hurt."Kenny responded,looking at her wound

"Vix? Hurt? Kenny ma half sister is a strong lass. She can't get hurt that easy."said Jasmine looking at Maria.

Kenny just smiled at the two of them and then looked at Lee"You guys go on and give me and Lee a second?''

Katjaa and Duck walked with the rest of the group while Kenny and Lee stayed behind for a bit to talk.

"Jasmine,why don't you go talk to Duck or something"asked Maria

"Are ye gonna be alrigh'?"said Jasmine worryingly.

"Yeah,I'll be fine"Maria answered with a smile as she watched her half sister go on with the others.

Maria continued to walk alone for the next few miles,still holding her wound as well as looking down.

She then saw Ben slowing down to her and looked up to him.

"Do you need any help?"Ben asked uneasily

"I... I don't know"Maria answered,she was saying she was fine but...

"Well... If you need any help or... something-"

"I'm fine! Jeez,Ben. Do you worry about me or something?"

Maria was surprised at what she said and Ben looked down sadly.

"Because..."Maria went closer to him"I worry about you as well."

They both smiled at each other and Ben put her arm around her for support.

Jasmine saw this when she looked back on her sister and did an angry glare at Ben before turning away when Duck heard something''Hey dad, what's that noise?''

Kenny walked past the group to hear the noise better,"Sounds like a car!"

"Oh, God... not more strangers."Ben said with Maria feeling him hold her close,making her know hes scared and of course making her blush a little bit.

The group hurried quietly around a corner, revealing a dirty brown station wagon with its lights on, and door open.

"Don't shoot... we're here to help!''Lee shouted at the car to see if there were people alive in there while the group approached the car slowly.

When they were close they saw the car was empty.

Lee reached into the car taking the keys"Figures"he muttered under his breath.

"Oh crap'' Kenny said shocked, ''Baby, you've gotta see this... There is a shit load of food and supplies back here!"

The rest of the group joined Kenny and Lee, and were surprised at the sight.

"This food could save all of us!"Katjaa announced.

''Not All of us.'' said Lily,looking away.

Kenny sighed loudly.

''Look we don't know if these people are dead...'' Ben replied looking at the car and the stuff.

Lilly looked at the stuff"If they come back,then we're just monsters who came out of the woods and ruined their lives."

"That's true"agreed Maria"The people who owned this can't abandon stuff like this just like that. Plus there's no blood on the car. Well,other than walker muck."

Clementine agreed with Maria ''This stuff isn't ours.''

''Dad, whose car is it?'' Duck looked up to Kenny.

Don't worry about that Duck, it's our now.'' Kenny looked at his son.

Katjaa joined in, ''It's abandoned, Ducky. Don't worry.''

''What if it's not? What if it's not abandoned? What if it is someone's?'' Clemmy added.

Lee walked up to Clementine, ''You're right, we shouldn't take this.'' Lee spoke calmly.

Kenny looked at Lee in shock ''What?! Did you get some meal back there the rest of us missed out on?! We HAVE to take this stuff.'' Ken announced.

"Clementine and I don't want any part of this."disagreed Lee

''We're starving. Suit yourself. The rest of us are taking this stuff.''

Lee gave Kenny the keys in silence.

"I should go over to them."Maria replied to Ben"I don't want to strain my wound while i'm carrying things. Thanks for the help"

Maria slowly walked over to Lee and Clem,who held his hand while Kenny opened the boot of the boot of the car.

Now what have we got in here?'' Kenny wondered.

"They have antibiotics!"Katjaa pointed out delightedly."What else do they have?"

"See if there's any water...'' Carley added.

''Here,'' Kenny handed a box full of supplies to Ben.

"Lee, there's a hoodie in here,could probably fit Clementine!'' Katjaa suggested kindly.

Lee looked down for Clementine's approval and saw her shook her head softly. ''She's good. Thanks.''

''Whatever man, it's gonna get cold out eventually." Kenny said helpfully.

"Ah guess it's mine then." Jasmine took the hoodie and ran up to Maria,and saw her scowling at her.

"What?"Jasmine questioned Maria"Ah'm not gettin' frostbite"

Maria just sighed and helped Jasmine put the hoodie on.

Carley then walked over to them "Hey. There was some batteries in one of those boxes. I thought they might work in your camcorder."

She reached in her pocket and held a pack out to Clem. "Here, you can have some too...for your walkie-talkie."

"Batteries huh?" Lee smiled,teasing Carley. "Think you can handle those?"

"You're not gonna let me live that down are you?" Carley asked him,smiling as well.

Maria and Jasmine just giggled at them.

"Oh,God."Carley spoke slowly Lee. You're gonna want to see this..."

Lee and Maria walked over to Carley while Jasmine talked to Clementine and were surprised at what they saw on the now working camcorder.

"Oh, shit!"Lee gasped.

* * *

They saw that they were being watched by someone,stalking them and was more focused on Clementine.

The camera then showed a tent with a soft toy bunny,covered in blood with a woman 'Jolene' backing into the tent screaming at the bandits that look like the ones they saw in the woods.

_"JAKE,BART,LINDA AND ALL Y'ALL FUCKIN' SICKOS FROM THE SAVE-LOTS! THEY CALL Y'ALL BANDITS! BUT YOUR FUCKIN' RAPIST MONSTERS-!"_

The camera then cut off to show the group at the motor inn around the time Ben,Maria and Jasmine came over.

_"Oh darlin',baby. Look at you. Look. At. You. Oh,you need a mama,sweetheart. We won't let them bandits get you,will we?"_

Jolene then saw Lee ask Clementine where her hat was and Clementine asking Lee if he could find it.

_''How ya doing, Clementine?''_

_''Okay."_

_"Where's your hat?''_

_''I don't know. Can you help me find it?"_

_"Sure,when did you lose it?_

_"I had it a couple of days ago"_

_"I promise,if I find it,I'll let you know."_

_"Ya'll thinkin' you're safe,sittin' there actin' like things are the the way they used to be."_Jolene turned the camera so her face was in view.

_"The dead don't kill their own. It's the livin' you've gotta be afraid of... the people I used to call friends...The people who took..."_

Jolene was about to cry,but then told the camera something that the group should of known before _"Don't worry,little girl. Bandits got their eye on that dairy. As long as they keep gettin' food from them,you'll be safe. I promise._

* * *

Those words echoed and repeated in Maria's mind,even when everyone started to walk back to the motor inn.

Maria began to think it through,if the farm is gone,the bandits will find another place to get supplies,and with them now having supplies and living a few miles away.

_"This place isn't safe anymore"_she thought,_"We have to go."_

They finally reached the Motor Inn after some time later,to the group's relief,not a single walker was in sight.

Katjaa and Carley then took Maria to the back of the truck to treat the wound.

Maria sat down and winced at pain while doing so,she then saw Katjaa take out some of the items in the boxes from the car.

"I'll try to make it less painful as I can"reassured Katjaa

Maria nodded"Okay..."

Kat then began to clean the blood that was coming out of Maria's wound,Maria git her teeth every time she felt a sting but it wasn't as painful as she thought,probably she already dealt with too much pain anyway.

Maria then noticed Jasmine carrying Maria's bag,she put it down in front of them and searched in it until she picked up tweezers and gave it to Kat."Here,in case ye need to pick out black stones or bullets."

Katjaa smiled"Thank you,Jasmine."

"How do you know that guns have these things?"questioned Carley

"I told her that."answered Maria.

Carley was surprised at Maria but smiled at her "That's good advice."

"Hey,Jasmine!Wanna play?"shouted Duck with a football right under his arm.

"Okay,Duck! Ah'll go first."Jasmine called out running over to Duck.

Maria watched them play for a moment,before looking around the place,avoiding the wound.

"So,has anything happened while we were away?"Maria asked to Carley,but still kept her eyes on him.

"Nothing much,"said Carley"Everything was quiet and I spent the day getting some rooms cleared so you,Ben and Jasmine will have a place to sleep."

Maria then looked at Carley surprised"You did? I... thank you."

She then looked at her wound and at Katjaa.

"How is it?"she asked

"I don't know,but your bleeding isn't serious so I don't think the bullet damaged anything else."Katjaa answered

Maria sighed in relief,she didn't want her wound to be too serious for obvious reasons.

Her gaze then caught Ben on the first floor balcony again,she sighed,she does feel odd to admit it but he looks... cute.

"He thinks about you"Carley told Maria"He got worried when you and the others didn't come back."

"I thought about him as well,back at the farm."Maria responded"We just met,but I never thought I would feel this way. And I know you think about Lee the same way."

Carley then turned to Lee,who was spending time with Clementine.

Katjaa then got Maria's attention "I need to see if anything else needs to be cleaned. Could you please lift your shirt up?"

Maria looked at Katjaa in surprise and shyness."I.."

"Is there something wrong?"Carley asked suspiciously

"No, I'm fine. It's just that before I met your group,I had uh injuries during the days of this apocalypse."

Maria slowly lift her top a bit to let Katjaa clean her wound,but Katjaa and Carley were surprised at what they saw.

Maria's front and back were all covered in various types of scars,though some of them were barely noticed whatever caused them the pain had to be excruciating"It's best not to know about what the injuries are."

"Well,whatever the injuries were you were pretty brave not letting it bother you."said Carley

"Well,It's like what Jasmine said;I'm a tough girl."

Katjaa finished cleaning out Maria's wound and began to dress it up with some bandages and plasters"There,you should probably rest for a bit."

"Okay. Thank you,Katjaa"said Maria

"I'll show you where your room is. You can rest there while you get better."suggested Carley

Maria grabbed her bag and began walking with Carley to her room.

* * *

She was shown the door to her room by Carley and when she opened the door to see it she was suprised at how clean it was,it wasn't spotless,but normally a room can'tstay as it is for whole season.

Her room looked similar to the others,but had a different a double sized bed cover,some shelves and a small round table with some chairs.

"Well,it's not like my bedroom,"she admitted"But It's still nice nonetheless."

"Here,I'll help you unpack."replied Carley

"I appreciate it,Carley,but I'll be able to to do this by myself."Maria disagreed kindly

Maria put her bag on the bed and began rooting around to pick anything and choose a place for it.

"I know who you and your sister are,Vix."

Maria then turned to Carley with a confused yet surprised look.

"Your Maria Fox. You and your half sister,Jasmine were living in Britain when both of you,your mom and step dad went to Orlando. When the walkers showed up,you and Jasmine were found by their community and they changed both of your lives,That's how you got those scars."

"And that was how I got my nickname, Vix"added Maria"You surprise me;you poke around in new people's things and can shoot bullets at walkers like a professional"

Carley smiled"Well you don't fuck with a reporter. I paid attention to you both and your a great kid protecting that girl,even though she's quite the handful."

"Well,that hideous master of his little clan has damaged her from maybe beyond repair but she's still family."said Maria"You protect her and others more than yourself. If only Larry understood the 'others' part. Shame. He was a good father,trying to not let emotions get the better of him so he could protect his daughter."

Carley nodded in agreement at what Maria just said,then continued talking to her"Did you tell anybody out there what both of you did before you came here?"asked Carley

Maria shook her head"No. I did talk to Lee about me and Jasmine living in Britain,but not anything else. Jasmine said she will one day,but she seems to play with Duck a lot to even think about talking to them."

After that she turned to Carley,desperately"Look,I may want to tell someone but I've been through a lot. And after whats happened and what I've done I fear that everyone will not trust me. Please don't tell anyone about this."

Carley wanted her to tell the whole truth about what she and her half sister did for the past 3 months,but knew they both had a rough time and suffered so much.

"Okay."she eventually agreed

Maria was glad Carley trusted her and hugged her gently,"Thank you."

"I'll let you get back to your things."replied Carley and she started to walk out of Maria's room.

"Carley."she looked back at Maria when she heard her name when she was by the door,"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome,Maria."Carley smiled one last time at her before closing the door shut.

Maria then continued to put her stuff in places she liked,her diary and video camera as well as an ordinary one on the table,her books on shelves. Anything she had in her bag was put in the room to make it more comfortable.

Then she pulled out her crowbars,katana and Jasmine's crossbow from her bag,she was about to put them by the table but heard noises from outside and her eyes caught a glimpse of Lilly,who was now arguing with Kenny about whether they should leave the motor inn or go somewhere else.

She had to hide these just in case,she knew some people will become insane from what those people saw,and now with their being bandits and with what Maria heard from her window with Lilly being the one wanting to stay,she had to protect her weapons.

She noticed two of the floorboards were loose and used that to hide her weapons that were in the bag and closed the curtains a little to her delight to sit down and read a book and began to take nonotice of whats going on around her,in fact she was so focused on her book that she didn't realize Lee came through the door after reading a few pages.

"Hey,Vix."said Lee

Maria jumped a bit after seeing Lee but calmed down quickly"Oh hello,Lee."

"What's that your reading?"Lee asked,looking at Maria's book.

"It's just a book of one of my favorite lessons."explained Maria,showing him the cover of the book"It's an astronomy book. I also have some science and history books."

Lee smiled"You're interested in history?"

"Yeah! And I'm guessing you're into history as well?"

"Yeah. I was a professor at UGA."

Maria raised an eyebrow"The University of Georgia? Huh. Guess that explains Kenny calling you professor at the farm."

"How much do you know about history?"questioned Lee

"I don't know everything about history,"answered Maria"But I have seen a lot of historical facts from my country. I used to go to the museums in Liverpool. Went to The World Museum on a primary school trip. Probably one of the reasons I got interested in it,well other than my teacher Mr Appleby. I wish I could learn more,even though I'm not in highschool anymore and in my college years."

"Maybe I could teach you a thing or two sometime."Lee suggested

Maria smiled at Lee's suggestion"That would be nice. I've always wanted to know more about the history here in America,even Civil War History."

"Vix!"

Maria and Lee looked over by the door and saw Jasmine,Duck and Clementine.

"What is it,Jasmine?"asked Maria but then tried to guess it"Wait,don't tell me. You kicked the ball over the walls and it's now in the woods and you're asking me to retrieve it?"

Jasmine nodded her head.

"Alright,"Maria sighed,getting off the bed,"I'll get it."

Lee then put one of his hands out to stop her"Hold on there,Vix. Katjaa needs you to rest."

Maria walked over to the door,"I've rested long enough,Lee."she replied and left her room.

**Uh oh,looks like somethings going to happen.**

**Sorry if the characters look out of line,I'm trying my best.**

**And thanks TJ for favoriting my story!**

* * *

Maria carefully crept through the forest,hoping to find the ball,but she was beginning to have second thoughts about going in the woods.

"What am I doing?"she said to herself"Going in the woods with no weapon?It's like risking a death sentence. Again."

She continued to walk through the woods until she noticed a black and white object on the floor.

It was the ball! Finally she could get back to the camp,she picked it up but it began to deflate a little,did it get punctured when it landed?

She turned the ball over and noticed an arrow inside it,thats when she knew there was trouble.

"Bandits."she whispered bitterly and began to run back.

Suddenly an arrow landed on a tree right by Maria,forcing her to turn around to see a bandit holding a crossbow.

She looked around and saw more of them,holding their crossbows and guns.

One of them spoke"Well,look what we have here. A pretty little lady,alone in the woods"

Maria recognized the bandit on the video camera and stood defensively.

"Don't get your hopes up"she responded"I'm more than just a 'pretty little lady'."

"I bet you are."Drew replied admiringly

Maria scowled at Drew"Don't bother trying to flirt with me because that's not going to work,especially the rest of you."

She looked at the rest of them"Why are you here?Because people who are back there will shoot you after what you did to Mark and that women with her daughter."

"Don't worry,sweetheart,"Gary flirted,"We treat girls like you differently. You'll be happy if you come with us."

Maria felt disgusted"You think killing people who are trying to survive as well and raping them is what you call 'happy'?

She was about to give them an obvious answer when Ben jumped out between Maria and the bandits.

"You're not taking,Vix anywhere!" Ben shouted at them.

"Ben?!"exclaimed Maria,"What are you doing?!"

"You never told us you have a boyfriend."Gary replied to Maria

Drew took one look at Ben and laughed"Well wouldn't you know. It's one of the boys who got away from that camp we raided. Hope you and your friends enjoyed the show when we came to your hideout."

When the bandits started to laugh Maria then punched Drew and he fell to the ground.

Maria took hold of his gun and gun and aimed at his forehead"You leave,Ben out of this."she growled.

She looked up at the other bandits"If you all really want to live until the end of this or longer,then I suggest you get out of here before a bullet enters your skull."

The bandit leader just laughed"After what you did to the farm we ain't goin' nowhere. We'll leave you alone for now,but we'll come back sooner than you think."

When Maria let Drew go,the bandits then retreated back into woods until there was no sign of them.

Maria was about to tell Ben that they should go back to warn the others,but was surprised by the tight hug he gave her.

Maria then wrapped her arms around him as well,she enjoyed the embrace in all honesty.

"Oh thank god you're alive."Ben sighed but was still shaken up"I-I heard you were going into the woods and-"

"It's okay,Ben"Maria replied holding him tightly.

"You stood up to them."Maria pointed out when they both released each other from the hug.

Ben began to blush at what she said,rubbing the back of his head"I-I didn't know what came over me. When I saw you surrounded I just... lost it. I didn't want lose you,like I lost all my classmates,I'm the only one that made it out alive."

Maria saw him almost crying and wiped his eyes,before kissing him on the cheek"I'm glad you showed up when you did."

Ben was a bit stunned by the kiss,he rubbed his cheek and smiled at her"Me too."

"Come on,we have to warn them. Before they and the walkers come."

"Right."

They both ran fast out of the woods and quickly went back to the Motor Inn.

* * *

When managed to make it out of the woods and back to the motor Inn,they were greeted by Jasmine,who was glad at first but disappeared when she looked at Ben.

"I see ye two are back,"said Jasmine neutral"Did ye get the ball?"

Maria and Ben both looked at each other and back at Jasmine.

"Yes,"answered Maria"but that doesn't mean it's good news"

She put the ball on the ground and Jasmine noticed the arrow sticking out.

Maria crouched down to Jasmine"I'm sorry Jas,I ran into some trouble,but everything's fine."

Jas was upset that the ball was deflated but nodded at Maria before glaring at Ben.

"Come on,you should get to your room and go the sleep."

"Aww"Jasmine groaned,but she didn't argue and began to walk to her room along with Clementine and Duck.

"I don't think your sister likes me."said Ben

Maria stood back up"Half sister,actually. She just seeks attention from me and worries that anyone I get close to will keep me away from her. Don't worry It'll pass one day."

She began to walk up to Lee who was with Carley,he noticed Maria walking up to him and was relieved to see her back.

"I'm glad to see you're back,Vix."he said

"I'm glad to even be alive as well as be back here."Maria replied "Because We've got a problem."

"What is it?"Carley asked.

"The bandits."Maria explained "She was right,they know where we are. I went to retrieve the ball for Jasmine when it got kicked over the walls and into the woods. When I found it,it had an arrow in it. I was about to run back but I was cornered by them"

"They didn't hurt you did they?"asked Lee with concern

"No,but if Ben hadn't showed up and I didn't punch one of them,we would probably be dead sooner."

"Ben really did that?"Carley responded,surprised

Maria nodded,"It was unexpected of him,but you're right he does care greatly for me,"she then looked at the woods again,"Do you think you agree on staying here?"

"I'm not sure,"said Lee honestly,"But you we're pretty brave facing them"

"Thanks,"Maria replied,"I should probably check on Jasmine.I'll see you later."

* * *

Maria opened the door to Jasmine's room and saw her just sitting on the bed,legs folded and staring at the floor.

"Jasmine,what are you doing?"she asked"You need your rest."

Jasmine didn't look at Maria,but only spoke a few words"Carley knows about Barnett."

Maria wasn't surprised because Jasmine sometimes listen to conversation curiously but sighed and sat by her half-sister,"I know...she told me."

"Do ye trust her?"Jasmine questioned after a moment.

"Yeah,I do."Maria answered,"I feel like she can keep a secret, or better still not tell anyone who spreads secrets around."

Jasmine then looked at Maria"Does Lee know?I noticed him in yer room"

She shook her head"No,we just had a lot in common about history. He was a University professor."

Jasmine rolled her eyes"Lee's alrigh' Ah'll give ye that. But Ah still don't trust that lad ye keep thinkin' about."

Maria looked at Jasmine"Look, I know you get jealous about me being with Ben,but you both need to start to get along. One day you'll find someone who makes you feel the way I feel now and then you'll understand."

Maria got off the bed and tucked Jasmine into bed,"Now,get some sleep."

Jasmine laid down so the pillow was resting on her on her head and after five seconds she was now fast asleep.

Maria got up and kissed her on the forehead,she carefully opened the door and closed it behind her to go to her room.

**Yeah as you can see romance isn't what I'm good at,but still it's a start.**

**REMEMBER TO SUPPORT MY FANFIC BY REVIEWING,FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING!**

* * *

Maria opened the door to her room and took her hair bobble out to brush it with a comb and sighed,family's comfort was always useful when Jasmine wasn't tired and it made her feel better,but when experiencing something like this in reality,you begin to wonder if it made her feel better or cry in her sleep.

She tied her hear up in a ponytail after brushing her hair and turned to her bed to be surprised,she saw Ben was sitting on her bed but he was sulking.

"Can't sleep as well?"she questioned,before sitting on the bed with him.

Ben's eyes looked at her but went back to stare at the ground.

"What a day it's been. Rest of us nearly got turned into dead meat literally,Me getting shot-"

"I know who you and Jasmine are."

Maria was definitely full on surprised,but didn't look curious when Ben hold out her video camera.

"I...I'm sorry,Ben"she apologized

Ben looked at her"You could of just told me. Maybe then I would of been less worried about you."

"Do any of us want to talk about a past like that? And I was going to tell you but I didn't know when was the right time,or how you would react."

Maria took the camera from Ben and placed it back on the table"I suppose it's best to tell you now."

She sat by him and began to tell her story"Me and Jasmine came to Orlando as well as my mother and stepfather,hoping to have a great 2 week holiday. Then walkers showed up on the day I had to babysit Jas,only recently finding out a message was left by my mum and step dad ages ago,telling me to keep Jasmine safe with my life. Before Bruce Barnett took over the place I stayed in for two months,Chloe was the leader of the group. One of her members and her husband,Austin found me and Jas and saved our lives. After we both knew how to use a weapon and we thought we were safe,Chloe was killed by Bruce and Jasmine saw it with her own eyes. He knew she saw him,but I protected her as if I didn't believe any of it at first. But when Bruce was in charge,I suffered every punishment for covering her,including being forced to fight walkers as well as other people who stood by Bruce or not,which is where I got my scars from. At that time I was quite famous for my combat,which is why I was nicknamed Vix because of my surname and the fact I was sly,cunning,clever and rummaged around places for stuff. I didn't see Jasmine for sometime,she was being looked after by one of his followers but when I did finally see her again,she was turned into what she is now but more feistier. She wasn't the gentle flower girl I used to know but a selfish withering rose with very little tragedies being thorns in her sides not bothering her and that broke my heart. Austin knew how much pain I had suffered,a girl who is a human shield for a girl younger than her,who is also her half sister and all she has left. He helped me and Jasmine escape,but while running I heard a gunshot and Austin's scream. I don't know if he was alive or not,but I should of stayed to protect him."

"Is that why you took the bullet for Kenny?"Ben asked "Because..."

Maria nodded while wiping away her tears and looked at Ben "That's the whole story. Even after what happened to you during this scared you. Be lucky that you didn't suffer these past months the way I did."

Ben was surprised at what Maria told him,hell he thought he was the only one that was terrified because of this,but he never thought he could be trusted.

"Man...I'm sorry,Vix."Ben apologized.

Maria smiled"It's okay. I appreciate that you care. And you can call me Maria. I let people call me by my real name when I trust them. And from the time we have spent together I more than just trust you."

Maria then got curious about about Ben"So,why did he say that?"

Ben looked at her confused

"The bandits. Saying something about you 'enjoying their show'.What happened?"

Ben still felt terrible about what the bandits mentioned,but couldn't keep it hidden from Maria"Well,back at my camp when the bandits came,some of them cornered me,Travis and a few other teenagers. They took one of the girls and,oh God..."

Maria rested her hand gently on Ben's shoulder,"You don't have to say it,I get where you're going. You didn't want to see it happen to me because it would be like watching the whole thing all over again"

Maria lifted her head to look at Ben and she hugged him tightly but gently,they both never had anything like this before,both trusting each other and feeling like this,guess it does prove that good things happen in terrible times.

Maria laid her saphire eyes on Ben's light blue ones,they were both in awe when they looked at each other but also a little scared.

They slowly brought their heads closer to them,closed their eyes a little and pressed their lips against each others.

They were surprised at the contact,but didn't want to hesitate,Maria's hand went for the back of Ben's head while he wrapped his arms around her back as the kiss turned more passionate,they both felt heat flowing in their cheeks and as much as they loved it,they parted for air.

"Wow,I..."Ben stared at her,her expression was the same as his.

"I've never...done that before."she responded.

"Yeah, me too."Ben replied.

"I guess good things can happen in bad times. So,I suppose this means we're staying together."

Ben looked down in thought,"Do you think it could work?"

Maria didn't need to think to answer his question,"We never pointed a weapon at our heads,we weren't angry when we mean it and we think about each other. What ways do you think it would not work. No matter what happens I'll stay by you're side until the end. Jasmine will have to get use to it."

They then cuddled with each other and fell asleep on the bed,both feeling truly happy since this happened and possibly forever,though were wondering the same thing.

It would work,but will it last?

* * *

**_DUN DUN DUUUUN! _O_O**

**LOL,sorry,but I'm sure I could picture everyone shock when they found out about the video.**

**Okay, as I said before that's a first attempt of doing a first kiss scene which was done WAY back and I think I would of done better at it,but I'm proud of it for a first timer.**

**Remember to keep following my fanfic and reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Long Road Ahead

A few weeks passed by and Maria was right about the bandits knowing their location.

Over those weeks the bandits were attacking the Inn,but the group didn't back down and were victorious in every fight.

They must have given up because the bandits have now not been seen few days now,though in those days Ben never paid attention to Maria,which made her sad and Jasmine obviously more cross with him,she was happy that she's spending more timewith her half sister,but she never paid attention to her as she was always thinking about him.

Lee was ordered by Lilly to take Kenny and Maria with him to the streets of Macon this time to gather supplies from pharmacy his parents ran since only a few walkers were in sight.

Maria remembered Lee telling her about this and nearly everything that happend before she and Jasmine found his group and she felt really sorry for him and his family,but right now there's no time to think about what happened because they need to get the supplies quick before they were spotted by anyone and anything.

They ran and searched in the deserted streets,looking for any walker that might jump on them,to their relief they were in the clear,for now.

"Looks like this is our lucky day."said Kenny

"Maybe,"replied Lee looking around"They tend to take us by surprise."

"Yeah,well,the less I see,the happier I am."

Maria was the first to walk onward"Come on,the sooner we get the supplies from the pharmacy,the less we have to worry about the walkers."

They all resumed to walking and searched each building through the windows,Maria's wound was healing up,but it still hurts like hell,then again she experienced much worse pain than this.

They came up to the pharmacy,but it was a devastating mess,a large plane that was from the military crashed into the roof with debris all on the road.

Kenny then planned how to get into the pharmacy"Okay,just like last time. Over the rig,into the pharmacy and scrape together whatever supplies are left."

Lee took a glance at the pharmacy"We didn't leave much in there."

"We're out of options. Somethin's better than nothing"said Kenny as he made his way up to a truck with the ladder and climbed it.

But when he reached the last step of the ladder it broke,but managed to get on top of the truck."Shit."

Maria was looking at the plane when she heard the ladder broke and quickly turned around"What happened?"

"The ladder's come loose."answered Kenny"I'm not sure how many more trips she's got in her."

Lee shrugged his shoulders"I'm not sure how many more trips we've got in us."

"No kiddin.'"

Maria took another look at the plane again"So much for the military. Must have been an interesting sight to witness a crash like this."

Lee suddenly noticed an army car with a winch at the front and dragged it over to the truck.

"Lilly's not doing so good, huh."said Kenny

"She's never been good ever since her father was killed."sighed Maria,leaning on the car.

Lee attached the winch underneath the truck"Okay,Vix. Flip the switch."

Maria looked at the switch on the side of the car and turned it on,the winch began to reel itself in,dragging the car over to the truck.

When it reeled in as much as it could she walked over to the others,while walking she saw Lee climbed onto the front of the car and Kenny started to talk to him about Duck.

"Duck was asking about that guy at Hershel's farm last night."he said.

"Really? I wasn't sure it phased him."Lee replied,looking up at him.

"Of course it did."

Maria interrupted which made Lee and Kenny look at her"Look I don't mean to disturb your conversation but whatever happened to Duck on Hershel Greene's farm and his son Shawn,I'm sure he'll be fine. He doesn't seem to care much when he and Jasmine are playing together."

"She told me you didn't care about her anymore."said Kenny

"Because I've been spending time with Ben more than her and when I'm with her I think about him?"Maria sighed in annoyance,looking down"She just worried that anyone I trust or love will do something horrible to me. Sometimes when it comes to seeing people I take a liking to,she looks at them during conversations or something to know to trust someone. And since Ben doesn't talk much to anyone but me,she gets suspicious."

She then looked up at Kenny with a smile,"She seems to be attached to you,Katjaa and Duck though. She takes a liking to Duck as if she has a brother. Just like you and Kat take a liking to her as if she was your daughter,because she seems calm everytime she's by you and your family. She's lucky to be with you."

Kenny smiled back at her and grabbed Lee's hand to pull him up on top of the truck,Maria was next to climb onto the car and grabbed Kenny's hand as well,but when she was half way up a shot of pain from her healing wound caused her to let go and fall onto the car,smacking the back of her head on the car window,cracking it.

Maria got up,holding her head and where her wound was,luckily she didn't have a concussion,her head was fine and her wound didn't open. However that bang did make a lot of noise,but could not see a walker anywhere.

"Jesus,Vix. Are you okay?"Kenny asked

"Yeah... I'm fine. Sorry, I thought it healed up enough."Maria apologized,looking up at them.

Lee sighed "Well,you're lucky it wasn't any worse... You could have-"

Lee was suddenly interrupted by a scream,they all turned around and saw something run on the road being chased by a walker and the continuing screaming brought the walkers out of hiding.

Kenny stuttered"What the-what the hell is that!? A walker?!"

"Walkers don't scream! do they?"questioned Lee

"Jesus! I don't think so."

Maria eyed the situation closely and was shocked to realize that it was a girl trapped with walkers around her"It's a girl! She's in trouble,we have to help her!"

"How?!"asked Kenny"There's no gettin' to her."

"Well,we have range weapons with us. So just shoot the walkers."

Too late,because once the girl got the walker off her another walker who was crawling on the ground took a bite out of the girl's leg.

"Fuck,we gotta shoot her."Put her out of this misery."said Lee

Kenny,however thought other wise"They don't know we're here"

"What do mean?"

"I mean,we leave her alive and she draws them all to her,buying us time."

"Ken..."

"Think about it! We're always worryin' about the ones we can't see-she stays alive and brings them all out of their holes!"

Maria couldn't scowled at Kenny for what he said,she knew it was a bad thing to do,but then again it would buy them time to clear out the pharmacy

Then she had an idea"Both of you help me up."

Lee and Kenny hauled her up onto the top of the truck and Maria took the rifle Lee was holding.

"Vix!What the hell are you doing?"Lee whispered

"You and Kenny gather the supplies while I keep the walkers out of the way. That way the girl will be out of her misery and there will be enough time to take the supplies from the pharmacy. I'll come back once it's taken care of."

Kenny nodded"All right. Let's go,Lee."

Maria watched Lee and Kenny get off the truck and enter the door and turned back to the girl and shot her in the head,the walkers did see her once she took the shot but she took them all out,got off the truck and ran into the pharmacy.

* * *

Maria shut the door behind her and ran up to them both and handed Lee the rifle."Did you get everything?"

"Yeah,good job,Vix"said Lee,putting a hand on a smiling Maria's shoulder.

Maria then stopped smiling and then turned serious"Come on,I may of taken care of the problem but that doesn't mean more walkers won't show up soon."

Kenny headed over the counter.

"We're still clear,"replied Kenny"let's hussle."

When Lee got over the counter one of the doors collapsed on top of him as well as three walkers and tried pushing the door off him.

Maria noticed this and ran up to him while Kenny was shooting walkers,she pushed the door off Lee and helped him up,Lee looked at walkers coming in and used a fridge on one of the sides of the wall to block the door.

"Out! Let's fucking get out!"shouted Kenny,whilehe was shooting the walkers.

Kenny and Maria headed towards the way out,which was a large hole in the building,Lee was almost to them but a walker,who was possibly one of the pilots from the plane stopped him.

He hit it twice in the head,but it was useless with the helmet on it's head,then he struggled with the walker until finally pushing him onto a bunch of debris,with the metal piercing it's heart,watching it struggle against the debris in pity before rushing up to Maria.

"Thanks."said Lee,meaning to thank her for helping get the door off him.

"You're welcome. Now let's go!"Maria rushed,not looking at him.

Kenny, Lee and Maria all managed to get out of the pharmacy through the hole and ran back out of the city to the motel.

* * *

After escaping the city Maria, Kenny and Lee slowed down to a walking pace on the road when they finally came near the motel.

Maria noticed Ben on top of the RV on watch, she smiled and waved at him but he acted like she didn't see her which made her upset.

When they were inside Lee noticed Clementine talking on her radio and when she saw Lee she ran up to him.

"You're back!"Clem said cheerfully,"Ben found some stickers in a drawer and I put 'em on my walkie!"

"Hey sweet pea. That's neat,I'll find you in a minute."

Clem walked back to her things while Lee,Maria and Kenny went to Lilly's room.

Lilly opened her door after Lee knocked on it.

Kenny looked up at Ben, "Looks like we got the kid on watch again."

Lilly wasn't bothered about that"What'd you get?"

Kenny continued to say more, "We might as well leave a sign out that says"the men are gone,come and rape our women and children."

Lily took the rifle and walked walked deeper into her bedroom, "Ha." she sarcastically said and put the rifle on the table and returned to them.

"So what did you get?"she asked

"Just what was left."answered Lee

"Which was a lot,actually."Kenny added"Take a look."

Kenny handed the bag filled with supplies to Lilly"We're FINE by the way..."

Lilly looked inside the bag and was pleased with how much supplies they got"Nice work. This will keep us going. If we carry on like this, we'll get through the winter here."

Kenny didn't like that"The winter?We'll freeze our asses off here."

"Are you still upset after your father's death?asked Maria"I'm deeply sorry for whatever happened to him but we have to go eventually,Lilly"

"We do whatever is best for the kids."replied Lee,"Doesn't that make sense?"

Lilly looked at Lee"It's suicide out there."

"We'll die in here."Kenny added

Lilly turned to Kenny"You're right,you could see someone sleeping and then kill one of us."

At that point Carly and Katjaa walked to them.

"At it again,are we?"Carley questioned,knowing they were having the same argument for the last few weeks.

"Can it,Carley."replied Kenny.

Lilly scowled"Don't boss people around."

"I'm sorry,somebody needs to make executive decisions for the group though. And I don't think you're capable anymore."

"I know it's a rough time with the bandits and everything but we can't keep arguing like this."reassured Maria she was already bored with the same argument and she didn't want it to go any further.

"What about the food situation?What about protection?What about when this place falls?"Kenny questioned"Somebody's gotta be thinking about this shit."

"How is this not been working?"Lilly asked"We have everything we need."

"Because of me,Lilly"Kenny answered

"No. Because,Lee knows how to take care of people. Not just things"

"We deal with shit as it comes,just like we always do."said Lee

Kenny looked at Lee"And when fifteen bandits hop over that wall in the middle of the night?What then? You're just gonna deal with that?"

Lilly was getting annoyed about this"Everything that happens to us is another excuse for you to pull this crap about leaving. All I want is a week of peace;of not hearing it."

"Do you have any idea what we saw out there? Some girl came screaming out of an ally. She had dead hanging all over."explained Kenny" If it weren't for Vix and her quick thinkin',we might not of gotten out of there."

Lilly looked at them in shock"You let,Vix stop that girl's suffering while you two left her to suffer like,what,like bait? God,what is happening..."

Maria shook her head"I didn't want to let her suffer and I did the right thing but... When you think about it she would still be dead,even if I wasn't with them. It's becoming nearly impossible to save lives now here."

"Vix's right"Kenny agreed"We've been putting our lives on the line doing these runs into the city. You wouldn't believe the shit we see."

"We all appreciate it,Ken -"Katjaa spoke but her husband continued

"Look, Macon and its people aren't savable. It's not a town! It's full of walkers and the people who were left are dying and wandering out onto the streets. It's hell on earth and it's comin' this way."

"IT'S NOT GOING TO BE EASIER OUT ON THE ROAD!"Lilly screamed,turning her back on them.

"How would you know?"questioned Kenny

Lilly faced them again"WHAT I KNOW? I know you're not above murder! I know somebody has been stealing our supplies - that's right STEALING - and I know the list of people I can trust here gets SMALLER EVERY DAY! Now everybody GET OUT!

* * *

Maria was shocked at Lilly's outburst and didn't want to hang around,so she decided to go chat with Clementine.

"Hello,Clementine"she greeted crouching down by her side.

"Hey,Vix."Clem replied smiling up at her

Maria looked at what Clementine was working on"That's looks like a really nice"

"It's called a leaf rubbing,"Clementine explained"My teacher taught me how to do it.

Maria smiled at Clementine and looked over to Ben who was still on watch and sighed sadly.

"Vix? Are you okay?"asked Clem,putting her things down

Maria looked back at Clementine"Yeah... I'm alright. It's just that Ben and Jasmine aren't getting along still. And... you don't need to call me Vix anymore,sweetheart. Can you call me Maria from now on?"

Clementine was a little curious to why Maria had been called Vix and why she wasn't telling her real name to anyone,but nodded in approval.

After saying that she then asked Clem something"Where is Jasmine?"

"I don't know."answered Clem"I think she's playing with Duck somewhere."

"Don't you want to join in with them?"Maria questioned.

"They're probably still blaming me for putting a bug on their pillow."Clem answered,sadly

"Did you really do that to them?"

Clementinethen smiled and confessed"Yes."

Maria began to laugh at what Clem did,she remembered Jasmine screaming her head off and whensheran to her room she saw her trash her room so she could just kill the thing.

When her laughing stopped she saw Lee was up to them"Hey,Clementine,Vix."

"Hey there,Lee."Maria greeted

"What's that you're working on,Clem?"Lee questioned,also noticing Clem's masterpiece.

"It's called a leaf rubbing."answered Clementine"My teacher Ms. Moore showed us how to do 'em when we went to the Botanical Garden once."Clem then held up the paper and the leaf"See? It's the same! Uhm,kind of."

Lee smiled"Now that's really something."

"I'll make one for you too!"

Lee then looked at Maria"Hey,Vix?Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Oh,okay"Maria answered back.

Lee and Maria got up and went somewhere to talk.

"So what did you want to talk about?"questioned Maria

Lee had a sad expression on his face"I was on my way to prison before all this,for murder. I killed a guy when he and my wife were..."

Maria was surprised,but it didn't last long because she knew why he was telling her this now"I'm guessing,Carley told you about letting the truth out. She talked to me about mine. Ben knew a few weeks ago."

"What did you do wrong before all of this?"asked Lee

Maria looked down"It wasn't before all of this and it's nothing wrong. It's what drove me to who me and my half sister are now. Back in Florida I was staying in Orlando for a 2 week holiday when this began and my mum and stepdad disappeared. The residents shut the place in and me and Jasmine were found by them. It was fine at first,but over time it got to the point Chloe,the former leader was killed and Bruce Barnett or just Bruce named the place after his surname and forced me into entertaining by gladiator fights. It was horrible,they nearly made Jasmine one too but if it wasn't for Austin,we might not of lived. But when we escaped I heard a gunshot and Austin's scream. That caused me to stop,Andy from shooting, Kenny."

"Oh,man. I'm so sorry,Vix,"Lee breathed out,"for you and Jasmine."

She slightly smiled at Lee,she was glad he was kind to her ever since she came into the group.

"Did you talk to Lilly about stolen supplies?"she asked

"No,not yet"Lee answered"I'll go talk to her now."

"I'll go too,"said Maria immediately"And,Lee? Call me Maria."

* * *

Lee and Maria headed towards Lilly's room,Lee opened the door to find her sitting on her bed sulking.

she looked up at them when they entered her room"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize"replied Lee,sitting on a chair while Maria stood by the door.

"Did you two come in here to give me hell or to coddle me?"

"You need to calm down,Lilly"said Maria

"I know"Lilly sighed" I'm trying. I'm trying,I just... I feel like a crazy person."

"Can we do anything for you"asked Lee

"Yes. I need help"answered Lilly"There's a traitor,somebody,one of us,out there. He or she or they have been taking things.

"For real? Who? What do you got?"Lee questioned

"Yes for real. And I don't have shit. I just know"

"Lilly..."

"The count's off and it's the good stuff. Antibiotics,oxy,fuck anything with opium in it"

Maria then spoke"The count was fine,when I checked it"

Lilly looked at her"I keep my own. That one's getting messed with. I'm a fucking mess right now but I'm not stupid. I know what happens if I start a witch hunt."

"So you want us to start one?"asked Lee

"I want you two to poke around."Lilly suggested

Lee shook his head and then spoke"What's there to go on?"

Lilly picked up a broken flashlight and handed it to Lee"I found this tossed into the garbage. We don't toss out equipment. We fix it. You'd only try to get rid of a flashlight if you were using it when you shouldn't."

"Okay,We'll poke around a little bit"said Lee,with Maria nodding in agreement

"Thank you. Both of you."

* * *

Lee and Maria shut the door behind them,both of them sighing.

"A mystery...!"

They both shot around to see Duck and Jasmine.

"Jas?Duck?Have you two been eavesdropping on us?!"questioned Maria

Duck apologized"We're sorry. We heard you guys talking."

"You both need to un-hear all of that"Lee replied before walking off with Maria until Duck went over to him with Jasmine.

"Can we help?"he asked

"What did I just say?"Lee replied

"You two can be the greatest detectives,Jasmine can be Jassybay the gladiator and I can be Dick Grayson! Your wards!"

Maria and Lee stared at Duck and Jasmine in silence.

"That's Robin."Duck explained

"We know who it is."said Lee

They both stared at the kids for a moment until Lee answered them"Okay,you're Jassybay and your Robin"

"Yes!"Duck cheered with him and Jasmine doing a heroic pose."What do we do?"

"We need you to all look for anything that's odd. So go do that."ordered Maria

"We're on the case!"responded Duck and ran off.

Jasmine was about to go with him but Maria stopped her"Not so fast,Jassybay! I need to talk to you."

Jasmine was sad at that moment but went over to talk to Maria while Lee headed off somewhere.

"It seems to me you told Duck."said Maria

Jasmine nodded"Aye. Actually Ah mentioned the gladiator part and the lad just thought I was makin' up a character. Never bothered him"

"That's why he's called Duck"Maria laughed and Jasmine joined in too.

"That's the first time ye told me to come and chat with me. Ye finally over that lad?"asked Jasmine

"Over Ben?No!"Maria denied and looked at him"But with Lilly mentioning stolen supplies I have gone a little curious about him."

"Yer just too soft."Jasmine scowled and then walked off with a glum face.

Maria sighed sadly at her half sister before walking over to the RV and climbing up top just to sit by Ben.

"Hey."Ben spoke to her,but wasn't looking at her.

"Hi."Maria responded,still looking down at the concrete floor below her."Ben is something the matter?You've been avoiding me for some time. Did Jasmine say anything to you?"

"No,it's not that. It's just..."Ben sighed,"I'm so sorry Maria for not being around you a lot. I just want to be useful"

Maria placed a hand on his shoulder"I know you're useful,you just really need to relax a stop being a little scaredy cat. Don't let anyone elses opions about you get in your way of being helpful. You're doing fine,Ben."

Ben smiled at her before looking down at Lee who came up to them.

"Hey you two."greeted Lee

"What's up,Lee?"said Ben

"Ben,have you seen anything weird on watch? Is there anybody out there up to anything?

"Nope. Really quiet."

"Really?"

"Yeah, totally. Which is good."

"Did you ever come down to Macon much?"asked Lee

"I didn't have much reason to. My parents would let me take the car into the city on the weekend. But what's in Macon? It's kind of a waste of time compared to Atlanta."

Lee folded his arms"I grew up in Macon"

Ben felt embarrassed"Oh. I didn't mean to say it's crappy or anything... It's super nice. I mean, not now, but I bet it was. Is."

"Right now I would of said the same thing."sighed Maria "Where else do you want to be at times like this?"

"What you two think about Lilly?"Lee questioned

"She scares the crap out of me"answered Ben,"I'm just worried she's going to snap."

"Same here."added Maria"Though I feel sorry for her. Losing a parent has to be heart breaking,even if you don't feel it"

"You don't look well,Maria. Is there something wrong?"Lee spoke with concern

"I just talked with Jas a few moments ago. She still the same,still hating Ben because of Barnett but I know she still cares for me as well."

Maria climbed off the RV "I'll go see what she's up to."

Maria walked over to the entrance of the gates and saw Jasmine with Duck.

Jasmine was leaning on the gate looking down but lifted her head up when she saw Maria"I'm sorry,lass."

Maria crouched down to her"It's alright. You're looking out for me. That's what we do."

"Hey,Jasmine look!"Duck held out a pink piece of chalk.

"It's a piece of pink chalk."said Maria,observing it."Duck,go over and tell Lee what you've found."

"Okay!"Duck quickly ran over to Lee,who was right by Clementine to bring him over.

Lee looked at the gate"This is where you found it?Good job you three"

Lee gave Duck,Jasmine and Maria a high five,he then pushed the gate a little bit to see more chalk"Somebody was over here to."

"See,we did good,huh."replied Duck

Lee agreed"Yeah,you three did. I suppose I should go out there and look around. You three stay here"

"Okay"spoke Jasmine

Lee headed outside while Maria,Jasmine and Duck went to look for other clues.

It was until sometime later Lee came inside and Maria eyed the paper bag he was holding and she saw the look on his face and followed him into Lilly's room.

* * *

"You haven't come up with anything,have you?"Lilly asked

"I came up with this."Lee handed the bag to Lilly"It's got a bunch of meds in it. It was in a grate on the out side wall and there's a sign on the other one."

Lilly looked at Lee and Maria"Holy fuck"

"Yeah."Maria replied

"Okay. We line everybody up. Everybody"Lilly ordered"Somebody is killing us. Stealing from that supply is the same as slipping into your room at night and cutting your throat while you sleep. You die. What is the difference? What if Clementine and Jasmine gets sick and we don't have what we need"

Maria and Lee began to feel worried at what Lilly said,both of them are the only family they had,even though the group is family.

Lilly then looked closely at her window and her eyes widened"What the hell?!"

"YOU DON'T FUCKING STEAL FROM US!"

Maria looked outside the window and she to was surprised"What the?!"

The bandits were in the motel,they were holding everyone hostage who were outside.

"They've got our people out there!"said Lee

"YA'LL BETTER GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE. WE AIN'T FUCKIN' AROUND"The leader yelled

"Oh,shit!"Lilly ran over to get the rifle"They're gonna start kicking indoors any second!"

"Lilly? What the hell are you"

Lilly interrupted Lee"Stall them"

"What?"

Lilly opened her back window"Just keep them talking. Do whatever it takes to stop him pulling the trigger"

"I'm coming as well"Maria called out"My room is just above yours. I can take them by surprise too."

Lilly and Maria head out through the back window.

* * *

Maria and Lilly crept over to the steps while seeing Lee distract them.

"I'll keep an eye on them. Do what you have to do."Lilly ordered her

Maria quickly went into her room thankfully unnoticed and grabbed not just her weapons but anything she had in her bag,she opened the floorboards and got the bag to put her things in,she was fast at picking things up when it comes to evacuate and that always comes first when a bunch of intruders like bandits show up.

Suddenly she heard a gunshot,that was probably a cue for her to get out,she ran out of the door,down the steps to the RV where Lee was and watched everyone run for cover.

Some of the bandits then pushed the doors open and more started to come in,Maria saw Jasmine hide behind the sofa with Carley and Ben,she watched Ben try to make a run for the RV and scampered back when a bandit nearly shot him in the head.

"We gotta get out of here!" Kenny shouted,running out of a room with more weapons.

"No shit!"yelled Lee.

Kenny handed Lee the rifle"Get those bastards! Cover our people and get them to the RV!"

Kenny got into tho the RV to start it working while Maria and Lee shot the bandits.

Jasmine looked over to Ben who was cowering and slightly scoffed,an arrow flew past her landing on the ground which made her remember something.

"Maria!"Jasmine picked up the arrow when Maria turned to her.

Maria knew what that meant and quickly opened her bag and passed the crossbow to her by skidding it on the floor,Jasmine quickly equipped it and shot the 2 bandits that were aiming at them.

"Hurry! Get over here,now!"Maria called and Jasmine,Carley and Ben ran over to the RV.

Ben faced Maria,Lee and Jasmine"Man,you saved our asses."

"Your welcome,now go!"responded Maria,getting them into the RV.

"Help!"Katjaa cried,covering Duck,where Clementine was peeping out of their hiding spot.

Lee heard her calling for help"Katjaa! Hang on!"

Suddenly walkers began to show up,devouring some of the bandits,but getting closer to the survivors,Maria and Lee took out all the bandits on the other side so they could get to the RV safely.

"Katjaa! Hurry! Come on!"Lee shouted

"Lee!"Clem ran up to him and shared a hug with him.

Lee released Clementine's hug and looked at her"Clem! Get inside the RV! It's gonna be okay. Go!"

But as Clementine got into the RV Kat and Duck were forced to the ground by a walker which caused Jasmine to scream from the RV.

Lee managed to shoot the walker just when Kenny got out to help them get in.

"Lilly! Get in the RV!"Lee shouted.

"Screw her! Let her stay!"yelled Kenny before he got inside to start the RV.

Then more walkers showed up and Carley went back out to help them buy more time to start the vehicle,when the engine turned on Maria and Carley headed inside.

"Lilly! Last chance! Get down here!"Lee called to her and headed in as well

Maria sat by Ben and Carley while Jasmine sat with Clementine, just when they drove off Lilly jumped in and closed the door.

Kenny drove into the fence,smashing it with some walkers and headed onto the road,leaving their stuff behind.

* * *

"Kat! Jesus, are you okay?"Kenny asked

Katjaa cradled her son in her arms"I'm fine,I'm fine!"

In the back of the RV,where the others were Maria was comforting Ben,who had his hands on his head.

"Oh shit oh shit oh sh- I'm sorry." panicked Ben looking at Lilly

"It's okay,Ben. Everything's fine."Maria gently replied

Lilly disagreed"Everything's not fine. We need to figure out how this happened. We just lost everything"

"Well we're lucky as shit to have this RV!"Kenny called out

"And nobody died" added Carley

"Kat's head is split open!"Kenny yelled

"I'm fine!"

"Somebody in here caused this."replied Lily

"Settle down back there; the bandits have had our number for weeks!" Kenny shouted

"This is different. Somebody was working with them. Whoever it was was slipping them our meds. They didn't get their last package, so they attacked."

"Calm down back there! That's nuts!"

Lilly continued"Lee found a bag of supplies hidden outside the wall!"

"It's true"Lee breathed out

Lilly glared at Carley"So, Carley, is there something you want to say?"

"Please."

"We have to get it out of you then?"

"Back off."

"You're in no position to make demands."

"Carley's trustworthy."Lee spoke "She's not a traitor, Lily."

"Thank you,Lee!"

"She can fight her own battles. Unless there's something going on here that implicates you both." Her head turning to look at hem both.

"Don't be ridiculous.'' Carley scolded

"Like, look, maybe we should, uh, vote.. or something like that."said Ben,but Maria could feel him shaking

"Vote?What!"Lilly growled

"Just,look,Carley's a stand up gal and maybe this was all just a mistake."

"We need to work out the facts."added Carley"Let's calm down, we'll eat and we'll deal with it."

Lee sighed"Let's just let it go. People make mistakes and yeah, this is a fucking doozy, but it's not worth it, Lilly!"

"Then what do we NOT forgive?"Lilly asked"Honestly, tell me. Kenny can kill my dad; Carley can steal from us? Where's the line?"

"Nobody was stealing ANYTHING!"shouted Ben

"Was it both of you?"Lilly questioned to Ben and Maria

"What?!"Maria and Ben yelled,horrified

"I've seen you two together. Was it both of you?"

Maria could see Ben getting even more scared"Look, just let me out. We didn't do this, but I don't like this; I don't like where it's headed."

Lilly came close to Ben"Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't have anything to do with it?"

Maria moved her hand out in front of them "Lilly calm down,you're scaring him."

Carly agreed"Yeah,Lilly lay off of him!"

Ben looked at Lilly"I-"

The RV suddenly hit and ran over something on the road,startling everyone and the interrogation was put on hold for a moment.

"Shit!"shouted Kenny

"What's going on up there?!"questioned Lilly

"I hit something, we gotta stop!"

Lilly looked back at Ben,Maria and Carley"All right, well, we can deal with this now, then."

The RV slowly came to a stop and parked at the side of the road.

"Kenny, is it safe?"asked Lee,turning from the window.

"Should be"Kenny answered,turning to the group.

"Everybody out."Lilly ordered

"Lily..."Lee grumbled,but Lilly repeated her last word again and everybody got out.

* * *

To Maria's surprise everything was peaceful when she stepped out the car with everyone else,other than Katjaa and Duck who were in the front of the car while Clementine and Jasmine were by the door.

She observed the surroundings for a little while,but then heard a grumbling noise and noticed a walker under the car along with Lilly.

Lilly spoke"Kenny, the RV has some surface damage but there's a walker trapped underneath."

"God dammit."growled Kenny bending down to see it"Everyone, keep your eyes peeled."

Maria went back to Ben and Carley and Lilly was still going on about it again"You know what, we shouldn't just kick you out, we should hear what everyone thinks."

"I think you should chill out!"Ben responded quickly

"I'm not gonna take this, you can push Ben around, but you can't push me around!"said Carly angrily

"And anyone who pushes me around like this doesn't get any second chances."snarled Maria

"I'm really sorry you feel that way. I'm starting to think maybe it was all three of you."

Ben denied Lilly's answer"No!"

"Uh,this dumb,fuck,walker!"Kenny screamed in frustration

"You okay over there?"questioned Lee

"Yeah,yeah. Son of a bitch."

"You three have no other options"

Lee turned to Lilly"There's no way it was them. It was somebody else. It could've been someone sneaking into our camp."

"That's ridiculous. That's what you think?"Lilly asked

"Yes."

Maria stepped in"And I think so too."

"Okay, fine then. Kenny?"

Kenny looked at the group frustrated because he was still struggling on getting the walker out from under the RV"I don't know! Fuck! Just, stop, would ya?!"

"Well your vote counts for you and Katjaa."

"We don't need all these VOTES! What do I have to do for you to TRUST me? I'll do ANYTHING!"panicked Ben" I-I'll do w-watchers for months!"

"Ha, the hell you will."Lilly rudely laughed

"I'll get more food, more medicine,anything just-"

"Stop panicking."shouted Lee "Seriously Ben, you need to stop and just take a breath."

Lilly turned to Lee"Do we need any more evidence than this?!"

"Fuck EVIDENCE. Stop treating him like this!"Carley yelled

"Shut up,Carley - I've heard enough out of you. Kenny! What's it going to be?"

Kenny was still getting the walker out of the RV"Just give me a damn minute!"

"Ben, you have until that walker's dealt with to tell me it was her and not you!"Lilly pointed at Carley

"Please stop this,Lily! You're torturing him!"Maria pleaded

"No!"cried Ben

"BEN!"Lilly growled

"Stop!"Carley yelled

Lily still looked at Ben, "This is about trust and I've never trusted you."

"Lily. Lay off"said Lee,gently

"I can't,Lee. You know I can't."

Carley thanked Lee kindly"Thank you,Lee"

"Lilly,please listen to him"added Maria

"Please don't kick me out of the group!"Ben pleaded

"We won't"said Lee

"Tell me. Now!"Lilly shouted

Kenny pulled on the walker until it was out from under the car"There, I got 'im!"

"Please let's just get back in the RV?"Ben quietly asked

"That's not happening!"spat Lilly

Carley crossed her arms."You think you're some tough bitch, don't you? Like nothing can hurt you, but you're just a scared little girl. Get the fuck over it.'' Lilly gave a terrifying glare at Carley"Take a page from Lee's book and try helping somebody for once."

When Kenny stomped on the walkers head everyone turned around to see him walking over "Now what the fuck's the problem?"

**BANG**

A gunshot was heard once the group just turned around,Maria gasped in fright as she saw Carley,who was shot in the cheek and lying lifeless on the ground.

Lee grabbed Lilly and crashed her back against the RV,holding her wrists"DROP IT!"

Lilly shamefully accepted,letting her gun slip through her fingers and onto the ground.

Maria fell to her knees,looking at Carley and began to cry with Jasmine comforting her and Ben kneeling down beside her.

"Holy fuck..."Kenny gasped

"KENNY, what's happening?!"Katjaa shouted from the RV

"Keep Duck away from the windows! Jesus CHRIST!"Kenny shouted back at her and fiercely walked over to Lee and Lilly"GET IN. We're leaving this crazy bitch!"

"She couldn't be trusted,Lee"said Lilly"I swear,please!"

"What are we going to do with her?"questioned Ben,quietly

"Leave her for the walkers."Kenny answered

"Why. Why,Lilly?"Lee asked heartbroken and then let go of her"Just get in. We'll figure out what to do with you."

"That's a bad idea,Lee."Kenny responded"She's a murderer for shit's sake"

Lilly widened her eyes"Murderer?Lee's killed before and I forgave him. You've killed before and I'll forgive you-"

"Bullshit you will. You've been planning to get me this entire time!"

"I was trying to protect all of us."Lilly sobbed,"I don't have anything left."

"Whatever. Just get in."

Maria was still morning over Carley's corpse when Kenny ordered everyone to get in.

"Maria,come on. We have to go."Ben spoke softly

"Get in the RV,lad."said Jasmine with her strong tone but softened when talking to Maria"Maria,we have to go."

A tearful Maria looked up at them and nodded, after saying goodbye she stood up to get in the RV with Jasmine and Ben.

The RV began to drive off on the road,leaving the dead walker and Carley's body behind.

* * *

Maria tied up Lilly once they were back on the road,when she was done Lee grabbed a gun and threw it on the table right next to Ben.

When Ben picked up the gun and watched Lilly, Katjaa called from upfront "Lee,Vix,a word,please?"

Lee and Maria headed past Jasmine and Clementine and peeked from the back to see Ken,Kat and Duck,who was asleep.

"What's up"Lee asked

Maria saw Katjaa looking sadly at Kenny,knowing something was wrong.

"Is Duck feeling alright?"she questioned

Kat moved her arm down to Duck's leg,when she saw the bite she gasped.

"Happened during the raid."answered Kenny,keeping his eyes on the road.

Maria and Lee looked at each other and Maria took a peek at Jasmine from behind her and then turned back to the others.

"What's the plan?"Lee questioned"We've never had a bite victim in the group before."

"I'm going to keep an eye on him and see what I can do,from a medical perspective"answered Katjaa,looking at Duck

"We keep the same plan unless something changes."added Kenny,"East."

Lee wasn't so sure,"Guys..."

"What else is there to do?!"Kat interrupted,"We thought you should know."

Kenny turned his head to look at Lee,"Important to stay honest with each other"

"Anyway,"Kat continued,"If you two could tell Clementine and Jasmine we would appreciate it"

Lee and Maria nodded at Katjaa and then went to the middle of the RV,they both sat by them with Clementine resting on Lee's side and Jasmine resting on Maria's other side.

Maria and Lee both looked at each other and down at the girls,not making a sound until Lee began to talk"Duck is bitten."

"Huh?"Clem and Jas both responded.

Maria continued"Duck got bit by a walker during the raid at the motor inn"

Jasmine began to tear up at what they said.

"I...don't feel good."Clementine sadly responded"What about Carley?"

"Gone. But won't come back."

"Because the lass was shot in the head,thanks to her"Jasmine finished,glaring at Lilly"We should of left her to suffer in the road. Maria,aren't ye mad at her for killing someone who was like a mother figure to ye?"

"Yes"sighed Maria"But not just mad. I'm sad,for both of them."

They was a moment of silence before Lee said something to Clementine"I'm glad I have you."

Maria and Jasmine smiled at them both and at each other.

Clem smiled,looking up at Lee"Me, too. I heard you outside my tree-house that day and thought about dropping a hammer on your head."

"What? Why?"Lee asked,smiling

"In case you were up to no good. Before you there was this other guy. He was yelling and trying to get to my house. He wanted to take the TV and tried to break the glass door with a rock. Then some walkers came and scared him away."

"The door was open."

"He was dumb."

"Or drunk if ye ask us."said Jasmine

Maria was about to sigh in annoyance but was a good point when she thought about it"Well,that's agreeable. My dad went out and got wasted one night and noticed his own TV in a house and tried to get it. I was trying to sleep but when I saw what was going on I couldn't help myself not to laugh. Because it was our house he was trying to break into."

Lee chuckled along with Clem,Jas and Maria's giggling.

"I miss our family."Jasmine sighed,sadly when the laughing stopped

"So do I,Jas."agreed Maria,with Lee and Clem nodding."I just hope their still alive. We haven't seen them since this began."

"My mom played the tuba."

The girls then looked at Lee.

"Really?"asked Clem

Lee nodded"She was a really small lady. It was strange. This one time my brother thought it would be funny to fill her tuba full of flour on April Fool's Day. And that same day she thought i'd be funny to wake me up for school by playing it right in my face."

"What happened?"questioned Jasmine

"Just about what you'd expect."

Maria,Clementine and Jasmine giggled

"That's funny."said Maria

"Yeah. I don't know why I remembered that."

Maria turned over to Ben who looked like he heard them talking and they both smiled at each other.

When she turned back to Jasmine and was about to fall asleep she was woken up by the sound of the RV tap dripping water.

She comforted Jasmine with her hand,but when she lifted it a red liqiud was found on her hand and on Jasmine's shoulder.

_"Is that...blood?!"_she thought

She then saw that no one was else was in the RV other than her and Jasmine,yet it was still moving.

Suddenly Jasmine looked up at her,as a walker and tried to devour or at the least bite her.

Maria tried to push Jasmine off of her,her heart was pounding and her breathing quickened.

She shot open and gasped,bright sunlight shone through the window,she looked everywhere around her and sighed in relief that it was only just a nightmare.

Lee noticed Maria was awake a moment after he himself woke up,it was possible to both of them that they had a nightmare as well.

"We got something up ahead."Kenny called

They both got up avoiding to wake Jasmine and Clementine up and went over to the front.

"Damnit. Road's blocked"Kenny began to slow the RV down"Now we gotta deal with this"

Maria went to grab her bag up and along with Ben,Lee and Kenny they went out of the RV to see what's blocking the road.

* * *

Maria hopped off the RV and turned over to see that a train was blocking their path,who ever was driving it was carrying a bunch of metal sheets when the outbreak occurred.

She walked over to it with Ben,Kenny and Lee and looked at it.

"Is there anyway to get around it?"questioned Ben

"Doesn't look like it"Kenny answered"On foot,maybe. Can't really afford to do that now"

Lee looked around the place"This seems like a safe area. All this brush will stop anything creeping up on us."

Kenny turned to the RV with Lilly still tied up"And I'd like everyone out of the RV except her. I don't want folks trapped in there with her."

Clementine and Jasmine were now awake and they stepped out together,they then along with the others saw Katjaa get out of the RV with Duck clinging on to her for support.

Ben then turned to face Maria and Lee"Why don't we both go look around?"

"Yeah everyone else relax"Lee then crouched down to Clementine"Clem. Stay close to Kenny and Kat,okay?"

Clementine responded with a nod.

"Lee,"Kat called to him"if you come across anything to drink, if there's a dining car or something. I think Duck's a bit dehydrated.

"It's a freighter, hon."Kenny spoke and then looked back at Lee and Maria"You two be careful in there"

"What, you think there might be something dangerous inside of an abandoned locomotive?"Lee asked"Hadn't crossed my mind."

Maria looked at Jasmine sadly"You two go ahead,I'll meet you there in a moment"

She walked over to Jasmine and crouched down to her"What do you want to do?"

"Well,considerin' the lad asked ye and Lee to go into that train I'd come along with ye"Jasmine then turned to Katjaa,who was holding Duck"But with Duck now...bitten. Ah'm not so sure."

Maria looked down in sadness,but then thought something"Jasmine,and Kenny and Katjaa see you like a daughter to them and Duck is like a brother you never had. You would do anything to make sure they're comfortable in their last moments on this once beautiful Earth. They would be more than grateful if you could help them out by coming with me,Ben and Lee to look for something in useful the train. You can do that,right?"

Jasmine then nodded with a smile and went with Maria over over to Lee and Ben,who had just finished talking.

They saw Lee climb up the train's ladder and entered the box car,Maria helped Ben open the other door.

When it was opened they saw Lee looking at a bunch of stuff.

"Whoa."Ben responded,looking at it.

"Somebody's been livin' in here"said Lee

"Yeah,man. Shit. Think they're gone?"

"I hope so,but this looks recently used. Be on the look-out and have your guard up."

Maria and Jasmine then climbed onto the box car and searched around the place.

"Maria Ah found some water!"yelled Jasmine,holding a bottle.

"Great! Let's give it to Katjaa,for Duck"

Maria and Jasmine climbed off the box car and walked over to Katjaa.

"Here,we found some water"said Maria while Jasmine handed the water to Katjaa

"Ah,thank you,perfect"Katjaa then took the bottle"He's allergic to bees"

"Really?My mum told me Jasmine hated wasps. Not allergic but she will shake with fear being afraid to get stung"

Katjaa looked down at Duck"It's all I keep thinking about. Like somehow that matters"

"I don't think it does,Kat"replied Maria

"I know. Well, I don't. But you're probably right"

"Did Clementine mention Carley or Duck or anything?Lee does worry about her"

Katjaa then looked at Clem"No. That little girl is a puzzle"

"Yeah"Maria agreed

Kat sighed"Poor Carley. God. Where did yesterday go?"

Maria looked down"I don't know"

"Are you okay,Maria? You and Lee were close to her"

"Yeah. Lee was fond of her,even if this isn't any time for romance"

Jasmine noticed Duck giving her a weak smile"Ah'll... stay here with Kat for now,Maria"

Maria nodded at Kat and then went back to the train.

* * *

Climbing back on she saw Lee looking at the front of the train and went with Ben to see what he found.

He turned to them"We got one. Walker. Sitting in the chair. We got 'im.

Lee quietly opened the door and took out the spike remover he found in the train,he bashed it on the man's head but it just fell forward without a growl or anything,they breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't a walker.

"Suppose we ought to look him over."said Lee

They pulled the man of the chair and onto the floor,they saw that a third of his face was blown off and they looked at the window that had been shot with blood on it.

"I don't think this guy came back..."Ben replied

Lee sighed"Christ..."

He then noticed a flashing button right by the controls"That light is blinking"

"Push it!"Ben exclaimed with Maria agreeing on it

"Push it?"questioned Lee

"Why not?"

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Here,look." Ben then pressed the button and the train hissed,alerting the others even Kenny who came up to it.

Maria looked out the window"That button activates the brakes. Nothing dangerous. Nice work,Ben."

Kenny then opened the door"This fucker works?!"

"Well Ithink it's the first step on getting the train started so,yeah."Maria answered

Kenny sat down in the chair"Well I'll be damned. How the hell do we get it movin'?"

Lee looked at Ben and Maria"I don't know.. ask Mr and Mrs. Amtrak over here."

Maria and Ben were picking up the corpse to put it outside when Lee looked at them.

Ben shook his head"No clue."

Maria looked at the numbered sections with buttons and switches"Other than using those buttons and switches with numbers marked on every section. I don't know."

They carried the corpse out of the train and hauled it over onto the ground,it landed with a thud but Maria still shuddered at it.

Maria took one last look at the body"Looks like he was shot with a shotgun or something. Well,at least he isn't suffering."

Suddenly she noticed a white and purple flower by the ground,knowing it would be nice on Jasmine she picked it up and placed it in her cardigan pocket.

Noticing Ben already back in the train she began to follow him.

"Ben,if you could keep an eye on the girls and Duck, i'd appreciate it. I'm going to make sense of these controls."Kenny asked

Maria watched Ben look down and made his way out of the door"I suppose I should go with him to,"she suggested"Jasmine would be too tough for him to handle."

* * *

She walked with Ben over to the rest of the group who were outside and saw Ben sitting down,immediately sulking to himself.

Looking at the flower she went over to Jasmine who was sitting with Katjaa and Duck,who was beginning to become pale which made her heart sank as well as her half sister's.

"Jasmine?"Maria crouched down to her when she got her attention and gave her the flower that was in her cardigan pocket.

Jasmine smiled at it,as a sign that she liked it and took it with one of her hands"Thank ye,Maria"she replied after putting it in her hair,it still looked nice even with the hoodie on.

Suddenly Maria gasped when she heard Lee scream and darted over to the front of the train"Are you okay?"she then saw a wrecked car with a really loud growling walker with the seat belt preventing it to reach them.

She breathed a sigh of relief,then noticed a box of animal crackers in the car.

"The kids might like those."said Lee

"Well,let's get them then."Maria opened the car door and carefully reached for the seat belt.

"Maria,what are you doing?"Lee questioned

Maria grabbed the walker's hand,"When I say now,we shut the car door."

She quickly unfastened the seat belt and got out of the car to hold the door with Lee,the walker started to crawl out of the wrecked car to reach them.

"NOW!"Maria yelled and they smashed the walkers head with the car door,killing it.

Maria then took the crackers and looked at the now dead walker"Did you find anything useful that will get the train started?"

"I found the instructions,but the pages were torn out."said Lee

"Oh,well I'm sure someone knows. Come on,we should probably get back."Maria and Lee began to walk back over to the group,carrying the crackers in her hands.

Jasmine then came running up to her"What happened?"

"It's okay Jasmine,we found a walker and it's been taken care off,"Maria saw Lee go into the RV to probably check on Lilly she turned to face Katjaa.

"Me and Lee found these. Maybe it would help Duck,"she handed the box to Katjaa.

Katjaa smiled,"Thank you,Maria. That's very thoughtful. He isn't fussy,you know."

"Hm?"Maria responded

"Most kids,they're really fussy about what they'll eat. Hate vegetables,that kind of thing."

Maria looked at Duck"Not Duck,eh?"

"No. The most trouble I ever have is making him use a fork."

"Jasmine isn't fussy either with both food and drink,at least that's what my mum tells me. She told me that when Jasmine first tried cows milk when she began to bottle feed,she got attached to it so much that every time my mum opens the fridge she always finds the milk gone. Luckily she stopped when she was 6."

"And ah'm glad ah did."replied Jasmine.

"Well,thank you again"said Katjaa

Suddenly Lee was pushed out of the RV by Lilly and when Maria ran over to help him up onto his feet,the RV engine turned on and started to back up.

Kenny got out of the train the moment he heard it start up"Holy shit she's stealing the RV!"

"Lilly!"Lee shouted

Lilly took on look at Lee before she drove off,Maria along with Ben Jasmine and Clementine watched Lee and Kenny run after her.

But it was hopeless,Lilly was gone.

"Let's focus on the the train"said Lee,after a moment of silence

Kenny and Lee turned back at the train,Clem,Jasmine and Ben went back to their original places with Maria sitting next to Ben.

"Well,we're fucked if we don't figure out how this thing works. We can't spend the night out here."Kenny looked at Duck again,still resting in Katjaa's arms and looked back at Lee,"Duck is still sick,you know. We need to get to the city. The coast."

Lee and Kenny then resumed to get the train running again,knowing that this was their only hope to go to the coast or anywhere.

Maria didn't like seeing Ben staring at the ground alone with a sad expression on his face and moved closer to him,"You okay,Ben?"

Ben stopped looking at the ground and looked at Maria"I'm fine,I just... man,I can't believe Carley's gone."

Maria placed a hand on his shoulder,"I know. Poor Lee, he loved Carley dearly and the only thing we have to remember her is her gun. I'm glad we're out of the bandits' sight though,they scare the living daylights out of us."

Ben nodded"Yeah,me too."

Maria then gave him a kiss on the cheek and rested her head on his shoulder,she was glad to have him by her side but only wished Jasmine could get along with him,though right now she knew that Jasmine was more focused on Duck's condition.

A large whir from the train was heard and Kenny quickly got outside where Lee was,"Holy,shit,we are golden."

That got everyone's attention that they now have a way to get to the coast.

"Come on,let's see if she'll move."

Lee and Kenny then headed back inside the front of the train to test it out,it worked fine on the tracks but it stopped because of all of the debris knocked a few of the carts over.

Lee went back outside to fix the problem,going behind the box car with all of the stuff inside it,there was a clank sound and one of the pins were lifted out.

"Hey Kenny,we're loose!"Lee called

Maria couldn't wait to get on the train,it felt like it was a while ago before she even ridden on one.

Then she heard rustling from behind the camp,she then pulled out her katana and faced it at the direction she heard the noise come from.

It was an old man,he was dirty with brown ragged clothes with messy grey hair.

Though he was living Maria refused to lower weapon.

"Relax kid,I ain't gonna hurt ya'll"he said

Maria slowly lowered her katana and placed it back in the scabbard,"Who are you?"

"The name's Chuck"he greeted"Charles if you're fancy"

"Vix, or Maria if you're trustworthy. That's Ben,Clementine,Katjaa,Duck and Jasmine"Maria pointed out

Chuck looked at them"Nice to meet y'all"

Katjaa gave him a welcoming smile,there was a bit of silence until Maria broke it"Oh,Lee and Kenny are working on the train. You should probably go say hi to them."

Chuck then got out out a few candy bars"Here,you folks must be hungry. Don't worry it's not riddled with anything,if that's what you're thinkin'"

Jasmine without hesitation grabbed one of the bars along with Clem,Maria and Ben and sat down and tried them,it was good for Maria and Jasmine since it soothed their taste buds as well as their problems.

Maria watched Chuck walk over to the train and looked at the others when he was not there.

"Do you think we can trust him?"she asked the group.

"Well,the lad didn't kill ye and the candy's alrigh'"Jasmine spoke with some of the candy in her mouth.

Maria gave a disgusted look at her"Jasmine,next time when you want to talk make sure you swallow what you're eating,then speak."

"Ah'll keep that in mind,lass"

Chuck then came back with Lee and Clementine instantly went over to Lee happily"You met Chuck!"

"Yeah... I did."

Katjaa looked up at Lee while tending to Duck,"It's so nice to meet someone normal for a change."

"He gave us candy. Ben,too!"Clem added

Lee and the group looked over to Ben,who looked at them after taking a small bite of of his bar with eyes wide and looking around the group.

Maria couldn't help but snicker while her mouth was covered.

Lee raised an eyebrow at Chuck"You have candy?"

"Boy got the last piece I got on me."

Lee took another glance at Ben"Figures."

Ben frowned and looked away from Lee to Maria,who smiled at him.

"You met Kenny?"Lee questioned

Chuck sat down next to Clementine"Sure did. Man shares my love of the road."

"That's for certain."

Duck then started coughing weakly,making Jasmine stop eating and decide to comfort him.

Chuck bent down in front of them while Katjaa was gently patting her son's back.

"I'm awfully sorry your son's not feeling good."

"I appreciate your concern."

"Well,I'm sure with a little TLC he'll be fit as a fiddle in no time."

Chuck then stood back up on his feet"And I can offer y'all whatever I've got,although it ain't much."

Kenny walked over to the group at that time.

"Thank you."replied Katjaa,"We'd like to do the same."

Kenny immediately stepped in"Why don't we hold of on..."

Katjaa interrupted"Stay with us,we'd like the company."

Chuck then sat next to Clementine again and played a tune on his guitar while Kenny walked over to the train.

They enjoyed the music,since it was something to listen to when silence was around.

"Where are you from?"Lee asked Chuck,"You live around here?"

"Georgia boy. You saw where I live."Chuck answered,not giving very much information which made Lee more curious.

"Why are you alone?"

Chuck didn't look at Lee when he asked that question"Why not? Seem to be doin' alright"

"Fine,then."

Chuck then apologised"I'm sorry; I do like being around you all,actually. It's nice."

"You caught us on a bad day."Lee admitted

"Eh,you still got a couple of kids,"Chuck looked at Clementine,"and this one's got a good spirit."

Clementine shyly looked away,swaying her feet around.

"That's some kind of something."

After Lee was done talking to Chuck he went over to Kenny,Maria then went over to talk to Clementine.

"Hi Clem,how are you?"she asked

Clem then looked over to Duck,who was getting weaker every minute."I don't think Duck feels good"

Maria also looked along with her"I know,yet they don't know... Jasmine will be devastated like she was before."

"Did Jasmine lose someone else who was bitten?"

"She and I lost more than 'someone'. But the past will be past so it's best to move on."

At that point Lee and Kenny walked over to the group,stating we were ready to go.

"We don't got much left,so just gather whatever you have. Let's go."

Maria went to pick up her bag while everyone else walked over to the train,Ben stayed behind with her though and they ran over to the train when she was ready.

Kenny looked at Chuck"Want a ride?"

"Well,it sounds like your takin' my home."

"That's a yes then."

"Haven't found anything better for keeping the creepy-crawlies out than that boxcar."

Chuck climbed on top of the train with Ben and Maria,who just came on.

"Duck's sick"said Clem to Lee and Kenny,looking at the ground.

"Get on the train,Clementine."he responded with a harsh tone,which made Maria scold at him before helping Clementine on the train.

Jasmine came over with Katjaa,who was carrying Duck and then climbed on to the train but turned her head a little to their direction"He's gettin' worse."she quietly spoke before sitting down.

"Let me look at him."Kenny looked over Katjaa to Duck's face,he was white as a ghost which made Kenny stand back startled.

Lee shook his head"We can't ignore this. Look at the kid,Kenny. This is happening."

"Ain't shit happening. And if it were,what can we do here? We get on the train and we find something better. That is the plan."

"I think Lee just wants to talk it through."said Katjaa

"It's TALKED THROUGH. Get on,Kat."Katjaa looked down sadly at what her husband said.

Kenny sighed"I'll be up front. I don't want to here any nonsense until we get where we're goin'."

Lee walked over to the front of the train with Kenny while Katjaa walked over to the boxcar.

Maria then slowly went over to Katjaa"Do you want me to hold on to Duck?"

"Ah'll help as well."added Jasmine.

Katjaa gently handed Duck into Maria's arms while Jasmine helped Katjaa onto the train.

Maria looked down at Duck,he was getting so weak that his bones were almost seen through his skin.

When Katjaa sat down,she was in tears by the time she handed him back to her.

"Thank you."she said to both of them.

Once Maria sat by Ben and wiped away her tears the train began to move forward on the tracks,she watched Jasmine put a reassuring hand on Clem's shoulder while they both sadly look at Katjaa and Duck.

Ben felt depressed at them,even more with Maria looking at them with tears developing again,he wrapped his arm around her back as the train picked up speed.

* * *

It was hard to tell what time it was,other than Lee's watch since they left Macon on a train that was now going to Savannah.

The whole group was in silence for a long time until Chuck began to speak,"Got to be hard on ya,eh? three adults taking care of five kids,"He looked over to Ben and Maria "no disrespect."

Ben glared at him and looked down while Maria just sighed.

"We'll be fine," replied Lee,"We've gone through just as much as anybody else."

Chuck glanced at the teenage couple"Those two are gonna grow up quick."

"We already are."Ben spoke quietly at Chuck

"I don't doubt it,son."

Duck leaned his head back and began to cough harder,this time he had blood trickling down the side of his face.

"LEE!"Katjaa called"Lee. I need now. I need you to go get Ken."

Maria instantly got up along with Ben and Jasmine walked over with Lee to Katjaa.

"Would you get that off his face? My hands are full here."

Maria reached her hand out and picked up the rag carefully

"Thank you. Could you just get that off his face, please?"

Maria wiped the side of Duck's face gently a pulled back to look at the rag.

She along with Jasmine,Ben and Lee stared shocked and disgusted at the blooded rag.

"He's out of time. We need to stop this train."

"Okay."Lee stood up and looked at Maria,Jasmine and Ben."I'm going to tell Kenny to stop the train,be safe and hold on in tight case the train stops fast, okay?

Maria nodded while Ben and Jasmine sat down again and watched Lee exit the boxcar,but when she saw him enter the front of the train through the boxcar window she decided to follow him.

She quietly crept over to the door and listened to their conversation.

"Nobody know's shit. He'll be fine."

"He won't be. He's going,Kenny"

"What is the goddamn deal? He's a little sick,but we can't just quit. It's a scratch! He's not like the others. Jesus,all y'all are just makin' it worse."

"You're in denial!"

"And you've given up! On Duck,on EVERYONE!"

"STOP IT GODDAMMIT!"

"Fuck you,Lee."

"You're gonna listen."

"Or what?"

Maria saw Kenny get out of the seat,facing Lee angrily.

Without hesitation Maria flew the door open,they were shocked at her sudden arrival.

"Vix? What the fuck are you doing here?"Kenny asked.

"I'm here for the same reason,"she replied,"But first you need to calm down!"

"How the fuck do you 'calm down' after a day like today?"

"By talking to your friend."answered Lee

Kenny sat down and faced the controls.

"That's just it isn't it Kenny?"said Maria, "You think you're the reason Duck got bit at that raid. You need to stop thinking about yourself,you're acting like any hope for him was destroyed because of what happened to Hershel's son. But right now this isn't about you. This is about a woman who needs her husband and a poor boy who needs his father."

She then moved closer to him,"And you know that if they need you right now,so does the one who you see like a daughter to you,the one I swore to protect. And if she needs you,then so do I."

"Kenny?"The group then turned to see Jasmine,who was almost in tears"Please,ye have to stop train."

He nodded sadly"...Okay."He leaned over to the controls and turned on the breaks.

* * *

The train slowly came to a halt and everyone got outside,Maria walked over to Ben who had his arms crossed and looking down upset while Jasmine sat with Clementine.

Duck was lying on his side at the entrance to the boxcar,being comforted by Katjaa.

"Ken. It's... I think it's time"said Katjaa

Kenny looked at his son and then folded his arms to look over at Chuck"The boy's been bit. In case you haven't figured that out."

"What do you need?" Lee asked Kenny.

"I...I..."

Lee looked at Kat"Katjaa?"

"It's time to... this is not possible..."She put her arm around Duck's stomach and her other arm on his head.

Kenny was a little shaken from grief"What are we gonna do?"

"We can't allow him to become one of those things."

Kenny then tried to sound hopeful"But what if...what if he doesn't?"

"Kenny, I love you very much. I love our son more than life itself. I need you to hear me. What you are saying, that he may not turn, is foolish."

"But-"

"No."

Maria buried her face in Ben's shoulder crying while Jasmine,who was also crying was being comforted by Clementine.

"There's... Come on,Kat..."

"If you think of one, you let me know."

"Isn't there some kind of pill, or something that we can give him..."

Katjaa shook her head. "Stop it."

"He can just drift off to sleep, right, hon?I mean,Jesus," He threw his hands over his face,"this is our son!"

"I KNOW!" She cried,"But we know it's,"She pointed to her head,"_here_, or nothing."

"Well... fuck... just... who, then? You want me to?"

"You don't have to."

"I'll do it."

"No,you don't have to."

"I'll do it"Lee spoke up

"No,"Maria stepped forward after crying on Ben's shoulder"I'll do it."

Katjaa looked at them both"No. It should be a parent."

Lee looked at Duck"No parent should have to do something like this."

Kenny agreed"Lee's right,Kat. We can say our goodbyes and... just let that be it."

"I don't know..."Kat looked back at them "Lee,Maria both of you would be doing this family a great service," Katjaa looked at Duck again "Why don't we take him into the forest, so Clementine and Jasmine doesn't have to see?"

Kenny nodded"Yeah."

"Give us a moment to say goodbye?"Katjaa asked Lee

"Of course."he answered back.

Kat picked up Duck and disappeared behind the trees with Kenny.

Clem got off the train with Jasmine and walked over to Maria and Lee."What's happening?'

"Duck is dying..."Lee sighed

"I know."Clem looked over to the woods"What are you doing?"

Maria crouched down to Clementine's level "We're making sure he doesn't come back as one of them."

"Oh."

"Yeah,I'm sorry."

"Look, Clem, things will-"

**BANG**

Lee was interrupted by a gunshot which made everyone jump and the crows fly away.

"What the-"

"NOOO!"Kenny screamed

"Maria, Ben! Take Clementine and Jasmine into the train! Go, it'll be fine."Lee then sprinted into the woods.

Jasmine however had other plans and began to run into the forest.

"Jasmine,wait!Lee said you have to get into the train!"Ben yelled

"Ye can't stop me,lad. Ah want to see if they're alrigh' myself. KENNY! KATJAA!Jasmine shouted while running.

"Bollocks,"Maria cursed under her breath and then turned to the rest of the group by the train,"I'll get Jas. Just stay here!"

Maria ran into the woods as fast as possible for her,it was easy for her since they only followed one path.

When she finally caught up with them she saw a horrific sight what shocked her.

She and Lee were watching Kenny and Jasmine crying next to Katjaa,who shot herself in the head in front of a now dying Duck.

"Wha- what the hell happened?!"Maria exclaimed

"She couldn't,"Kenny sobbed,shaking"she just,fuck,oh-oh fuck."

Kenny moved his hand so he could close Kat's eyes,he and Jasmine looked over to Duck and stood up.

Lee and Kenny loomed over Duck while Jasmine ran into Maria's arms.

"What do we do?"Kenny asked

"Give me the gun,Ken. I'll do it"Lee suggested

Kenny handed the gun over to Lee and walked by Maria and Jasmine's side.

Lee glanced over to Maria,who then nodded the approval while keeping Jasmine close.

He raised the gun to aim it at Duck's head,Maria covered Jasmine's eyes and closed hers so she wouldn't see Lee pulled the trigger.

**BANG**

She opened her eyes and slowly uncovered Jasmine's eyes,they were already wet from the tears Jasmine was continuing to cry out.

And when she looked over to Kenny he was just as sad as Lee walked over to him.

"We should... probably go."Maria spoke.

The group began to walk slowly out of the forest to the train,at that point Maria noticed Chuck talking to Clementine but didn't know what it was although her face expression changed to sadness.

Maria then noticed Clementine going up to her when she got into the boxcar noticing Katjaa wasn't with them"Maria?Where's Katjaa?"

Maria was unsure of what to say with her,Jasmine went in front of the train with Kenny,Lee and Chuck and Clementine,Ben and herself were in the boxcar,"Oh,Clem... I'm so sorry,sweetheart. It was too much for her and... I'm afraid she too won't be coming back."

Clementine then sat down sadly at the entrance to the boxcar door.

Maria felt very depressed,she wanted to talk to Ben but he already left to go outside so instead she sat by Clem.

First Carley and now Duck and Katjaa, how long until someone else is killed?

* * *

After what felt like an hour on the train,Maria exited the boxcar while passing by Lee and went over to the very front of the train.

Before that hour just felt like a horrible nightmare to her,it did gave her a terrible headache.

"Hey there."Chuck greeted her,leaning over the rail with her.

"...Hey."Maria groaned not in the mood for talking,"This has been one of the worst days I've been through with Jasmine so far."

Chuck nodded in agreement"It will be a lot more worse if that girl will end up just like that boy."

Maria immediately looked up at him in surprise"That's what you said to Clem?God... Lee's not going to like this coming from your mouth."

Chuck noticed that Maria showed no sign of anger,"Aren't you gonna be mad?"

Maria looked over to the front of the train in response"If I choose to be mad at this point,then Jasmine wouldn't be holding a crossbow and we wouldn't be here. After what happened I don't want to think about what the rest of our family's going through."she returned a look to him"What about you? Do you have any family?"

"Out there,somewhere. Been sorta on my own for the past fourteen years now."

"Oh,sorry about that."

"No one to blame."

"So you are homeless."

"Eh,suppose. I've had homes here and there and... and they just don't work out. I like a drink,you know."

Maria rolled her eyes in response and they'd quiet but admitted something,"You remind me of my father."

"A nice man?"Chuck asked

"A drunk jerk for the past 12 years,which is why my mum left and had Jasmine with my step dad. But you make me think twice about him in this world."

And then,oddly enough Lee walks by with his arms crossed,as a sign that Clementine told him about what Chuck said to her,"Hey."

"How ya doin'?"Chuck greeted,in his usual tone

But that didn't change Lee's mood"I don't care what reasons you have for doing it,no reason to go and tell my girl she's gonna end up dead!"

"'Cause she is."

"And he's right,Lee."Maria added,making Lee surprised

"I don't know much about you folks,but I can tell you,sure as the the sun gon' come up tomorrow,that y'all keep goin' on like this and that girl ain't gonna make it."

"What do you know?"Lee asked,crossly

"I know that you don't have a goddamn plan. We get to Savannah and then what?"questioned Chuck

"We do what's best for Clementine."answered Lee.

"And that's exactly what,Chuck's trying to say."Maria commented,"That plan will fail if she's not prepared sooner."

"Look,sit down with the girl and hash it out. Find a map for Christ's sake - I'd give you one if I had it."replied Chuck,"And if somethin' were to happen to you-"

"It won't."Lee interrupted.

"If it WERE,you gotta prepare the girl. Teach her to use a weapon and for criminy,cut that hair."

"She's a little girl."said Lee

"And she'll die a little girl if you treat her like one. You gotta consider her a living person. That's it. You're either livin' or you're not. You ain't little,you ain't a girl,you ain't a boy,you ain't strong or smart. You're alive. Look at her hair. You got got her runnin' around with a mop that's gonna act like a velcro to any hand swingin' it's way. Find some scissors in my pack and take care of that hair before a walker does it for ya. And then show her how to use a gun because like it or not, that's what saves your life from here on out."

Maria could see Lee was beginning to understand,when she saw him look at the boxcar where Clem was.

"I don't mean to tell ya how to do your job."Chuck looked down,"But too many people have died already..."

"They have."Lee agreed,his face turning sad.

"And seein' another little girl die might just do me in."

"I hear you. A plan,a haircut and a gun. It's good advice."

"It's somethin'."

At that moment Maria heard the door from the front of the train open and Jasmine slowly stepped out,making her stand up and go over to her"Hey,Jasmine."

"...Ah'll be in the boxcar."she heard her say as she walked off.

Maria turned to Chuck"Be safe,Chuck. And,Lee make sure she's prepared."she spoke to them and walked passed Lee and into the train to see Kenny,who was silent and looked forward.

"Hi,Kenny. I'm sorry about...you know"she said,sympathetically.

"None of this is your fault ,Vix."Kenny replied,"Or Maria,from what Jasmine told me."

Maria couldn't be surprised he knew her true name,even if she wanted to right now"Well,at least she's still alive,along with me and the others."

Kenny nodded sadly at me"Yeah, and right now needs to stay alive. You make sure of that."

Maria nodded and exited the front of the train,she noticed Jasmine sobbing in a corner from the window,making her upset.

She then noticed Ben,who was leaning on the rail and went went over to him"Hi,Ben."

Ben after hearing her voice got up"Hey,Maria. Are you going to be okay? After... you know."

Maria leaned her side on the rail"To be honest,I don't know. After Barnett,Jasmine does get a little shaky but never bothers about things like this. But now after meeting this group,playing with Kenny's family and Duck and Katjaa now gone..."she sighed sadly,thinking about them.

Maria and Ben turned to Lee,who was going back inside the boxcar to talk to Clem.

"There isn't many of us left from before."

"Yeah...,"Ben agreed ,"you,me,Lee,Jasmine and Kenny. Clementine. The homeless dude, if he sticks around."

"We're all homeless,Ben."Maria pointed out.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah... I do."

Maria looked at the direction where the front of the train was"I'm not sure if we can count on Kenny after what happened."

"Well,he seems to be driving the train okay."

Maria rested her head on Ben's shoulder"I'm still unsure. Me and Jasmine just feel like we lost another family,except this one's dead. The other... it remains a mystery,since their fate is unknown."

"I've lost everyone I've ever known 'cause of this. I didn't even get to my house. Who knows what's up with my parent's and... my sister,"Maria felt his arms wrapped tightly around her"Oh,God. My little sister."

Maria adjusted herself so she could hug him"Shh. It's okay,Ben."

He continued on"And now it's all my fault that everyone's here."

Maria moved Ben's head so they were facing each other"Don't say that."

"It's true."Ben then broke free of Maria's embrace out of stress and leaned back on the rail.

"Ben,what is it that you're not telling me?"Maria asked around the time Lee was opening the boxcar door.

"...It was me."

That made Lee turn around."Huh?"

"I was the one giving the bandits supplies."

"What?"Maria and Lee said at the same time,Lee climbed back up to the two of them.

"It's all my fault."

"What for? Why the hell would you do this?"Lee asked while Maria continued to stare at Ben in horror.

"They said they had my friend,that he was with them."explained Ben,"By the time I realized that they didn't it was too late... they said they'd kill me. Kill all of us. I'm sorry,Lee."

Lee and Maria were speechless from what Ben said.

Then all of a sudden Jasmine lunged for him out of nowhere in rage,she was probably listening to them at this time.

Luckily if it weren't for Maria holding her back,Ben would of been pushed off the train.

"YE MONSTER! AH'LL KILL YE!"Jasmine shouted,struggling at Maria's grip.

"Jasmine calm down!"Maria ordered but she wouldn't,still trying to free herself so she dragged her into the boxcar and blocked the door from her once they were inside.

Maria let go of Jasmine only to see her try and get out of the door"Let me go,Maria! Ah wan' to tear that jessie apart and push him off the train!"

She then tried her best to reason with her,"Jasmine I get it,I'm just as surprised as you. But pushing him off the train won't bring them back."

Jasmine shook his her head"No,it wont. But it will serve the lad right for what he did. He nearly got us all killed!"

"He had his reasons."

"Was that really a reason? Or was it just to protect himself?"Maria was about to answer back,but was cut off from thought when Jasmine resumed talking.

"No wonder ye were surprised. Ah knew ye were distracted by him,ye got so close to him in one day that made ye think he was innocent from the start. And his cowardliness and yer caring heart made him distract ye from me. Now his 'little mistake' turned the whole group into a mess. If our mom and my dad found out ye were being distracted from promising their last wish to protect me,they'll hate ye for life."

Those last words Jasmine spoke made her stunned like a deer in the headlights,but looked over at Clementine,who was scared at their argument as well as curious.

Jasmine also looked there as well,but turned back to Maria"For the sake of the group,Ah'll keep it to maself."she whispered.

At that point Lee opened the door to go to Clementine and Maria slowly stepped outside again,noticing Ben still in his same spot.

"Hello,Ben"

Ben,noticing her appearance shot his head up"You still want to talk to me?"

Maria nodded with a little smile"Of course I do."

"So... you're not mad? I don't blame you if you are. I deserve it anyway."

Ben turned his head away but Maria put both of her hands on his shoulders."Ben,you don't deserve it. It was a mistake,you never meant any of this to happen and Lilly would of snapped at anything. That place wasn't safe anyway and thanks to you,this group now knows you don't have to be bitten to turn. You just turn anyway,no matter how you die."

Ben blushed at what Maria said but then felt her hands let go of his shoulders.

"But Jasmine had a point,or maybe she's right; I spent so much time with you it was distracting me from keeping her safe. From the moment I held Duck for Kat so she could get on the train it made me think was she going end up like him? Was our time together just increasing her chance to get bitten? Ben I'm sorry,but I can't ignore my mum and her dad's last wish. I have to put her first until I know she's ready to protect herself."

"So,you're saying it's not gonna work?"questioned Ben,sadly.

"NO!"Maria exclaimed,"No,Ben I'm not meaning that. I'm not going to ignore you like you're the ghost in the group,It's..."

She turned away,looking at the trees going past her at the opposite side of the train." I don't know what to do anymore. With keeping Jas safe I feel like I'm on a 3 chance limit and I messed up two of those chances. There are times I just wish me and Jasmine wasn't here,we'd be back in Britain being or dying with our family in this apocalypse instead of being in a horrible community run by a horrible person who uses both survivors and walkers for entertainment. But then..."

She turned around and noticed she and Ben were face to face,she was gazing into his eyes with a smile and continued to speak,"We wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't be here with you."

They leaned even more close to each other but was interrupted by Kenny shouting from the train.

"OH, SHIT! HOLD ON, EVERYBODY!"

The train screeched and they both held on to each other as well as the rails for support until it grind to a halt.

"Why did we stop?"Ben questioned,looking at Maria.

Maria looked over the rails but still didn't know"I don't know. Come on,It's nice to put our feet on the ground."

* * *

Ben and Maria climbed off the train, joining the others to see why they stopped,they all looked up to see a bridge that must of had an accident because all the vehicles were abandoned with one of them a truck with petroleum tanks dangling over the tracks,blocking their way.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! FUUUUUUUCK!" Kenny screamed in frustration and stared at the ground while everyone else wondered what to do next.

"Maybe we could walk?" Ben suggested

Jasmine shot him a glare"Lad, that's just stupid."

"I'm just sayin..."

Chuck stepped forward"Hmm. I dunno; I ain't got much experience with y'all's fortitude but we can probably deal with that. We got a goddamn train."

Kenny looked at him"That thing's not full of milk, _Charles_. That's gas or diesel; something that's going to explode."

"YOU gotta get a hold of yourself. This is a crew here."

Kenny walked up to him slowly,until they were inches from each other. "This ain't shit."

"This-"

"Yo, you keep screaming like that, you're gonna get your face chewed off!"Everyone looked up to the unfamiliar voice to see two people up on the bridge,a man and a women.

"Are you guys gonna be trouble?" the woman asked,"Because we could've just kept walking."

"No,were friendly!"Lee called back to them,"Put your hand down,Ken."he whispered to Kenny.

"That's what everybody says."said the women

"We know."

The couple looked at each other and back at the group.

The man called back again"You guys got a problem with your train?"

"Yeah, you're standing right in front of it." Kenny grumbled.

"Dude, it's a wreck. It's not so bad from up here. Send your buddy up to have a look."

Kenny put his hand out in front of Lee before he let him walk over to the ladder,"Anything goes sideways up there, we won't let them escape."

Lee walked up to the ladder and put his hands on it,"If I come up there you better not be murderers or thieves."

"I guess you'll have to find out."the woman responded.

Maria watched Lee go up the ladder and talked to them."Well,no weapons were pulled out. Thank goodness."

She noticed Clem,who had her hair cut short and learnt how to use a weapon was going up the ladder at that point and Jasmine was following her,so she went with them.

"Oh,shit! Goddamn, you guys have kids,two of them!"the man named Omid reacted happy and surprised when he noticed Clementine and Jasmine once they were all on the bridge.

"What are you three doing up here?"Lee questioned

Maria was about to explain but Omid continued speaking"Do you know how long it's been since I've seen a kid? Shit! What's your name's?"

Jasmine smiled along with Clem,making Maria feel better since it felt ages since her half sister did smile.

"Jasmine"

"Clementine."

Lee folded her arms at Clem"Oh,so he gets to swear?"

"Well, this is great."Omid turned to the women named Christa,"See? Things are looking up."

After looking at Clem,Christa looked at Lee,suspiciously"You're not her dad. He down there?"

"It's that obvious?"Lee asked

"To me."

"And no,he's not down there."

"Hmm. What's your story?"

Lee crouched down to Clementine when she walked up to him and then stood back up"I came across Clementine alone the first day all of this happened. I was actually incarcerated."

"Sick, do you have any prison tats?"Omid questioned

"I didn't make it that far."

Christa looked at Maria and Jasmine"What about you two?"

"Oh,it's a long story. But don't worry,we're pretty much okay."replied Maria

"And everybody down there,they're cool?"

They all looked down to Kenny,Ben and Chuck.

"Kenny lost his wife and kid."Lee explained.

Omid sighed"Man. How long ago?"

"What time is it?"

"I don't know. Four?"

"Maybe two hours ago."

Christa looked down "Goddamn..."

"We're sorry for anything that's happened to you guys"Omid apologized,"That train is awesome,though."

"That tank is your real problem."said Christa"We'll help you with it, but if we see anything we don't like, we're moving on down the road. Alone."

Lee smiled"We'd appreciate the help."

"We'll come down and settle in, and see if we can help."

The group climbed down the ladder back to Ben,Kenny and Chuck.

"Guys,this is Omid and Christa"said Lee

Omid rubbed his neck"Not big on welcomes..."

"Like I said,it's been a bit of a day"Lee looked at the others,"The plan is to cut that tanker down and be on our way."

Kenny nodded,"Seems like plan enough to me."

"I'll get to know the girls for a minute, if you don't mind." Christa replied, glancing at Jasmine,Maria and Clem.

"And why don't I show you how this thing works, in case something happens." Kenny said to Omid.

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Really, Ken?

"It's probably for the best."He climbed up the ladder and into the front of the train,"Someone might want to have a look at that station back there,too."

Omid turned to follow Kenny after looking at the station"Sounds great. Let's do this thing."

Clem then tugged on Maria's cardigan sleeve"Come sit with me and Christa!"

Jasmine already went over to Christa when Maria and Clem sat down with her.

"So what's your name's?"Chista asked Jasmine and Maria.

"Vix,but my real name's Maria and this is my half sister Jasmine"said Maria

"Hiya"Jasmine greeted.

Christa eyed the two of us"Hmm. You're not from America,are you?"

Maria shook her head"No,we actually come from Britain. So we're a long way from home. What about you and Omid? Where are you both from?"

Maria noticed Lee walked up to them at that point

"Hey there"he spoke to Christa

Christa took one look at Clementine's radio"That's a pretty useful radio for her to be holding onto,no?"

"It's busted,but... it means something to her."Lee explained

"Ah,I understand."replied Christa,looking over to a smiling Clementine.

"We were jus' talkin' abou' where Christa was from?"said Jasmine

"Really?"Lee looked at Christa"So,where are you from?"

"San Francisco"Christa answered,simply.

Lee was surprised along with Jasmine and Maria,from how far they were"Jeez,a long way from home. Just like Maria and Jasmine."

Christa nodded her head at the direction of the train window,where she could see Omid with Kenny"I blame the one in there. He wanted the great American road trip.

"Well,he got more than he bargained for,huh?"

"Who the hell is into Civil War History anyway? Other than old white guys."

When Christa spoke that,Lee smiled and slowly raised his hand.

And Maria quickly raised hers,when Lee's hand stopped.

Christa smiled at the two of them"Wonderful. You three will be as thick as thieves."

Maria now wanted to know Omid a bit more,so she got up and went over to the front of the train to see him looking at one of the switches.

"I don't know what that does yet. Don't touch it."warned Kenny.

But Omid's curiosity got to him and almost touched it when Kenny put his hand in the way.

"I said don't touch it,jackass."

Maria folded her arms,"Kenny,don't be so hard on him. Jasmine would've touched that,even if it was dangerous."

Kenny looked to where Jasmine was and sighed.

"Teaching him anything?"Maria turned her head to see Lee had entered the train.

"Trying to..."Ken answered,not looking at him.

Maria then began to talk to Omid"Oh,Omid?Christa mentioned to me and Lee you like Civil War History."

Omid smiled"Fuck yeah. What do you two know about some Quantrill's Raid?"

"It happened about a thousand miles that way"Lee answered pointing to the direction.

"Well... yeah."

"And we're heading the other way. But if it's somehow not crawling with the dead, there should be some cool things to see."

"Excellent. Don't tell Christa,though. That won't be as big a selling point for her."

"You got it."said Lee,with Maria nodding.

Maria looked outside to Christa,talking to Jasmine and Clementine"I'm surprised you made it this far with her."

"Well,Christa doesn't let us join groups and I'm a fucking scrapper."Omid explained

She faced back to him after what he said"Something tells me she's the one taking care of you."

"Please. I've saved her ass hundreds...tens...some times."

Maria giggled a little,before asking another question"How long have you and Christa been on your travels?"

"Like six months. We were on the road for a while and then,you know."

"That's rough."Lee replied

Omid looked to the floor"Our cat is gonna be pissed."

After that conversation Maria walked up to the door that linked to the box cart"I'll see how Ben's doing on look out. I'll let you get back to your learning,Omid,since you seem excited."

"I am."said Omid,"There are a lot of levers I can't wait to use."

"I said if something WERE to happen to me."Kenny reminded.

"Maybe we can drive in shifts?"suggested Omid.

"We'll see."

Maria sighed at Kenny and exited the front of the train,she went over to the railings so she could see Ben,standing on top of the train looking around.

She went over to the back of the cart Ben was standing on and skillfully climbed on top of it to meet him.

Her presence startled him because he thought danger was coming after him,but relaxed when he saw her,standing with her hand on her hip.

"Maria,you almost made me fall off the train."said Ben,calming down.

Maria laughed at his reaction"Sorry,but I couldn't help admiring you standing on top of that thing."

She began to gaze around for a moment "You sure this is a clear enough view?"

Ben nodded"Yeah,we're good for a ways. Thank God..."

Maria noticed Ben's voice fell and sat down with him.

"We need someone,anyone,to come along and...and...exterminate them or something."

"I know. Those walkers still give me chills down my spine,even when I'm a badass the entire time. We need stay strong ,because more of them will keep emerging."

"That's what I'm afraid of."Ben confessed,"I'm telling you,Maria,if they ever get a hold of me...and I know I'm not getting out of it...,that's it. I'm just,gonna... punch my own ticket."

Maria raised an eyebrow"...Punch your own ticket?"

"Yeah,take myself out."

Maria was shocked at what Ben said "That's not gonna happen,Ben."

"You don't know that,Maria."

Maria clenched her fists"It's not happening! Even over my dead body and walking rotting corpse!"

She was beginning to frighten him with her angered expression,but calmed down when she saw his face"Sorry. I just lost loads of people through this in many ways,just please don't be dramatic and don't let them grab you."

She looked down to observe the group on what they were doing"Do you still think Kenny's idea is still possible?Savannah is a big city."

"It's the only plan we have."Ben answered.

"And you are telling me the truth about your parents and sister,right?"

"Yes! Maria I thought you trust me."

"I do! It's just..."Maria looked over at Jasmine and Christa,"Jasmine has been wanting to go home ever since this thing happened,because she thinks my mum and step dad made it out of here. Now with there possibly being a way out I don't think America is the only place infected and even if there is actually a boat..."

Maria shivered at the thought she was bringing up,"I...have a fear of water. I couldn't go into the lakes or the sea because I nearly drowned at Barnett. Bruce was a monster,just like those bandits. One night he said if I didn't obey the command he gave me,he'd kill me along with Jasmine. We got into a really messy blood fight outside the community,he grabbed me and threw me into deep water and forced my body in the water to drown me,I would of died if it wasn't for Austin. When I first came to America,when all this happened,even when leaving Barnett I thought me and Jasmine weren't going to make it."

After her confession she began to smile and looked at Ben"But with you by my side along with Jasmine and this group,my fears and problems are all in the past."

She gazed into his his eyes and pulled him towards her by surprise in a passionate kiss,she felt Ben's hands wrap around her back and grabbing her pony tailed,curly hair gently,while she pulled him more closer too her,until their bodies were touching each other.

Suddenly a large bang was heard from the station in the distance,causing them to pull away quickly.

While they were talking Lee and Clementine went over to that station and something happened in there.

"I'm going over there!"Christa responded.

"Ah'm goin' too."replied Jasmine

"Hang on, I'll come to!"Maria climbed off the train and hurried along with Christa to the station.

* * *

Maria,Jasmine and Christa quickly ran over to the station and called out from the door.

"What's going on?"Christa asked by thedoor,"I thought I heard a gunshot."

They heard Lee's voice from inside"We're fine."

Christa opened the door and walked in with Maria and they noticed 3 bodies on the floor.

Lee rubbed the back of his head"We found some walkers."

Maria looked at the walkers bodies,before walking up to them with Christa and Jasmine.

"You and an eight year old verses three of them,huh?"said Christa

Jasmine smiled"That's awesome!"

"It was stupid."Lee admitted

Christa turned back to Lee after looking at Jasmine"You think?"

"What do you want me to say?"asked Lee,"I'm trying to teach her how to take care of herself. We're getting used to working together."

"I'm going to go make sure the noise didn't cause us any problems."Christa decided

"That's a good idea."Clementine replied,making her smile.

Christa walked up to the door and turned her head to Lee"I hope you know what you're doing with her."

"Me to."Lee said.

"For her sake."Christa opened the door and walked back to the group.

Maria turned to Clementine and crouched down to her"Are you okay,sweetheart?"

"Yeah. I'm a little shaky,though"Clem answered.

"It'll go away,don't worry."

"We got it."Lee returned from looking inside the store grabbing a blowtorch.

Jasmine stared at it."Whoa,a blowtorch!"

"Let's go outside now."said Clem.

"What did we learn?"Lee asked Clementine

Clem looked down"I'm not ready for a gun."

Lee crouched downtoher level,"We learned not to be afraid. They shoulda got us,but we got them."

"Yeah,you're right."

"Fear is the true thing that will kill us,do you understand?"Maria questioned to her.

Clementine nodded.

"Really? That Jessie should dead by now if it really kills him."responded Jasmine,looking at Maria.

Maria sighed and shook her head at the ground,then Lee opened the door and they walked back to the train.

* * *

Omid went outside the train when he saw Lee,Clementine,Jasmineand Maria come back from the station.

"I found a blowtorch in the station."Lee called to him,"Should make quick work of the coupling up there."

"Excellent"replied Omid"I'll come up there with you to have a look."

"Me to!"Jasmine spoke up quickly,"Ah love to see somethin' that cuts metal!"

She was about to climb up the ladder but then she was pulled off it by Maria,"As much as you love it Jasmine,it's too dangerous for someone your age,you go and sit with Christa and Clementine."

Jasmine groaned before going to sit again with Clementine and Christa,talking to Lee.

Maria then decided to go and speak to her,"Hey,Christa. Sorry about what Lee did back at the station,you understand he's just preparing Clementine to take care of herself.

Christa looked at Lee"So you take her into a dark,boarded up building to build character?"

"Not exactly"Lee answered

"I think it's a good idea - figurin' stuff out for yourself - for what it's worth. But be smart about it,though,you know? Teach her to scan the area for things. You two should never be looking in the same spot - that's a waste. Stay the hell out of places like that building over there,especially if you don't have more than one way to get out."

Lee and Maria nodded.

"And be more afraid of groups of living men than dead folk."

"That we know."said Lee.

Christa continued"Omid and I are still alive because we're two and not six or eight or ten. I don't believe in strength in numbers and you shouldn't either."

After that conversation Maria and Lee climbed up the ladder to Omid to the on top of the bridge again.

Lee placed the blowtorch down and turned on the hose,but nothing happened other than a hissing sound.

Maria saw the problem"Looks like the hose has a hole in it."

"Turn it off dude!"Omid exclaimed to Lee,"I-I don't want my eyebrows burned off!"

Lee quickly turned it off.

"Better plug that leak with something."

"Don't worry,Omid; I found this in one of the vehicles"Maria held out a roll of tape in her hands and went over to the blowtorch to patch up the hole,"There,that should do the trick."

Lee turned it back on again,this time fire came spitting out of the blowtorch.

He placed it over the metal and sparks began to flow.

Even though it was odd,Maria and Omid was excited seeing it in action.

"That's crazy,look at it go."Omid said

The metal was almost coming off"Just about got it."

Maria noticed the truck was going backwards and tapped Omid on the shoulder for him to notice.

He quickly pulled Lee away at the last second and Maria sighed in relief.

Lee stood back up,even though he nearly died"Woah,thanks!"

"No sweat,man"replied Omid

Lee looked at truck along with metal he was cutting through"This thing is hanging by a thread. The smallest cut and I'll go."

"But how are going to cut it out?"Maria asked to Lee,"It's too far out of reach."

Lee looked at Omid,then walked up to him and passed him the blowtorch"Here. The weak portion of the coupling is out of my reach."

"You think it would be within mine?"questioned Omid

"Heh,no,but I'm gonna dangle you over that ledge."

"The hell you are!"

But Lee did and Maria giggled while she turned on the blowtorch and watched them.

"God,you're a real son of a bitch,aren't ya?"said Omid

"Shut up and start cutting."Lee ordered.

While watching,Maria heard a tiny noise coming from a grayish distance and widened her eyes in horror when she saw what it was.

"BEN,LOOK!"she yelled to him.

Ben turned to the direction Maria was facing and held his arm up to his hand to block the sun and see what was in the distance clearly and he to was frightened.

There were hundreds,no thousands of walkers heading towards them,growling,snarling,crawling,anything to know they were coming for them"Guys?! There's something coming!."

"There must be thousands of them..."Maria spoke with one of her hands on her chest,feeling her heart race in pure fear.

Ben sprinted back into the train"WE GOTTA GO!"

"Fuck,Omid! CUT! CUT!"Lee urged

"I AM!"Omid shouted,"IT'S GOING! PULL ME UP!"

Lee and Maria pulled Omid up,the tank broke loose and fell to the ground,releasing gasoline.

"KENNY,GO!"yelled Lee

Kenny immediately started the train,while everybody down below climbed on board.

"Shit! What the hell do we do now?!"asked Omid

"The ladder is smashed to hell!"Lee noticed,looking at it.

"Shit!"

Maria looked at the blowtorch and the gasoline down below,"We'll just have to see."

"Holy crap."Omid along with Lee saw Maria kick the blowtorch onto the gas at it caught a flame.

They all rushed to the other side of the bridge.

"We gotta jump."said Lee

Omid didn't like this,"WHAT?! NO WAY!"

They got over the metal on the bridge,the others were hurrying to jump.

"Jump!"shouted Lee

"No!"Omid refused

"Jump,DAMNIT!"

"Still no!"

Maria looked at Omid"What's more scarier,Omid? Jumping onto a train?Or getting devoured alive by those things back there?Now JUMP!"

Maria was the first to jump off and land on the train,followed by Lee and then Omid,but his jump didn't go so well and he fell of the train with a scream.

"Shit!"Christa shouted,getting of the train to help Omid and running with him back on to the train.

Maria and Lee climbed down into the boxcar to help them,while Maria was reaching out for Christa so she could get on Lee managed to grab and help Omid onto the train.

"No!Her!NOT ME!"Omid watched Christa come out of view from the boxcar,"CHRISTA NO! FUCK! You piece of shit! She's a women! Don't you know -"

He stopped talking when he saw Christa being pulled onto the train by Maria.

"Baby." Omid spoke softly to Christa.

"It's okay,honey"reassured Christa,"I'm okay."

Maria and Lee peered from the box car to see the walkers following their direction,but were soon out of sight.

"That...was a LOT... of them."Omid panted,just as Clementine came in with Jasmine,who rushed up to Maria.

"Maria,are you okay,lass?"Jasmine asked her.

"Relax,Jas I'm fine. We're all safe.

"Are you hurt...?"she asked Lee.

"No,we're okay."answered Lee.

"Speak for yourself,my leg is fucked."said Omid

"We're fine,Clementine"replied Christa,"We're fine."

* * *

After hours on the train,Maria was greeted by Ben,who was holding his arm out to her.

"Come look at this."he said

Maria took his hand and they went over to one of the the opened sides of the train,she stared in awe at the tall Savannah buildings in the distance,emerging from their silhouette appearance in the sunlight.

"Woah."Maria gasped Hey,Jasmine,Kenny. Come and look at this,it's breathtaking."

Jasmine,was talking to Kenny,because Lee was driving the train when they saw the city in the distance.

"We're one step closer gettin' those boats"said Kenny

"And home."added Jasmine,"If the boat has enough gasoline,Ah want to go back to Britain."

Kenny walked out of the train and Jasmine's smile turned into a scowl at Ben.

"Ye better keep yer gob shut about what ye did."she growled at him and then went over to a corner to sleep.

Maria looked at her and sighed,she kissed Ben's cheek and they parted ways,he slept on his own,much to Maria's disappointment and she cuddled up to Jasmine and drifted off to sleep.

**Yes I took Lilly with me,it was hard,but I was still sorry for her.**

**There's still more chapters coming up and I would apreciate more reviews from you all!**

**Thank you FaithfulReader92 for favoriting and following my fanfic a****nd thanks HawkfireXWarrior for liking it! :D**


	3. Around Every Corner

The train slowly came to a halt and everybody got off the train and walked through the streets of Savannah.

Maria hadn't known a street like this had so much devastation,yet it was still so silent enough to hear wind blow.

"Can't I just hold it?"Maria heard Clementine's small voice brake the silence and looked to her.

She was asking Lee for her walkie-talkie again,Lee clipped it to his belt, and he hadn't let her near it since the group got here.

"Just for a little while? We're getting real close to where my mom and dad are,maybe I can-"

"Not now, Clementine."Lee answered back,"Maybe later,okay?"

She sighed"Okay."

Maria then became curious why Lee wasn't giving it to Clementine,but then turned her attention to Christa,who was helping Omid.

"How is Omid doing?"she asked

"His leg's pretty bad"answered Christa,concerned.

"I'm fine."said Omid

"You're not fine,you need to rest."Christa looked at Lee,"He needs to rest."

"Kenny, how much farther to the riverfront?" Lee questioned Kenny,who was in front of the group.

"Should be just a few more blocks up ahead."Kenny answered

"And there'll be boats there?"asked Christa.

"There sure as hell better be."Lee hoped

"There'll be boats. Have to be. Have to be."repeated Kenny,reassuring himself.

"It's going to be okay. Kenny knows what he's doing"said Ben.

Suddenly,one of the bells coming church rang,making the group stop.

"What the hell...?"Ben and Maria said at the same time,though her's was almost a whisper.

Jasmine eyed the church bell tower along with the others"Maybe Savannah isn't completely deserted at all..."

Kenny turned to the group"Keep moving. No-one's ringing that bell,it's automatic, on a timer."

Lee looked at his watch"What kind of church bell goes off at twenty past the hour?

Everyone exchanged confused looks until Maria and Lee saw a figure running off the roof.

"Someone's up there."Lee told the group.

"Are you sure?"Ben asked"I don't see anything."

Maria nodded"He's right. I saw someone get off the building."

"Hey! Hey you up there!"Lee shouted

"Dammit,Lee keep quiet!"hissed Christa,"You're gonna-"

Christa was interrupted by the crackling noise from Clementine's walkie talkie.

"If I were you,I'd get out of the street. Now."a scary male voice was heard.

"I thought you said that thing didn't work!"Christa responded,while Lee took the device.

"Who the hell is this?!"Lee asked,angrily"Hello?Hello? I said answer me!"

But the radio remained silent.

"The hell was that?"asked Omid,"Is someone trying to fuck with us?"

"Sounded more like a warning."Ben commented.

"Ask not for whom the bell tolls..."Maria heard Chuck quote about an English poet.

It did make her smile on the inside,with him knowing about English literature,but when she faced the direction he was looking,she gasped.

Kenny looked at Chuck"What are you yammerin' on about?"

"Uh,I think that would be your translation..."Maria pointed to what she and Chuck were looking at.

The rest of the group all turned and gasped at what they now saw before Chuck finished his sentence,"It tolls for thee..."

The walkers emerged from there places heading towards the bell tower,where they sensed the group and headed straight for them.

"Everybody, RUN!"screamed Lee.

The group began to run down the street,Kenny equipped his gun and shot the walkers that were in the way,Chuck sliced their heads with his shovel and Christa shot them with the gun she had.

Maria got her katana out and sliced the heads of walkers one by one,while running with Ben and Jasmine.

When Jasmine heard someone fall,she turned and saw Kenny trying to get his gun while a walker was grabbing his foot and instantly ran to help him.

Maria was the only one who saw her run up to Kenny,while Ben continued to run.

She ran along to help,but tripped over a crawling walker and landed on her front and her katana slipped out of her hand.

While she wrestled and struggled against the walker,she saw Lee freed Kenny from the walker and was helped up by Jasmine,then she saw a horde of walker cornering Ben and Clementine,that made her blood began to boil,she managed to push the walker of her and grabbed her weapon,finishing it off with a stab to the head,She turned back to them and to her surprise and horror Ben,ran off to the side,leaving Clementine.

"Godammit!" Lee shouted,aiming his gun at the walkers that were cornering Clem.

Maria quickly ran,though she felt pain in her front,but only saying to herself it was from the fall,she saw a walker nearing Clementine and she and Lee were running to save her,but luckily Chuck whacked the walker on the back of it's head by the front of the shovel.

"Clem!"Maria rushed over and hugged her,she let so Clementine can hug Lee.

"Get her the hell out of here!I'll catch up with ya!"Chuck yelled at them.

When Jasmine came up to her,Maria turned to Chuck worryingly while Clementine and Lee ran over to the group,when he nodded at her she sadly returned it and ran to the group with Jasmine,clutching one of her hands on her front.

"Move your asses!"Kenny commanded"River Street's right up ahead!"

Ben slowed down to Maria and Jasmine "That's not all..."

More walkers were showing up in front of them.

"Oh, give me a fucking break!" barked Kenny.

Chista looked around her,"Wait,where the hell's Chuck?"

Maria and the group turned around to see Chuck fighting off the walkers.

"We have to help him!"replied Maria.

Kenny looked at Chuck,then the way to River Street"There's no time! We gotta go,now!"

"I'll be fine!"Chuck yelled,"Just GO!"

* * *

The group went around a few corners before Kenny opened large metal gates that lead to a back garden"I'll get the door."

Maria and Jasmine were the last ones to get in,and rushed to Omid when he fell.

"You alright?"Maria crouched down while wincing at the pain on her front."

"Ugh...Yeah."breathed Omid.

Christa noticed blood coming from Omid's leg"You've opened up your wound,you're bleeding! Shit,that's gonna get infected. We've gotta get him inside,clean him up!"

Lee ran over to Kenny and Ben "Kenny,how's that door coming?"

"I'm working on it! I'm working on it!"Kenny repeated

"Well work faster would you?"hissed Chista,"It won't be long until those things outside find out where we went. You know they can smell blood!"

"Lady,I ain't the one who's bleeding."

"Let me see if I can find us a way in."Lee calmly spoke.

But it didn't settle everything because Jasmine angrily charged up to Ben,who was trying to pull off the boards from the windows with Maria holding her back."Ye idiot!"

"I-I-"Ben stuttered

"Ye left Clem for dead and Maria is injured!"

Maria tried to reassure her"I'm fine,Jasmine,I'm fine, I'm-"She scraped both her hand together to get rid of off the dirt,but noticed a patch of bright red on her top,"Bleeding."

That caused Jasmine to try and attack him again,"Ye stupid Jessie!"

Maria pulled her away from Ben and talked to her"Jasmine,I'll sort this out. Why don't you go see if any walkers are coming from the gate?"

Jasmine shot one death glare at Ben before walking over to the gate.

Maria put her palm on her head and looked down,as if she had a terrible headache.

"Oh God. Maria,I-I'm so sorry. I-"

Maria interrupted him"Ben,I don't blame you for me being hurt and Clementine nearly getting killed,since that's Lee's job to keep her safe. But you could of taken her with you,when you saw a way out or something."

"I know. I don't know what happened. I just...froze up. Hasn't that ever happened to you?"he asked.

"It has happened to me. And as I said before;I don't blame you. But if you do something like this again,the walkers won't be the only thing you have to worry about."She looked over to Lee who was examining the door and looked back at Ben.

Ben nodded"I hear you."

Lee then noticed a little door on the bottom of the window"What's this?Looks like there's some kind of pet door here."

"I tried it already,that's looked too."replied Ben

"Who the hell ever heard of a locked doggie door?"Kenny questioned.

Omid piped up"I have. My neighbour had one just like that. It's radio controlled,the dog wears a collar with a chip in it so the door only opens when the dog gets close to it.

"Well, shit. Everyday's a school day."Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Alright,so... Where's the dog?"asked Ben,looking around.

Everyone looked the graveyard near the dog house and one of them was about to speak until they heard the sound of metal.

Jasmine took the shovel that was leaning on the fence and she was about to dig the first hole until Lee stopped her.

"Hold on,Jasmine. I think it would be best if I did this."he suggested

"Lee,Ah'm knackered of waitin' aroun'. Ah want to dig the grave!"Jasmine protested

Kenny walked up to her,"Jasmine,let Lee dig. You can bury it back when we're done."

"Okay..."Jasmine looked at the shovel,handed it to Lee and walked over to Maria.

Before Lee made the first dig Omid lent forward"Hey,be careful. Digging up dead things isn't what it used to be,you know what I mean?"

"Yeah,I hear you.",Lee dug the first patch of dirt.

Everyone other than Omid,came over to the grave while Lee dug.

"What's buried down there?"questioned Clementine.

"A dog's corpse."Jasmine replied simply,but that made Maria scowl at her.

Lee stopped digging and turned to Clementine"Nothing. Clem, go and sit with Christa and Omid,okay?"

"But I want to-"

"Just do as I say, okay?"

She hung her head, then walked away with Christa as Lee continued to dig up the grave,he dug up the last bit of dirt and the smell lingered around their area.

Ben covered his nose for a moment"Oh,God,the smell."

Jasmine however lookedat the dogs corpse,admired by it"Cool! It's like a giant rat!"

Maria looked at Jasmine angrily as well as wincing at the sight of the dog and the smell,while Lee tried to take the collar off the rotting dog's carcass.

"Urgh... I can't get it off"Seconds after Lee said that,the dog's head detached from the body,the group made disgusted noises from the sight.

Ben looked away a little"OKAY,that is NOT cool."

Maria heard the sound of vomiting and turned over to Christa.

"Are you okay?"asked Clementine

"I'm fine,honey,"Christa answered after wiping her mouth."It's just the smell."

"Are you sure you're-"

Christa interrupted Omid"I said I'm fine,okay?"

Maria was now knowing Christa was keeping a secret,but now wasn't the time to find out what it is.

Lee took the collar and walked over to the door and there was a beep was heard along with the light going green.

"YES! Goddamn!"Kenny cheered.

Clementine then ran over to the door while Lee looked inside the small door.

"You see anything in there?"questioned Ben

"No. Looks like it's been empty for a while."Lee answered,standing back up.

Christa looked at the brick wall and heard the walkers' noises becoming louder"Whatever you're gonna do,do it fast..."

"Okay,lemme see if I can reach up in there..."Lee crouched back down again

"Be careful,man."warned Ben

Lee reached his hand inside the door"Urgh...It's no good,I can't get it."Lee stood back up.

Ben stepped forward"Here,let me try. I think I can-"

Suddenly Clementine crawled into the door and was in the house,but they began to get worried when there was silence.

"Clem! Are you okay?! Say something!"said Lee.

The door clicked and it opened with Clem coming out,"Ta da!"

"Good job, Clem."praised Lee

"Yeah,way to go!"Ben added.

"I did good,right?"Clem folded her arms.

Lee crouched down to her"Yes you did. You did good."

"Can we maybe have this conversation inside?"Omid asked,standing up,"My leg's starting to hurt like hell."

Kenny entered he dark house and scanned the area,luckily it was quiet."Looks okay from here,everybody in."

Everyone walked in one by one and Ben quietly shut the door.

* * *

Maria looked around the mansion,it was quite large with very expensive looking furniture,but still it looked like every thing that was in this house were swiped quite fast,maybe even faster than her. The only things that were easy to see was dog food on the counter and some bottles of whiskey on the table

"Argh!"She quickly turned to Omid who groaned while was being laid down on the sofa by Christa.

"Sorry! Sorry!"Christa repeated her apology.

"No,it's okay. I'm good. Feel better already just being off my feet. Thanks,babe."

Maria smiled at Christa and Omid and then turned her attention to Lee and Kenny,she wasn't the only one thinking about the radio because Christa came along too.

"So,when were you going to tell us about the radio?"Christa questioned.

Kenny looked at her"Tell you what?"

"That it wasn't broken after all,"added Maria,"And someone has been communicating with Clementine this whole time. Isn't that something everyone in this group should know about?"

"I was gonna tell you. Kenny and I only found out yesterday."Lee answered

Christa put her hand on her hip"So both of you were keeping it from the rest of us? Great."

"Who gives a shit about the damn radio? I'm more worried about whoever it was out there ringing that bell and bringing the dead down on top us! It's like they didn't want us to make it to the river!"said Kenny.

"What makes you think it's the same person?"asked Christa,"Whoever was the radio was close enough to see us in the street. And we didn't see anyone else other than the guy in the bell tower."

"Because that doesn't make a lick of damn sense,"Kenny answered,"Why would they bring the dead out like that and then try to warn us about it?"

"Does anything make sense anymore?"Maria questioned "I've seen a lot of people gone insane because of this and so does everyone else here in this group. At least no matter what we call the dead,they don't play games with the living."

"Whoever that was on the radio,I think they were trying to help us,"said Lee,"They did warn us,didn't they?"

"Maybe you're right,"replied Christa,"But whoever it was,they're watching us. Following us. And they don't want us to know who they are. I can't think of any explanation that would make me feel better. Can you?"

Maria sighed"I can't believe this. We're arguing about something we can't get our heads around,while Chuck is out there on his own. We may have just met him but we need to find him."

Lee nodded"She's right,we need to make sure Chuck is okay. Once it's quieted down outside we'll all head towards the river and see if we can find him. Deal?"

"Suit yourselves."said Kenny,"But I'm not gonna wait around too long for someone else to grab up those boats,that's are ticket out of here."

Maria caught Ben emerging from the other part of the room,looking around,"Place seems secure at least."

"I'll feel better when we know that for sure,"Christa turned back to Lee,Maria and Kenny"We need to check the whole house."

Kenny sighed and looked at Ben"Alright,fine. You and me'll take the upstairs - Lee and Maria you've got down here. Make sure you check every door,understand?"

Lee nodded"Okay."

When Ben and Kenny went up stairs while Christa sat with Omid,Clementine walked up to Maria and Lee.

"Can I help?"she asked,"What if there's another locked door."

Lee adjusted her on the head a bit,"I think you've been helpful enough for one day,kiddo. Why don't you see if Christa and Omid need anything,okay?"

Clem looked down a little,"Okay."

She walked over and sat down on the chair in the mansion,she then noticed Jasmine looking at a painting.

Jasmine noticed her come in and turned to face her"Hiya,darlin'. You alrigh?"

"Lee told me to be with Christa and Omid. What are you looking at?"questioned Clementine

She pointed at the painting she was looking at"Ah'm lookin' at the painting of 'Judith Beheading Holofernes' by Caravaggio. Looks cool,to me. Would be better if-"

"Jasmine!"Maria hissed,before looking in the doors on the right.

Jasmine went quiet while Chista looked at both her and Maria.

Maria closed the door"This door's clear,Lee."

Lee nodded at her before equipping his gun and opening the door on the right.

"All clear in here."he confirmed,closing the door and looking at the large doors behind him,"Just one more to check."

Maria was going to walk with Lee to check the last door but was stopped by Christa.

"You okay?"she asked"You don't look well either."

"I'm fine,"she answered"I must of just bashed my wound when I fell down on the street."

"God. What happened?"

"I was injured a few weeks ago,by a gunshot. It's a long story."

Christa was about to respond when Lee was startled by something,it was some kindof mop that must of been used as a weapon atsome point.

"What? What happened?"Clem asked

Lee placed the filthy mop back in the cupboard,"It's nothing. Just... nothing."

He closed the door and walked up to Christa and Maria"Well,the place ain't got much. We should be okay here for a while,at least until it quiets down outside."

Christa managed to smile at what Lee said"Good. Thanks."

Lee looked down at Omid who was sleeping for now"Is he okay?"

"Yeah,for now,"Christa answered,"But I'm really worried his leg might've gotten infected. Don't suppose you turned any meds while you were poking around?"

"I checked,"replied Maria,"But all I found was dog food and some whiskey on the table."

Christa was disappointed but then looked at Clem"I was just about to ask Clementine if she knows who the man on her radio is,after I was done talking to Maria. It's okay,honey, you can tell us. Who is he? What does he want?"

Jasmine came walking up to them to see what was going on.

Lee crouched down to Clementine's level,"Go ahead,Clem. It's okay,you're not in any trouble."

"It's... just a friend."said Clementine,"I don't think he wants to hurt us."

"What has he been saying to you?"Christa asked,"What have you been saying to him?"

"I told him I was trying to find my parents,and that they were in Savannah. He really seems nice, I think he wants to help me find them."

Maria crouched to her level as well,"So you don't know his name? Clementine,sweetheart I know you think he's nice,but those who remain anonymous aren't always trustworthy. He could-"

"LEE!"

Maria knew it was Ben's voice,she ran with Lee to the corridor and saw him run halfway down the stairs.

"Lee,you need to get up here now."Ben urged.

"What's wrong?"asked Lee.

"It's Kenny."

That got Jasmine's attention,"What?!"

She dashed up the stars and Maria raced after her quickly when she saw her run up the last step.

Maria ran up the last set of stairs,passing a few rooms before stopping at a set of stairs when Lee and Ben showed up behind her.

"Kenny said he thought heard something up there,went to go look."Ben explained

Lee looked at the at the hole to the attic"He's up there?"

"I can't get him to come down"Ben replied.

Maria looked at the attic,"Jasmine must be up there as well. Ben,stay here while Lee and I go up."

Maria and Lee climbed up the stairs leading to the attic,both hoping nothing bad has happened up there.

* * *

Maria climbed the last step and stood up from the attic floor,she saw Jasmine kneeling beside Kenny.

"Kenny?"Lee called out,peeking from the ladder.

Maria helped Lee up and walked over to them"Jasmine?Kenny? Are you alright?"

They both stopped when they caught a fowl stench and they covered their noses a bit.

"Jesus,what the hell is that-?"Lee's voice trailed off as he and Maria saw what Kenny and Jasmine were staring at.

Maria gasped,"Oh my God."

The thing that stood up and looked at them was a walker,a small boy but it was so skinny you could see all the bones in his body,it tried to go closer but when it took one step it collapsed again,it's hand reached out to them.

"Kinda looks like Duck,don't he?"said Kenny.

Maria looked at the walker sorrowfully,"It's the child,from the portrait downstairs. What happened to him?"

"Ain't nothing on him,"replied Kenny"Guess he must've been hiding out up here. Starved to death."

"Jesus Christ..."Lee spoke.

Kenny stared at the ground,"I don't know if I can. Couldn't do it before. Can't do it now."

Maria placed her hand on Kenny's shoulder,"I know. It's hard putting down someone,even acquaintances at times. Lee did his part,so it's time for me to do mine."

Jasmine looked at her"Ye sure,lass?"

"I'm sure."Maria answered

Maria walked over to the walker and stared at it while it looked up at her and tried to reach her with his arm just inches away from her leg.

She placed her foot on it's head and it's arm clawed at her leg,but it was so weak it couldn't rip her clothing,she breathed in and closed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry."she responded gently and squished it's head.

It's hand slumped to the ground when she removed her foot.

Lee,Jasmine and Kenny came walking up behind her and looked at the young walker.

"We should bury him."spoke Kenny

"Ah... don't feel like it anymore."said Jasmine,turning away from the corpse.

Maria and Lee looked at each other and the boy before deciding who should bury him.

"I'll take care of it."

Maria nodded as she watched Lee pick up the boy and she began to follow him but then stopped at looked at Kenny and Jasmine.

"You coming?"she asked.

"In a moment."answered Jasmine looking at the spot where the boy lay.

Maria sighed at the two before going down the ladder with Lee.

* * *

Maria walked down the lest step of the ladder,trying her best to hold back the tears and looked at Ben running towards her.

"Maria,what happened?Where's Kenny and..."Ben went silent when he saw Lee carrying the boy downstairs.

Maria ignored Ben and followed him down the steps until she stopped at the kitchen,trying not to cry while Lee buried the body of the boy in the backyard next to his beloved pet dog.

"Maria?"She heard Ben's voice but just couldn't turn her head to look behind and walked over to sit on the stairs when she saw Clementine and Christa go out to where Lee was.

Ben sat down beside her,"Maria,please talk to me."

Even though what she did was merciful yet horrifying,she gave in and looked at him"I'm fine. I killed that boy when we found him in the attic. Poor child was dehydrated as well as starved. I'll be fine in a few minutes,don't worry."

Lee suddenly started shouting,Maria and Ben ran to the backyard instantly.

"Who are you?What the hell do you want from us?!"Lee yelled from the fence.

Christa ran out with Clementine when she heard the yelling,"Lee?what's going on?"

Lee looked through the fence for another moment before answering,"I saw someone standing there by the fence. Watching us."

"Was it a walker?"Maria asked.

Lee stood back up from the fence and walked back over to them"No,too fast. Took off like a bat out of hell when I spotted it."

"Was it a man or a woman?"questioned Christa.

"Didn't get a good enough look."

Ben looked at Christa"What does it matter?"

"I'm wondering if it's the same guy who's been following us,"said Christa,"The guy on the radio."

At that point the backdoor opened and Kenny and Jasmine walked outside,causing Maria to move away from Ben a little.

"Kenny?Jasmine?"Lee replied.

"We're fine. Just... we're fine,"answered Kenny,"What's all the ruckus?"

"Lee saw someone watching us while he was burying the boy."explained Maria.

"What?"Kenny looked at Lee,"Who?"

Lee looked at Kenny,with his arms folded,"I can't be sure,they ran off before I could get a good look."

"I don't like this one bit. Not one bit."Ben responded,worryingly.

Christa agreed with him,"Me neither. Walkers are one thing,but the thought of someone actually stalking us..."

"Alright,that's it. We've stuck around here long enough. It's time to get back on track,time to get down to the river and find ourselves a boat."said Kenny

But Christa mentioned about Omid,"I don't know if Omid's well enough to move yet."

"Well he better get ready. Because I'm going down to River Street right now to find a boat. And soon as we're ready to go,we're moving out."

"We only checked the house to make sure it's secure,we didn't really toss the place. We're low on food,water,meds,ammo... we should make sure there's nothing we can use before we move out."Lee suggested.

Kenny looked back at Lee,"You search it if you wanna. I'm done with this house. We came to this city to find a boat and that's just what I'm gonna do."

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea to check the place one more-"

"I SAID I'M DONE WITH THIS HOUSE!"

Kenny's shout interrupted Ben,making him go quiet as well as a glare from Maria,they all looked at each other silently,unsure of what to do.

Lee then broke the silence when he decided on something"We can do both. Ben,you and Maria take one last look around the place,grab anything that looks useful,while me and Kenny go down to river to get us a boat."

"Wait,can't I come?"Clementine asked,"My mom and dad can't be far now,maybe we can look for them on the way to the river?"

"Clem,honey,I think it'd be best if you stayed here with Ben,Jas and Maria. I need you to watch out for Omid and Christa,help them get ready to move out."answered Lee

"You said I'm supposed to always stay close to you."she reminded.

"I know,It's just this once. Sometimes we all have to put aside what we want for the good of the group. Hey, don't worry I'll be back before you know it. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Daylights burning. Gonna go grab my gear, then we'll head out."said Kenny

Christa looked at Clementine,"Come on Clem,let's go see if Omid needs anything."

The girls and Kenny went back inside the house,but Maria looked back at Lee and Ben having a conversation.

"So,your just gonna leave me on the bench here?"she heard Ben say.

"That's not how it is,Ben."Lee answered,"I need you to stay here and keep an eye on Clementine."

"I can do that."

"Well, just so we're clear. While I'm gone,anything or anyone tries to get inside this house,you shoot them. Don't even think twice about it. Understand?"

"I got no problem shooting walkers."

"Did you hear what I said? Anything or anyone."

Ben nodded.

"Good."

Maria walked away the moment Ben and Lee came back into the house,she sat down on one of the chairs and went into her own thoughts.

Savannah is a big place from what she saw and had lots of buildings as well,meaning it was a big population,how is there going to be a boat anywhere in this city? If there was,will she be able to cope?

She watched Lee and Kenny go outside the house and ran upstairs to watch them head out to River street through the window until she couldn't see them in view anymore,staring into the clouds in the sky the with her hands in her back pockets.

"Hey."

She turned around instantly to see Ben standing behind her.

"Hey,Ben."she greeted,kindly,"Is Jas and Clem alright?"

"Yeah,I think they're playing hide and seek inside the house."he answered.

"Good. So long as they stay there I won't get paranoid. Well,at least It's peaceful for now,"Maria turned back to look at window with Ben,"So,if things go differently like it always does,what do you think we should do?I'm not saying Kenny's losing it,but valuable things like boats can be scarce."

"I... I don't know,"Ben replied,"I still think Kenny's idea is better,but maybe you're right."

Maria noticed the look on his face and became concerned,as if he was holding something behind him"Ben? Is something wrong?"

Ben began to shake his head in guilt,"Maria,I-I don't know if I can hold it in."he confessed.

Maria was shocked at Ben, then turned serious with him at the next second,"Ben if this is about what happened back in Macon and along the way,don't confess to him,right now he's in a rough state and is trying to keep together."

"But,what if he finds out anyway?"he said,worryingly.

"Then we're all screwed,but right now Kenny is only focusing on one thing. It's best not to worry about it,okay?"

Ben looked at the ground with a sigh before looking back up at her,"Okay."

She grabbed hold of Ben and kissed his lips before hugging him,"Hey,be strong. You'll one day get use to this and be able to defend yourself."

Unknown to them both Jasmine came round their place while she was looking for Clementine,hoping to find her hiding upstairs and saw them kiss,she was shocked at what she saw,then her fists clenched in jealousy,hatred,then turning upset and ran away quietly before they saw her.

She went down the stairs and crossed her arms in a pout while she sat and cried a little,holding her crossbow that was on the stairs.

_"What does Maria see in that jessie?!"_she thought,angrily,_"How can she forgive that lad after everything he's done?!"_

When she stopped crying she heard little footsteps going up to the front door,she looked up and saw Clementine twist the knob and open it a little.

"Clem,what are ye doin'?"she asked,making her turn around to her,"Ah thought ye were goin' to hide?"

"I don't wan't to stay in and do nothing,I want to find Lee."answered Clementine,"Don't tell them."

Jasmine looked at Christa and Omid,then up the stairs where Maria and Ben were.

"If ye doin' that then Ah'll go with ye too."she decided,"Sounds better than stayin' here."

"Ben! Maria! I need your help,now!"

Jasmine jumped at Christa's voice and quickly ran over to the door with Clem,they quickly opened the door and got outside when Christa came into the hallway.

Maria and Ben ran downstairs the moment she heard her.

"What is it?"questioned Ben

"It's Omid,I think he's getting worse."Christa replied,worryingly,"I need help bringing him upstairs."

"Right,I'll see if Jasmine and Clementine will- wait where are they?"Maria realized it was a little quiet and Jasmine's crossbow was gone.

She noticed a little shade of light on her trainer and followed it to see the door was open,then she freaked out when she realized what they've done.

"Oh no,I have to go after them! You two get Omid upstairs!"

Maria bolted out of the door and shut it instantly,breaking a run for it out of the house and into the streets before Ben and Christa said anything.

* * *

Jasmine and Clementine ran through the streets,looking around to see if walkers were coming.

"Clementine,are ye sure ye know where to go?"asked Jasmine as she stopped running when Clementine did,"I heard ye only been here once."

"I know where I'm going. I'm sure I do!"Clementine answered back to her.

"If ye say so. Well let's hurry,before they know we're-"

"Jasmine! Clementine!"

They turned around and saw Maria running up to them,panicking,"Are you alright? Did any of them get you? Did they-"

"We're okay,lass."Jasmine interrupted her,but not looking at her.

Maria breathed a sigh of relief,"Right,that's good. But still,what are you two doing out here on the streets?"

"I didn't wan't to stay inside all day. I want to help them!"said Clementine

"Clementine,sweetheart,I know you want to be helpful,but if Lee sees you out on the streets-"

Suddenly Maria was interrupted by a grunt as if someone fell to the floor after being hit.

"Lee!"Clementine then darted towards the docks,stopping where a magazine stall was with Jasmine and Maria following her.

When they got their,they saw Lee on the ground and a masked scavenger with it's hood up,preparing to strike him with an ice climbing pick.

"No!"Clementine yelled,making Lee look up and the scavenger looking behind.

"...Clem?"Lee spoke,sore from the blow the scavenger gave him with the spike remover.

"Please...don't hurt him!"begged Clementine.

The scavenger then realizing they weren't dangerous got off of Lee,Lee got up and went over to Clementine,placing a hand on her shoulder then looking at Maria and Jasmine.

"You're not from Crawford."the scavenger said,voice was feminine and in a tone of relief.

Lee and Maria stared at her surprised as she put her hood down and took off her face mask,though Maria stared at her impressed than surprised.

"You're not the guy on the radio."Lee replied back,gotten over from the shock.

"I'm not a guy at all. Full marks for observation."

Maria then saw Kenny emerge from behind the side of the building,drawing a gun on the girl they were talking to.

"Kenny,don't shoot!"Maria warned.

The women spun around and tripped him up with her leg,making him fall on the ground and the gun firing a shot,snarling and growling of the the dead were heard,but Maria focused on the girl kicking the gun away and about to strike him.

"Don't!"Maria exclaimed,using her katana to block her from attacking Kenny,"he's with us!"

The girl put her weapon away and looked at the group while Maria helped Kenny up.

"Who the hell are you people?"she questioned with her arms crossed.

"Everybody just calm down." Lee assured.

"I'll calm down once she tells me who the fuck she is!"snapped Kenny.

"Back off,asshole."the girl turned away from Kenny and looked at the others,"The name's Molly."

"Molly. I'm Lee,"he greeted,"This is Kenny,Maria,Jasmine and Clementine. We're not looking for any trouble."

"Hi."Clementine greeted.

"Hiya."replied Jasmine

Maria smiled at her,"Nice to make an acquaintance. If your not fine with it,Vix is what you'll call me."

Molly took another look at Clem and Jas,who both waved a hand at her then looked at the others,"You guys really aren't from Crawford,are you?"

"No,I'm from Macon."said Lee,"Maria and Jasmine are from Britain and Kenny here's from Florida."

"She didn't ask for our life stories,Lee. What's the deal with this Crawford place?"Kenny questioned.

Maria was wondering the same thing,"Yeah,what place is that?"

"Everything beyond that barricade."Molly pointed towards a wall that was teeming with walkers,impaled on scraps with wooden messages written in blood.

"What the hell happened here?"

Molly was staring at the ground when Lee asked that question and looked up to them,"You sure you wanna know?"

They nodded their heads at Molly,so she began to explain,"When everything started going to shit,some people got together and sealed off that whole neighborhood. Folks willing to do anything to stay alive,stop the dead getting in. I try to avoid 'em."

"Why?"questioned Kenny.

"Let's just say they have a zero tolerance policy for people who wont- or cant- live by their rules."

"So how'd you know we weren't them?"

At that point Molly turned to Clementine and Jasmine,"Because there are no children in Crawford,not anymore."

"What do you mean,no children? Why not?"Lee asked

Molly began to walk closer to the barricade and they followed her,"No children,no elderly,no-one with an advanced medical condition. Basically no-one who might be a burden on the community. Crawford's all about the survival of the fittest. That's how they survived,while the rest of the world went to shit around them."

"Jesus Christ..."Kenny breathed out.

Molly looked at his direction when he heard him say that,"Well,just the opposite,when you think about it."

"What exactly did Crawford do with all these 'burdens'? What happened to them?" Lee asked.

"Seems to me we're faced to face with some them already."answered Maria,looking at the impaled and packed up walkers.

"Fuck me..."Kenny responded

Molly nodded at Maria,"Yeah. Anyone who got sick,anyone too old,anyone they figured wasn't strong enough to survive. To them those were just mouths to feed,a drain on their precious resources."

"And I thought Orlando was the only place that was truly messed up."replied Maria.

They were speechless at what Molly said and stared at the walkers for a moment.

Lee looked at Molly,"How do you know all this?"

"Everyone in Savannah knew."she answered as they turned away from the barricade and walked back,"What was going on in Crawford got passed around like a ghost story. Except this one was true."

"So,if you were scavenging this whole time,do you who's been ringing those bells throughout the place?"Maria questioned her

"Yeah,that would be me."

"I knew it!"Kenny responded,angrily,"Lee,I knew she was the one who's following us,fucking with us!"

"Get that finger outta my face,grampa,before I jam it straight up your ass."Molly threatened,"I haven't been following you. I don't even know who the hell you people are."

"Great comeback,lass."Jasmine replied.

"Calm down,Kenny. The voice on the radio was a guy,remember?"said Lee.

Kenny looked back at Molly,"Yeah,well. Whoever you are,ringing those bells this morning nearly got us all killed,raised the dead all around us!"

"That's the idea,genius. It's how I get around,"explained Molly,"I ring a bell in one neighborhood to attract the local geeks towards it,buys me some time to scavenge the areas they clear out."

"Geeks? Is that what you call them?"

"Yeah,you know,like at the carnival? They'll eat anything,alive or dead."

"That's pretty smart,with the bells."said Lee.

"Doesn't take take much to outsmart the dead,bunch of dumb-asses. You just gotta move fast,get in and out,before they start to wander back again,"Molly now had enough of explain and went back to the main point,"Look, I'm gonna ask you again: you're not from Crawford,so who the hell are you? What are you doing here?"

"We're only trying to survive,same as you and hopefully everyone else alive." answered Maria.

"And the only way we're gonna survive is by getting on a boat and gettin' the hell out of here."

Molly turned to Kenny,"Yeah,good luck with that. Anyone with a boat took it out of here as soon as people started eating each other. Any that got left behind, Crawford stripped 'em for parts,cars too."

"There's gotta be something."Kenny responded,shaking his head at the ground in disbelief.

"If there was,do you think I'd still be here? I've been over every inch of this city,this whole place is picked clean."

"Goddamnit! Fuck!"Kenny yelled, walking away.

"Hey! Moron! You wanna keep your voice down?"warned Molly,walking some steps in his direction.

Kenny stopping and looked back at the wrecked boat,feeling soul crushed,"Shit."

Molly then turned to face the others,"Since you're not getting on any boat,I'd advise you people to go back where you came from,before-"her warning was then interrupted when a bunch walkers began showing up at the nearby street,"Great,just great."

The others turned around to see them strolling up the path.

"Isn't that the-"

"The way we came."Lee finished Kenny's sentence.

"Fuck! Gunshot must've brought them back."

"Isn't there another way back to the house?"questioned Clementine

Maria turned to Molly,"Molly,do you know a-"when she faced where she was she saw her run through a nearby alleyway and followed her with the rest behind her,when they got to the alley they saw her climb onto the metal balcony by using her ice pick.

"Hey! You're just gonna leave us here?!"shouted Lee.

Molly looked down on them from the balcony"Sorry, I must have missed that part of our conversation where you became my problem."

"Then Ah'm goin' up with ye!"Jasmine tried to grab two items on Maria's back,"Maria,give me the crowbars!"

Maria pushed her away from her,"No! Jasmine you're not going anywhere,and you're not ready for a melee weapon,yet."

"Don't leave us here! Please?"

Molly looked at Clementine,who was giving her the sad puppy dog eyed look at her when she said that,it made her give in as she reached her hand out.

"Come on! Make it fast!"she urged.

Lee picked up Clementine and gave her to Molly to pull her up,then Jasmine put her foot on Maria's hand as she knelt down on one knee to help her up onto the balcony.

Right now walkers were closing in on them in the ally,drawing nearer and their growls becoming louder.

"Oh,fuck me..."Kenny responded.

"Come on,come on,hurry!"Lee rushed,as he helped Kenny up on the balcony,when he was up he turned to Maria,"Maria! Come on!"

Maria looked at the incoming walkers,then back at the others,"I'm not going until everyone's safe,including you!"

Clementine and Jasmine watched them and hurried them up,"Lee! Come on!"

"Maria,lass! Hurry up!"

Kenny reached his hand out for Lee,"Come on man, one good jump!"

Lee grabbed onto Kenny's hand,but he was struggling to pull him up and let go of him,letting him fall on the ground nearly top of Maria.

Maria helped Lee up and they backed up as the walkers were now below the balcony.

"Nooo! Lee!"

Clementine and Jasmine can only watch helplessly like the rest at the walker drew near them.

Maria looked behind her and noticed a dumpster in their way with a clear path,"Lee,help me move this!"

"Maria,hurry!

She ran over to it and along with Lee pushed it out of the way and went through the gap it made,but then walkers started to emerge from the other way.

"Bollocks."Maria cursed under her breath,"Now what?!"

Lee looked down and saw a manhole with a metal cover on top and tried to open it,"Gah! Can't get it open! Maria! Help!"

Maria was about to grab her katana,but got one of her crowbars instead,then put it back when she compared it to the cover,"It's too curved for them to go through!"

"Here! Use that to pry it open!"Molly then threw her ice pick,Maria caught it and gave it to Lee,it was enough to pull away the cover.

"Cheers,Molly!"Maria thanked,"We'll give it back to you,when we get out."

When the cover was off,Maria climbed first into the manhole and Lee came next,barely making it from one of the walkers crawling.

"Leeeeee!"

"Mariaaaaa!"

* * *

Lee climbed quickly down the ladder until he reached the bottom with Maria,both panting a little from the frightening experience.

Clashing of metals was heard and Lee looked up and backed away from the ladder,a walker landed on the ground face first,but luckily the force damaged the brain,so they won't be evading it along with the rest.

"Clementine! Can you hear us?!"Lee shouted out of the sewers but nothing else but walkers were heard,"If you can hear us, just get back to the house,okay?! We'll meet you there!"

Lee and Maria turned from the ladder and looked at the sewers,if they're gonna get back to the mansion,they have to find their way out of here.

"Shit."said Lee.

"Literally."Maria responded,"Well, let's not _waste_ any time,he he."

Lee chuckled at her pun then proceeded to walk down the steps in the sewers.

"Hey,thanks for staying with me, Maria. I appreciate it"he replied, after looking at a grate knowing he can't pry it open.

She smiled,"Don't mention it, I don't leave anyone like you to die in a foul place like a sewer."

Maria and Lee came up on a slope passage way,going further into the sewer.

"This must lead further into the sewers,I'll go first,then you."Lee decided.

"Very well,age before beauty,Everett."she agreed,"Don't worry, it's just like stepping down a water slide. A dirty,underground water slide."

Lee slowly began to go down step by step,but slipped and fell,sliding down and landing in the water.

"You alright?"Maria asked looking at the way in.

"Yeah,I'm fine."answered Lee, getting up and shaking the water off him.

Maria then came sliding down oh her feet and landed beside him,but her feet were on something and lifted one of them up to see she stepped on a half-eaten rat.

"Euuurgh! That's disgusting."she responded,wiping her feet in the dirty waste water.

Lee looked at the rest of the rodents' corpses,"Must mean walkers are down here."

Maria kicked the corpse she stood on away with her foot,"And if they're down here they're probably chugging the sewage water."

"How do you know that?"he asked.

"Chloe and Austin told me."she answered,"Back in Barnett,I told you about them back at the motel."

Lee and Maria walked around the corner,they looked in the direction where a patch of light was coming and saw a pipe connected to something.

"It's a drainage pipe."acknowledged Lee.

"It is,but there's no handle to turn it. If we could find one it would help us get out of here...",Maria and Lee froze when they saw a bunch of walkers in front of them.

"Could be the way out."said Lee,"But there's no way I can take on all of those things by myself. Maria can you-"

"Not quite now actually. It would be easier,but that's mainly what we've been doing this whole time. I think it's time to prove them we are smarter then they are. And besides Jade and Flo are quite valuable to me and I only use crowbars for climbing."

"Who?",Lee an eyebrow at the names.

"My katana and bow. Jade was given to me by Chloe as a trophy for hard work and Florence or Flo for short was given to me by Austin as I completed and beaten every archer competitor. Jade and Flo... were their unborn little girls,killed when they were lowered into a walker pit along with Chloe's corpse by that inconsiderate sick bastard prick of a leader. That moment still haunts me."

"Jesus..."Lee responded,"I'm sorry Maria."

Maria held up her hand in response,"You said sorry long ago and none of what I suffered through is your fault,but I'll always be glad that you cared like a father to me."

They both smiled at each other for a moment,then Maria saw something inside a little passage way.

"Look,it's one of the drainage pipes and this one has a handle on it. Come on let's turn it and see what happens."

Lee and Maria walked into the passage way,crouching on the ground so they didn't bump their heads,when they got to the pipe Lee turned the wheel,which activated the water supply from where they could see it through small metal bars,a walker then came by and began to grab some of the water and put it in their mouths.

"Good thing we're out here and not in there."said Lee.

Maria agreed with him,"Me too."

Lee examined the pipe closer"Hmm,seems loose."

Maria was tugging on the gate that was behind them and looked at him,"Really? Then we can place that handle on the other pipe. But first we need to get this gate open,a walker's blocking that path. Can you give me the ice pick?"

Lee handed her the pick and began to pull on the gate,with his help the gate's lock was damaged and they opened it.

Maria then gave Lee the pick back and walked over to the other drainage pipe,she attached the handle to the pipe and turned it to the right,sewage water began to come out where they were standing and was loud enough to alert all the walkers feeding off a body except the one who was in the distance drinking water from a grate.

"Here they come."Lee warned quietly.

Maria began to rush silently to the gate to the passage way and crouched down,"Quick,get inside the passage way again."

Lee followed after her under the passage way and waited patiently for the walkers to pass to the drains and drink the sewage waste.

Maria stepped out after they passed and began to walk over to the body to see who it was they were eating,when she looked at the body after picking up the gun her heart began to feel heavy when she saw who the mutilated abdominal body was and tears began to emerge from her eyes.

Lee looked at Maria to see why she was crying,but then looked in sorrow when he realized who the body was too,"Oh my God. Chuck. He must've tried to hide out down here. The poor bastard."

He then looked at Maria,who was examining Chuck's rifle and noticed it was empty,"No bullets. He must've saved the last one for himself. You deserved better,old man."

Maria placed the revolver in her bag and stood back up along with Lee and continued their main goal.

They both looked over to the walker in the distance,Maria readied her her katana and slowly went over to the walker.

Suddenly,two walker hands held their legs together,making Maria drop her katana and skid away from her.

The walker stopped drinking and turned to then,going towards them,Lee struggled to get the hand off his leg,while Maria was trying to reach her weapon.

Lee then grabbed the ice pick and dug it into the walkers hand,slicing it off,he then dig the same to the hand on Maria's leg as she almost reached her weapon and the other walker came closer and closer,finally after he got the hand off her,she grabbed her katana,got up with a spin and sliced the walkers head,like a hot knife through butter.

After that experience was over,they looked over at the other walkers by the drain,luckily they were enjoying the waste water than looking over to them.

They stepped over the walker and saw a way out up that ladder,problem is the ladder is not fully intacked because part of it is on the floor,leaving the way out out of reach.

"Suppose we'll have to this the hard way."Maria got her crowbars ready and ran up to the sign that was under the way out to jump on the edge of it and climb up on to the ladder with the crowbars hanging on to it,but the sign gave way and she fell down onto the ground.

"Are you okay?!"Lee whispered.

"Yeah,I'm fine." answered Maria,"Just a little..."she was silent when she noticed a hole in the wall where the sign covered it.

"What the hell?"responded Lee,after following where she was looking.

"I' know. We should remind ourselves to look at things like these next time,"Maria walked over to the sign and pulled it took a peek inside and curiously stepped into it.

* * *

When Maria stepped inside the hole,was amazed at what she saw,"Whoa. Lee,come look at this!"

Lee stepped inside to see what it was and was amazed at where he was at,"Must've been one of those old nuclear fallout shelters."

He then looked at Maria,staring at what she could see,it contained a bunch of stuff,food,water and medicine.

"Look at all this. It's enough to keep people alive for months."he said.

"This could be useful for our group."replied Maria,"But we can't loot any of this stuff,yet. We should see if anyone else is here."

But then Maria suddenly had a change of mood,she sat down on the bed that was there,arms curling around her stomach and staring at the ground.

"Are you angry?"she spoke,not looking at Lee.

"About what?"he questioned.

Maria stopped looking at the ground and looked up to Lee,"About what Ben did. About him and the bandits and leaving Clementine."

"No."Lee answered with a sigh,"I'll admit I'm still frustrated at the kid,but I'm not angry at him."

"I'm glad you're not,you still can't blame him,though. He's going through a tough time right now and I'm trying to support him while I've got Jasmine,who I also need to protect giving him hell. But she doesn't know,everyone else even you don't know but me about him before he met us. He experienced such trauma events like me and Jasmine and he has no idea what happened to his parents, little sister,his whole family. Can you imagine that,having no knowledge of their status in this kind of world?"

Lee nodded,"Yeah. I can."

"He may be a screw up and a cowered in the group,but I pity him and be compassionate to him. I... love him. And I still love Jasmine too,I now realize you can still get hurt,even if this didn't happen. So, if I do meet my end,can you and the group watch over them,for me? I know you have your hands full with Clementine,but you never know what will happen. You'll still support Ben,right? And I know Jasmine is a little hot headed and selfish sometimes,but she's still a good girl,no matter how you see her."

"I'll do what I can,Maria."he answered.

Maria smiled at his answer and stood back up,"Thank you. Come on,let's go."

Lee didn't notice her pain as he walked over to a door that was not locked,he opened the door and to their surprise saw five survivors,who instantly looked at them with fear and hostility.

As Lee and Maria stood frozen one of them,a man,not too old drew a gun on them,making them both put their hands up,Maria did say until her end,but not this quickly.

"Who are you?"he asked them,demandedly,but still scared.

"It's alright. It's okay."Lee tried to assure,"We don't want any trouble."

"We're just a little lost,okay?"added Maria,"We don't want to start a quarrel with anyone."

"Neither do we. Which is why you'd both do well to turn around and leave. R-right now."the man answered back to them.

"Look,we're sorry we disturbed you folks."Lee apologised,"We'll just be going."

One of the survivors,a women then spoke up"You can't let them leave. They're from Crawford! If they go back there and they find out we're down here..."

"Are you from Crawford?"the man questioned,"D-don't lie to me,I'll know."

"Where else can they be from? Everywhere else around here is dead."the women replied to him.

"We're not from around here. I'm from Athens,grew up in Macon."answered Lee.

"And I'm from Liverpool,England. I came here to Orlando,Florida on holiday a week before it all happened."Maria explained.

The man then looked at Lee,"I have a brother in Macon. You were there? How was it? As bad as here?"

Lee and Maria looked at each other,both not wanting to bring up the bandits or the cannibalistic St John farmers.

"We both were. And we're sorry."Maria replied,sympathetically.

The women didn't beleve what they were saying and walked up to the man,"You can't trust them,Vernon. You can't let them leave."

"W-what do you want me to do? Shoot 'em in the head?"the man known as Vernon asked her.

"Why not? That'd be more of a mercy than anyone from Crawford showed us. Think,Vernon! What do you think they'll do if they find out we're down here,right under their feet?"

"Damnit,your right."Vernon looked back at Lee and Maria,"I'm sorry,friends. Can't take the risk."

"We're not from Crawford,but we saw what they did up there."said Lee,"It made us sick. We're not like them. And we don't think you are either. We think you're a good man."

Lee took a step towards them along with Maria,but Vernon still wouldn't put down the gun.

"Keep back!"he warned,"Or I'll swear I'll shoot!"

Maria reached her arm out and put it on Vernon's gun and gently took it from him,"There's no need to worry. It's alright."

"Vernon,what the hell are you doing?!"the women then stepped infront of them to sheild him,"Vernon!"

"Relax."Lee replied as Maria placed the gun in her bag,"We're not here to hurt you."

The rest of the survivors then let their guard down after that.

"You both really not from Crawford?"questioned Vernon.

"No."answered Maria,"We're really not from that place."

"Well... We are. Or were."Vernon explained,"We got out of their when they started sealing up the place,started weeding out the sick and the old so their perfect society wouldn't be threatened. No room for weakness or vulnerability in their little master race."

"You don't look that old."responded Lee,"So... your sick?"

"Were sick."Vernon said as the women went up to an old lady,"We're all members of a cancer survivors group that used to meet at the hospital. We're in remission. But that wasn't good enough for Crawford. They'd already rounded up five of us before the rest of us managed to hole up and hide from them down here. This old basement's been abandoned for years."

Lee looked around the place they were hiding in and saw some kind of body fridges,"What is this,a morgue?"

"Yeah."answered Vernon,"Irony's always high on my list when I'm looking for a place to survive. How did you two find your way down here?"

"My group and I were up by the river looking for a boat."Lee explained,"Now we just want to get out of here and find them again."

"Well,that sewer system you just came throught runs all over the city. It'll take you wherever you want to go."

Lee looked at Vernon,"Those sewers are like a damn maze. Any chance you could help us find our way back?"

"Look, I'd like to help you and your friend here."replied Vernon,"But we've all got our own problems. Two of our group are sick and need constant care. And I'm the only doctor here."

The women that went against Lee and Maria looked over at them crossly"Besides,why should we help both of you?"

Maria looked at the lady,not responding differently from her hostility,"Listen,miss, we're sorry we scared you and you're group. I want to get back to Ben and my sister Jasmine. Just as much as Lee wants to get back to Clementine."

Vernon looked at Lee when Maria mentioned Clem,"She's your daughter?"

"No."Lee answered,honestly,"She lost her real parents. I'm doing what I can.

"You're not seriously considering going with them."

"It's alright,Brie."Vernon turned to the women,Brie and assured her then looked at Lee and Maria again,"I had a daughter. Lost her in the first days. I'll be damned if I'll just sit back and let that happen to someone else."

"We need you here!",one of the men by the morgue table spoke.

"Don't worry."Vernon replied,"I'll be back before you know it. Let's go."

Vernon hugged Brie and said goodbye to the others,then headed out the door with Lee and Maria.

* * *

It was still dangerous traveling back,but with Vernon's help they eventually got back to house quicker and safer,Lee opened the door and noticed it was quiet and Clementine and Jasmine wasn't downstairs.

"Clementine?Clem?"Lee called.

Maria joined in"Jas,we're back! are you there?"

They still couldn't see nor hear them,but turned to the kitchen to see Molly routing through the drawers.

"Molly?"Lee spoke.

Molly instantly closed one of the drawers she was looking in and turned to them,"Oh hey. You two made it back."

Maria smiled,"I hope the way back wasn't troubling for you."

"Not at all."Molly answered her"I've been in this city long enough to know my way around things."

"Who's this?"Vernon asked Lee.

"He didn't tell you about me? Understandable, I guess."Molly responded," I'm the one who put that beating on him when he tried to jump me back at the river."she looked at Maria and Lee,"Who's the fossil?"

"This is Vernon,hes a doctor."Lee introduced,"He helped us get back here after we got separated."

Molly walked up them and put a hand on her hip,"I think you have something that belongs to me."

Lee gave Molly her pick back and she walked away from them without thanks.

"Your welcome."Maria responded,looking in her direction.

They then heard someone running down the stairs and saw Christa run to them,"Lee. Maria. Thank God you're back."

"Christa,what's wrong?"questioned Lee.

"It's Omid He's gotton worse. Much worse."she explained,worryingly.

"We have a man wounded."Lee said to Vernon.

Christa looked at the man Lee was with"Who's this?"

"This is Vernon. He's a doctor."

she sighed in releif at what Lee said,"Oh thank God!"

"Could you take a look at him?"Lee asked him

"You have to help us..."Christa begged,desperately,"Please?"

"I'll see what I can do."answered Vernon,"Take me to him."

They went upstairs and opened the door to a child's bedroom,Omid was resting on there fast asleep,but Christa was right,he wasn't feeling or looking any good.

"Omid,honey. You're gonna be alright."Chista assured,crouching beside him,"Lee brought a doctor."

"Alright,let's take a look at him..."replied Vernon,looking at him,then back at Lee and Maria,"I work better without an audience. I'm sure you both have more things of your own to attend to."

Lee and Maria walked out of the bedroom and resumed to looking for the little girls.

"Clementine... Clementine?"

"Jasmine? I swear to God if you don't come out soon,you're crossbow will be confiscated!"

They searched most of house,even splitting up but other than the drawings they did that Maria found they still can't find them,they then opened a door too see Molly again,still routing around the place with her looking underneath a bed this time.

"What are you doing?"questioned Lee

"Oh,you know. Just poking around."Molly answered.

Lee folded his arms,"You won't find anything,we already searched the place."

"You'd be surprised what people miss. Trust me,I've been doing this for a while."

"And you're not the only one."Maria acknowledged.

"Where's Clementine and Jasmine?"Lee asked.

"Don't ask me,I'm not their keeper."Molly replied with no concern.

"Hey! Do we look like we're in the mood to be jerked around? Where did they go?"

"Last I saw,they were downstairs with your redneck and that college kid who hangs around with them. Why don't you go bug them?"

"They're called Kenny and Ben."Maria corrected her,"We have names here,Molly."

She then ran out the door and bolted downstairs into the living room,she saw Ben sitting on a chair next to Kenny,who was depressed and drinking the whiskey he found heavily.

"Ben!"she exclaimed as she ran over and embraced him.

Ben was too glad to see her that he wasn't shocked at the sudded embrace as he hugged her back.

"Maria,what's wrong?"he asked as she heard her sniff.

"He's gone. Chuck's dead."she choked,still crying.

"Shh,it's okay."he responded rubbing her back.

Maria pulled away from his and looked at Kenny,still drinking,like he didn't know she was here and that it was just him and the booze.

"Clementine. Come out,please."Lee called,as he continued to look,he went over to the living roomas well and saw Maria and Ben with Kenny.

"Kenny?"Lee looked at him,this time Kenny stopped drinking and looked at Lee.

"Oh hey. You made it back. Good job. Good job."He answered,the alcohol already taking effect.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"Lee asked

"What does it look like?"Kenny took a sip at the whiskey.

"Where'd you get the bottle?"

"Found it."he answered,simply,but still pissed,"First good thing that happened since..."

"Kenny,come on. Gimme that."Lee tried to take the bottle off Kenny but he sheilded it,"Kenny,give me the damn bottle!"

"Get the fuck away from me!" Kenny angrily slurred,standing up.

"Ken,getting wasted like my father always does isn't going to solve anything."said Maria.

"Yeah,well,what is? We are fucked!" Kenny yelled,then slumped back onto the sofa,"Molly said there's not a single boat left in Savannah. No way out. We've got walkers all around us,that crazy fuck on the radio messing with us... hell,if now ain't the time for a drink..."

Kenny took another swig at thw whiskey,then passed the bottle to Ben,he had his hand at the bottle but when Maria and Lee looked at him sternly he refused and Kenny drank out of it again.

"Have either of you seen Clementine and Jasmine? We can't find them."Maria questioned them.

"Damned if I know."answered Kenny,after taking another sip,"Gotta be around here somewhere."

Lee looked at Ben,"Ben,I gave you one job here when I left the house-take care of Clementine. Then she shows up out on River Street with Jasmine and Maria looking for me? What the hell happened?"

"Hey,don't put all that out on me. Omid took a turn for the worse and Christa asked me to help while Maria went after them. I'm sorry I'm doing the best I can here."Ben explained,"She was frantic and things got kinda crazy. I told Clementine and Jasmine to stay put,what else could I do?"

"It's okay,Ben we're not cross with you and I had a feeling Jasmine wouldn't listen to you."responded Maria,"We just want to know where they are."

"I think they went out to play in the backyard."

"On their own? With no-one watching them?"Lee exclaimed.

"Man,will you get off my back? They're fine out there!"

"They better better be,or it's your ass."

"Calm down,Lee. Let's go in the backyard. Thank you,Ben."replied Maria.

She and Lee headed straight for the backyard,hoping that Clementine and Jasmine were okay.

* * *

"Clementine? Clementine!"yelled Lee.

"Jasmine,where are you?!"Maria shouted.

They began to search everywhere,in the doghouse,the bushes,outside the house by looking through the fence,even behind and in the trees and they still couldn't find them.

Suddenly a bang was heard inside a closed shed,covered in vines with the door being covered.

Maria readied her katana as Lee tried to pull the door open,then someone who was bashed it made Lee fall on the ground,but Maria didn't attack and put her weapon away as she saw Jasmine and Clementine.

"Lee!"

"Maria!"

Clementine and Jasmine ran over to them and they all embraced each other,warmfully.

"What were you two doing in there?"Lee asked both of them.

"Exploring."Clementine answered

"And ye would not believe what we found."Jasmine added,"Come look!"

Lee walked back over to the door with Maria and each opened a door to the shed,what they saw inside was a boat.

"Whoah."Lee responded.

"I know right?"replied Clementine.

"Yeah, It's...wonderful."replied Maria amazed,but was actually sad because that means they were going on water,and she hated it.

Kenny then came out into the yard and saw the boat and was surprised,but let out a smile,dropping the bottle of whiskey he had and walked over to them.

* * *

Some time has past when they found the boat,Kenny and Ben were in the shed working on it while the others,other than Omid,Jasmine and Clementine were sat down in the living room.

Lee was pacing around,looking at the window,walking the other way and going back up to it,when Vernon came downstairs and sat by Christa he came up to him.

"Omid's doing okay?"he asked

"As well as can be expected under the circumstances."answered Vernon,"I did what I could for him,cleaned out the wound. But he's got a real infection,running a fever. Without antibiotics..."

Molly interrupted him as she stood up and looked at Lee,"Will you quit pacing? You're making everyone nervous."

"Why are you even still here?"questioned Christa.

"Hey,if your friend really can get that boat working you're taking me with you as payment for saving your asses. I figure that's fair enough,don't you?"

After what Molly said the door opened and Kenny and Ben walked into the living room.

"Well?"said Lee

Kenny sighed,"You want the good news or the bad news?"

"Let's get the bad news out of the way first"Lee answered.

"Bad news is she's not taking us anywhere the shape she's in right now. Gas tanks empty and the battery's dead."Kenny explained

Christa looked at him,"So what's the good news?"

"That's it,that's what she needs,some gas and a battery. Other than that she's good to go."

"Well how are we supposed to get that stuff?"

"Sounds like Crawford is the one place that has everything we need. Maybe we should try there."Lee suggested

Vernon looked at Lee as if he was crazy,"Now hold on a minuite."

"Surely we have to try."Christa interjected,standing by Lee,"If there are people in this city who are still alive,who still have supplies... what harm can it do to ask?"

"Trust me,you don't know these people. I do. You showing up with a wounded man? Might as well put a noose around his neck. They don't exactly welcome children with open arms, either."

"What the hell kind of place are we talking about here?"

"The worst kind."answered Molly,"But I don't see what other choice we have."

"And just how exactly do you figure we do this?"Kenny asked Lee,"Because from what I've heard that place ain't exactly friendly to outsiders."

"That's putting it mildly."Molly commented.

"Maybe there's a way we could infiltrate their community without being spotted?"replied Maria.

Vernon thought for a moment,"There might actually be a way. I know the sewer system that runs beneath Crawford like the back of my hand. Y'all wouldn't happen to have a map by any chance?"

"Yeah,actually...",Lee took out a map from his pocket and folded it out onthe table for Vernon to look at it.

"I think I could lead us through so we could pass under the perimeter and right into the centre,where they keep their supplies. We go there,take them by surprise,grab what we need and get out before they even knew what hit them."

"That's actually not the worse idea I've ever heard."responded Molly,"I mean it's close. But I don't know... maybe it could work."

"I've thought about it before,"Vernon admitted,"Just never had the right people to do it. But I think if we all work together, we could pull it off."

"And what do you want in return for all this help you're giving us?"Kenny asked.

"Crawford doesn't just have what you need for your boat,they're also well-stocked with medical supplies."Vernon explained,"Medicine that my people could use,just as yours could."

Chista looked at everyone,"We can do this. We have to!"

"So,it's decided then? We're going to Crawford?"replied Kenny.

"We can do this."said Lee,"We have to."

"Hell yeah we can."

Ben,however wasn't so sure he liked this idea"Are we seriously talking about this? I mean what about the risk?"

Kenny looked at him,"I don't know about you,kid,but I'd rather take a chance on doing something than just sitting around here waiting to die. That boat out thare is an answered prayer,we just gotta push a little bit farther. Are you in or out?"

Maria took hold of Ben's hand and held it in comfort and looked at the group,"We're with you."

"We should go tonight,undercover of dark."replied Vernon,"I'll go let my people know,give you all a chance to prepare. I'll be back before midnight."

"Be careful."said Christa.

"That's how I'm still alive."

"I'll go see Jasmine,we have to have a talk."Maria then let go of Ben's hand and went into the hallway with Lee and saw both of them by the stairs.

"I told you to stay in your room."Lee spoke to Clementine,"How long have you been there?"

While Lee was having a word with Clementine, Maria looked at Jasmine,"Jas,we need a word with each other. Now. Alone."

Jasmine was suspicious,but gave a nod and walked into the study room and shut the door.

"What is it,lass?"she questioned the moment Maria shut the study doors.

"It's about where we're going."Maria explained.

"Crawford? Maria it's like infiltratin' Bruce's community back in Orlando,It'll be fun and Ah've got a keen eye so Ah can find things others can't."

Maria nodded,"Yes,but not all of us will be going and even though I know you can do that,but..."

Jasmine gave her an odd look,making Maria sigh.

"What I'm saying to you is-"

Suddenly she was interrupted when Clementine run in to get her drawing.

"Hey,Clem. What are you doing getting things in a hurry."

"I think my Mom and Dad are in Crawford. I asked Lee if I could go and he said yes,so I'm getting ready to go!",Clementine ran out of the study doors to get her other things,Jas was about to run with her,but Maria held her back.

"You're not going,Jasmine."

"What?!"exclaimed Jasmine,in surprise.

"You're not going to Crawford."repeated Maria,"I can't let you go into that place,so you're gonna have to watch over Omid."

"N-no!"Jasmine disagreed,"Maria Ah find the lad funny,so Ah have nothin' against him,but still it's not fair! Why can Clem go and Ah can't?!"

"Because Lee is responsible for Clementine and it's his decision."Maria answered,"I'm responsible for you and my decision is that you should watch over Omid."

Jasmine was silent for a moment and turned away,but she remembered what she saw before she went out with Clem.

"Ye just want to spend time with that jessie."

Maria looked at her half sister in confusion.

"I saw ye by the window,kissin' him. Ye never listened to me back at the train,he caused Carley to die by Lilly,he killed Kat and Duck,he left Clem for dead-"

"Which led to Chuck dying,though Molly rang the bells."Maria added,looking down.

"Aye. So how can ye still forgive him?"

Maria after a long sigh looked back up at Jasmine,"Because of many reasons but these I'm certain they're true,firstly I didn't change my personality entirely when Bruce Barnett took over our last community and second I talked to Ben and know about what happened before he met us while you were always hostile and aggressive. He told me about the bandits and what they did to his classmates,even metioning one of them was raped by them,he doesn't know what happened to whole family,his parents and his little sister,so who knows whats happened to them. What I see in him is what would be us during the apocolypse without going to Barnett,Orlando,even America,this could be happening back in Britain and we'd be scared as hell and we'd screw up by doing similar actions he did and I pity him for it. And that is why I treat him with respect,I love him,Jasmine and nothing will change that."

Jasmine was speechless after Maria's confession and looked down in guilt,"Lass,I..."

"I was suppose to protect you,keep you from being hurt,but we were hurt a long time ago and I won't be around all the time with you. You have an important job to do and a lot of time to think about what I've said when you look after Omid."

Maria then walked out of the study room,leaving Jasmine to her own thoughts,she looked back at her through the gass in the doors before going back downstairs.

Jasmine sat down on the sofa of the study room and looked out of the window,she now realised what she became and began to cry.

* * *

It was now night time and nearly everyone in the house was outside,Christa was loading her gun,Molly was looking at the map with Maria,who was also checking on her weapons.

"I hope this goes well,it's been sometime since I've done a heist."Maria spoke, placing her katana back in the scabbard.

"That's interesting. What kind of heist did you do?"Molly asked her.

"A heist for escaping."said Maria,"It's a long story,though."

"Check out what I've found in the garage."said Kenny,walking out of it,"Hatchet,hacksaw,some other tools. Might come in handy on this little break-in."

"Nice"replied Lee.

Kenny then began walking up to Lee,"Can I talk to you for a minuite?"

Maria looked ot the two and listened to their conversation.

"What's up?"Lee questioned after a few steps.

"I took another look at the boat,she's a 30 footer."Kenny explained.

"So?"

"So we're gonna have a capacity problem. Boat that size ain't gonna hold more than five people,even with two of them a kid.

Lee turned around and counted everyone behind him"Me,you,Clem,Maria,Jas,Christa,Omid,Ben,Molly..."

"Assuming everyone makes it out alive,that's still one too many,even if we cut Molly loose."Kenny continued,Before this is over we're gonna have to make a decision."

"You're not serious."Lee responded,he didn't like the feeling of leaving anybody behind.

"Look,I'm just saying,if we want the best chance of-"

Kenny was interrupted by the sound of the gate opening and everyone turned around to see Vernon walk in with Brie.

"Who the hell is this?"Kenny asked Vernon.

"This is Brie,She can help us."Vernon introduced.

"Excellent,we need a lot of helpto pull this off. But how is she going to help?"Maria questioned.

"I was a student at the school where Crawford keeps their supplies."Brie answered,"I know the layout."

"With her help we're in and out faster."said Vernon,"Anyone have a problem with that?"

"I guess not."said Lee.

Molly put her hood up over her head,"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get moving."

She began to make her way over to the gate,followed by the rest of the group,other than Lee,Maria and Jasmine.

"Hold up just a sec."Lee said,then crouched down to Clementine,"You ready?"

Clementine smiled,"Ready."

"Whoa,hold on a minuite. You're not taking her with us."Vernon replied,"Did you not hear anything about the kind of place Crawford is? If you take her in there and they find her-"

Lee looked at Vernon,"This little girl's not just excess baggage. She's gotten us out of a tight spot more than once. She's coming. Deal with it."

"You heard the man. Let's move out."said Kenny.

"Wait,who's gonna watch over Omid?"Christa asked.

"Ah'm doin' it."

Everyone looked over to Jasmine,who was by the door,holding her crossbow.

"I talked to her about it."replied Maria,"She has no doubts."

She then walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do ye think Ah'm ready?"Jasmine asked her.

"Nobody is ready for anything,Jas,but I know you can do it."Maria answered her.

"Okay,Ah can do it. Please stay alive and come back not bitten."her eyes then looked at Ben then back at her,"And make sure he won't get killed."

Maria nodded and Jasmine walked into the house and shut the door.

"Okay."Maria told the group,"We're ready to go now."

She walked up to Ben the moment he gave Lee the hatchet and they all moved out to Crawford.

* * *

Not all of them were use to the sewers,even Ben when he tensed up at every walker and dead rat they came across,but they managed to get through and find the sewer entrance to Crawford.

"This should be it."said Vernon,"We're right underneath the center of Crawford,the old school should be directly above us."

Lee looked at everyone,"Okay people,this it it. Remember the plan. We stay quiet,we stay hidden,and we stay together. We find what we need and get the hell out before anyone even knows we're there. Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

Lee then looked at Clem,"And that part about staying close? That goes double for you."

Clementine nodded,then Lee climbed up the ladder until he reached the manhole cover,he remoded it then after a moment got out of the sewers.

"Let's go."he whispered.

Everyone then got out of the sewers,then crept behind the school's wall,Maria then noticed an ice pick like Molly's,but this one had a larger handle and picked it up.

"Molly look,they must've had few of these like yours in this comunity."

"Yeah,I guess so."Molly said uneasily"Why don't I hang onto that?"

Molly took it from her before she could even answer her,Maria began to become suspicious of her,but set it aside for now as they were still going with the plan.

"Where is everybody?"Vernon wondered,"There should be guards patrolling."

"What,you disapointed?"Kenny asked.

"It's just strange,is all."

Christa then saw someone with a hood up,"I think I see one. Over there,by the door."

Lee looked everyone,"Okay,me and Kenny'll sneak up,try to take him out quiet. The rest of you wait for our signal then follow us over. Everybody got it? Okay Kenny let's do this quiet. No shooting unless there's no other choice."

Kenny lifted his rifle a bit,"Right behind you."

Lee began to sneak up to the guard,he was only a small distance behind him before the guard turned,"What the FUCK?"

The guard turned out to be a walker! Lee then quickly struck its face with the hatchet,killing it and used his foot to get the hatchet out and kick the walker onto the ground.

Lee looked at Kenny and the group,then looked at the walker,Maria and Molly then came over to look at it.

He looked at Molly"What the fuck is a walker doing inside here?!"

The others looked around to see more of them coming their way.

"Get inside,fast!"Lee yelled.

Everyone ran as fast as they could into the schools doors,once everyone was in Lee and Kenny shut the doors.

* * *

The group all ran upstairs,panting from shock and to keep upwith each other,Lee barged the doors open and everyone went on the floor of the school's

building,then Vernon and Brie shut the doors.

"Fuck. Fuck! Do you think they saw us?"Kenny asked Lee.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

That answer made Clementine a little scared and freaked Ben out,he was pacing around the place with his hands behind his head with Maria following his everymove trying to calm him down.

Christa looked at the deserted school's corridors"What the hell hapened here? I thought this place was supposed to be secure!"

"What always happens,I guess."Molly's head then looked behind her at the group,"In the end,the dead always win."

"Oh man,We are so screwed..."Ben paniked,still pacing around.

"Sweetheart,calm down. It'll be fine."said Maria.

"No,this is good."

Everyone looked at Vernon in surprise,but Maria and Lee knew he was right about what he said.

"Vernon's right."Lee agreed,"We can deal with walkers easier than armed guards."

"I agree. So long as we dont let 'em box us in,we can still do this. The plan hasn't changed."

Ben looked at Kenny,"The plan hasn't changed? Everytime walkers show up the plan changes! Do you even have any idea how many of them our out there?"

"No."Christa responded,crossly,"You wanna do a headcount? Or do you want to get what we need and get the hell out of here?"

"Christa..."Maria spoke gently.

"Come on,I think I know which way to head."said Brie.

The others then began to follow her,but Ben and Maria stayed behind a little bit.

"I got a bad feeling about this."Ben said.

"So do I,Ben."Maria replied,holding him close and both of them began to catch up to the group.

As the group continued walking they noticed most of the doors were barred up and had a red cross on them,walkers were heard in the room of the barred doors,making almost everyone scarred.

"Just keep moving." Molly spoke.

Brie then walked up to one of the doors that weren't barred,"Here."

Lee walked over to the door and peeked inside to see if it was empty,"Looks okay. Everybody in."

* * *

The group walked into the room and the door shut itself,it appeared to be a classroom,but with what Crawford did to it didn't look like a place for any kid to learn.

Lee noticed a door labled 'Armory' and went to openit,but it's locked,"Figures."

Kenny looked at the chalkboard that parts of the school labled into groups,"Looks like they were using this room as some sort of command centre."

"Okay,so now what? Where do we start looking?"Molly asked.

Everyone stared at the chalkboard,but had no idea whare to start because it looked complicated with all the groups and other writings and markings on it.

Brie then looked over by the shelf and saw an original school map,"Here."she began to observe it to jog her memory,"Just give me a sec..."

The group walked over to her to look at it as well.

"Any idea where we can find a battery?"Lee asked.

Vernon ponted to one one of the places on the schools map"Maybe at the auto shop? There used to be one in the alley outside the fire escape."

"Yup,it's called Herman's you can't miss it."added Brie.

"Right,next is fuel. Where could they be storing that?"Maria questioned.

Brie then pointed to a small rectangle box on the map,"There's a maintenance shed across from the playground here, if they were storing fuel that's probably where it'll be."

"What about the medicine?"asked Christa.

"Right here."Molly pointed at the one of the rooms in the school,"Nurse's station. They were using it as a medical facility."

Christa looked at her,"How do you know that?"

Maria noticed Molly's face expression changed as if she was covering something and began to get suspicious again.

"Just makes sense,doesn't it?"Molly answered.

"Okay,I'll make the run to the maintenance shed for the fuel."Kenny decided

Brie looked at Kenny,"It'll be faster if I go with you,I can take you right to it."

"I'll come too."

"No,two people's enough."Kenny said to Ben,"You stay here with Maria,see if you two can use any of those tools we brought to get that armory door open. We might need to shoot our way out of here.

"Ken,I don't look like the kind of person who stays indoors anymore."Maria responded with her arms folded,"But I'll be here,for now."

"I'll go for the medicine."Christa replied.

Vernon looked at Christa,"I'll come with you, I know what to take."

"Okay,I guess that leaves me to go find us a battery."Lee said.

"I'll go with you,watch your back."Molly replied to Lee.

"Okay,we got a plan."Lee spoke to the group and gave Kenny the hatchet,"Everyone be careful,stay close to one another,we'll all meet back here. Good luck."

Everyone then went out to retrieve the item and wait for others,leaving Lee,Clem,Maria and Ben,who was already working on the door in the room.

"What about me?"asked Clementine,walking over to Lee,"What can I do?"

Lee crouched to Clementine's level,"I need you to stay here with Ben and watch over our command centre. I'm putting you in charge of it. Okay?"

Clementine looked in Ben's direction thenback at Lee with an unsure look,"You're leaving me with Ben?"

"I'm not leaving Ben with you. I'm leaving him with you. Understand?"

Clementine then understand what Lee said because if she's in charge then she looks after Ben,with a little help from Maria"Oh. Okay."

Lee then got up"Back before you know it."

Clementine smiled at Lee and Maria,and walked to one of the chairs with desks in the classroom and sat down.

After Lee exited the room Maria began to look around the place,she saw a lot of interesting books,but shivered at the creepy looking dolls under the TV,which didn't work.

"Maria,are you okay?"She turned to whoever said her name and found Clementine looking at her.

"Oh,I'm fine,sweetheart."she answered as she walked up to her,"Just having a hard time trying to wrap my head around this place."

She sat down on the floor beside Clementine and began to root through her own bag to see if there was anything to keep her busy."

"Jasmine told me what happened."Maria's eyes snapped and looked at Clementine again.

"She did?Wh-when?"she asked her.

"Back at the house."Clementine explained,"I found her crying in the room you talked to her in. I asked what was wrong,and she told me everything. She told me about you and Ben. Is it true?"

Maria's cheeks then began to blush,as well as having a lump forming in her throat,but she swallowed it and with a sigh looked at Clementine.

"It's true,sweetheart. All of it. The community in Orlando did change our lives,some points for better,but the rest goes to the worst. I'm just... I feel like Crawford is like being back in that community,only the dead are not in their cages this time."

She then quieted her voice so only Clementine can hear her,"And yes Ben and I are really close,but not like a mother and father. At least not yet. Relationships are what makes us human,Clementine,but tend to come and go. It's your choice to how you react to people,but the apocolypse can strain and end relationships,by both dead,living and nature itself. Losing someone close is hard,but we continue to go on,just like our ancestors did before us. I'm not saying you should not connect with them completely,it's just don't let the pain of anyone you lose hold you back. You understand,Clem?"

Clementine looked down in thought for a moment,then nodded at Maria.

Maria,after smiling at Clementine looked at Ben,then turned her head to the door,"Hey,Clem? I'm going outside just to see if I can break any of those lockers open,are you okay with that?"

"Okay."Clementine accepted.

Maria opened the door and gently closed it,she walked at the corridor,then sprinted quietly out of the exit.

* * *

Maria got outside the exit of the school,she was glad to get some fresh air in her,though she doubts the air was fresh anymore.

She looked around the alleyways of Crawford and looked just as bad,even worse is the dead are roaming free this time.

Then she looked up onto the roof,it has been sometime since she went roof jumping in her comunity,so she climbed onto the metal banister and jumped,using her bent crowbars to hang on she hauled herself onto the roof.

Now she was on the roof,she could see almost everywhere in the alleyways,except for the roofs that were higher that than the roof she was on and what she was eager to climb and leap on next.

She constantly began leaping on to any roof she could see,at one point she saw Lee looking around the place down below but she didn't want to get his attention yet.

Suddenly she heard someone leap onto a roof not far from her and turned to see Molly on another roof,she was impressed with her roof jumping and she leapt off the roof she was on and onto the roof Molly was.

"A wonderful display."Maria spoke while walking to her,"I'm guessing you've also been doing this for a while too."

Molly turned round and was about to pull her ice pick out,but moved her hand away from it as she saw Maria walking forward to her.

"What are you doing out here?"she asked,"Didn't your redneck friend tell you to stay with that little girl and your wimpy lover boy?"

Maria nodded,"Yes,he did. But I did say to him I don't look like a person who stays indoors anymore. Besides... I never follow all the rules much anymore."

Molly looked at her suspiciously and though she 's usually reluctant of strangers,she knew she could relate to Maria,but she wasn't in the mood for bonding.

"Well,the garage entrance to the auto shop's below this roof,so-"

"Molly look out!"

Maria alerted Molly to turn around and she did they saw a walker wearing medical scrubs on him,heading towards them.

She saw the shock on Molly's face,but her eyes showed anger as well and she watched her push the walker onto the ground with a splat,right by Lee.

"Are you alright,Molly?"she asked,but she didn't answer her question.

"Leave him!"Molly shouted at Lee and jumped down off the roof and headed towards the walker,"He's mine."

"Where the hell have you been?"Lee questioned her,but Molly continued walking to the zombie,also ignoring his question.

At that point Maria also jumped down onto the ground,Lee was about to ask her what was she doing out here when she walked over to him but they both saw saw Molly kicking the walker and stabbing it in the back repeatedly.

"Molly?"Lee spoke,but she still didn't stop.

"MOLLY!"Lee yelled along with Maria.

Molly stopped what she was doing and looked behind her in their direction.

"What?!"she growled.

Maria and Lee gave an uneasy look at each other, then back at Molly.

"I think you got him."Lee said.

"One more."she replied and stabbed the walker with her pick one more time.

Lee walked over with Maria to get a good look at the walker,"He's wearing medical scrubs. Some kind of scientist or doctor,maybe?"

"Yeah,well. He ain't shit now."hissed Molly,kicking the walker then she panted with her hands on her hands and knees,she then removed her face mask and looked at Lee,"Did you find us a way in?"

"Yeah,but the garage door is jammed. Can't raise it."Lee explained,going over to the garage door again,it only open a little before it smacked back onto the ground,but not big enough to crawl underneath.

"Not a problem. Look what I found."Molly held up a red car jack that she discovered.

Maria smiled,"Great. That should make garage door open big enough to crawl inside."

But as Molly gave Lee the car jack walkers that were on the other side began emerging from the right of the alleyway and were pushing against a weak chained fence.

"Shit..."Lee responded and he quickly ran to the garage door while Maria and Molly supported it and placed it underneath the gap.

"Come on!"Molly rushed,just as the fence fell down and the walkers headed forward.

Lee winded up the car jack and it began to expand the gap big enough to crawl under as Maria predicted,they all crawled under the gap and into the garage,escaping from the walkers,for now.

* * *

They all crouched near end of the autoshop,watching as the walkers went past the garage door,then they got up when they were sure they were still undetected.

"Take a look around."said Molly,"I'll make sure no stragglers get under this door."

Maria already began to look around the place to see if a battery could be found on ground level,but was still thinking about what happened outside.

She knew Molly was hiding something,and began to listen to Lee talking to her while she was still searching.

"What was all that about back there?"Lee asked Molly,also concerned about what she did.

"He came at me and Vix on that rooftop,tried to take a bite out us,so I took care of business. What,you got a problem with me killing geeks?"

"Nah,it just seemed like you went to town on him a little more than you needed to."

"Hey, you never really know when those things are all the way dead. I was just making sure. Look,you wanna get this battery or not? Time's wasting."

Vix,usually Molly just says who she means in appearance or personality,never Maria's nickname.

"What do you think about Crawford?"Lee continued his questions.

"Don't know,don't care."Molly answered angrily,"As far as I'm concerned these fuckers got what was coming to them."

"Not a lot of sympathy for all the people who died her,huh?"

"I have about as much for them as they did for the sick and the old and anyone else they didn't think was fit to belong in their little paradise. So yeah,fuck 'em."

Maria,was surprised at what Molly said,she does admit that they are horrible,and relatable to Barnett,but does show sympathy for them,after all if Molly hated them,then it's possible others inside Crawford would have hated it aswell.

"So why did you decide to help us?"Lee questioned.

"I told you,I'm expecting a ride on that boat once that hillbilly friend of yours has got it running."Molly reminded.

"You sure that's all of it?"

"You want to keep interrogating me,or do you want to get the damn battery and get the out of here?"Molly was now annoyed with Lee asking questions.

"I'm going to have a look around."Lee replied

"You do that."

After hearing all of that conversation Maria was definitely sure Molly was hiding something,but right now she was also continuing on finding the battery because she was beginning to worry about Jasmine.

It's been a while since she first left her and that while made her change,now she's in a mansion with Omid whose leg is injured and a bunch of walkers also roaming outside the city.

"Hey,Maria."Uh oh,Maria knew Lee would talk to her next because he doesn't know why she's out here.

"What is it? You having trouble?"she said,but was continuing searching below.

"What the hell are you doing out here?"Lee asked"I thought Kenny told you to stay with Ben and Clementine."

"And I told Kenny I'm not a type of person who stays indoors anymore. I'm a scavenger,not a babysitter."Maria answered back with venom in her tone,but realised that and she calmed down and looked at Lee,"I'm sorry,Lee. As much as I love talking to you I just want to find the battery so I could get back to Jasmine. But in all honesty I think Kenny's plan is bullshit,and it won't even matter because there's no way we'll get back to Britain."

"What makes you say this plan wasn't a good idea?"Lee questioned,"Is this about the last community you stayed with?"

"Isn't it obvious from what I've told you about Barnett it's never not about it?"Maria replied,"I'm now reluctant going into water because someone almost drowned me there. And that boat can only hold five of us,if Kenny's thinking of taking Jasmine with him,then that's not happening."

"But where would you two go?"Lee said,he was sad about saying it because he like Maria as he did with Clementine.

"Well our original plan was to head north,which was what Austin told me and Jasmine to do."Maria explained,"Once this is over I'll be continuing that plan,but I'll always welcome anyone who are willing to join us. As long as they don't stab us in the back because of a bad reason."

"I'm going to have a look around the place."

"Okay,but be careful."Maria warned him.

She was already done searching after Lee finished talking to her,but there wasn't much where she searched that was useful to her.

Then she looked over to Lee,who was opening the front of the truck,but there was no battery inside,"Well I can see where the battery SHOULD be. But it's not."

Molly shook her head,"Perfect."

Maria sighed,if they can't find a battery,then this would all be a waste of time,then her eye caught a glimpse of red light and she looked at the other vehicle to see a light blinking from it.

"Hey,look!"she pointed out,"That car's light is flashing,which means there's a battery on this one."

Lee went over to the lift panel to turn it on,but unfortunately there was no power so they can't lower the lift,then he noticed there was a hose connecting to the lift hydraulics.

If he could open the hose the lift will go down and then they could get the battery and get out of here,he went over to Maria so he could use her katana to open the hose.

"Hey,Maria. Can I uh borrow your sword for a minuite?"he asked.

"I know what you're doing and it would work,but Jade is really effective when cutting,so it would just cause the lift to quickly drop. You're going to need a thin item to cut the hose,like..."

Maria trailed off and walked over to Molly,she still had her ice pick around,which was perfect to cut the hose.

"Hey,Molly. Is it okay if Lee can borrow your weapon?"she asked her.

"I don't know,Hilda and I have been through a lot together."Molly said,a little hesitant about giving her weapon,even though it was brought back to her by the same people.

"Hilda?You name your weapons too!?"Maria exclaimed,she thought she was the only one apart from Barnett who named their weapons.

Molly nodded,"Yeah,you got any names for yours?"

Maria pointed out her two weapons and named them one by one,"Jade and Flo. Been through a lot together as well."

Lee folded his arms"Look,please can I borrow Hilda? I'll take good care of her,she won't get a scratch."

Molly pulled out Hilda from behind her back and handed her to Lee,"I got your promise now. Not a scratch!"

Maria stayed by Molly's side while Lee sliced the hose using Hilda,the water began leaking out of the hose and the lift slowly descended.

"That did it!"Lee said to himself,but his voice got louder as the went down faster,"Whoa,whoa,whoa!"

When the car landed the alarm began to go off,alerting the walkers from out side the auto shop.

"That's probably not good!"Molly said to Lee.

"No shit!"

As the walkers began to crawl under,Molly ran over to Lee to snatch Hilda back and went back to Maria,"We'll try to hold them off. Hurry!"

While Lee worked on getting the battery out of the car Maria and Molly were holding back the walkers who were crawling into the auto shop,Lee managed to get the terminals off the battery and take the battery.

"Got it!"he yelled.

"Great,but we've still got an issue here."Maria reminded,backing off with Molly to Lee while the walkers still crawling under the garage.

"Put in in here,I'll carry it!"Molly recommended,pointing to her bag and Lee placed the battery inside it.

"Okay,follow me."Molly ran over to the truck and climbed on top of it,"Move your asses!"

Lee quickly ran over to the truck with Maria and climbed on top before any of the walkers got to them,the truck began to sway side to side from with the walkers barging and bashing the vehicle.

"Great. Now what?"Lee asked Molly.

Molly looked at the walkers on the ground then looked up at a glass roof,"Skylight."

"Shoot the glass!"shouted Maria,seeing it as the only way.

Lee took out Carley's gun and shot it,the glass broke and they shelled themselves as the pieces fell.

Molly then jumped and used Hilda to grab on and climb out,followed by Maria who got out her bent crowbars and jumped and grabbed on as well and pulled herself up.

After she made it Molly reached out her hand and Lee grabbed it,she pulled him up with Maria's help and they all stood up looking around to see they were right by the school and Crawford's bell tower.

"Okay,so now we're on the roof."Lee asserted,looking at Molly walking over to the edge of the roof.

Molly looked behind to him,"Do you ever stop complaining? Come on.",she took out Hilda and ran over to the edge roof,she leaped over and latched on the school roof's edge,pulling herself up.

Maria also broke into a run once Molly made it over and did a big leap,her crowbars caught the ledge of the roof and lifted herself up.

"Nice jump."Molly said to her,impressed that she had the guts to climb roofs without hesitation.

"You too."Maria responded,also impressed,then turned to Lee who was still of the auto shop's roof,"Lee come on!"

"Yeah,what are you?Chickin?"Molly mocked,"Jump!"

"What did you call me?"Lee scowled at Molly for calling him that,but then looked down below to see it was a long way down,"Well,now that you mention it..."

Even though he hated it Lee knew it was the only way back,he ran to the end of the edge and jumped over,Molly and Maria grabbed Lee's hands and pulled him up.

* * *

Now that they were officially out of the auto shop,they made their way back to the corridors by going down a hole in the roof,which was caused by a tree colapsing on it ages ago.

Lee and Maria made it down,but Molly was still up on the roof.

"Come on."said Maria.

"Later."Molly answered back,"Something I gotta do first. Catch you later."

"Wait! You still got the battery!"Lee remarked.

"Yeah, I think I'll hold onto it,make sure you don't leave without me. See you back in class!"she teased before running off.

"Molly! Goddamnit! What the hell is she doing?"Lee wondered.

"I'm sure we'll find out later."Maria replied,"Come on,we have to get back to the classroom."

Lee nodded and he walked with Maria to the classroom,they were just past the main entrance when they saw Kenny and Brie ran into the door.

"A little help here?!"Kenny shouted.

Lee and Maria quickly ran over to the doors and began to push them shut along with Kenny and Brie,but a walker head was keeping the doors open.

"Fuck!"Kenny growled,"Doors won't close all the way!"

"Lee,Maria,do something!"Brie exclaimed.

Maria got out her katana Jade and stabbed the walker and the doors closed,however the walkers on the otherside of the doors were pushing them open again.

"Lee,brace the door with the hatchet! Quickly!"Maria yelled.

Lee grabbed the hatchet and placed it through the handles of the door,they all stood back watching the walkers through the windows.

"Think that'll hold?"Lee questioned,looking at the hatchet he placed between the door handles.

"It damn well better."Kenny answered.

"There's so many of them..."Brie breathed out in fear.

Lee looked at Kenny picking up a container like the one Andy had when he and his group saw him and Danny at the motor inn,"You got the fuel!"

"Let's not start high-fiving each other just yet. Let's get the hell back to the classroom. Give us a hand with these fuel cans,they weigh a goddamn ton."Kenny commanded.

Lee picked up one of the fuel tanks Kenny and Brie managed to retrieve from the shed and they all headed back to the classroom.

* * *

They all walked into the classroom and Brie shut the door, Clementine then ran over to them when Lee placed one of the containers down.

"You're back!" Clementine smiled, happy to see them again.

"Yeah, and we made out pretty good too." said Kenny.

"Great work, Kenny." Ben praised, looking at him while he was still working on the armoury door as if he didn't realise Maria went off.

"How're you doing with that door?" Kenny asked him.

"Not so good." Ben replied back.

Kenny sighed, "Here, let me give you a hand."

He walked over to Ben to help with the armoury door, then looked at Lee "Did you get that battery yet?"

"Yeah, Molly has it, she should be back here soon." Lee answered.

Kenny turned his head back to the armoury door "She'd better be."

Maria walked over where she placed her bag and placed what she found inside it before zipping it back up, it may be junk, but she still carries it in case they could be useful.

"You okay, Clem?" Lee asked, walking up to Clementine and Maria.

"Yeah." she answered back, but Lee noticed she was depressed and so did Maria, "This desk is just like the ones we have in my school. I know it's weird, but I kinda miss it. Being in school."

Maria looked at Clementine and nodded in agreement, "I know how you feel, Clem. Apart from all the noise everyone made in the schools and the college I've been to I miss it. Even my prom I went to. I still miss wearing that magenta dress."

"I miss school too." Lee commented, "I used to be a teacher, remember? Tell you what - when we find ourselves a safe place, we'll set up a little class room. Just you, Jasmine, Maria and me."

"I'm sure Jasmine and I would like that. I could be a support teacher from time to time." Maria suggested.

"Will there be homework?" Clem questioned.

"No homework." Lee answered back with a smile.

Clementine smiled back at him, then noticed Molly wasn't with them,"Where's Molly?"

"She's gone off to take care of something. Don't worry, sweetheart I'm sure she'll be back soon." Maria reassured her.

"I hope she's okay." Clementine hoped.

Maria nodded"We all hope that, but she knows about Savannah a lot. I'm sure she can get out of any trouble."

"Lee? Maria? Do you think things will ever be normal again? Just like the way they were before?"

That last question made both Lee and Maria unsure of what to say, before they all thought things would be clear even though it will take some time, but with Maria and Jasmine's experience in Bruce's community, the St. John cannibalistic dairy, the bandits back in the deserted Macon town and now Crawford.

They couldn't be sure of what to say, but then Lee said "I don't know, sweet pea. But we have to believe they will. Remember what Katjaa said, back on the farm? She said we'll all be home soon."

"And now she's dead." Clem added.

"But we're still alive. We're still alive. And we have to keep hope alive too. It's the one thing none of this can take away."

Maria nodded at what Lee said, he was right, Katjaa was right, we can't give up on hope.

Noticing Brie all by herself looking at the school map,she wanted to get to know her a little more and went over to her.

"Brie?"

Brie turned around to see Maria standing behind her," Hey, Maria. Thanks for all the help you and Lee gave us back there. I don't think we would have made it without you both. And I'm sorry I protested on killing you both."

"It was nothing. We're all working together and trying to survive." Maria answered, welcoming her and accepting her apology,"So, you're a cancer survivor? Along with Vernon and the others?"

"Yeah. I was diagnosed when I was in college. Been getting treatment ever since. Just when I was starting to get better, when I thought there might be some hope, all... this happened. Lost my whole family. I'm the only one who survived. Funny how things work out, huh?"

"How long have you known Vernon?"

"Couple of years. He ran our support group. He was really great, helping me come to terms with my disease. But how do you come to terms with something like this? With a place like Crawford? I don't know what I, or the other survivors, would have done without Vernon. He's the one that held us together,kept us alive."

"What do you think about this Crawford situation?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. Too many awful memories. Even being back here gives me a bad feeling."

"Especially now? With everyone rotting walking copses?"

"I got no sympathy for what happened to these people. They weeded out the sick and the old, even children, those least able to defend themselves, so that they could save their own skins. Whatever happened here, however Crawford fell, I consider it poetic justice."

Maria couldn't believe Brie would say such a thing like that, "Brie that's... bloody dark coming from your mouth."

"It's just how I feel, Maria." Brie answered, "If you seen I'd seen, you'll feel the same."

"I know how you feel, Brie. I've been in this situation similar to this and there are ties I wished my last group suffered the same fate as this. But there might of been others who hated this community when it got much worse, like you and your group. They could of stood up to their leader at times, which wound up getting them impaled on their walls, hell maybe a rebellion started inside here which caused this place to fall and you say you have no sympathy for those people?"

Brie sighed, "You're right. It's just awful what they did to those innocent lives. I'm sorry for whatever happened before we met."

Maria smiled,"I appreciate it, Brie. I'm going out with Lee to see how Vernon and Christa are doing. I'll see you later."

But before she went off she decided to check up on Ben and see how he and Kenny are doing with the door.

"Hey, Ben." Maria greeted him.

"Hey, Maria." Ben replied back, getting up from the door and walking up to her "What do we still need?"

"Well, we have the fuel and the battery," she informed "And I'm planning on heading out with Lee to see how Christa and Vernon are doing with the medicine. Once that's done and Molly comes back with the battery we'll be out of here."

"That girl better bring it back here." Kenny spoke, turning towards Maria I dunno know why you and Lee trusted that girl with it, we hardly know her."

"She saved your life, didn't she?" Lee reminded, who overheard the conversation between the three and went over to them.

Kenny grunted and turned back to the armoury door"Hmph. Yeah, but what has she done for me lately?"

"Molly saved our lives and helped us at the auto shop Stubborn and selfish as she is I can still trust her." Maria replied, going of to pick up her thing and turned to Lee, "Come on, let's go."

Lee nodded and walked with Maria to the door, but then Ben stopped them when they were almost there,"No, wait. There is something both of you can help me with. Something that's been on my mind,I could use your opinions."

"What's the matter?" Maria asked.

"It's Kenny. Since I've been helping him work on the boat,I've gotten to know him a little better. He's a good guy, you know? And it's eating me up,knowing what I know. I've been thinking about telling him the truth."

"Ben,c'mon. This again?" Lee responded.

Maria sighed,"For Pete's sake, Ben. We've been over this."

"It's my fault Duck and Katjaa got killed." Ben continued," If I hadn't screwed up back at the motor inn, they'd still be alive. How am I supposed to just carry something like that around? I have to tell him."

Maria didn't say a word, she couldn't even make a sound of disapproval, she really did want Ben to tell the truth but was worried Kenny will kill him.

"I agree, I think you should tell him." answered Lee,"Just not now."

"You don't get it, Lee. What am I supposed to do whenever he talks about Katjaa and Duck? Just nod and pretend like it wasn't my fault? I can't do it anymore."

"Ben, listen. Kenny seems like he's got his shit back together because now he's got a purpose, but he is still in a real bad place." Lee asserted,"You tell him now, he's gonna lose it. And then we're all screwed. There'll come a time when he's ready to hear it. But it's not now, not yet."

Ben could only frown at what Lee had just said to him, "I hear you. I'm gonna get back to this."

Maria watched Ben walk back over to the armoury door, she still couldn't believe he's still blaming himself for what happened, but she kept her word and went outside with Lee.

* * *

Maria closed the door and walked with Lee to the Nurse's station, they were silent for a moment, but she began to have a conversation with him. "I talked to Brie."

"What were you both talking about?" Lee asked, wanting to hear more.

"I was getting to know her better. Her being a cancer survivor, knowing Vernon for a couple of years, she even told me she doesn't want to talk about the events at Crawford."

They stopped for a moment to see the walkers still trying to break down the doors, their muck was smeared all over the glass windows, not wanting to look any longer they continued walking.

"Even now? With all those walkers?" Lee questioned.

Maria nodded," She had no pity for the fallen in this community, because of what they'd done. 'Poetic justice' is what she called it.

"Damn, that's cold." Lee responded, also agreeing it was dark.

"It's just how she felt. After talking to her I'm sure she'll-"

Maria silenced herself as she and Lee saw a bunch of walkers blocking the nurse's station, they both hid behind a counter and peaked over a little.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Maria whispered, confused to why they are here.

"Christa and Vernon must be trapped in there." Lee said, taking his gun out and aiming at the walkers.

He shot one of them down and the others began walking towards them, but they were quickly taken down.

"Let's go." he commanded, getting out of their hiding spot and towards the door.

Maria would have suggested a much quieter way, but followed Lee to the door and they went inside.

* * *

Lee and Maria went inside the nurse station to see if Vernon and Christ were alright, someone who was hiding beside them slowly raised a gun to their foreheads and they both turned to see Christa.

She sighed and slowly lowered her gun again, knowing that they weren't walkers and Vernon came out from hiding.

"What happened?" Maria asked them both.

"They wandered into the hallway after we got inside." Christa answered, she was beginning to panic," I think they must of heard us rooting around in here. The whole place is infested, they're everywhere!"

"Calm down. I took care of them." Lee replied, "What about the meds, did you find what we need?"

"Yeah- that's our other problem. Take a look." Vernon walked over to a safe and used the handle to open it, but it didn't move, "Looks like they were keeping all the prescription meds in that safe- locked up tight."

"There's no way we can bust it open?" Lee implied.

"Maybe,with enough time." said Vernon, "But I don't know how much of that we have. Be a hell of a lot quicker if we just knew the four digit combination."

Christa walked over to the safe, "Well I doubt they just wrote it down and left it here for us to find. We should just try busting it open, we don't have any other choice."

Maria nodded,"Okay, we'll try finding anything else that would prove useful."

Suddenly she felt something brush against her feet making a wavy sound and bent down to pick it up, "What is this thing?"

"It's a sonogram." Christa answered quietly, but she looked away from her at the ground when she said it.

That made Maria curious about her and went to talk to her, "Hey Christa?"

"Yeah?" she answered, standing up from the safe and turned to her.

"Are you... alright? "Maria questioned.

"I'm fine." she answered,"Why are you asking me that?"

"Well, in the past couple of days you've become a little pale. And now you're throwing up-"

"Maria, Lee just dug up a rotting dog carcass! I'm surprised we weren't ALL throwing up." Christa interrupted, "Look, Maria. I know you're just looking out for me, but Omid's the one we should be worrying about right now. We gotta get him these meds.

"I know." Maria agreed, "I'm just becoming more worried about Jasmine the longer we stay here."

"Then why did you leave her?" Christa asked.

"Because we had a discussion about her being judgemental. And someone needed to watch Omid, but that's not a safe either."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?"

Maria put her hands up a little, showing that she wasn't offending Omid, "It's not about that. It's been sometime since she was forced to be left on her own and... Well you've seen how she's like for yourself. She's probably worried sick about me."

"She's gonna to be fine, Maria." Christa reassured Maria and herself, "They're gonna be fine. We'll find a way to get these meds soon."

Maria nodded in hope and began searching on the desk near the door, where Lee was talking to Vernon.

"Hey doc, I just wanted to thank you for coming with us, and for all your help." Lee thanked,"I really appreciate it."

"WE really appreciate it." Maria corrected, walking up to them both.

Vernon smiled,"Don't mention it. It's times like these we've got to help each other the most, right? Or we're no better than those Crawford sons-of-bitches."

"I heard that." Lee agreed, with Maria nodding her head.

Maria looked on the desk and noticed a patient file and opened it up, it showed a picture who looked like Christa, but Caucasian and had lighter hair.

"Anna Correa." Maria read her name out loud, "I'm guessing she's the last patient in Crawford." she examined the file more and found a tape,with numbers recording the days since the apocalypse and picked it up.

"I think maybe we just got lucky." Lee responded, looking at the tape.

"That'd be a first." Vernon commented.

Maria looked at the camera pointing to the safe, then back a the tape, "Why would a doctor record their patients' appointments on camera?"

"I guess we'll find out." Vernon answered," Put it in the camcorder."

Maria walked over to the camcorder and placed the tape inside.

"Christa, come and have a look at this." she called out to her.

Christa walked away from the safe and gathered around to see what the tape recorded.

* * *

The tape showed Anna sitting on the end of the bed, while a man was heard narrating.

_"This is day eighty-two since the outbreak... fifteen forty-seven. Doctor Logan in consultation with patient Anna Correa."_

_"Why are you recording this?" _Anna asked the doctor as he walked over to the side of the bed, where the safe was.

_"Regulations. Oberson has ordered me to keep records of all medical examinations and consultations." _Logan explained.

He then explained to Anna about the test she had,_ "I need you to brace yourself, Anna. The sonogram confirms that you're pregnant."_

Anna's face was filled with fear and leaned over, placing her hands on the lower part of her face.

_"Oh God, oh God, oh, God..."_she repeated with her shaky breath.

Logan continued on_ "As you know, the rules are very clear. The termination is mandatory."_

"You don't have to tell them." Anna said, looking at him and trying to reason with him, _"Tell them it was just nausea, that you gave me something for it and it went away. This is my problem, not yours."_

_"If Oberson finds out that I concealed evidence of a pregnancy... I'm sorry, but these are the rules." _Logan answered and walked over to the safe_, "I'm going to give you a sedative. It'll make the procedure easier on you."_

_"I don't want the procedure! I want my baby!" _Anna cried, stopping Logan from entering the combination and putting her head in her hands again," I can't do this! I can't do this!"

_"Anna, you don't have a choice." _Logan answered, _"Now if you like you can take some time with this, but I need you to come back no later than tomorrow. Or I'll have no choice but to inform Oberson myself. I'm sorry."_

He apologised just before Anna slammed the door shut while running out, he walked over to the camera and ended the recording.

* * *

Maria took the tape out, they were all sad on what happened on the tape and disappointed they didn't get the combination.

"Damnit! We almost had it!" Vernon shouted.

"What the hell kind of place was this?"

Maria looked at Christa, "Just like Molly said it is. The worst kind."

"Maria, maybe there's another tape." said Vernon, "We've got to keep looking."

Lee then remembered the walker looked like the one Molly beat up, "I think I recognise that doctor. He was one of the walkers out in the alley by the auto shop."

"That surname 'Logan'..."Maria also remembered the lockers around the school, "That was one of the names on the lockers around the school. Maybe the combination is in there."

"Those lockers also use a combination, but that's also a good place to look. I'd be quicker if you two split up and search those places." Vernon suggested.

Maria nodded in agreement on Vernon's decision, "Right. I'll check the lockers and see if I can find a code or bust them open, hopefully they'll be easier to access than the safe."

"Okay." replied Lee "I'll go outside and see if that walker's still there. I'll meet you back here."

With that said they both walked out of the nurse's station and split up.

* * *

Maria began her search around the lockers by looking at all the papers on the floor scattered around her.

However, they were of no use to her, no combination for any of the lockers were written on any sides of the filthy scraps.

So she started to search the dead walkers to see if there were anything else, even double checking to see if they were undead.

She managed to find a few combination codes, but none of them were the code to open Logan's locker.

That didn't stop her from wanting to know what these lockers contained, she entered the codes and examined them one by one.

They each contained a lot of personal things, photographs of their families, even diaries talking about before and during the apocalypse and didn't hesitate in reading them, after all they weren't around anymore.

She found herself shedding a tear at each diary she read, who they had lost, being beaten from Oberson's most trusted allies, they even contained information about a few victims who were taken away from the community and impaled on the barricaded walls around the isolated part of the city.

But there were a couple of items worth taking and placed them in her bag with her other stuff.

She had just closed the locker on the last code when Lee walked inside from the emergency exit.

"Any luck with that locker, Maria?" Lee asked, walking up to her.

"No." she answered, "Well, I planned on busting it open, but I made sure to check around the place before doing something like that. I found a few codes, but not the one we're looking for. Anything good came out on your end?"

Lee took out a couple of items from his pockets, a tape and a code that didn't have four numbers.

Maria took the code and crossed her fingers when she walked over to Logan's locker and entered the code, the locker door clicked and she opened it to find another tape inside and grabbed it.

"Another tape." Lee spoke, "The safe combination has gotta be on one of these."

"I hope so." Maria replied, "These are our only hope of getting the medicine Omid needs. Come on, the sooner we get this over with the better."

They both made their way back to the nurse's station, holding on to the hope they need.

* * *

"We found two more tapes. One of them is dated October 10th." Lee announced to Vernon and Christa as he and Maria walked into the room.

"That's the day after the first one we watched." said Vernon.

"Put it in." Christa added.

Lee placed the tape inside and they all gathered around and hoped it contained Logan typing in the code.

* * *

The tape showed Anna again leaning forward with her hands covering her mouth, sitting in the same place where she found out she was pregnant with the same doctor as before.

_"Have you made a decision?"_ Dr Logan questioned her.

_"I thought you said I didn't have a choice."_ Anna reminded sadly, looking up at him.

_"Well, technically you do."_ he admitted, _"You can terminate the pregnancy, or leave Crawford. Of course that would be a death sentence for both you and your unborn child._

_"Maybe that's best, I stayed up all last night thinking about this. Why are we even trying to survive, to keep on living, if this is what it takes? If this is what its turned us into?" _She answered, covering her mouth again, crying.

_"I don't make the rules, Anna."_ Logan replied.

_"Doctor, I'm begging you. Please help me."_ Anna sobbed, looking at him.

_"Maybe one day, when things are different, you can try again. But for now, today, we have to do this." _Logan walked over to the safe and started to punch the four digit combination with his fingers.

Suddenly,before he opened the safe door, Anna stabbed the doctor in the side and took his gun.

_"No, no, no..."_ he breathed as Anna ran out of the door and went on a shooting rampage around the community off camera.

The doctor fell and crawled over to his camera and shut it off, ending the tape.

* * *

After watching it Lee took the tape out when the recording ended shortly, "I think we know what happened to Crawford."

"More importantly, we've got the combination." said Vernon.

Maria looked at Christa who covered her face and went over to the window and silently cried, she went by her side to comfort her and found herself crying too.

"Christa, Maria, are you two alright? What's wrong?" Lee asked them both.

"It's nothing. That was just... hard to watch." Christa sniffed, looking at Lee.

Maria nodded in agreement, wiping her eyes, "Yeah... it's horrible to see something like this. But we're fine, don't worry."

"All right. Let's get those meds and get the hell out of here." Lee affirmed.

Vernon walked over to the safe, typed in the combination and opened the safe door, "We're in business."

He then looked inside to see what the safe contained, "Antibiotics... morphine... we'll take as much of this as we can carry."

"I'll get some in here." Maria replied, putting the medicine inside her bag.

"Okay, I think we're good. "Vernon announced, "This is more than enough for your people and mine. Let's go!"

"Wait. What about the other tape I found in the locker?" Maria questioned, "That could contain something important as well."

"We got the meds for Omid,Maria. That's all I care about." Christa answered and walked towards the door.

"Very well, me and Lee will watch it ourselves." Maria accepted, knowing Christa had to put him first.

"We'll head back to the classroom. Don't take too long, you two." Vernon followed Christa out the door to go to the classroom with her.

"Sorry, Lee." Maria apologized, "I didn't ask if you agreed on it. You want to see the tape with me? I understand if you want to leave."

"Yeah, I'll stay. It might have something useful." Lee answered, agreeing with Maria.

Maria then placed the tape inside the camcorder and they both watched the footage.

* * *

It showed Logan blocking the camera, zipping up his pants then walked over to a girl who finished putting her black coat on.

Molly.

_"Listen. As fun as this was, I have to put a stop to this little arrangement. This is the last I can give you."_ said Logan.

_"Why?"_ Molly asked, turning to Logan as he accessed the safe to give Molly some kind of medicine.

_"Oberson had someone down here taking inventory, he's really cracking down." _he explained, _"I just can't risk it." _

_"We had a deal!" _Molly exclaimed.

_"Yes. We HAD a deal." _Logan pointed out what Molly said,_ "We don't anymore."_

_"My sister needs this medicine." _she complained, taking the medicine as he walked close to the camera, "Without_ it she'll die. Or she'll start showing symptoms and they'll take her away. I can't let that happen."_

_"I'm sorry, Molly. I've done all I can." _Logan apologized,_ "But I have to look out for myself here."_

_"Yeah... that's the Crawford way, isn't it?" _Molly growled, punching Logan in the backside before she walked out the door.

Then Logan walked out of the camera's view and the recording ended.

* * *

Maria took out the tape and placed it on the table where the other tapes were, both her and Lee were speechless at what they just witnessed.

The camcorder not only revealed that Molly had been lying to them, but that she had been having an affair with Dr. Logan to get medicine.

Apparently it was desperately needed for her sister to remain alive.

Lee put his hands on his hips while Maria put her head in her hands.

"Well shit." Lee stated, now knowing that Molly had been lying to them the entire time.

* * *

"I can't believe this shit. Molly's lied to us this whole time!" Lee told Maria angrily, punching his fist into a wall.

Maria looked at him, nodding her head in agreement.

"I know! But I figured she'd been lying. Only because she seemed to act nervous every time she was asked how she knew so much on Crawford." Maria replied with a frustrated grunt, but then she took a breath and managed to calm herself, "Then again Lee...You can't completely blame her for hiding something like this. Something must have happened to her sister, so maybe that could be the reason she lied to us."

Lee thought on it, that could be a factor that he hadn't thought about, he turned around, cracking his knuckles and calming himself so he didn't look so pissed off.

"Yeah...Yeah maybe your right. We'll just have to wait and ask her for ourselves when she gets back." After Lee stated what was on his mind, Maria and Lee nodded, continuing to go down the corridor.

Suddenly they were startled by the sound of someone landing on the corridor floor, they turned around startled but saw Molly standing behind them.

"Jesus Christ. You scared the shit out of us. Where the fuck have you been?" Lee questioned.

"Sightseeing." answered Molly.

"Vernon and Christa are done with the medicine." Maria informed, "And now you're here we can now have that battery."

"Oh... yeah, about that." Molly replied uneasily to them, making Maria and Lee look worried at her.

"I'm just kidding." she joked, dropping her act, putting her backpack on the floor to root around in it and grabbed the battery out of it, "Here ya go."

Maria took the battery from Molly and placed it in her bag, then After Molly placed her backpack on her shoulders again she noticed a photograph of some young girl in one of her hands.

"What's that you go there?" Maria asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing." Molly answered quickly putting it away, not wanting them both to see what she was holding as if it was very important to her.

Maria and Lee looked at each other, then back at Molly with a cross expression on their faces.

"You lied to us." Lee spoke to her, folding his arms.

"What?" Molly responded, confused to why Lee would say she was lying.

"You said you'd never been here before. But that wasn't the truth, was it?"

"What? Who told you that?"

"We saw you on one of the nurse's station's tape recordings." Maria explained, still keeping her stern look, "You were having an affair with that doctor, the walker you attacked in the alleyway."

Molly was surprised they knew about the affair, but continued to deny that she was lying, "I didn't lie."

"I asked you how you knew about Crawford, you said you'd just heard stories." Lee reminded.

"I said there were stories about Crawford, I never said that's how I knew about it. I never lied to you. And even if I did, so what? I don't owe you guys anything."

"You saved both of our lives twice from walkers, made sure, Kenny, Clementine and Jasmine got back to the mansion safe, yet you still keep your past from us?" Maria recalled.

"Are we really gonna do this now?" Molly asked them both with a sigh.

"I guess that's up to you." Lee answered.

Molly sighed again and began confiding with them," I used to live here with my sister. She was fourteen years old. When the dead started walking and Crawford shut itself in, it seemed like a pretty good deal at first. We were safe, we had everything we needed to survive. Then the rules started coming down. No-one who couldn't justify their place, earn their keep. No-one who required special care. My sister was diabetic, and by Crawford's rules that made her a liability. I kept it a secret, kept her safe for as long as I could. But in the end, I couldn't protect her. That's when I got out. Crawford, they always talked about how their system worked, how anything was better than becoming 'one of them.' But I saw what they'd already become. I just wish I could've seen it before it was too late. Before they came and took my sister away."

Maria and Lee stared sorrowfully at the true story of Molly's experience in Crawford, while she wiped away a tear she shed from one of her eyes.

"This is all I have left of her." Molly then took out the picture of her sister she was hiding and presented to them to look at, she was really pretty, despite her having such an illness.

"I didn't have time to take it before I got out of Crawford. I just wanted it, okay?" she explained, still looking at the picture of her loving sister.

"It's okay, Molly. I understand. She's pretty." Lee admitted.

"Even though people have become different, we can all agree we've had shitter things happen to all of us." said Maria.

Molly nodded in agreement and despite her sadness smiled a little, "Yeah. You've got that right."

However, their moment was cut short by the sound of one of the bells coming from outside.

"What the hell...?" Molly muttered.

"I think that's our cue to get the hell out of here." Lee declared.

"Then let's go!" Maria urged, walking down the corridor with Molly and Lee.

As the three passed by the doors there was creak from the floorboards coming from around the corner, they grasped the handles of their weapons to prepare themselves in case they got ambushed.

When they were close to the corridor corner someone leaped out raising a hatchet, making them all jump but calmed down when it was only Ben.

"Sorry, sorry!" he apologized, "I just got spooked by those bells. And then I heard someone coming..."

"It's alright,Ben. But what are you doing out here?" Maria asked.

"Kenny and I still can't get the door open to the armoury." Ben explained, "He sent me out to look for something we can use to bust it open. I found this."

Ben showed a hatchet to them that looked exactly like the one bracing the door.

Unless...

"Uh, Ben... where did you get that?" Lee questioned.

"I just found it, it was stuck in a doorway at the end of a hallway back there."he answered.

"Oh dear..."Maria breathed out, turning to the door just before a load of walkers barged inside.

"Shit!" Lee shouted, quickly taking out his gun.

Maria and Molly took out their weapons and ran close to the horde, piercing the skulls of the walkers' heads with their weapons, while Lee was aiming at which walker came close to them.

Suddenly one of the walkers Molly attacked lashed out at her and she tried to hold them off and Maria couldn't help her because she was keeping the others from getting to both her and Molly.

"Lee! Shoot this fucker!" Molly yelled, while she struggled with the walker.

When Maria turned around to help her after getting the other walker far away enough a gunshot fired at the walker's head, she pulled the walker of Molly as she got her weapon and ran up to the others.

"Thanks." Molly thanked Lee.

But Lee took a look at his gun, not wasting a bullet, "It wasn't me..."

They looked beside him to see Clementine holding a gun, she was the one who fired the gun.

"Good going, kid. Nice shot." Molly praised as she ran back to the classroom.

"Thanks..." Clementine responded with a smile.

Lee and Maria smiled at Clementine, impressed that an eight year old girl killed a walker in a tricky shot.

After that moment they quickly ran to the classroom and Brie shut the door behind them.

* * *

"What the fuck is going on?" asked Kenny.

"They're coming!" Lee answered, running up to him.

"Oh, shit."

"That oughta hold 'em." Vernon replied, looking at Brie who was holding the door shut.

"Sure... but now how do we get out?" Brie questioned, while she held the door.

"Through the armoury, if we can just get this damn door open. "Kenny growled, bashing the door while Ben sadly handed the hatchet to Lee, "Come on... damn you!"

Maria went over to Ben to try and comfort him but he was continuing to shake and quiver.

"This is my fault..." he babbled," All my fault."

"What the hell's he babbling about?!" Christa questioned in confusion.

Maria was shocked and scared, he was going to confess at a time like this.

"Ben, we talked about this...!" Lee warned.

"No, wait, I want to know what he meant." Christa persisted, looking at Ben, "What do you mean, this is all your fault?"

"K-Kenny, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, man..."Ben apologized.

"Kid, this ain't the best time! whatever you did, save it for later!" Kenny yelled, still bashing on the door that was just about to give way.

"I opened the door... I let them in."

"Ben, that bell could've come from anywhere and I hadn't heard a single walker from outside that door. Don't start blaming yourself and don't tell him! We don't have time for this. Even now!" Maria exclaimed, worryingly.

Ben looked at her,painfully"I'm sorry, Maria. I can't do this anymore. He's got a right to know."

Christa frowned,"Know what?"

"It's been me all along. Putting all of us in danger. Katjaa and Duck... it was all me. It was all me!"

Maria had her hands over her ears and was on the brink of tears when Kenny did one last kick at the door.

Once it flew open he turned to Ben, "Wait a minute... what are you saying?"

"It was me who made the deal with the bandits at the motor inn, slipping them supplies. I thought maybe I could keep them off our backs. When it got discovered that's when they attacked. That's when Duck..."

Maria didn't waste any time stepping in front of Ben to protect him as an enraged Kenny lunged toward him, she continued to stand her ground as Lee and Vernon held him back.

"Kenny lay off, man! Ben didn't mean for any of this to happen! It as all just a mistake!" Lee shouted.

"I don't give a fuck!" Kenny growled, struggling to beat the crap out of Ben and yelling insults at him, "You little pissant! You're fucking dead, you hear me? Dead! My wife and child, you got 'em both fucking killed!

Eventually Kenny gave in to himself and stopped struggling.

"Nice group you got here." Molly smirked in her sarcastic tone, finding this situation somewhat entertaining for her.

Lee frowned at her in response, "Not the time, Molly!"

"If this asshole thinks he's getting on my boat after what he did, he's out of his motherfuckin' mind!" Kenny roared at Ben, "You hear me, shitbird? You can stay behind and fucking rot!"

"Stop it, Kenny! Leave Ben alone!" Maria snarled, "All he wanted to do was help by keeping them from attacking us! And for your information, I thought this boat plan of yours was complete bollocks the moment I heard you say it!"

Kenny glared at Maria furiously,"OH, so that's what you think the plan is!? Well, if you want to stay with your boyfriend, FINE BY ME! You want to be his bitch, THEN BE MY GUEST!"

"And scar Jasmine for life?! My sister?! The daughter you'd never had!" Maria hissed.

"That little girl is better with us than with YOU two shitbirds!"

"She'd be lost and cowardly like Ben without me! I'm all that's left of our family, and now you'd want us here to die?! She would never forgive you for it. She'd wish for your dying breath to come of age!"

Lee tried to break the argument between the two and persuade Kenny "Maria, Ken, we'll sort this out later. AFTER we get out of here, okay?"

"Ain't nothing to sort out! I just told you the way it's gonna be!" Kenny shouted, "The boat's not big enough for all of us! Some folks have gotta get left behind, might as well be this pieces of shit right here!"

"Well, I vote we leave him." Christa suggested, shocking Maria and making Ben feel worse, "I'm sorry, Maria. I know you like Ben, but all I want to do is get back to Omid and he's put that at risk. He's put the whole group in danger because of what he did."

"I can't believe you." Maria growled through her gritted teeth, "ALL of you. You've seen how horrible this place was, even told how horrible it was, you see Ben as a weakness to this group and want to leave him to get eaten? I've been in a place similar to this, suffered every punishment, spilled every type of blood to be strong and to protect and I always had to be forced to watch as many as weak as him die. Leaving Ben behind would just make you one of THEM. And I don't want that. I refuse to let him die here."

"Wait, don't I get a vote?"" Clementine spoke up and walked over to Lee.

"Of course you do." Lee accepted.

"Ben's nice. Maria too. They're my friends. We don't leave friends behind. That's my vote."

Christa gaped at Clementine for her bravery she changed her mind, "On second thoughts, I think I'm gonna abstain. Lee?"

"I've seen enough of Crawford to know that becoming like them is the beginning of the end. I vote Ben and Maria stays with us." Lee answered.

Maria looked at Lee and a smiling Clementine, happy they defended her and Ben, "Lee, Clem. Thank you."

"What about the rest of us?" Brie questioned the group, "Don't we get a say in- AHHH!"

Suddenly the door window smashed and one of the walker's arms caught Brie by the neck and pulled her against the door and another bit her shoulder, another bit her leg and the other that grabbed her neck did it again while the other that bit her shoulder ripped her stomach open and began gorging on her intestines, killing her.

"Brie!" Vernon cried.

"NOW can we go?" Molly asked, impatiently.

"Damn right." Lee agreed, "Vernon! Come on!"

Everyone quickly made a break for it into the armoury and closed the armoury door.

* * *

When Lee closed the door the armoury it slowly kept opening a little, he bashed on the door few times to try and keep it shut but gave in and looked around the place.

"So much for the armoury." he said, looking around what appeared to be inside of the schools bell tower.

"What's left of it." Kenny commented.

Christa checked one of the chained cabinets, but only found a few rounds for her handgun, "A few rounds. That's it."

As the walkers drew closer Lee slammed the door again and had his back to it.

Kenny looked at Lee, "You didn't close that door behind us?"

"I couldn't, the lock was busted!" Lee explained, holding the door back as hard as he could.

"Great, just fucking great... come on, there's gotta be a way out down here!"

Everyone followed Kenny down the steps to the bottom of the tower where another door was, Lee opened it and to their disappointment and dismay they were greeted by more roaming walkers who turned to them.

"FUUUUUUUCK!" Kenny yelled, while Lee quickly shut the door before any of them came in.

"That's not gonna hold. "Lee announced, struggling with the door, "Back upstairs!"

Lee held onto the door a little longer while most headed for the top of the tower, before Kenny went with the rest he saw a shotgun right next to a dead man, who shot himself in the head when Crawford got attacked.

"Lee, look!" Kenny tossed Lee the gun the moment he got off the door and Maria, who stayed with Lee helped to fend the incoming walkers that were coming now coming out of the door.

They backed their away up to the stairs, Lee shooting them while Maria used her katana to slice any of the walker's heads that got too close when Lee was reloading.

Suddenly, one of the stairs broke and Lee's leg was trapped in the boards, Maria quickly took action and attacked the walkers while Lee tried to free himself.

Eventually he managed to free himself the moment Maria almost got overpowered by them and they both went up the stairs, they froze due to being cornered by the other walkers coming from upstairs, but luckily they were shot and they looked up to see Christa aiming her gun at the walkers and she ran along with the others.

Lee and Maria continued to fight their way through the walkers, coming from both up and down, before finally making it up to the top of the tower where the rest were waiting.

"Come on!" Kenny called out to them.

Clementine quickly ran over to Lee and hugged him, while Maria ran and hugged Ben.

"It's alright, Clem. I'm fine." Lee said to her, then walked over to the others, "Any way out of here?"

"This leads to the roof, we might be able to find a way down from there." replied Christa.

"You didn't come into town from the railroad did you?" Vernon questioned, randomly bringing it up right now.

"Yeah, why?" Kenny answered, suspicious to why Vernon said that.

Vernon was silent for a moment before he spoke again, "Never mind. I can see the sewer where we came in from here. I think we can do this."

"Well what are we waiting for? Go! Go!"

Vernon was the first down the ladder, followed by Clem, who was helped by Christa then she came down, then Molly and Kenny.

The walkers were coming closer up the stairs and Lee, Ben and Maria were still on the bell tower.

"Ben, Maria, come on, let's go!" Lee urged them to go next.

Then the school's bell began to ring, the noise that bell made was almost deafening, Ben covered his ears along with Maria and Lee doing the same.

Then a walker, presumably the leader who hanged himself on the now swinging bell tower grabbed hold of Ben, making Maria scream her lungs out.

Maria was about to get her gun out, but Lee used the shotgun to shoot the walker, then the rope around it's neck broke and the walker fell with Ben, but he only just grabbed on to the wooden ledge.

Lee ran over and managed to grab Ben's hand before his hand slipped out of the ledge's grasp,"Hold on, Ben! I've got you!"

Maria was already by Lee's side, trying to reach out for Ben's other hand, "Ben, sweetheart! Give me your other hand! Quickly! Come on, Ben, you can do it!"

"There's no time! You have to go, now!" Ben shouted.

"Quit fucking around, Ben! Come on!" Lee growled.

"Let go, dammit! Get Maria, Clem and the others out of here!

"Ben, please no! Don't do this!" Maria cried, still trying to reach for Ben's other hand.

"Lee."

Lee looked behind to see Kenny, nodding his head wanting him to drop Ben, as the walkers came closer.

"Ben, I can't let you die here!" Maria continued, grabbing on to Ben's hand that Lee was losing his grip on.

"No. Maria, let me go. I fucked everything up, I got Duck and Katjaa killed, I put us all in danger." Ben muttered, "Just please just... drop me. Let me go. Please, Maria I-I just I can't do this anymore. Please, Maria. It's what Kenny wants, It's- It's what I want."

"But this isn't what I WANT!" Maria yelled, "And you want to give up?! What about us, Ben? What about all the time we spent together? The secrets you and I shared? You want to leave me just because of Kenny? NO! I don't care if he's angry with you! I don't care what mistakes you made! I'll always defend you, because you would never do anything terrible to me, the group, anyone on purpose!"

And with that said Maria pulled Ben up along with Lee's help, she helped him up and would have kissed him if Lee didn't rush them.

"Go! Go!" he barked at them.

Maria, Ben and Lee all got out of the bell tower just before any of the walkers got to them and all headed back to the mansion.

* * *

Lee opened the door to the mansion and everyone walked inside, hoping to see Jasmine and Omid safe.

"Jasmine! We're back!" Maria called out to her, but she didn't hear a response, "Jasmine?"

"Omid?" Christa called out also for her boyfriend, but yet again nothing was heard.

They all looked at the ground and saw a dead walker, with a crossbow bolt sticking out of it's brain.

"Oh, God..."Maria breathed, fearing for the worst, "Jasmine? Jasmine!"

Jasmine had heard Maria calling her,she quietly entered the hallway and rested her arms on the bannister along with her head.

"Ye lot took long enough!" she yelled at them, then made her way down the steps.

When they all turned to see her get off the bannister and walked down the steps to Maria, who sighed in relief and hugged her tightly.

"Ah'm glad ye're alrigh'." Jasmine spoke, after the hug.

"I'm glad to see you're alive too." Maria replied back to her half sister.

"Jasmine, what happened here?" Christa asked, desperate to know what happened while they were gone.

"A walker nearly got upstairs to the lad." Jasmine explained, "Don't worry, lass Ah stopped it by pushin' it down the stairs and killin' it with ma crossbow."

"Upstairs? Omid..." Christa quickly ran up the stairs to see if Omid was truly okay.

"You did good, kiddo. Real good." said Lee, impressed at what she had done.

"Thank ye, Lee." Jasmine thanked, feeling proud of herself, "Come on. We should see how Omid's doin'."

The others went upstairs to the children's room Omid was resting in to find Christa staring at the bed in shock.

"Christa? Everything okay?" Lee asked her.

"Omid..." Christa shook her head and ran to the side of the bed, holding Omid's hand.

Omid was lying on the bed looking motionless, which made everyone worried.

"Jasmine, when did you last check on him?" Lee questioned, looking down at her.

"Ah checked on the lad what felt like an hour ago." she answered, "He was awake and we talked a little, which was entertainin' for me, then Ah left the room to check downstairs. Ye not sayin' he's..."

"I never should've left you... I'm so sorry..." Christa sobbed, gripping Omid's hand.

"Christa, get away from him!" Vernon warned, thinking Omid would turn at any moment now.

Suddenly Omid sprang up, panting and turned to Christa and Lee, who just pulled Christa back a little.

"Hey. Back already?" he spoke, drowsily with a smile.

Christa sighed and put a hand over her mouth as Lee let's go of her shoulder.

"We got you medicine." she replied, happily.

"Good, feel like I could use some."

Vernon took out a few antibiotics for Omid to consume, while the others gathered around the bed.

Omid looked at both Maria and Ben, noticing the state they were in, "You kids okay? You look worse than I do."

"We almost didn't make it out of here because of this asshole." Kenny growled at Ben then looked at Lee, "Shoulda left him behind when we had the chance."

Ben couldn't stay in the room any longer and quickly walked out the door.

"Ben..." Maria called out to him, but he ignored her and went in his bedroom, Maria could do nothing other than scold at Kenny.

"Guys, what the hell happened out there?" Omid asked the rest of the group.

"Let someone else tell ya, I got work to do." grumbled Kenny as he walked out of the room to grab the battery and fuel so he could fix the boat.

"Okay, with a little luck you should start feeling better pretty soon." Vernon informed Omid on his recovery, "I'll stay here for a few more hours to check on him. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks, doc." Omid thanked, resting his head again.

Christa looked at Vernon and smiled, "Yes, thank you so much!"

Vernon walked towards the door then turned his head to Lee, "Maybe now's a good time for you and me to have a little talk. In private."

Maria looked at them both, not wanting to get in between the private discussion she left the room and walked out to the other side of the hallway.

She began to let loose her tears as she cried in the corner at what happened back at the bell tower, she almost lost Ben and he wanted to die because of his actions that caused the group to crumble.

"Maria?"

Maria looked behind her shoulder and saw Jasmine walking towards her with a surprised and confused look.

"Lass, why are ye cryin'?" she asked her, placing her hand on the lower part of Maria's arm, she wanted to place it on her shoulder but Maria was too tall for her.

"It's nothing, Jas. I'm fine." she lied, "Just a little teary eyed at what Crawford was like, before it got riddled with walkers."

Jasmine shook her head, knowing she was lying, "If it's fine then Kenny wouldn't be this angry, unless his plan failed. Maria please tell me what happened."

Maria couldn't answer, other than looking in the direction of Ben's room and that was when Jasmine realised why her half sister was this upset.

"The lad confessed, didn't he?" Jasmine assumed.

"Yes..." Maria answered, sighing as she began to explain to Jasmine what happened at Crawford, "We managed to get everything we need back at Crawford and I was with Lee and Molly at the time, we heard the bells ring and headed back to the classroom, then Ben showed up saying were having trouble getting the armoury door open and found a hatchet to use. Problem was that hatchet was the one we used to brace the door when walkers followed Kenny and Brie, who went to get the fuel. We dealt a few of them, even Clementine shooting one of them, before we rushed back to the classroom. That's when Ben confessed, despite me and Lee telling him it wasn't a good time to tell him and Kenny almost attacked him. I defended him saying he only wanted to help and I was honest about his plan not being bright. He wanted to leave both of us behind, even saying you're better with them than with me. If it weren't for Lee and Clementine... I would've died like Brie did, when the walkers broke through. We had a few more run ins with walkers,but we made it out through the school's bell tower ladder. But when Lee, Ben and I were about to go, that bell began to ring as well and a walker happened to he attached to it and... it caught him. He almost fell to his death if we didn't save him, but he told us to let go, with Kenny even wanting us to, as if he gave up. I... I..."

"Shh. it's alrigh', lass. Ye don't need to say anymore." Jasmine hushed her, she listened to Maria very carefully this time, she was both surprised and saddened at what her half sister had told her.

"Where's the lad?" Jasmine questioned her, after thinking about what she had said.

Maria groaned and put a hand to her head, "Please don't do this, Jasmine. He's already sad enough as it is."

"Ah'm not doing that, Maria." Jasmine replied, shaking her head at her, "Ah want to apologize to him."

Maria was shocked, normally Jasmine would want to know where they were to have a quick 'word' with them, and by word she usually meant being furious and even threaten who she wants to find, not apologize to them.

"He's in one of the rooms out there." she answered, pointing at the end of the hallway.

Jasmine got up to walk back out, but then turned to Maria and spoke to her uneasily, "Can ye... stay close when Ah..."

Maria responded with a nod and walked out of the hallway to see Molly about to go off on her own, before being spotted by Lee.

"Hey. Going somewhere?" He said to her as she just placed her hand on the bannister.

"Yeah, I'm about to head out." she answered, turning to him, "I just wanted to say thanks. For everything. It's been fun."

"Ye leavin'?!" Jasmine exclaimed, shocked about this, as she already liked Molly when she first saw her.

Lee raised an eyebrow at Molly, "What are you talking about? Kenny's working on the boat right now. I thought you were coming with us. God knows you've earned it."

"Yeah, I've been thinking it over. It's not for me." Molly denied, "Sounds like I'd be pretty crowded. And I never did like the water."

"So, you're now going back out there into that city to resume you're scavenging life?" Maria questioned her.

"Actually, since I've got what I wanted from Crawford I don't need to be in this city anymore." Molly replied, "So I'm gonna start heading out alone somewhere."

"You sure about this?" Lee asked, saddened that she would go alone.

Molly nodded, "I'm sure. I've always done better on my own anyhow. Tell Clementine she's going to be okay. You've got a good one there. She reminds me of me."

"But, lass. Where are ye going to go." Jasmine pointed out, knowing she had no destination.

"I don't know, kid. I'll figure it out when I get there." she answered and looked at Maria, "Y'know, that sister of yours is pretty strong. Take care of yourself and her. She reminds me of my own. Protect her, cherish her, and don't let her go. And take care of that Ben kid, too. Toughen him up. Oh, I almost forgot. You're gonna want this back."

Molly got her bag out and took out the ice pick Maria found in Crawford and gave it to her.

"I couldn't. This belongs to you." Maria responded, gazing at it sadly.

"I said I was going to hang onto it, not keep it." she reminded her, "Besides finders keepers; you found it, you keep it."

Maria took the ice pick in her hand and smiled, "Thank you, Molly. Take good care of yourself."

"Yeah. You too, Maria."

They then hugged each other, with Jasmine and Lee smiling at them, they released their hug and Molly walked over to the stairs.

"And you be sure to take care of those little girls. You know they think the world of you two." she spoke, looking at them one more time.

"Good luck." Lee replied to her.

"Ain't nothing to do with luck." she answered back to him before heading down the stairs and out into the dead open world.

After saying goodbye to Molly with her sister and when Lee went into he study to look after Clementine, Jasmine saw Ben sitting down on his bed in one of the rooms with his head down, sulking.

Usually she'd shrug it off and ignore it, but she chose not to as she kept her word about apologizing to him.

Taking a deep breath in then letting it out as she walked into the room.

* * *

She sees Ben sitting on the side of his bed with his head in his hands.

He felt so guilty...He wanted to die, but at the same time he didn't.

Ben didn't know WHAT to do anymore.

"Still glum as ever, eh Jessie?" Jasmine spoke, leaning on the opened door.

"Are you here to attack me with bullshit names or what?!" Ben suddenly snapped, irritated with everything.

Jasmine was shocked at Ben's outburst, but still kept her attitude, "No. Ah came to tell ye that was one of the most stupidest things ye did at that bell tower."

Ben looked away shamefully, "How would you know? I've f*** up so many times...I was sick of it."

Jasmine let out a sigh and answered, "Because Ah f*** up so many times... and Maria had to pay the price. The scars prove it, lad."

Ben looks at Jasmine, "I'm sorry that happened to her...to the both of you."

Jasmine sat down on the bed with him, "No, lad. Ah'm the one who should be sorry. To ye."

Ben stares at the girl for moment with shock.

"What for? You didn't do anything wrong!" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"Ah did. Ah doubted ye surviving longer than ye mates, Ah judged ye wrong when ye were with Maria, Ah almost chucked ye of the train and caused Maria trouble for it. Ah was too selfish, Ah never paid attention to what Maria sees in others. If Ah wasn't thinking about maself than others, maybe Maria wouldn't be like this. Maybe..."Jasmine closed her eyes, trying to hold back any tears.

Ben blinked, not expecting this, "I-I don't know what to say..."

He slowly and tenderly touches Jasmine's back.

Jasmine suddenly threw herself at Ben and began crying her eyes out.

She didn't want to lose anyone, even Maria.

She didn't want to die as much as he did.

Ben jumps in surprise at this sudden contact but he relaxes and rubs Jasmine's back as she sobs into his jacket.

"Just please... don't do somethin' like this to Maria again..."Jasmine sobbed, "She's all Ah have left..."

"I...I won't. I promise."

Jasmine pulled away from the hug and smiled, "Thank ye. And again Ah'm really sorry."

Ben smiled, "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of Maria."

Maria was watching them and smiled at the two, she hopes that it would be a start to bring the real Jasmine back, or at least part of her back.

Jasmine looked at the door to see her, but embarrassed as she should be, she wasn't.

"Ah'll leave ye two alone. See ye later, Ben." said Jasmine as she left the room to do her own thing.

* * *

Jasmine was currently snoring on one of the sofas with Kenny, she was already asleep hours ago so she didn't hear the noise Maria and Ben made, though with the whole infiltration taking all night no-one probably heard them.

Suddenly, she was woken by a small noise of a footstep and when she jolted open she saw Clementine downstairs with her walkie talkie.

"Clem? What are ye doing up at this- oh it's mornin'." she asked her, as the rays of sunlight hit her face to tell her what time it is.

"Shh, don't tell them where I am." Clementine whispered to her.

"Why? Lass, where are ye goin'?" she questioned her.

"Out." Clementine said with simplicity.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow at her,"Out? On ye own? Without Lee?"

Clementine looked at Jasmine, "Everyone always underestimates me. This man has my parents, and I'm gonna go and find them. He said he had yours, too!"

Jasmine almost fallen off the sofa in shock, then press her lips against her finger to keep quiet,"Shh! Quiet, lass. I don't want to wake Ken up." she looked at him, then back at Clem, "Really? He has my mum and dad?"

Clem smiled and nodded, "Mmm-hmm! He says they're alive and well, and you should come with me. He seems really nice."

"That's brill! but I can't go without Maria." replied Jasmine, "And her doors locked. Bangin' on it would just make noise. And Ah'm thinkin' things through... Ye know what? Ah'll go just to show them that Ah'm alive, but also how well Maria took care of me."

Clem smiled widely.

"Great. Now come on. We can't waste any time." She said, pulling Jasmine along.

"Okay, okay. But quiet, lass." Jasmine reminded her.

Clementine quietly jogged toward the entrance and opened the door, closing it behind them, "Come on, Jasmine! We gotta hurry!"

"Ah'm hurryin', lass. Ah'h hurryin'." Jasmine repeated, quietly.

As they walked, Clementine didn't notice her hat had fallen off. Clem whispered, "I can't believe I'm finally gonna meet my mom and daddy. Are you excited?"

"Why wouldn't Ah be excited?" she answered her as if it was an obvious question, "Ah finally get to see her after 4 months. Has it been 4?"

"I think so," Clem concluded. "I'm hungry...All we have in that house to eat is that yucky Dog food and that stuff Kenny's been drinking."

"Whiskey." Jasmine corrected her on what drink Kenny was drinking.

"Ah don't know. Ah may have an ancestry temper like a berserker with me bein' Scottish, but Ah don't drink. Not yet at least." she answered, "Maria told me it tastes quite bitter and strong on the first gulp, but the lass only knows that because of her dad. He's an alcoholic, like she told ye and Lee in the RV. If ye ask my sister about drinkin' anything that makes you tipsy, vomit or whatever she'll say don't do it ever, but Ah say a little sip doesn't do any harm to anyone."

"I guess a small little sip wouldn't hurt...Lee won't let me have any." Clementine replied, slouching a little. "I was very thirsty..."

"Don't worry, lass. I'm our parents have something for us." Jasmine reassured.

"I sure hope so. I feel very tired." Clementine whispered, holding her stomach.

"So, where are we meeting them exactly?" she asked, after all Clem had the radio.

"At the Marsh House hotel in downtown Savannah. He said we have to be careful." Clem answered.

Jasmine looked around as Clementine said this, "Okay, but Ah don't see any walkers anywhere."

"That's 'cause we're not there yet, Smarty pants!" Clem remarked.

"Hey! Ah'm more aware only because he has our parents." Jasmine exclaimed, "And just because we're not there, doesn't mean any walkers won't show up."

"I just want to see them. I've missed them," Clem replied. "I want to meet your parents, too...and we'll have to hide when we see Walkers."

"Hide? Ah suppose it's for the best." Jasmine sighed.

"If we hide, they won't see us. But we could get lost, so we have to plan it. I know what the place has, so just follow my lead when we get there."

"If ye say so, lass." Jasmine responded.

Clem smiled and skipped along the road slightly ahead of Jasmine, humming a little tune.

"So, what are going to do when we find our parents?" Jasmine questioned.

"Um...I don't know. Probably take them with us on the boat." Clementine answered.

"Clem, lass, that boat can only hold 5 people, not 10." Jasmine reminded.

"B-But...We can't just leave them behind!" Clem protested, looking at Jasmine.

"And we can't leave our group either." Jasmine replied back, "And Ah can't go on a boat without Maria's dislike of the water and with her being with Ben... Whatever happens we might go our separate ways."

Clementine looked down and had tears in her eyes. "Then I'm not going with Kenny." She decided, determination in her tone.

"Lass, this isn't about Kenny. To ye this is about Lee." Jasmine told her.

"Kenny controls the boat."

"And Lee makes his own decisions for himself and sometimes for you."

"Lee can come with me, and we can be a group!"

"Would that really work out? Clem, like me ye haven't seen yer parents in 4 months. Who knows what they could be like

"DON'T say that!" Clementine glared at Jasmine. "If this man has them, then why does he have their talkie?"

Jasmine folded her arms, "Who says they have to have a same radio just to communicate. Clem, Ah wish to be excited as ye, but Ah've changed so much. Everyone has and everyone will."

"Their radio's connected to mine. That's the only way to talk to me!" Clementine stomped her foot angrily.

"Well have they said a word to you on that toy of yours?!" Jasmine suddenly shouted, even shocking herself.

"It's not a toy!" Clementine started to scream. "It's a real thing! If you don't think my parents are actually alive, then...then...SCREW YOU!"

"Ah'm not saying that, lass!" Jasmine exclaimed "Ah'm saying they might not be as ye last saw them! That's what Ah'm trying to tell ye!"

"W-what do you mean by that?" Clem asked, calming down a little.

"Think about it. The St Johns, once dairy formers turned to cannibalism, just to stay alive. Bandits, once part of a large store turned to bandits, just to stay alive. People have turned into monsters and so few like Ah can be forgiven. You must brace yourself when seeing them."

"R-Right..." Clementine sadly stuttered as she walked ahead.

"Ah'm sorry, lass." Jasmine apologized, placing a hand on her shoulder, "As much as Ah wish to deny what I said as well with what Ah've experienced. Ah can only accept that this is the truth."

Clementine pulled her shoulder out of her grip and walked along with her head down.

Jasmine could only just shook her head, as she continued to walk with Clementine to The Marsh House.

Clementine wiped her eyes as she climbed the stairs.

"Clem, Ah'll go in front." Jasmine suggested, not talking much,"Ye just trail behind me."

"N-No..." Clementine declined. "I know this place. I'll be okay."

"...Fine." Jasmine sighed.

Clementine turned a corner and her mouth was suddenly covered, muffling her screams. "MMMFF!"

"Hey! Let her go!" Jasmine growled, trying to force what was covering Clem's mouth off her.

The force that was covering Clem's mouth wrapped an arms around Jasmine's waist and lifted them both up as quick as a flash.

"Put me down! Ye j***!" Jasmine cried, struggling against him.

He quickly walked into a room and put the girls in a closet, closing it.

"Let us out!" Jasmine screamed, bashing on the door.

"Sssssshhhhh..." A quiet voice soothed. "Once Lee gets here, you'll be safe."

"Wha- who are ye?! Open the door!" Jasmine yelled.

"We're gonna be a family, Jasmine and Clementine. Just quiet down now. We have to wait." The voice said, fading away.

"Family?! Ma family is Maria! Open this door or Ah'll tear ye to shreds!" Jasmine cried, rattling the closet door.

"Jasmine...It's no use. He locked us in." Clementine whispered, covering her ears as she sat in the corner.

"Ah don't care! Ah'll break the door down if Ah have to!"

"You're gonna make it worse for us!" Clem reasoned.

"And it's only gonna get worse when Maria and Lee come for us!" Jasmine shot back.

"Do you want the stranger to kill us before they get here!?" Think about Maria!"

"He doesn't want us dead, Lass. He's doing the opposite."

"W...What do you mean, the opposite!?"

Jasmine slammed her hand to the door and clenched her fists, her hand that lay flat on the closet door scratched a trail of nail marks when she explained what he was going to do, "He's going to kill Lee and Maria."

"WHAT!?" Clementine widened her eyes and buried her head into her hands. "I don't want them to die..."

"Which is why we need to get out." Jasmine began to slam her fists on the door again, "OPEN THE DOOR!"

"They're strong! They'll get us out. We just have to wait..."

Jasmine then widened her eyes as she realized something"Oh for f*** sake... Sorry for swearin' lass, but waiting will turn from bad to worse."

"I just don't want us to get hurt before they get here... IF he hurts us..." Clem muttered, sinking back more into her corner as tears swelled up in her bistre eyes. "I want my mommy and Daddy and Lee..."

"And Ah want mine also, and Maria, Kenny and Ben. But Ah doubt it would be easy for them to us..."

"I...It's all my fault...This is all my fault.." Clementine whimpered.

Jasmine then sat beside Clementine and rubbed her back, "Lass, don't act like that. Whatever happened Ah'm sure Maria will say it was a bad situation that worsened."

Clementine started to sniffle.

"And we learn from our mistakes, so it will be another skill to learn and a test to show what they'll do just to get to us.

Clementine looked up to her and wrapped her arms around Jasmine, crying quietly.

"Shhh. It's alright, Lass. Even though it won't be easy, they'll find us. They have too..." she whispered, wrapping her arms around Clementine and hoping herself as well.

"Y-Yeah...They'll get us out..." Clementine said mostly to herself.

"Aye, they will. But for now, we wait."

Clementine nodded and smiled. "I know they will..."

* * *

Maria woke up from her sleep to see herself in Ben's arms without anything on them both, she was a little confused at first but then her memories of that night began to emerge, making her blush.

She carefully unwrapped Ben's arms around her and got up to collect her stuff so she can get dressed.

Then she picked up Ben's clothes and threw them on him, waking him up.

"Rise and shine, Benjamin!" she said to him when she chucked his clothing.

Ben shot up a little, then groaned and rubbed his eyes to see Maria fully dressed.

"Morning, sweetheart." she added as she saw him sit up to look at her, while he rubbed his eyes.

"You have the WORST wake up calls..." Ben yawned and stretched, putting his clothes on.

She just responded by rolling her eyes with a giggle as he observed him getting dressed, which he responded by shaking his head and smiling at her.

As she was silent she noticed everything was still quiet, usually Jasmine would be running about, trying to find her things or bash on the door Maria was in to get her attention. But nothing happened. All was quiet.

Ben noticed her silence and questioned her about it. "What's wrong?"

"Something doesn't feel right..." she answered.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Usually Jasmine makes such a racket to wake everyone up when we're in a place like this... yet it's quiet..." Maria explained

Ben realized what she was talking about. "I actually heard the door slam earlier. Maybe she's playing outside." Ben suggested.

aria shook her head,"She can't have been. Not early in the morning."

"Clementine is probably with her. They're smart, they know to come back."

"Jasmine even told us she was checking on Kenny. She didn't say anything about playing with Clementine.

"Hmm...Maybe. Clementine wandered off, and Jasmine followed her."

Maria eyes widened in shock and her breath began to become shaky. "Oh no..." she breathed as she picked up her things and darted out of the room.

"Maria!?" Ben exclaimed, running after her.

Maria ran through every corridor around the house, practically kicking the doors open to check each and every room around the whole mansion, even calling her name but to her dismay she couldn't find her. "Jasmine!" she cried, repeating her name as she searched.

Ben grabbed Maria and shook her a little. "Maria, calm down!"

"I can't calm down! I need to see if she's safe and you're just getting in my way!" she exclaimed and pushed him aside to continue searching.

Ben ran after her. "Maria, just take a breath for a minute!" He grabbed her again and squeezed her to him.

Maria quickly shoved him off her,"I refuse to take in a breath, not until I find my sister!"

"Just think for a moment; Where would she most likely be?"

"With Kenny, but I don't he'd be happy to see you!" At that point Omid and Christa showed up to see what all the noise was about.

Ben looked away. "Don't start that..." He muttered.

"What the hell is going on here?" she asked, "You two have been making a lot of noise since-"

"Jasmine's missing!" Maria cut Christa off with an explanation.

Omid raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean...Missing?" He questioned.

"I can't find her anywhere! I checked every door, hell the whole bloods house and she's not there! She's not anywhere!" she answered.

"Maybe Lee knows?" Omid suggested.

Maria shook her head"The only person she said she would be last is Kenny, but he's fucked off somewhere!"

Omid turned to walk out the door. "Well, I'm gonna look for him anyway, see if he knows any thing."

Christa placed a hand on Maria's shoulder, "Maria, don't worry. I'm sure she's fine."

"Silence is not always fine..." Maria muttered, looking away from Christa."

Omid saw Lee outside in the yard. "He's outside!"

Maria dashed out of the door and quickly ran outside. "Lee? You out here?!" she called, she looked through the iron bars and saw him outside, quickly she climbed over the iron bars and ran over to him. "Lee! We have a problem! Jasmine's missing! I checked everywhere and..." Maria's voice trailed off as she saw something on his wrist.

Lee glanced at the group and back at his bloody wrist.

Maria gasped, slightly shaking her head in disbelief, but there was no denying it; she seen more than enough to know for certain Lee... was bitten.

"Who's blood is that?" Christa questioned.

Lee slowly turned to the group, showing his bloody wrist, "It's mine..."

All of their eyes widened when he confessed the truth.

"What!?" Omid exclaimed.

Kenny quickly exited the house and spotted the group outside,"Hey! Do y'all know how dangerous it is out here!? Get back in here!" He scolded, walking toward them.

Maria then gritted her teeth, turning to him with crossed arms and blazing blue eyes.

Kenny narrowed his eyes at her, "What are you looking at, Bitch?"

"Jasmine's gone..." she answered him.

Kenny's eyes widened, "What!?"

"And you never paid a bloody attention to her!"

Kenny got in her face and shoved her. "Oh, so now you say I'M not paying attention to her!? Says the whore who was fucking around with HIM!"

"At least I'm willing to sacrifice myself! Unlike you staying in the RV while Kat and Duck got mounted by a bloody walker!"

"I was holding the walkers off! Don't you even THINK about saying that! I AM NOT the cause of that! I...I..." Kenny trailed off, closing his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. You could scream at me and Ben all you want, but it will just increase the possibility of Jasmine perishing!"

Kenny clenched his fists and suddenly slapped Maria in the mouth. "Don't say that. that little girl is alive!"

Maria shook her head, shrugging off the slap he gave her"She better be. And when this is over, you won't see her again. he's staying with me, and not on your little boat paradise.""

Kenny looked thoughtful for a moment. "I..."

"You can't disagree with this. She's MY sister. She may not be how I last saw her anymore but she's all I have left. I have to put her first, until I can be sure she's ready to take care of herself."

Kenny stared at Maria for a few moments. "You know, Katjaa was like this with her own sister...Always putting her first, no matter what..."

Maria looked away, "...Even before you and Duck?"

Kenny looked down. "Always. But there were times where her sister was just like, f*** it. Go to them...you have that spark she used to have."

Maria could only sigh at what he just said, she was still mad at him, but still sympathetic as well.

Kenny looked at the red mark forming on her face. "Sorry..."

"I'm sorry too..."she apologized, but still kept her cross expression, "But I'm still not happy about what happened at the bell tower!"

Kenny frowned. "Trust me, I'm not either...", He glanced at Ben. "Sorry, kid..."

Maria looked back at Lee, she could still see his bite mark, he wouldn't have much time if we all just stand here.

Kenny followed her gaze and widened his eyes."What the f*** happened!?"

"There's no time to worry about me, Ken." Lee said to him and the rest of the group, "Clementine's gone. And I'm pretty sure Jasmine was taken along with her too."

Kenny shook his head. "Where would they run off to?"

Omid asked, "there's no way they could've just wandered off on their own?"

Lee shook his head, "No. No way."

"Then who took them away?!" Maria questioned.

"Was it Vernon!?" Kenny angrily asked through clenched teeth.

"Could be." replied Lee, "He came to me last night and offered to take them with him. Said they'd both be better off."

"That sonuvabitch...I knew we couldn't trust him!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Wherever she is I have to find her."

"WE have to find them." Maria corrected him, "Jasmine is my sister, and I'd even attempt to try and go through a lake or rampaging river just to get to her. And Clementine also. I'm going with you and nothing, not even that bite on your wrist is going to stop me."

Lee smiled at Maria. "Thank you..." Lee looked at everyone else.

"Maria's right." Chista agreed, "Lee, we're a team. That's how we've made it this far. We're not going to just abandon you." "Even now?" "Especially now. You've earned that much."

"Damn straight." Omid confirmed, smiling.

"So that's settled then. We'll look for Clementine and Jasmine together." "Thanks you guys. I appreciate it. Really." Lee thanked them, then turned his head to Kenny.

Kenny looked at him for a moment. "You've always been there for me, Lee. always had my back when it mattered. What kinda friend would I be if I wasn't there for you now? Bitten or not, I'm with you till the end."

"What about you, Ben?" Lee asked him as he turned to face him.

"W-whatever you think is best..."

"Clementine's one of the few good things left in this world. She stood up for you in Crawford when Kenny wanted you gone." Maria nodded and looked at Ben, "And Ben, Jasmine apologized to you after what she'd done. Please, Ben at least do it for me."

"I want to make it up to Clementine and Jasmine, but I want to make it up to Kenny, too. you can count on me, Lee."

"Okay guys, we should go find Vernon and see if he took them." Lee suggested

"But...what if it wasn't him?" Ben asked. "Vernon wouldn't just take two little girls without permission, would he?"

"We still have to make sure, maybe he'll help us again. Who knows?" said Maria.

"Still... Are we just gonna leave the boat unguarded?" Kenny questioned the group.

"If someone was going to take it, they'd have done it already." Christa answered him, "Besides, what choice do we have?"

And after Lee looked at the group one last time, they all walked to the Vernon's hideout.

* * *

Since Maria and Lee we're the only ones who knew where Vernon's hideout was they guided the group through the sewers before stopping at the whole in the wall, which was once again covered by the sign.

After they removed it, they all found the shelves completely empty, but Maria and Lee wasn't going to be fooled by this and instantly kicked the door open.

To also find that everyone was gone.

"Where the hell are they?" Lee wondered, looking around the place.

Maria equipped her katana tightly," I don't care what trickery this is. I'm not falling for it!"

Lee held out his bitten arm and placed his hand on Maria's shoulder to lower her melee weapon, "Don't. They won't come out if they see you like that." he put his gun away and began to walk forward, "Vernon! Get out here! There doesn't have to be any trouble here, all we want are the girls! Give them back and nobody needs to get hurt!"

But there was no response, the room really was empty and all of Vernon's group were absent, so with them gone what were they going to do?

Lee leaned on one of the autopsy tables with his bitten arm's hand on his head, which made Maria go up to him, to see if he was alright.

He was about to say he was fine to assure her, but they began to hear faint growls that turned louder each second passed.

Getting up and looking at the top window he saw walkers, lots of walkers pass by the streets of Savannah and some of them can be heard in the sewers as well.

That was when Maria realises why they left, that train brought every walker for miles to this city...

Suddenly a beep came from Clementine's walkie-talkie and two voices could be heard: _"Lee?"_ _"Maria? Are ye there?!"_

Lee quickly took the radio from the side of his trousers to communicate with them, "Clementine! Jasmine! Are you two alright? Where are you?" he scowled at the walkie-talkie, growling "Vernon, you son of a bitch."

**"Hello, Lee."**

The third voice that was heard was the same as the one when they first came into Savannah, making everyone surprised.

"Please! Whoever you are, put Clem and my sister back on!" Maria begged, desperate to hear them again.

**"It's not Vernon, if that's what your thinking, 'Vix'" the mysterious person responded with her nickname being said in a growl, "And your friend should really watch his tone. Clementine and Jasmine are fine. But if I were both of you, I'd choose my next words VERY carefully..."**

* * *

_**OMG! I'm in tears! TT - TT **_

_**J**__**ust so I won't waste any spoilers for Season Two... THAT IS A WEAK WAY FOR MY FAVORITE CHARACTER TO DIE, TELLTALE! I REALLY HOPE EPISODE 5 MAKES UP FOR IT!**_

_**ALSO! WHOA! OVER 34,000 WORDS!? LONGEST CHAPTER EVAR!**_

_**Thanks Tess and Emily Carver for helping me out! **_

**_I'm trying my best to catch up with Season Two and I'll be editing the whole story so they will be more noticeable as best I could._**

**_Anyway, THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! I'm now up to 10 REVIEWS AND HAVE A FEW FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITES!_**

**_DON'T BE AFRAID TO GIVE MORE SUPPORT!_**


	4. (M RATED SCENE) Ben X Maria

**OKAY, THIS IS MATERIAL OF AN M RATING, SO I ADVISE YOUNG VIEWERS TO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!**

**THIS TAKES PLACE WHEN JASMINE LEFT TO TALK WITH KENNY AFTER THEY RETURNED FROM CRAWFORD!**

* * *

Ben smiled at Maria, "U-Um, Hey Maria. Do you need something?"

"Just observing that conversation Jasmine had with you." Maria replied, returning the smile, "I haven't seen her like this in so long..."

Ben chuckled, "She's pretty strong. Stronger than me, that's for sure..."

Maria closed the door behind her and sat beside him on the bed.

"And so are you. After all you saved my life when those bandits showed up." Maria reminded, thinking back at the motor inn where she had to retrieve the football for Jasmine.

Ben shrugged sheepishly, "Well, I couldn't just leave you behind..."

Maria smiled at him for saying that, then looked down thinking back to the bell tower, "Yet you wanted to leave me behind... did you really want to?"

Ben looked away, "I didn't know what I wanted to do. I thought...I don't know...It all happened so fast. But now that I think about it, No..."

Her smile then reappeared again she was glad he didn't truly want to die, "I'm glad you didn't. I... I don't know what I'd do without you."

Ben blushed and looked down bashfully, "Really? I think likewise...You're really special..."Then he gasped at himself and looked at Maria, "Shit...now I'm looking like a baboon."

Maria couldn't help but giggle a little, she then placed a hand on Ben's cheek and kissed him.  
Ben jumped but relaxed as he kissed Maria back. Then he gently nipped her lip, asking for entrance.  
She accepted and opened her mouth, moaning against the kiss and gripped the shoulders of his jacket.  
He slipped his tongue past her lips and found himself exploring the depths of her mouth.

He had one hand caressing Maria's neck while the other slipped under her shirt to caress her stomach.  
Maria's hands then found herself going underneath Ben's jacket and his shirt, stroking the bare skin of his back.  
Ben walked backwards to lock his door and close his curtains before he gently pushed Maria onto his bed, so he was on top.  
He tugged his jacket off as his lips travelled to her neck, licking and sucking delicate parts.  
Maria sighed in pleasure, gripping Ben's back tighter.

He pins her hands above her head with one hand as his other hand finds the hem of Maria's shirt. He pulls it off carefully and tosses it somewhere in the room.  
Then his hands took off his own shirt.  
Ben leaned down again to kiss Maria's bare chest while his hands grabbed her wrists to the bedpost.  
Maria was amazed with the confidence Ben received, but she wasn't going to obey him that easily, before Ben got the chance to do so she grabbed his hands.

"M-Maria..." Ben whispered as they interlocked fingers.  
"Are you sure about this, Ben?" she asked him, "I haven't done this before. And neither have you."  
"It's alright..." Ben replied, "We'll learn."

He bent his head down to kiss Maria's collarbone.  
Maria moaned as her hands travelled down his backside and griped it.  
Ben grunted and held Maria's hips as his lips travelled down her stomach. He glances up at Maria as he leaves a lingering kiss on her abdomen.

"Ben..." Maria sighed, "What are you trying to do...?"  
Ben smiles at her as he pulls off her pants and underwear.  
"Just relax," He whispered.  
Maria snuck her hand into the front Ben's pants, "No, maybe you should relax." she purred.  
Ben threw his head back as Maria went to work. He gripped her hips and bent down.  
"Your turn," He purred, bending his head down.

He licked her...

Maria squirmed when he licked her and bit her tongue to hold back a loud moan.  
Ben let his tongue enter her as he caressed Maria's stomach and breasts.  
He moved his tongue around to greatly pleasure her.

"Ahh... Ben..." Maria moaned, her hands knotting into his light brown hair.

His fingers found her inner thigh and he lightly stroked it, while tongue thrusted deep inside of her.  
His other hand massaged underneath her Bra, squeezing and rubbing.  
Maria was trying her best not to moan loud but the way Ben made her feel was like she was in pure heaven, she muffled herself by turning her head to the covers.

Ben suddenly pulled away, licking his lips, "You ready for this, Maria? We can stop,"  
His pants were pulled off as he said this.

Maria didn't bother to answer as she pulled Ben close to her the moment his pants were off and kissed him passionately, not caring if she could taste herself.  
Ben took no hesitation in entering her as they battled tongues, he rolled his hips into hers as his hands squeezed her breasts.  
Maria would have cried out in pain after he broke her virgin barrier, but she took the pain on and moaned, biting onto Ben's neck before it turned louder.  
Ben grabbed her hips and ran his hand up and down her abdomen, thrusting harder, but not faster.

Then Maria took Ben's hands and she rolled over, now she was on top.  
Ben looked up at the glorious body above him and ran his hands all over her body.  
Maria ran her hands over Ben's, interlocking them, then kisses him.  
Ben squeezes her hands and thrusts up, hard.

"Moan for me, Baby.." He purred, sitting up and biting her neck...hard...as his free hand rubbed in between her legs.  
Maria obeyed and moaned quite loudly while rocking back to forth to meet his thrusts, though was a little worried if they would be heard.

"Yes...Yes, that's it...Keep going. You're doing great..." Ben encouraged before thrusting harder and faster along with his hand. his mouth found its way to her chest. He dipped her as he kissed down her sternum to her navel, Which he sucked at and licked.

"Ah... Ben... Ahh!" Maria moaned loudly, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly.  
"We've got all day and night.." His mouth kissed all over her chest, bust, and stomach.  
His kisses were open-mouthed, and he licked her until she was soaked in his saliva.  
"You are so beautiful." He said, kissing her belly button.  
His tongue dipped into it slowly and he did it again as his hands grabbed her bust and his thrusts became deeper.

Maria could only just moan in pleasure in response, she wrapped her legs around Ben as the thrusts became faster and deeper.  
Ben quickly got an idea. He turned Maria around so her back was to his chest. He pulled out of her, much to her disappointment.  
"Ben... wh-what are you doing?" Maria panted.  
Ben sat Maria on his lap with her back to him.  
Maria was becoming impatient with Ben doing something else, "Ben, sweetheart. Just tell me what you're doing."  
"Travis told me this was the best.."

He entered her again at a different angle. He held onto Maria's hips as he thrusted harder than before.  
Maria's moan was almost a cry when he entered her again, grabbing the sheets on the bed tightly.  
"Nngh...I guess he's right," Ben panted as he thrust into her again.  
His arm wrapped around her hips and he held her upright.  
His other hand lifted her chin so he kissed her neck roughly.

Then his fingers slid down to her bust. His fingers tweaked her, teasing her buds.  
Maria threw her head back as he did this, her moans now turning into cries.  
Ben could feel her thrusts slowing down, so he decided to take this as an advantage.  
His thrusts grew faster and harder and deeper as his hand slowly and painfully made it's way around her stomach.  
His fingers rubbed her stomach up and down as he teased her by suddenly slowing his thrusts.  
Maria gritted her teeth, not wanting to be teased around as her thrusts quickened and grabbed Ben's hands to place them near her breasts.

"Come on...come on..."Ben kissed her bare shoulders as he squeezed her breasts hard.  
But he wasn't about to be dominated by a girl.  
One of his hands trailed down to her area and his fingers entered her.  
His other hand squeezed her fast and hard.  
His tongue slid on her neck.  
Maria continued to meet Ben's thrusts all while trying to keep quiet.  
Ben felt his climax coming, so he increased the speed and strength of his thrusts.  
His fingers entered in and out of her quicker than before.  
His other hand rubbed her b*** in circles, especially in the centre.  
His hips jerked forward as he turned Maria over, still fingering her.  
Maria could feel her climax coming but she wasn't going to give in like this, she may have hated the community she stayed in, but wasn't going give in like this, though in all honesty it didn't matter as this was a battle she would be happy to lose at.

Ben kissed her cheek and whispered in her "You want more of this? Huh? Do you?" Ben's thrusts became slower, as Maria stayed silent "You ready for Round 2?"  
"I can take whatever punishment you've got." she answered in a determined tone.  
Ben smirked and slid out of her "Fine...Then you'll take..." His hands held her wrists above her head "...This?"  
Maria smirked, "I don't accept them that easy."  
Then she broke her arms free and wrestled with him.  
"Okay..." Ben sat up and then bent down slyly, stilling her movement as she realized he was going to her favourite spot.

Realising what he was doing, Maria stopped him by grabbing onto him and stroke him.  
"Two can play that game, Maria..." He moaned as his fingers thrust deep into her.  
Maria returned the moan as she started to pump him up and down.  
Ben held in his moan as his other hand grabbed hers, "You said you could handle it...Let's find out, shall we?" He lifted Maria up into his arms and stood her up on her knees, "Travis told me...this always worked on girls..."  
"Your friend must know a lot. Pity." Maria spoke.  
"Do I have to bond you?" Ben asked as he licked her busts.  
"I don't take bonding seriously... I'm wild, not tamed..." Maria replied as she kissed him.  
"Then you must be held captive" Ben whispered as his pieces of cloth were tied around her wrists behind her back.  
"Much better," he complimented as he touched her legs.

Maria giggled to herself in thought, this knot would be easy to untie, but observed what he was doing.  
His hands stroked her waist as his tongue licked and sucked her buds first. what he had planned was going to be...delicious...  
Maria began to moan and dig her fingers in his hair again, she was also thinking of doing the same to him, but was having second thoughts.  
Ben slowly made his way down her stomach, planting soft, wet kisses on her skin.  
He licked up the sweat on random parts and sucked on her skin.  
He did make sure to pause at her belly button.  
He looked up at her as his tongue dipped into it multiple times as she tugged at his hair, wanting more.

"Screw it." Maria thought as she untied the knot and gently pushed Ben, crawling over to him until her head was by his crotch.  
"M-Maria!" Ben exclaimed.  
He was going to enjoy this, that he knew.  
Maria kissed around the tip of him, before hesitantly entered him in her mouth.  
He gripped her hands as she pleasured him.  
It was pure heaven for her first time.  
Revenge was going to be sweet...  
Maria smiled as her tongue swirled his tip and continued.  
"You just w-wait..." Ben said "I'll have the same thing done to you-Nngh...Yes..."He stroked her hair as she continued "You're so beautiful..."  
"And you're so skinny..."she teased, giggling.

Ben flipped them over and wrapped her legs around his shoulders as his tongue poked her sweet spot, enjoying her new taste.  
Maria moaned and grabbed the sheets of the bed tightly.  
His lips latched around her and he sucked ferociously.  
Maria responded by tightening her legs and moaned as he sucked.  
His hands ran up and down her body with butterfly touches, tickling her with his fingertips.  
Then he allowed his tongue to enter her very deeply as he sucked harder.  
His head bobbed up and down as he moved his tongue around in circles inside of her.

Maria's moans became frequent as she thrusts back with every move.  
Ben's tongue started to wiggle inside of Maria, kissing and sucking her area harder.  
His shoulders spread her legs more to gain more entrance.  
He put a hand on her abdomen and pressed her stomach down as she arched her back.  
Maria could feel her climax building up again, but was trying hard not to release.  
Not yet at least.

His free hand rubs her area and jerks his head forward, thrusting his tongue in and out of her at an amazing speed, making noises to attempt to turn her on more...He wanted to taste her climax... his hand started to massage her abdomen.  
Maria knew Ben wanted this and gave in from restraining, she cried out loud and released, her walls gripping his tongue.  
Ben gave a muffled groan as her juices filled his mouth. His tongue rotated itself slowly before he pulled away.  
With a smirk, he asked, "Tell me...Do you want more?"  
He pressed his tongue to her opening, waiting for her reply.  
He enjoyed pleasuring her like this.  
This was her favourite.  
He could do this to her all night...

Maria grabbed Ben and flipped him over, so her head was over his crotch again, "You've had your prize, now it's time for mine. And this time I won't go easy." she purred as she sucked him rougher than last.  
Ben thrusted into her mouth as he moaned.  
He could already feel his climax building.  
Maria continued going faster and rougher all at once, it was her turn to taste him.  
Ben let go and threw his head back, moaning loudly as he let his climax take over him.  
Maria swallowed all the seed that came out of him, before quickly moving upwards and entered him, before he recovered from his climax.  
Ben held her hips and grinded her hips on his slowly at first.

Maria didn't want to take this slow as she was beginning to crave for this, she started to rock back and forth quicker than Ben.  
Ben flipped them over and grabbed her hips, holding her lower body upward.  
He started to thrust in and out deeply as he watched her body jerk to the movement.  
"Ugh. Oh, Ben..." Maria moaned loudly pushed back with every move and caught up to Ben.  
Ben grunted and leaned down to kiss her neck, sucking hard on a soft spot as his thrust became suddenly very fast, hard, and deeper than before, if possible.. He intended to keep her pleasured for as long as possible.

Maria's moans grew louder, but grabbed Ben into a fiery kiss as her thrusts became faster and deeper.  
To pleasure her more, Ben's hand slid down Maria's body to her area and let his fingers rub her as he battled tongues with Maria, pushing her up against the headboard.  
She grabbed the headboard as his thrusts became a different beat as he rolled his hips, rotating inside her.  
As Maria grabbed the headboard she felt the bed move a little as she moaned loud with every thrust Ben did.  
"Come on, Baby..." Ben moaned in her ear as he kissed her breasts, leaving hickeys in his wake.  
His hand went faster as it moved lower on her area "Come on..."  
"No... I don't come.. until you... come with me." Maria moaned as her climax was beginning to rise.  
Ben thrusted faster and held his hands over her breasts.  
Maria was now thrusting as fast as she could as her climax was almost upon her.  
Ben let his climax go as he bit into Maria's neck to keep his moan quiet.  
His seed spilled into her.

Maria followed him almost at the same time, her walls gripping him, to carry all of his seed as she kissed Ben to muffle the rest of her cries.  
Then his thrusts slowed to a stop as they both panted, sweat dripping down their bodies.  
Maria after panting a few more times wiped the sweat off Ben's forehead and kissed him tenderly.  
Ben kissed her back, his thumb brushing across her stomach as his hand rubbed up and down her waist.  
Maria sighed, it always felt good feeling his skin.  
"Are you okay?" Ben whispered, caressing her body.  
"Never better, sweetheart." Maria answered, rubbing his cheek with her thumb.  
Ben smiled and kissed her on the lips gently.  
Maria moved the covers over their bodies, and remained joined to Ben.  
It felt so good feeling him inside her.

Ben ran his hands over her arms as he gently kissed the hickeys he left on her neck.  
She responded moving her hands slowly up and down his back.  
His fingers gently touched her stomach and he stopped kissing her, looking at her flat stomach with a frown.  
"Ben, what's the matter?" Maria asked him.  
Ben leaned down and gently kissed her stomach.  
"...What if you get pregnant, Maria?" He asked, pressing another soft kiss to her belly button.  
Maria never thought about that, well she wanted a family but in apocalypse? Is that possible?  
"I guess I'll have to prepare myself when it comes to that." Maria answered, "The world is dead, yet species linger... I'm not letting humanity die. But I don't know if it will work."  
"I'm just...worried," Ben whispered against her skin. "I don't want something going wrong..." His hands caressed her abdomen as he pressed his tongue to her belly button, dipping it to show her how much he meant it.  
Maria pulled Ben up to her face, "Quit worrying, Ben. Nothing will go wrong. Not while I'm still here."  
Ben smiled and held her to him tightly, deepening himself inside her.  
He held back a moan, pressing his lips to hers.  
Maria moaned into the kiss and nuzzled his neck.  
"I love you, Ben Paul." she breathed.

Ben pulled away, surprised.  
"W-What!?" He stuttered, stilling his movements.  
"I love you." she repeated, "I have ever since we crossed paths in the woods."  
Ben opened his mouth and closed it before he smiled widely.  
his head bent down to whisper in her ear, "I love you too..."  
His hips gently thrusted into hers, happiness soaring through him.  
Maria moaned and kissed him passionately.  
Ben kissed her earlobe and jaw as he stroked her leg.  
Her fingers were clawing his back, nails almost piercing his skin.  
He softly kissed her neck, letting his hips keep their slow, gentle and steady pace.

"Ben..." Maria moaned, gripping him tighter.  
Ben brought his hand up to stroke her face as he kissed her shoulders.  
Her hands moved up to his light brown hair and gently stroked it.  
His mouth moved to the dip of her throat, lips leaving wet kisses on her collarbones.  
His hand trailed down to her soft breasts, which he gently squeezed.  
Maria moaned, now moving her hands down to grip his backside tightly.  
Ben moaned into her skin. She did so many things to make him feel this way...  
He let his tongue linger over her chest to in between her breasts, which he nuzzled and kissed.  
Maria arched her back in response even thrusting a little faster.  
As she arched, Ben trailed his wet kisses over her buds, nipping them with his teeth and poking them with his tongue as his hands ran up and down her sides, his thumbs brushing across her stomach and hipbones. His thrusts kept their pace with her as she thrusted up.

"Ugh... Oh, Ben..." Maria gasped, gripping him even tighter.  
"You like that, Baby?"  
His confidence boosted as he interlocked their fingers and gently held them to her sides as he trailed his kisses down her belly.  
"Yes..." Maria sighed, grasping tight when they interlocked.  
"Good...Then I can please you in every...single...way."  
His trailed off as his tongue licked her naval, ready to give her his little 'gift'.  
He was going to make this one last.  
"Maria, Say you're mine..." He said, pausing in his movement.  
His mouth made love to her naval as he waited for her to answer.  
"Okay... 'You're mine...'" Maria joked, knowing she was supposed to say 'I'm yours'.  
Ben scoffed playfully but he kissed down anyway.

He gave her belly button a few licks before he travelled down with the tip of his tongue.  
"I'm going to make this moment...'special'..." He muttered as his hands squeezed hers.  
His lips found her inner thigh, very close to her area.  
His lips and tongue travelled to the side as Maria's sighs filled his ears.  
She squeezes his hands tighter, enjoying the feeling of what his mouth was doing.  
Ben gave butterfly kisses to her area as she gasped at how gentle he was being.  
His tongue ran up and down her area gently, very gently.  
He would give her what she wanted when she begged...He just had to wait and see.  
All part of his plan.

Maria was getting wet from what he was doing and began squirming, but didn't want to beg him.  
"You want it, Maria? Hm?" Ben teased, licking her entrance.  
He saw her getting wet and he smirked.  
"Come on, baby...you know you want me to," He felt her squirm and he nuzzled her hips.  
"Agh! Bloody hell, Ben... just do it already." she finally begged him.  
He smiled and started to lick her entrance up and down and side to side, tasting her.  
He was loving her reactions.  
"Agh! Oh, Ben..." she sighed, gripping the bed hard.  
He nipped her, gently and slowly. His teeth grazed her entrance as he bit her lightly. "Oh, yeah baby..."  
"Agh! Ben...! Aggh!"Maria cried and jerked her hips forward.  
He licked his before he bent his head down to press his lips to her area, tongue licking, teeth grazing, and mouth sucking all in one. He couldn't wait to taste more of her as his head jerked forward.  
Maria continued to thrust faster, when she felt her climax rise up.  
He felt her muscles tightening, so he slowly blew on her area to calm her down while his hand massaged her stomach to help with her muscles.  
The other was holding her hip, his thumb brushing over her naval.

"Ssssh, not yet..." Ben whispered, press wide smooches on her flat, smooth skin of her abdomen..  
Maria panted as her climax went down, what was he planning to do?  
Ben found himself licking her and sucking her again, his noises drifting into her ears.  
His tongue slipped past her barrier and he quickly and deeply thrusted it in and out of her while doing his sucking and grazing.  
His fingers drifted over her area as her moans drifted into his ears.  
She was thrusting her hips, and Ben responded with one hand forcing her to keep still as his head bobbed faster than her movements.  
He was going to make her scream for him to do it...  
She was going to arch for him, to beg and yell and cry for him...No matter what it took.

Maria felt her climax rise again and it returned stronger, after one last thrust she screamed and cried out as she released.  
Ben stood Maria up on the floor and pushed her up against the wall, holding her arms above her head as he entered her with a strong force that actually hurt a little.  
Maria slightly winced, but she already dealt with a lot of pain and took it like it was nearly nothing as she moaned again and kissed Ben roughly while clawing at his back.  
Ben pounded her into the wall and held her wrists above her head. His mouth explored her body, licking...nipping, biting...sucking.  
"Agh! Ben... God, this feels so good!" Maria cried, feeling like she was in pure bliss.  
He dropped to the floor with Maria standing up.  
His tongue and fingers entered her and he bit her, hard.  
"What about this..?" He turned his head sideways and swirled his tongue inside of her as he bit her repeatedly.  
He was basically feasting upon her.  
He pushed her hips into the wall, making sure to rubs his other hand around other parts of her body.  
Maria moaned loudly and grabbed onto his head, urging him to go deeper.  
He obliged and made his animalistic tongue drive deeper and deeper into her.  
He slowly bobbed his head forward as he sucked on her harshly.  
His free hand found itself rubbing in between her breasts, trailing up and down her stomach and chest.  
Her smooth skin was heavenly.

Ben sucked her so hard his lips made smacking sounds as his lips clamped around her and his tongue wriggled inside. He moved it around, pleasuring her.  
Maria continued to moan louder as one of her hands gripped on to the hand Ben was rubbing her breast on.  
Ben moaned as his head bobbed a little faster, biting her and sucking and licking and nipping, his noises indicating so.  
His hand continued to move around her body with her gripping it.  
He massaged everywhere he could.  
Maria could now feel her climax nearing it's peak and the moment she released, her hand grabbed Ben's so tight it punctured the skin, leaving small deep marks.  
While her climax released, Ben roughly bit her again.  
"Scream for me, Baby!" He told her, licking her deeply.  
Maria obeyed and screamed out his name as she released more of her juices.  
Ben pulled Maria on top of him on the floor. "Show me what you got, Maria..."  
She nodded and began to kiss Ben passionately while grabbing tight on his shoulders.  
She then nibbled at Ben's neck as her hands slowly traced down his back.  
"Oh god...Maria..." Ben moaned, arching his back in pleasure.  
His hands felt up her body, finding her breasts.  
He squeezed and rotated them in his hands.  
Maria slowly moved downwards, kissing his nipple, his stomach, even licking his belly button.  
Ben moaned and arched again, enjoying her tongue.  
He loved doing that to her...

One of Maria's hands went downwards and began stroking him ghostly, wanting him to beg for her now.  
Ben bit his lip and bucked his hips.  
Maria smirked and grabbed him to straighten it, then continued to stroke with one finger.  
"Grrr...Maria, please...Please..." He begged, arching his neck.  
"Hmm, if you say so." she purred before entering him in her mouth.  
"Nngh...Ahh! Maria, yes! Yes!" Ben moaned as he thrusted his hips.  
He felt something warm in his abdomen, and he knew it was his climax, but he held it back.  
Maria began to bob her head up and down, but she was smart when he was going to come and pulled away before Ben was going to give it up and smiled wickedly at him.

"Maria...God," Ben moaned, holding backing his climax the best he could.  
Maria then quickly grabbed Ben's backside tight with one hand as the other went to fondle his testicles while she kissed his belly button.  
Ben's moans became louder as he felt his body tensing as it prepared for his climax. He arched his back upwards and thrusted his hips.  
Maria knowing he was close removed her head from his abdomen and enters him in her mouth again, quickening her pace.  
"Maria..Maria!" Ben cried, spilling his seed.  
He gritted his teeth as he held in his moans of ecstasy.  
Maria remained working on him, engulfing every last bit even when no more came out and slowly ended by kissing his tip before wiping away any that was around her mouth.  
Ben took her hips and slid her on him.

Maria surprisingly reacted by biting down on Ben's neck hard, as she moaned, rocking back and forth, deepening her thrusts.  
Ben grunted and moaned as his girl rocked him.  
He reacted by thrusting upwards, making sure to hit her core before he bucked his hips again.  
His mouth found her breast and his lips clamped around her nipple.  
He ran his hands over her waist, making sure his fingers brushed her stomach and belly button as he sucked.  
"Agh... yes, Ben..." she breathed, grabbing him off his back so she can cling onto him and thrust deeper.  
As he started to thrust faster and deeper, Ben's tongue dipped into her belly button with his lips kissing it.  
He knew this was one of the keys to get her to arch.

"Agh! Ben! yes... yes!" she moaned louder and arched she did while met his thrusts, rocking back and forth faster.  
As she thrusted, Ben's hand travelled to her area, rubbing it hard.  
His lips left smouldering kisses on her stomach, leaving a trail of saliva behind as his tongue dipped into her belly button multiple times.  
His other hand gently pushed Maria's front toward him and then he slowly stroked her abdomen.  
His thrusts became faster and deeper and harder upwards, hitting her core twice as hard.  
Maria's climax was becoming increasingly close, and her moans were turning into cries.  
She pulled Ben into a deep lustful kiss and did a final thrust and she released.  
He danced with her tongue as they released each other's climax.  
Maria pulled away from the kiss, panting from the heat they both caused on each other.  
Ben stayed on the floor with her as he spilled his seed inside of her, making sure to slowly roll her hips on him with his hands.  
Maria sighed as she felt his seed inside her, never feeling ever more full in her life.  
Ben lightly strokes her bottom as she sighs with ecstasy.

She smiles down at him, but it turned to a sad expression as she thought about the things that happened before.  
Ben saw this and sat up, holding her in his lap. He strokes her face with gentle care.  
"What are you going to do?" she spoke, looking away.  
Slowly, Ben brought his lips to hers while his hand held hers.  
Maria resisted the kiss, but still held his hand. "You didn't answer me."

"Well, what do you mean? Maria, you're acting strange..." Ben rubbed his thumb over her knuckles as his other hand brushed her hair from her shoulder.  
"Kenny's right." she answered, "The boat isn't big enough for all of us... he could leave Omid and Christa and take me and Jasmine, but I no longer like the water. And I'm not letting Kenny take her alone, since she's my responsibility. I plan on leaving the group with Jasmine, once they get that boat out on the river, tomorrow."

"If that's what you want to do, then do it. No one's stopping you. It's really your choice." He replied, touching her shoulder.  
"But I don't think Kenny wants you to go with him. After..." she trailed off, closing her eyes.  
Ben frowned and cupped her face with both his hands, "I didn't really plan to. I could go off on my own, if he wants me to. I don't want to fuck up something more than I already have."  
"But what would you do? When they go? When you're on your own?" she questioned him.

"Probably...I...I don't know. When they leave, if Kenny decides to leave me behind, I guess I'll deal with s*** as it comes. I'll go somewhere away from the cities, if I survive that long."  
"Or," she suggested, while her two fingers walked along his chest, "You could tag along with me and Jasmine instead."  
Ben widened his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, "R-Really? You want me to?"  
She nodded, smiling at him, "Of course I do, sweetheart. I mean it."

Ben smiled and let out a breathy smile. "I love you..." He whispered.  
"I love you too." she answered him back, giving him a peck on the lips.  
He pecked her lips again and again, loving the feeling of her soft lips. "I love you so much..." He pulls away to look at her body. "I'm serious when I say you're beautiful."

"I'm actually surprised you really mean it." Maria admitted as she looked at the scars on her body.  
"Why wouldn't I?" Ben asked, staring at her chest. "You're very beautiful, scars or not."  
Maria smiled at what he said to her and kissed him gently.  
Ben kissed her back, running his hands over her sides.

Maria wrestled with Ben's tongue as her hands gripped his back gently.  
Ben fought against Maria's tongue, thrusting it in and out of her mouth to make her give in.  
Maria moaned while their tongues fought and her hands trailed down to his backside.  
Ben gripped her cheeks and kissed her deeper as his tongue dominated hers, exploring her mouth.  
His tongue swirled, jabbed, and wiggled around in her mouth as his hands cupped her neck.  
Maria then gripped his backside tight as her tongue sneakily overpowered Ben's and explored the whole of his tongue similar to how he did, even gently biting it.  
Ben moaned and sucked on her tongue, caressing her collarbones.

She then flipped over so she was on her back and Ben was ion top as she thrust gently, wrapping her legs around his hips.  
Ben pulled away to send kisses around her jaw and gently thrust back at a slow and gentle pace. His hands started to massage her chest, gripping and moving them up and down slowly.  
Maria moaned quietly as one of her hands fondled his testes while she kissed, sucked and bit on his neck, leaving a love bite on him.  
He grunted and planted a kiss to her neck as well, sucking on one of the love bites he had left earlier.  
His tongue licked it before he sucked on it again.

"Ben..." she breathed, her other hand reached and grasped his hair as she went a little faster.  
"Yes...?" He teased, moving to her collarbones and sucking on them until there were multiple love bites on her.  
"Don't stop..." she answered, sucking the rest of his upper chest, producing more love bites on him.  
"Beg for it, Baby. Don't stop...what?" He teased again, stroking her chest again as he nuzzled her neck, purring as he licked the many love bites on her.  
"This! Arrgh!" Maria cried when she thrusts him incredibly hard and bit down on Ben's shoulder while she was making a love bite.  
Ben smiled and thrusted deep inside of her, keeping his slow but no longer gentle pace.  
She wanted to go hard, She'll get hard.

"Oh...yes, Maria...Yes, Just like that." He moaned as she thrusted. His thumbs brushed over her nipples as his mouth sucked beneath her collarbones.  
"Oh, Ben...!" She moaned loudly, kissing his love bitten neck and squeezing her hand where his testes were.  
"Yeah, you like that? Mmm..." Ben purred as he let his hands trail down her stomach, fingers massaging her skin around her belly button.  
His mouth drifted to her nipples and sucked on one of them.  
His teeth bit it as his tongue poked it in between his teeth.  
"Ahh! Yes, Ben! Yes!" Maria cried, grabbing his backside tight as she thrusts faster to go deeper.  
"Oh, yeah...Scream for it, Baby. Tell me you love it.." Ben licked her other nipple and bit it hard, then kissed her sternum.  
His fingers started to massage her stomach harder, going a little lower to her belly button.  
He kept his pace to make her beg.  
She wanted him, this he knew.  
And touching her only added to the fun.

"Ahhh! I-I love it! It feels so good, Ben! Sooo good!" she yelled, gripping him even tighter as she continued to thrust.  
"Ahh...How good? Talk dirty to me." Ben grunted, his mouth clamping on her nipple to suck on her skin harder.  
"Do you like it when I touch you here, huh?" His hands teased her as they pressed on her abdomen, thumbs digging into her skin.  
His thrusts became strong, hitting her core very hard.  
"Ahh! Incredibly good, you fucker! Yes! Yes!" she swore, increasing her speed and her teeth grabbed Ben's neck hard and pulled his skin a little.  
"Mmmm...ahh..." Ben moaned as he increased his speed also.  
He leaned her down with his hand and kissed the skin of her belly, which was rapidly rising and falling with her breath.  
Maria could feel her climax again, but she wasn't going to do it now.  
No he wanted him to come first, yet still keep going, even if he hit his climax just to make her come too.

"Oh, baby...your skin is so smooth..." He bent down and kissed the skin around her belly button.  
His fingers found her area as he thrusted and he rubbed it hard.  
He could feel his climax, but he was going to make her feel good.  
Maria moaned loud at the touch, but was still holding her climax back so she can achieve what she wanted to do.  
Ben moaned as his fingers went faster at her area.  
His thrust became harder as he hit her core harshly.  
He licked and sucked at her belly button, the tip of his tongue dipping into her.  
Maria was now crying out, but was still strong enough to still keep her climax back.  
She bit down on Ben's neck to muffle herself as she clawed his back, leaving nail marks on him.  
Ben thrust once before his climax released, his moan muffled against her stomach.  
He kept thrusting however, just less controlled.

She released his neck as his climax hit, now she began to thrust even faster.  
After being satisfied she finally climaxed, screaming as her walls clamped tightly around him, milking him of his seed.  
Ben grunted loudly as he rolled his hips into hers as he spilt his seed deep inside of her, his lips and tongue biting into her belly button where a hot feeling took place, where his seed was spilled.  
Maria panted as she lay exhausted on the floor, wiping her sweat away from her forehead.  
Ben pulled out of her and stayed there on top of her.  
He laid his hand flat on her stomach, massaging her abdomen as he calmed down.  
She sighed lightly while she closed her eyes until they were nearly shut as she placed her hand on top of his.

"Does that feel good? Do you want me to stop?" Ben asked, massaging her abdomen in gentle circles.  
"I have no idea how long you're going to put me through this." Maria replied, "But I won't stop, until you've stopped."  
"Good. Then I can show you how much I love you." Ben replied, his massages becoming caresses, pressing up and down her stomach.  
Maria smiled and sighed through her nose as his fingertips touched her skin.  
"Do you mind if I...?" He asked, holding up small strips of cloth.  
He wanted to bind her hands, but only with her permission.  
"Okay." she accepted, holding her hands out.  
Ben held her hands above her head and tied the cloths around her wrists, making sure to tie the knot tightly.  
He looked at her and smiled, touching her cheek. "I love touching you..."  
"And I love how it feels..." she said back to him, deciding not to untie these bindings.  
Ben smiled and leaned in to her lips.  
He trailed his hand to her neck, touching her love bites.

Maria kissed Ben back, moaning as he touched the love bites he had previously made.  
Ben pressed his lips harder to hers, his hands drifting to her chest, pressing his palms to her breasts.  
She moaned and her tongue entered his mouth as his hands were placed on her breasts.  
He opened his mouth wide, his mouth moving upon hers as his tongue swirled around hers.  
He moved his hands on her breasts and gently gripped them, massaging them.  
"Ben..." Maria gasped into the kiss as he massaged her breasts.  
Ben chuckled as his lips left hers to the center of her neck.  
His lips found every one of her love bites and he gently bit them, sucking on them to refresh the minor wounds.  
His hands left her breasts to slowly trail them down her ribcage, his fingers rubbing her skin.  
Maria moaned and arched as he bit and sucked her love bites again and continued to rub her skin.  
"I love it when you arch, Maria..." Ben moaned into her skin as his lips found her breast.  
"Ahh... Ben..." she breathed as he began to kiss her breast.

He kissed her skin and let his tongue poke at her nipple before his lips clamped around it.  
Maria moaned louder, wanting to grab hold of him, but knew she had the bindings onto her.  
He nipped her n*** one last time before he moved his hands to her belly, touching and stroking.  
His tongue started to circle her nipple, teasing it with his wet tongue.  
"Agh... Oh,Ben..." she gasped, arching her back again at the feeling of his damp tongue.  
"Yeah...You liked that, didn't you?" Ben asked, moving his tongue to her other n***. He wiggled it against her nipple, soaking it in his saliva.  
"Yes..." Maria sighed as she relished the feelings he gave her.  
"How do you feel when I kiss you here...?" His hands moved lower as his mouth left smooth kisses on her ribcages.  
He planted wet kisses on the skin of her belly, tasting her with his tongue.  
Maria moaned louder when he kissed that area, she wanted him so badly, but her hands were in bindings.  
Then she realised her legs weren't.

He moved his hands down to her abdomen as he licked her belly button and kissed around it, leaving wet spots.  
His tongue dipped into her belly button multiple times as his hands started to massage her area.  
Maria responded to this by moaning and while he was busy slowly wrapped a leg over his hip.  
Ben's hand stroked her knee and inner thigh as he sucked on her belly button.  
He squeezed her thigh as he entered a finger in her.  
"Ahh! Ben...!" she moaned, her wrapped leg going tighter.

Ben entered another finger and thrusted them in and out of her slowly.  
He placed his tongue on her skin and gave her licks and kisses on her belly as he moved closer to her area.  
His other hand massaged her hip before he rubbed his saliva into the skin of her stomach to make the chilly feeling last longer.  
Maria then wrapped her other leg around Ben and gripped tighter as she moaned louder.  
He moved his fingers away and replaced them with his lips. "Tell me how much you want it...Tell me, baby..." He teased her by slowly licking her entrance.  
"Ahh...! I-I'm craving for it!" she exclaimed, her legs wrapping around the upper part of his body, "D-do it!"  
"Let me hear you want it the whole time, Baby...show me you want it..." He dipped his tongue inside of her, and he held her waist and stroked her skin with his thumbs.

Her belly was so smooth... He wrapped his lips around her and opened his mouth on her to bite and grind his teeth on her.  
"Ahh! Oh, yes, Ben! Yes! Ahh!" she cried and squirmed and tightened her legs even farther as she met his tongue's thrusts.  
Ben moaned as his tongue thrusted up and down inside of her.  
He sucked on her, making smacking noises as he did.  
His started to caress her abdomen to make her muscles feel good.  
Maria turned her head with every moan she made and moved her hips, so his tongue would go deeper.  
"Oh, baby...You taste so good...Moan for it...beg for it...Tell me what you want me to do..." His hands massaged her abdomen harder as his tongue went deeper. His tongue made noises as he kept dipping deep into her.

"Fuck me! I want you fuck me hard like you mean it! I'm begging for you and only you alone to do me! Ahhhhh!" she cried as her climax grew close.  
He knew how to keep her climax at bay, so he stopped sucking and his hands slowly but deeply massaged her abdomen up and down.  
"Oh, we'll get there...once I'm done with you..." He whispered, m*** and kissing her area. "What should I do with this fine piece of art, hmmmm?"  
Maria tried to catch her breath as her climax went away, and looked at what Ben was planning to do.  
He laid his hand flat on her abdomen and lightly stroked his fingers on her skin.  
He looked at her and smiled as his mouth opened wide and latched onto her and asked her in between the sucking and licking, "What...do you ...think, Maria? Hmmm...What's your...desire for this art?"

Maria moaned and laid back as she laid back, feeling the sucking and licking on her abdomen.  
Ben's teeth nipped at her skin, biting, licking, kissing and sucking it and making a love bite on her abdomen. He made sure to keep massaging her belly with pressure, so she could feel good as he pleasured her.  
"Ben...! God..." she gasped, while Ben massaged her and arched at the love bite  
His mouth latched onto her belly button, his wet tongue thrusting into it as she arched. He sucked at it, his lips moving quickly on her and grazed it with his bottom teeth. His hand massaged her belly harder, the more the better.  
"Ahh... Oh, Ben... this feels so good." she sighed as he thrust her belly button.  
He moved down back to her area with one last lick to her belly button.  
He looked at it in mock-wonder and glanced at Maria.

"Oh, Maria...What should my tongue do to you, huh?" He purred, kissing her thigh as he waited for her to answer.  
"Anything... just please! Ahh!" she begged at him desperately.  
Ben smirked and his tongue caressed her roughly inside of her.  
He turned his head at a different angle and bobbed his head forward to get into her deeper.  
Meanwhile his hands continued massaging her muscles with his fingertips.  
"Ben... Ahh!" Maria moaned loudly, enjoying the feeling.  
"Show me you love it..." He sucked on her hard at that exotic angle.  
His tongue wiggled against her walls as he sucked, curling up his tongue and moving it side to side.  
His wet muscle was reaching her core as he bobbed his head faster.  
He moved his hand to her ribcage, laying his palm flat on her skin.  
Maria arched her back in response, even wrapping her legs around Ben's neck.  
Ben turned his head to another different angle and let his tongue enter in deep before he pulled it out, then entered her deeply again, the contact making wet noises against her.

"Yeah...baby...keep on...Tell me...show me how this feels..." His palm started to caress her ribcage in circles, and ran his fingers over her belly button as she arched.  
"Ahh! Ben! Ahhh! it feels soo good! please... don't stop!" Maria cried out, tightening her legs harder around his neck.  
"Oh, yeah baby! You want it, you have to earn it...all the way...through..."He suddenly thrusted his head forward, digging into her core with his tongue.  
Then he pulled his head back and thrusted into her again, quickly clamping his lips around her before he pulled back and repeated this again and again.  
His hand pressed down on her skin, pushing her onto the floor from her arch.  
Then he massaged her again.  
"Ahhh! Yes! Yes!" Maria's cries were becoming screams by each time he repeated his movements.  
Ben pulled his tongue away and bit her harshly, pulling at the sensitive area with his teeth.  
His hand grabbed at her tight skin as he massaged her belly, his fingertips digging into her muscles, feeling them tense as she breathed in and out rapidly.  
Maria could feel her climax rise again and was desperately wanting to release.  
He lifted her hips with one hand and sucked on her through his teeth roughly, biting at her harder and poking his tongue on her before biting her again.  
He rolled her hips onto his mouth as he did this.

His massaged her muscles faster and harder, feeling her breathing hasten.  
Maria thrust into his mouth hard one more time before she screamed loud and released.  
Ben sucked up her juices and still bit her, but more gently this time.  
His hand massaging her belly became more slow and deep, trying to help her relax from her climax.  
Maria panted and was slowing her breath down as he massaged her belly, trying to relax.  
He gave her area one last lick before he pressed kisses up her abdomen as his laid out hand massaged side to side on her, pressing into her rising and falling belly.  
"Are... are you..."she breathed out, but was still catching her breath.

"Sshhhh..." He kissed up her body to her neck and lightly kissed her soft spot.  
His hand moved up to her breast and he gently grabbed it before running his hands all over her body.  
Maria moaned, her legs now moved from his neck to his hips.  
He held her hip with one hand as he slowly entered her.  
She tightened her legs grip on him as he entered her.  
His mouth licked her skin of her neck as he slowly thrusted into her.  
His hand rubbed her waist up and down as his other hand touched the love bites on her belly button and abdomen.  
"Ben..." she gasped, she then moved slowly as he thrusted, if he wanted to know how much he loved her, he'll have to do all the work without her help.  
Ben moaned and thrusted back at her, running his finger over her love-bitten abdomen.  
His mouth found her lips, prying them open with his tongue.  
Maria bit Ben's tongue and pulled it in, her tip licking the back.

Ben groaned and thrust into her faster. His thumb started to massage her abdomen.  
"Oh... Ben..." she moaned as she continued messing with their tongues.  
She then pushed her tongue into Ben's mouth and began to explore it.  
Ben felt her wet tongue exploring his mouth, and he sucked on it and gently grazed his teeth on it. His hips went slow again, thrusting into her at the same pace. His hands started to touch her legs and lower body, stroking, massaging, pinching.  
Maria then stopped moving, but her legs still held onto his body as she continued to mess inside his mouth.  
She pushed a little harder against his mouth to nibble at his lip.  
Ben's tongue rubbed against the top of hers as he kissed her deeply.  
He grabbed her legs and thrusted harder into her, but still at the same pace.

His hand found her thigh and he massaged it as he reached underneath her to touch her backside while his other hand stayed at her abdomen.  
"Aghhh...! Oh yes, Ben... yes...!" she moaned as she moved her lips onto his neck and griped him tightly.  
"Maria...yes..." He grunted as he started to massage her lower abdomen.  
Maria then bit onto Ben's neck gently and her tongue licked his sweat every time she opened her mouth.  
Ben suddenly picked Maria up from the floor and kept her legs wrapped around his hips as he thrusted into her standing up.  
His hand was holding her up on his waist while his other hand laid flat on her belly, caressing and massaging it.  
"Ahhhh! Ben!" Maria cried as her chin rested on the beck of his shoulder.  
Then she tightened her legs as hard as she could when he thrust into her.  
He panted as he quickly connected her bindings to the headboard on the bed and at the same time thrust into her as hard and fast as he could. His mouth found her neck, running over her love bites.

Maria was now crying louder in pleasure, she wanted to join him in his thrusts, but still never did.  
He listened to her cries as his massages became hard pushes on her belly and abdomen.  
Maria's climax was drawing nearer and her cries then became screams of pleasure.  
He kept massaging her muscles as his thrusts became uncontrolled, hitting her hard in the core.  
He felt the bed rock a little with his thrusts.  
He bit into the skin of her bare chest, forming a big and dark red love bite.  
"Ahh! Ben, I-ahhh!" she screamed as the bed rocked with his thrusts.  
"Yes, keep screamin' for me, Maria...You know you love it when I go rough...when I touch your skin..." He whispered, rolling his hips into hers strikingly fast and roughly.

His hands massaged her belly and abdomen hard, pushing down on her muscles.  
His other hand found it's way to her area, which he rubbed in fast circles with his finger tips.  
His mouth found their way to her nipple, and he harshly bit into her breast, engulfing her nipple in his mouth.  
"Ahhh! Yes! Yes!" Maria screamed, at all the pleasures he was doing to her at once.  
Finally she could no longer keep her climax in as she screamed and released, crying out his name.  
Ben still thrusted hard into her even as he released into her, biting on her breast hard.  
He gripped the skin on her stomach, digging his fingers into her muscles.  
He felt her body moving hard with his thrusts as he bucked his hips forward.  
Maria, already having enough of being lazy began to meet his thrusts, as she and Ben locked lips with each other.

He stopped moving and pulled out of her after one final thrust. He laid on top on her, licking her bottom lip as he grinded his hips into hers.  
Maria panted a few times before she kissed him gently, she unwrapped her legs and placed them down on the bed.  
He sighed and slowly unwrapped her as he placed his ear to her stomach.

"What are you hearing, sweetheart?" she asked him, looking down at him.

Ben smiled. "I can hear it kicking already." He joked, gently brushing his lips over her love bite.

Maria smiled at his little joke as well as his lips brushing over her love bite, but still noticed she was binded to the bed.  
"Are you done yet?" she questioned, "My hands will probably die out from a blood clot if they stay like this."

"Sure." Ben reached up to unwrap her bindings with his ear attached to her belly.

Maria rubbed both of the marks where her hands were after being untied and stroked Ben's head while his head rested on her belly.

"I love you..." Ben whispered, pressing his lips to her belly button as his finger touched her love bite.

"And I love you too, sweetheart." Maria answered back,getting up to pull the covers around their sweaty bodies.

As he laid with her, Ben continued to massage her belly gently but also rubbed her lower abdomen.  
He felt the love bites and felt proud of himself.

Maria then pulled Ben close to her and kissed his lips.  
"Ben, anymore of this and those walkers will hear us from miles away." she said.

"Oh, I'm just trying to make you feel as relaxed and comfortable as possible." He explained, rubbing her muscles, "I know you're gonna feel sore, so...might as well make you feel better in the meantime."

Maria pulled her closer to him and nuzzled his neck,"I already feel better with you here."

"That's good to know. How can you not feel it already forming?" Ben questioned almost seriously, placing her hand next to his on her belly.  
"How am I not wanting to throw up or something like that?" she responded back, "It takes time, Ben. Plus I've already dealt with enough physical pain I almost don't feel anything at all."

He smiled sheepishly, "I know...I guess I'm just excited." he smiled at her belly as he pressed his ear to it again, "I just can't wait."

"I know it's way too early, but what would you want to call it?" Maria asked him.

Ben nuzzled his cheek against her skin, "If it's a boy, probably Tommy."

"Oh? Any reason why?" she replied.

"I just think it's a nice name. Tommy Paul. Has a nice ring to it."He pecked her skin before nuzzling it again.

"What if he's actually a she?" she questioned.

"Then that's what you'll decide." He replied, rubbing her stomach again.

"I don't know... maybe I'll call her after a flower. Not sure which flower though." she answered.

"How about Violet?" Ben asked, brushing his thumb over her belly button.

"Violet Fox... it's a nice name." she admitted, her hand sliding onto his, "Though I like the name Matilda, or Tilly."

"Matilda Violet Fox..." He whispered, kissing the palm of her hand and placing it on her belly with his.

"And Thomas Benjamin Paul..."she whispered also, using her other hand to cup his cheek.

He nuzzled her hand, kissing her other palm.

"I like them." she agreed, she was going to choose those names when they have a child.

"I agree with that..." Ben replied, also agreeing.

He planted a kiss to her belly, where the baby would be.  
"That's for you and mommy," He nearly cooed to her stomach.

Maria giggled a little and pulled Ben up to her for a gentle kiss.  
Ben chuckled and pressed his lips to hers.

"We should probably try and get some sleep while we're at it." she yawned after pulling away from the kiss.  
"That's probably for the best..." Ben said, kissing her neck one last time before he pulled away.

Even though Maria was tired she pulled Ben closer to her and entered him inside her as she did before, wanting to remain joined with him.  
Ben caressed Maria's face and stared into her eyes lovingly.  
She felt so good on him...

"Goodnight, Ben." she whispered, before closing her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Ben stared at her for a while longer before he looked at her belly again.  
He gently touched it, and gently massaged her.

"Goodnight Tommy..." He whispered, drifting off as well.

* * *

**I'll be honest that was the most awkward thing I've ever done! but in a way, kinda fun!**

**THANKS Tess Carver for helping me out!**

**No time left will be up as soon as I can!**


	5. No Time Left

"What do you want from us?" Lee questioned the person on the radio, "Whatever it is, we'll do it and you can let them go."

"I want you and Maria to never hurt anybody again. This isn't a kidnapping, Lee." He answered back to them.

"What is it then?" Maria asked back to him.

He was silent before finally answering what his action was, "A rescue."

Then nothing was heard and the connection ended, Lee held the radio in his hands, Maria held her hands to her chest while the others stood behind them just as surprised as they are.

Maria clenched her fists, "Jasmine, Clementine. Don't worry. We're coming to get you."

"Don't worry. We'll get 'em back." Kenny reassured them.

When Lee placed the radio back on the side of his trousers he and Maria turned to face the group, they were all looking at his bitten arm.

"How's that feeling?" asked Christa.

Lee took one look at his arm and answered them, "Not great. My hand's hot and it's thumping a little bit."

"You seem okay for now." Kenny replied to him.

"Yeah, totally." Omid added, trying to not let anyone worry about Lee more than now.

"Look, we can't sit here discussing about this. We don't have much time!" Maria reminded, the group.

And at the same time walkers found their way to the shelter.

"We're about to have a lot less!" Kenny continued, walking over and slamming the door, so the walkers wouldn't get in, "We'll all make sure nothing get's in. You two are the smartest fuckers outta' all of us - try to find another way out of here."

Maria and Lee gave Kenny a firm nod and went to find something that would get them out of here, while the rest made sure no walkers broke through that door.

Though Lee was walking around taking his time, Maria was rushing around the place to find whatever she could to get her and the group out of this mess.

"Maria, calm down. We're gonna find a way out of here! And get Jasmine and Clementine!" Lee said to her.

Maria slowed down from running and looked at Lee, "At this rate we're not going to find a way out taking time like this! I've already found a way out through the elevator, but the doors are shut tight shut! Search the cabinets and see if there's anything to open them!"

Lee noticed the change in Maria's behaviour, but he knew he would be the same as her, if your sister or someone you care about is in trouble, you want to get to them as soon as you can.

He walked over to the cabinets, just like Maria said and saw a car jack in one of them and Maria walked over to see what he found.

"Yes! Perfect! Now bring it over to the elevator! Hurry!" she rushed him.

Maria and Lee rushed over to the elevator and Lee placed the car jack in place.

"I got this. You make sure no walkers get through that door."

"But-" Maria was about to say something, but she knew arguing would just waste the time they had left, "Alright, fine. But, hurry up!"

She ran back over to the group, leaving Lee to work on getting those door's open.

"Find anything yet?" Kenny asked her, turning his head to look behind him.

"We found a car jack in one of the cabinets over there." Maria explained, "Right now Lee's using it to get those elevator doors open. Once that's done we'll-"

Suddenly a loud thud was heard and they all looked at where the elevator door was to see Lee on the ground, unconscious and everyone ran over to him.

"Fuck! Is he alive?" Kenny questioned the group, while Maria checked the bite on Lee's wrist.

"The bite's gotten worse..." Maria stated, she even blinked away a few tears, as she said this.

"Shit." Christa said, through her gritted teeth.

"...This is bad..." Omid added.

"Fuuck!" Kenny yelled out.

"What are we gonna do?" Ben asked.

Maria was reluctant, but knew it would stop him from fainting, "I know one thing we CAN do... Everyone, help me move him onto one of the tables!"

* * *

"It may not be good, but it's only thing I can think of right now." Maria said to the group, she took the saw and prepared herself, "Okay. One. Two. Thr-!"

"WHOA!" Lee exclaimed, now back into consciousness.

"STOP! He's awake!" Christa yelled, seeing Lee with his eyes wide open and surprised to see Maria about to chop off his bitten arm.

"He's still bitten." Kenny pointed out.

"SO?!"

Maria moved the saw away from Lee's arm, as he leaned up a little.

"This is about trying to SAVE him! At the very least buy him some time!" replied Kenny.

"Do we have to cut it off, though?" Ben questioned, not liking the idea of amputating an arm, even if it was her girlfriend's idea in the first place.

"Do we know it works?" Omid asked the group.

"We don't know anything." Kenny answered him.

"Is there gonna be a lot of blood?"

"A shitload of it, sweetheart," Maria spoke to her boyfriend bitterly at the thought, "So I wouldn't look if you're going to feel queasy."

"What if he dies?" Omid brought up, which made everyone silent for a moment.

"Then the rest of us go after Clementine and Jasmine, and get the hell out of Savannah." Christa answered.

"Let's do it. Maybe It'll work."

Everyone looked at Lee, a little surprised he would accept something like this.

"You're taking a big risk saying that..." Maria sighed, she didn't want to take the arm of her father figure, even if it was her idea, "So, are you sure about this, Lee? There's very few options and time is still running out..."

Lee took one look at his arm before announcing his decision, "Fuck it. Cut it off."

"Okay..."

Lee got up and leaned his bitten arm on the table, while Maria retrieved the saw.

"Don't cut too high, okay? Just cut through the thinnest part you think is best." he requested.

Maria took the saw and nodded at his request, walking over to him and placed the blade of the saw on the place she decided that was thin.

"This is going to hurt, but I'll go as fast as I can. Stay still and it'll be over quickly." Maria instructed.

"Okay." Lee nodded at her, "Listen, Maria. If I don't make it through this, I -AAHHH!"

Maria didn't let Lee say anymore word and began sawing through his arm, blood was seeping out and the squelching of cutting flesh was heard.

"LEE, YOU'VE GOT TO KEEP AS STILL AS POSSIBLE!" Maria reminded, while everyone went over to the door, in case walkers broke the door down.

Lee was still struggling to stay still, the pain was unbearable and his screams of pain were blood-curdling, "OH, GOD!"

"I KNOW! I KNOW!" Maria agreed that it was painful, like she said, she then resumed to cutting off Lee's arm.

Lee gave one more scream, before becoming unconscious again, after he did that it became easier to saw through Lee's arm as Maria finally saw through the bone and Lee's arm came off with a splat.

Maria caught Lee's other arm, before it hit the ground, while she was disgusted, there was a useful item on it and that was his watch.

He took it off his arm, while the others helped to bandage Lee's left arm that wasn't cut off to stop the bleeding.

* * *

"...Fuck. Oww. Ugh. Holy shit..."

Maria bolted upwards and saw Lee gained back to consciousness and couldn't help but give him a big hug, while she was in tears, "Lee! Oh, God! I thought I killed you!"

"Shh. It's okay, Maria. You've done nothing wrong... I feel better already..." Lee assured her, while hissing in pain as he got up off the floor.

"Holy hell," Kenny said, in surprise that Lee made it through this, "We thought maybe we lost you. You been out a while, man."

"It hurt's so bad, but maybe now I've got more time." Lee hissed, as he looked at his bandaged arm.

"I may have suffered a LOT of pain, but I don't want to think about what it's like to live through THAT." replied Maria.

"Do you think you'll be able to travel? You lost some blood?"

Maria was about to doubt Christa's question that it was SOME blood, but heard the walkers becoming more ferocious from outside the door.

"Yeah." Lee answered.

"Good. The elevator's open." Kenny informed, "Let's go."

Everyone ran up to the elevator, then stopped when Lee decided he'd stay behind them, "I'll bring up the rear. I don't want to bleed on anyone."

They all agreed on it without having to answer, but Maria turned to Lee before climbing up and held out her hand, which contained his watch.

"I didn't want to leave it behind," Maria explained, "It's not the first time I looted dead bodies and walkers, and unconscious ones, but I wanted to return this to you. After all, why would I want to take thinks without asking permission from someone like you?"

Lee then smiled and used his fine arm to close Maria's hand over his watch, "Nah. I think you should have it."

Maria was stunned that Lee would give his watch to her, "Really?

He nodded, "Yeah. I figured you would make good use of it. Could help us keep track of time, in case something happens..."

She shook her head at him, "Don't speak like that. But... I appreciate your kindness. Thank you, Lee."

Maria placed the watch on her arm and gave Lee one more hug before they both headed up the ladder with the others.

* * *

When she and Lee walked inside they saw a ladder leading up to the top of the building and it was a long way up, which means it would be a long way down, if they failed.

"Aw, jeez." Lee sighed, looking up at the top.

"We're gonna have to go as quiet as possible and see if we can make it to an empty floor or even the roof." Christa said to everyone, then looked at Lee,"You think it's possible for you?"

Lee looked back at her after looking at the ground, "Yeah. Get goin'."

Kenny was the first to climb up the ladder, followed by Ben, Omid, Christa, then Maria, who stayed closer to Lee in case he struggled.

And he was already struggling, he only had one arm to climb and his other arm still hurt's like hell, making him grunt in pain.

"You okay down there?" Omid asked Lee, " Remember, quiet?"

"It's no big deal." Lee answered back, grunting in pain, "Another arm would just get in the way."

"Jesus Christ, Lee." Christa whispered, loudly.

"Ahh!"

"Ahhh!"

A loud noise coming from the elevator made Lee and Maria scream at the same time, walkers were trapped in the elevator as well, but luckily they won't be coming out any time soon.

As they continued ascending to the top of the ladder, Maria saw something fell and gasped along with Christa.

"Look out!" She warned everyone.

They pressed themselves to the ladder and they all missed the walker, that fell to the bottom with a splat.

"Oh man oh jeez..." Ben whispered

"Shut the fuck up Ben!" Kenny whispered loudly at him.

"Everything okay up there?" Lee asked the others above him and Maria

"I think I just peed myself."

"Ugh! Ben, that's disgusting!" Maria called back to her boyfriend.

"So yes, then." Lee assumed.

As they passed by every floor, not one of them was free of walkers so they climbed up the stairs towards the roof.

* * *

Once they made it to the top of the ladder Lee opened the door and everyone walked through to the roof.

They all looked in horror gaped in horror at the streets below them to see walkers all over the place, wandering around moaning and growling.

"Remember when Savannah was empty...?" Kenny reminded to everyone.

"Those Crawford basterds did one thing right, I guess." Christa said.

"There must be thousands of them.".

Ben turned to face them. "Did they follow us here?"

"They did. Clear as day." Maria answered

"That's crazy," Christa frowned, shaking her head. "They can't track. They just...roam..."

Maria looked at Christa, "That locomotive wasn't loud for nothing. It's clearly obvious they're attracted to sound, as well as blood."

"Clementine's out there, somewhere, gobbled up in all of that..." Lee said, looking out to the streets.

"Jasmine as well..." Maria added, "We can't stay up here, we have to hurry!"

"We'll get to them. We'll do whatever we have to." Christa assured them both.

"Look, let's get our bearings and see if we can figure out a way to make it across town. Good? Good." Kenny suggested, looking at the group.

They all split up to see if they could find something to help them escape the roof, Omid went to the bell tower, Kenny went to where Crawford square was noticeable, Christa went to where she could see the church that located the mansion and Maria went with Ben to the fire escape.

"Are you okay, Maria?" Ben asked her, once they split up.

"No. No, I'm not okay. My sister's with Clementine, both kidnapped by god knows who and you ask me that question?" Maria realised her change of voice and apologised, "Sorry, sweetheart. I promised my parents I wouldn't let Jasmine die... and now she's in trouble."

"...I'm sorry..." Ben apologized, feeling bad for even thinking of asking that question.

Maria shook her head "No. Don't be sorry, sweetheart. I overreacted." Maria replied, sighing as they watched the walkers in the street.

"I always say the wrong thing at the wrong time." Ben replied. "Hell, why would you wanna go with me? I'm not...made for this..."

"Don't say that, Ben. You are made for it. I know you are. If you weren't, you wouldn't have come with me in the first place." she squeezed his hand in comfort as she said this.

"Y-Yeah..." Ben said, looking away.

"God, there's so many of them." Maria breathed out, "I hope Molly managed to get out of the city, before it became like...THIS."

"She's a tough girl..." Ben replied. "But who knows.."

Maria smiled and stroked Ben's cheek when he looked at her, "I am really glad you came with me, sweetheart."

"I'm not. I'm afraid of getting you killed."

Maria lightly giggled, when he said that, "Nothing's going kill me, Ben. I'm a tough girl, just like Molly. And you already know that,"

"Even the toughest girl can die from a stupid mistake."

Maria gently held his hands on his shoulders, "But you would never ever kill me on purpose. I'd rather die by your hands than a walker, or bandit, or cannibal."

Ben nodded, silent.

Maria pecked his lips and looked at him lovingly, " I love you, Benjamin. And don't ever blame yourself if something happens."

Ben glanced down at her stomach and looked away.

"Ben..." Maria sighed, seeing him look away when he looked down at her stomach.

"Are you...?"

"You know it's too early to know." Maria interrupted him, "But if I was, you've got more to live for."

"I'm hoping, Maria." Ben said, hesitant to touch her stomach.

Maria noticed his hesitation and took hold of his hand and placed it on her stomach.

Ben's fingers spread out on her stomach.

Maria smiled down at his hand pressing on her stomach, hopefully once they get Clementine and Jasmine they would let her feel her stomach, but only after a month or so.

"I'm kinda scared, Maria. What if the baby..." Ben trailed off.

"It won't." she answered, "I won't allow it. I'll do whatever I can to not let that happen."

"You two found anything?"

They both turned round and saw Lee walk up to them, making them both move away and blush in embarrassment.

"Just more walkers." Ben replied.

"And a fire escape," Maria added, "Once those walkers are over there we'll use that to escape the building."

Lee nodded and looked her over, "You okay? You seem...different."

"I'm fine, Lee. I just really want to get to Jasmine and Clementine as soon as possible." Maria said to him, while fiddling with his watch he let her keep when they were in the morgue as Lee looked down at the fire escape,"Have you spoken with the others on how you're going to move the herd?"

"That bell tower," Lee explained, "If we can find something to get across..."

"Well, whoever put that warning up couldn't likely have been 10 feet tall..." Maria replied, turning her back to see the sign, "So there's got to be a ladder or something somewhere. If not, I'll have to fight through them!" she grabbed her katana tight in her scabbard as she said this.

"Careful, Maria..."Ben warned. "Don't get ahead of yourself."

"Right. Sorry, sweetheart." Maria apologized, letting go of her katana's handle.

"It's alright, Maria. We'll get to them. We have to." Lee assured her, then he walked away to find the ladder Maria mentioned.

As he walked away from the two he saw a ladder right by where the sign was and he used his one arm to grab hold of it and hauled it onto his shoulder.

"Whoa, you need some help with that?" Kenny asked him, seeing him carry the ladder with one arm.

"I got it." Lee answered, positive he could do this himself.

He walked up to the bell tower and increased the length of it with his hand and was lucky it managed to reach the tower.

"The bells..." said Christa, looking up at them with the rest of the group, who walked over to them.

"Yeah, could buy us some time. Draw as many as we can this way, get down of this roof of the opposite side and bust our asses getting back to the mansion."

"You think you should be the one to go?" Kenny questioned Lee, noting his missing arm.

"My leg's feeling better, let me do it." Omid volunteered.

Ben stepped in, "I'll do it."

Maria shook her head at her boyfriend, "No, Ben I'll go. I'll be able to get back, if something goes wrong."

"If we have to decide who takes a risk like this, it should be the guy who's got the least to lose." Lee decided, referring to himself, "What's the worse that could happen, I get bitten again?"

The others looked at each other but no words came out of any of them.

"So we're agreed, then." he assumed and started to climb onto the ladder.

"Why the hell are we lettin' the one armed guy do all the high risk manoeuvres?" Kenny questions to himself.

"'Cause the one armed guy insists." Lee answered, hearing him say that, "Now shut up about it."

Kenny then looked at the ladder and noticed it wasn't a hundred percent stable, "That thing look's a little rickety."

"Maybe keep that shit to yourself next time."

"Yup."

Lee cautioned himself and started to climb up the ladder one step at a time, suddenly the extension broke and Lee mad a leap for the bell tower before the ladder fell down into the infested street below and hit a walker.

"Ah, fuck." Lee breathed, after that close call, but now his way of getting back to the others was gone.

"Holy shit, man!" Omid shouted.

"Blimey, that was close!" Maria yelled.

"Are you okay?!" Christa called out to Lee.

"Yeah... I'm fine." Lee answered, looking at his bandaged arm, "Was wishin' I had my other hand."

"No shit!" Omid called back, "Try to find another way out of there?"

Lee agreed and decided to find a way out before alerting the walkers, he saw a hatch but it was locked up tight so he can't escape, "The exit in here's locked!"

"Just as I thought..." Maria muttered to herself and called back to Lee, "Find a way out later, but for now ring the bells!"

Lee nodded to himself, seeing it as the only thing to do, he held the rope of the bell and pulled it and the ringing sound of the hospital bell alerted walkers from miles around wandered towards the building.

"They're coming this way!" Christa informed Lee, calling out to him as she and the others watched them.

"Tons of them! Jesus!" Omid added.

"Now get back here!"

Lee walked to the edge of the bell tower and seeing the walkers in the street, the distance between the tower and the roof with the others there was only one way out.

"I think I have to jump! There's no way back!" Lee said to them.

"You can make it! It ain't that far!" Kenny encouraged.

Maria held her breath as she saw Lee step backwards to get a bigger leap, a few seconds later Lee jumped to the roof only just making it and pulled himself up.

Sighing in relief she ran over to him to see if he was okay.

"That was impressive! You okay?" Maria questioned him as he was catching his breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he answered, looking back up at them.

"She smiled back at him, then turned back at the group with a serious expression, "Alright, let's go, before they wander back again!"

And the whole group ran to the fire exit and got out off the infested street.

* * *

When they got to the fence a walker was staggering around the house, but Lee took care of it by putting a bullet in it's head as they walked through the street.

When they got to the mansion the first thing they did was check the shed where the boat was.

Only to find it gone, with a note on the other shed doors.

"Holy..." Christa gasped, noticing the boats disappearance.

Kenny put his hands at the back of his head, "What the fuck?! Come on... just... Come the FUCK on!"

Maria folded her arms, surprised that the boat was gone, but didn't react like the others did, "Well, I think it's safe to say we're not coming back here when we get Clem and Jas."

Lee was starting to panic, thinking Clementine's and Jasmine' captor took the boat, "It's the guy on the radio, the one that's got Clem and Jas...they're gone... holy shit they're gone...!"

"No." Maria denied, shaking her head, "This was Vernon's doing."

"You think so?" Ben asked, looking at her.

"Absolutely."

Omid picked up the note and walked over to the group, "Hey, guys... Maria's right. It was Vernon and that support group."

"No fucking way!" Kenny furiously growled, as Omid showed him the note, "THE INVALIDS?!"

"Their actions, uh, contradict your characterization, but yeah, the invalids."

"He's right; they're not invalids." Christa agreed with her boyfriend, "They're just people. People who have been dealing with shitty situations even longer than we have. No wonder they got the jump on us."

"I don't give a fuck if their 'Make-a-Wish' was a fucking boat ride, when I find 'em, I'm gonna rip their throats out!" Kenny shouted.

"Impossible. They're probably already across the seas the moment those walkers came by." Maria replied.

Omid glances down at the note, "He says he feels bad about it. Leaving us... AND Clementine and Jasmine behind."

"They fucked us!"

Everyone began to exchange glances in silence, unsure what to do.

Christa took one look at the street and turned to Omid, "Omid, can you go over the fence and let us into the backyard? We shouldn't be out in the open."

"Wait, I can do it instead. Both of my legs are fine." Maria looked Omid, No offense, or anything."

"No worries. I got this." Omid assured her and walked out to go over the fence.

"This is not happening..." Kenny sighed, "Everything is so fucked..."

"Clementine and Jasmine are still out there." Christa reminded them.

"So we get the girls and then what?!"

"We get the fuck out of cities. I'm done with cities. We go into the countryside and make a go of it."

"I agree on going somewhere rural, but urban cities do have a lot of stuff to help us survive. Me and Jasmine we're originally heading north, only going into cities and towns to scavenge, as a friend told us to do. I plan on returning to that decision." Maria suggested.

Ben nodded, "Yeah, that seems like a good idea to me."

"No one asked you." Kenny said, scowling at him.

"_You_ just did!"

"Don't get fucking smart with me, Ben!"

"He doesn't need to be asked to agree with the decisions, Kenny!" Maria replied, defending Ben.

"Everyone keep it together." Lee spoke up, trying to break up the argument, "Nothing has changed, hasn't it?"

"_Nothing_ has changed?!" Kenny repeated incredulously.

"I mean _immediately_! We stay the course. Don't turn on each other!"

"Yeah, chill out, Kenny."

Kenny gave Ben a hateful glare, making Maria worry about what Kenny would do to him, then they all looked behind them to see Omid open the shed's front doors.

"We can do this in the yard." said Christa.

Ben and Kenny went into the yard first, along with Maria.

"Ben, I swear to God..."

"Kenny, please!" Maria replied, not wanting him to make things worse than it already is,while Lee and Christa were in the shed discussing about the plans.

"Stay out of this, Maria! This ain't none of your business." Kenny growled and turned back to Ben, poking him in the chest, "Where the hell do you get off?!"

Maria watched the argument unfold with Omid and Christa and Lee, who just came out of the shed.

"I'm just saying we should _all_ chill, not just you!"

"CHILL? 'Bandits, hey, CHILL, Here's some pills!' 'Vernon, CHILL, here's our fucking boat!" Kenny mocked him, angrily.

"Cut it out, Kenny! Just calm down!" Maria yelled at him.

Kenny turned to her, putting his rage at her, "How can you be fucking calm at a time like this, Maria?! Lee's bitten and God knows how long _he_ has left, Clementine and Jasmine are, _who_ the fuck knows, and we've been robbed of the only hope we had!"

"So?"

Kenny looked at Ben again, "_So_ Lee should've left your ass in Crawford! We've got enough problems!"

"FUCK YOU, KENNY!"

The whole group, especially Kenny and Maria were shocked at Ben's sudden outburst.

"Ben-"

Christa stopped Maria, so they all could hear Ben out, "No, let him."

"I am so, so, SO sorry about Katjaa and Duck. I AM. And I know I fucked up, but STOP pushing me around and STOP wishing I was dead!"

Kenny was about to argue back but Ben silenced him.

"NO! You _know_ how they died. You've said GOODBYE. I never got to see my family, my parents, my little sister...do you get that? Your family is gone, but at least you had them to lose... I never made it home. They could be alive or dead or Walkers or WORSE and I DON'T KNOW! SO GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK!"

Kenny just shook his head, now having that same look of guilt Jasmine had when Maria confessed to her, "Aw, Ben, I'm-"

Suddenly a herd of walkers swarmed the streets and headed towards them.

"Oh shit!" Christa exclaimed "Here they come!"

"In the house!"

* * *

They all quickly sprinted through the back door of the house and Lee slammed the door shut.

"They shouldn't be able to get into the backyard, right?" Kenny questioned, then a loud noise from outside answered his question, "Maybe not."

"We can secure this place!" Christa declared.

Lee then began to give orders out to the group, ""Christa! Get on the windows in the front room! Check the boards!"

"Got it!"

"Kenny! Look for weapons! Gather anything you can find!"

"Will do!"

"Ben! Move anything you can up against the doors and windows!"

"Got it!"

"Maria! Make sure nothing gets into this house! Kill anything that get's in!"

"With pleasure!"

"Omid!"

When Lee looked at Omid he had a worried look on his face.

"What is it?"

Maria followed his gaze and saw walkers nearby the open front doors and ran over to them with Omid.

"EVERYONE! HELP OMID AND MARIA! NOW!" Lee shouted out to the group.

Omid and Maria slammed the doors, but walker arms were already preventing the door to be shut, just as the others came by to help.

"LEE, HELP!" Kenny yelled to him.

"Cut their fucking arms off!" Christa shouted.

"There's gotta be a knife or something in there!" Omid added, hoping that it would help him.

Lee managed to find a meat cleaver and ran up to the door, chopping off walker arms and fingers so they could shut the door.

Everyone grunted as they finally shut the door on the walkers and they all turned to Lee.

"Now what?" Omid asked.

"Shhh." Lee hushed, "Everybody. We have to hide and then find a way out."

Christa nodded in agreement, "Lee's right; this place is secure. We're patient and then we get going."

Then the glass windows smashed open and the back door came off it's hinges, letting all the walkers in.

"Secure, my arse! Everybody get up the stairs!" Maria commanded.

The group head upstairs, but before Maria followed them a familiar zombie came towards her.

"I'm sorry, Brie..." she said to the walker, before splitting her head in half with her katana and ran upstairs to join the others.

When she reached the top of the stairs she saw Kenny trying to move the desk from the study room.

"Kenny, help the others! I got this!" Maria grabbed the desk by the edge and pushed it towards the hallway, which surprised him for a moment but now wasn't the time to be astonished.

"Everyone get to the end of the hallway!" Christa ordered, going there herself with Ben following her.

"What do we do now?!" Ben questioned.

Kenny moved the desk to block the hallway as Maria and Omid leaped over it, "This'll slow 'em down. We get to the end of the hallway... and take a fucking stand."

He joined the others, who had their guns ready and aimed his gun at the other end of the hallway.

"We can't let ourselves get trapped." said Lee.

"Let's get as many as we can." Kenny added," And when we see an opening, we go for it. How many bullets do y'all have?"

The group checked their guns.

Christa: "Three"

Lee: "Five"

Omid: "Four"

Ben: "Two."

Maria: "Eight."

"Y'all know where to aim..."

"Get ready."

The moment the first walker showed up they all began to shoot at the incoming walkers, most of the bullets they had actually got them, but they were quickly outnumbered by the walkers and all the bullets have been wasted.

"I'm out!" Christa announced.

"Me too!" Kenny yelled.

"Fuck, where do we go?!" Omid asked desperately.

"The attic!" Maria exclaimed, pointing to it, then pulling the rope that brought the ladder down, "Everyone get up there!"

Christa climbed up the ladder first, followed by Omid and Kenny, Maria went with them and stopped by the entrance to help the others up.

When she saw Lee drop his, which use to belong to Carley, she was going to get it for him, but saw Ben grab it at the last second before she shut the door once everyone was inside.

* * *

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief once they were in the attic, away from that close call, though they could still hear the walkers below them.

Ben got up with Maria away from the attic door and walked over to Lee, holding out his hand with Carley's gun "Here, um... I'm not good with these. You dropped it down there."

"Thanks, Ben." Lee thanked, slightly surprised at this but took the gun off him, even making Maria smile at them both.

"Well that could've gone better..." Kenny said.

"Everyone okay?" Christa asked.

"Lee's still bitten..."

She scowled, "Shut up."

"Okay, let's get out of here and keep movin'." Omid walked toward the window at the end of he room, with Maria also checking it out.

Kenny nodded, "Kid's right; we've gotta keep movin' Think there's any chance we get Clem, Jas and catch up to those goddamn thieves?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Lee replied.

"Well, we're not getting out of here through the window," Maria said, turning around to walk back to the group with Omid, "There's no latches, no door to access the roof, and thirty feet straight down to the bottom full of walkers."

Kenny placed his hands on his hips. "Anyone got any ideas?"

Omid walked over to the table with a smile at a bust statue sitting on it, "I bet this guy would. He's got a resourceful air about him."

Maria couldn't help but hold her hands to her mouth to hold back a giggle, but could still hear herself snickering.

Christa folded her arms at her boyfriend, knowing this was not the time for being silly, "Knock it off."

"Dixon Kent the III," he read the nameplate out loud. "Industri-"

"OMID."

"CHRISTA. I'm just trying to lighten the fucking tone."

"We need SOLUTIONS, not stupid jokes!"

Everyone one looked at her surprise, making her realise her sudden change.

"I'm sorry..." she apologized.

Kenny glanced at each of us awkwardly. "So...no ideas, then?"

Lee wiped a few drops of sweat off his forehead, "There's gotta be another way."

"Check the floors for any other access, a vent, anything." Christa suggested.

"Or we wait for the house to clear out and stick to the high ground." Kenny added.

A sound of coughing was heard and Maria walked over to Lee, who was wiping his forehead again.

"Are you alright, Lee?" Maria asked, placing a hand on his forehead to feel his temperature, "You don't look well... and you're burning up."

"I'm okay, don't-"

Suddenly the walkie-talkie crackled and Clementine's voice can be heard, "Lee, Lee, Lee, we're okay, we're where my parents- oh no!"

The radio went dead again, before Lee could answer Clementine's calls.

"What does that mean?!" Christa questioned, alarmed.

"They're at the hotel...where Clem's parents were staying; he hasn't moved them."

Maria shot up, "The Marsh House? Great now we have their location! Now we've got to hurry up, that man's probably thinning the time he's giving us before he takes off with them!"

Kenny frowned at Lee's stump. "We need to start thinking about more than Jasmine and Clementine when it comes to our...urgency."

Maria turned her head to him, "What do you mean by that?!"

"How do we get out of here?"

Omid shrugged, "That's the whole point, we don't know."

"Okay...now your life depends on it. How do we get out of here?"

"I don't know...I don't get it..."

They all turned to Lee, glancing at his stump.

"I do..." Christa muttered.

"Stop it! We can't panic." Lee said.

"Do you think that worked?" Kenny asked, pointing to his stump.

He looked at it himself, "I... I don't know. I hope so."

Kenny glanced at Maria and Ben sternly, "I think we need to have...an 'adult' conversation about what happens if Lee takes another spill."

Omid frowned, "Hey, look..."

"We could be looking at a Larry situation here."

"Who's Larry?" Christa raised an eyebrow.

"Don't matter."

"I think it'd be best if we just worried about getting to Clem right now." stated Lee.

"We're not gonna do her any good if you've attacked us."

"That isn't going to happen!"

"How do you know that?"

"GUYS!" Christa said loudly. "I don't know what happened before Omid and I showed up, but we can cross this bridge when we get to it."

Kenny sighed and started pacing around the attic, "Lee, I'm not advocating anything here... but how is this not a thing? We're all so worked up about Clementine and Jasmine that we're forgetting what the fuck happened to you."

"My arm is not the issue here!I'm not the problem! The five hundred Walkers in the house and no door in this room are the goddamn problem!"

"Yeah, maybe at the moment...but who's to say when it becomes an issue?! And at that point, there may not be any time left to deal with it!"

"This is getting out of hand!" Omid yelled.

Kenny ignored him and marched right up to Lee, "You're going to listen to ME! We will get Clementine back, with or without you!"

"I'm sorry. Okay!?" Lee apologized, "Fuck! We can't do this!"

"We're gonna have to!"

Kenny reached for the statue Omid looked at and lifted it over his head.

"KENNY! STOP!" Maria screamed.

He turned around and chucked it against the wall, a portion of it breaking when it struck and they all stared at it in silence

"You ruined that dude's face."

Maria let out a giggle as Christa shot a scowl at her boyfriend, "Shut up, sweetie. Look!"

Kenny walked up to the wall and broke off a piece, tossing it away, "It's corroded to hell..."

"It is?" Maria said, "What's on the other side of that? Another thirty-foot drop to a pit of walkers?"

"No, this mansion butts up against the one next door." Omid replied.

Kenny placed his hands on his hips, "I'll be damned..."

Lee picked up a coat rack and bashed it against the wall, kneeling down to inspect it, "This wall ain't shit."

"So, it's possible to make a hole through there?" Maria questioned.

He handed it off to Kenny. "Yeah. We can do this. We'll work in shifts. Omid, Christa, Maria and I. Lee, you rest. We have to work fast."

Maria saw Ben sat down in the corner of the attic and went over to him, instead of sitting on the sofa with Lee, Christa and Omid.

"Hey, sweetheart. You alright?" she asked him.

"I'm just...guilty..."

"Guilty for what?" Maria questioned.

"You know, Kenny's family. And that Bell tower..."

Maria frowned at him for a moment, then placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "But we forgive you. I already forgave you, and after what you did outside I'm sure Kenny's forgiven you too"

"Trust me, Maria. He HATES me. I killed his family, there's no way he'll forgive me!"

"He pities you. That's something, isn't it?"

"Better than hate." Ben remarked.

"And it doesn't matter what everyone thinks about you. What truly matters is that I love you."

"I love you too..."

Maria cupped his cheek and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, not even caring if Lee Christa and Omid were looking at them, which they already were.

Ben quickly pulled away and looked out a window. "It's so weird how I was so dominant in sex..."

Maria wrapped her arm around his back, "It's all growing confidence, sweetheart. And I enjoyed it for my first time... I'm sure it was lovely for your first time as well."

"It...was."

"I hope we get to do it more often. Once this is all over." she whispered into his ear.

Ben went wide eyed, "I...I-uh-Yeah, totally..."

Maria giggled at his surprised expression and gave Ben a peck on the lips, "I'll go and see how the others are doing. Are you going to be alright for a little bit?"

"Y-Yeah. I need to think anyway."

Maria nodded and walked over to the sofa to sit next to Lee

"Hey." Lee greeted.

"Hi, Lee." she greeted and looked at Omid and Christa, "Hi Christa. Hi, Omid."

"Hello, Maria." Christa greeted casually.

"How are you all doing?" she asks them.

Lee shrugs and looks down at his arm. "I feel just so dandy."

Maria looked down at Lee's arm sadly, she still didn't forget the time she actually had to cut his arm off.

"I'm fine, Maria. Don't stress over it." Lee assured.

"I know, but I feel we should have cut it off sooner..." she replied, looking down at it.

"There's nothing you could've done. I just need to get to Clementine." Lee said.

"And Jasmine." she added, "I don't know why he has her too, but we've got to get to them. I can't get her killed, it was my parents last or possibly dying wish or promise."

Maria looked over to Ben and he was looking down and she frowned at him.

Lee noticed. "He's guilty." He stated, as if he already knew.

"I know, but he did it to protect us. We might've already been dead by them if he hadn't made the deal."

Lee nodded. "Nobody's perfect. But you're right. I don't blame him..." He told her.

"What about you two?" Maria asked Christa and Omid, wanting their opinion.

"I don't know. I just hope the poor guy pulls through whatever phase he's having." Omid said.

Maria looked down to her stomach for a brief second, then back at the others, "I hope so too."

Christa looked at Ben, "Why...What happened?"

"He wanted me and Lee to drop him from the bell tower." she answered, sighing and closing her eyes to stop herself from crying.

"What!?" Christa gasped.

"When we had him by the hand, I told him to give me his other one... but he wanted to let go, after messing things up. I didn't want that."

Christa looked down, "Damn..."

Maria nodded, "Yeah... but I managed to get him to come with us."

"Good...I guess."

"You guess?" Maria repeated to Christa, "I don't mean to offend you and Omid in anyway, but... you would do the same if you were in that situation, would you?"

Christa held omid's hand. "Of course I would."

"Then your 'I guess' is pointless."

Christa glared at Maria, "I'm sorry, but he put Omid's safety in danger, even if he was trying to help us."

"Yet you abstained when Clementine wanted him to stay with us." she reminded, "It still doesn't change the fact you feel bad about him. You heard what he said outside."

"I...I knew he was doing something to help us. I knew it. But it was the heat of the moment, and I was worried sick about Omid."

"I was worried sick too. I had to trust Jasmine to take care of him after speaking to her."

Christa sighed and leaned back on the couch.

"Surprisingly, if it weren't for her..." Maria trailed off, not wanting to think what would happen if she didn't leave Jasmine at the house.

Omid smiled. "She's a tough kid."

She smiled back at him, "Well, she's Scottish. I wouldn't be surprised if one of our ancestors was William Wallace."

"Aren't you Scottish too?" Christa asked.

"Half Scottish, so that makes me British. My father Richard is English. Jasmine's the one who's purely Scottish." Maria explained.

Christa smiled. "I've always wanted to go to Scotland."

"Really? Why say that?" Maria questioned, it was surprising for her since Christa was from America.

"I liked their passion for drinks and some violence. And their accents are pretty catchy."

"Ah, I see. Though England isn't that bad, even if you live where the Beatles were born."

"Oooh. What's it like there?"

"Umm, museums, Chinatown, The Cavern Club, Albert Dock and there's a lot of other things there as well. Though I couldn't go inside them, even if your fathers a drunk womanizing prick." she said darkly mentioning that, "I still love him, though."

Omid frowned. "Your father was a drunk?"

Maria nodded sadly, "Yeah. He went into a bit of a depression, which lead to my Mum moving to Glasgow. Mum wanted me to go with her but I refused, I didn't want to forget about him. Though she was working hard to get a bigger home at the time with Dave, so I was stuck there for years. Still was when they had Jasmine."

Omid looked down sadly. Christa held his hand tighter. "His father was a drunk, too." She told Maria.

Maria looked at Omid, "He was?"

Christa explained, "Yeah. Was drunk off of his ass. Didn't want nothing to do with Omid."

Maria nodded, "I can relate. I'm sorry that happened, I really am."

Omid shrugged. "Eh, it had it's ups and downs. Made me who I am today. A happy guy and a sense of humor."

Maria smiled, "I'm glad. Guys like you can look on the bright side of s*** things. You don't come across them often."

Omid looked at Christa. "It gets you pretty lucky too."

Maria smiled at them both, it made her look at Ben and see how happy she was to have him too.

Lee looked at her as she stared at Ben, "You two just be lucky you have each other. My wife and I didn't work out, so...you just be careful with each other."

"I will." Maria replied. Then Kenny stopped whacking the wall with a coat hanger and walked towards the group.

"Alright, I'm outta gas. Any volunteers?" He panted, looking at Omid, "You look good and rested."

"Sure, if you don't count an infected leg." Omid replied.

"You want me to do it?" Christa asked.

"Nah, hon, you can hop in after me." Omid walked over to the wall to continue making the hole, as Kenny sat down.

"Shouldn't be long now." Kenny informed, "It's good we're forced to take a breath."

Lee grunted as a pain shot through his arm, still hurting after being chopped.

"That, uhh... feelin' any better?" Kenny questioned him.

"Still feels pretty recently chopped. So, no, Kenny it feels 'bout as good you'd expect." Lee answered.

"I mean, do you think it worked? Did it- did it help at all?"

Lee looked down at his stump again, then looked back at Kenny, "I feel like a man who got bitten. So take that for what it's worth."

"I still can't believed you went and got chomped. Just... fucking hell." Kenny sighed.

"At least he told us." reminded Christa.

"Took some brass. I don't think I woulda."

Then Kenny leaned forward on the sofa, rubbing his hand on his head.

"How are you?" Christa asked him, concerned.

"I'm... I don't know how to answer that." Kenny answered, still rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry... You've lost more than anyone. Well, as much as anyone."

"Lee's family's gone, too." Kenny said, leaning back up.

"It'll be alright, Ken." Lee assured him.

Kenny looked at Christa, "Why are you acting like what's happened ain't happened." she didn't answer him, but he looked at her, Lee and Maria, "Anyway, I appreciate it, from both of you. A lot of us have lost families."

Maria saw Kenny look towards Ben, who was still sitting down and looking at the ground.

"Maybe take it easy on him from here on out." Lee replied, when he noticed him looking at Ben as well.

Kenny looked back at Lee, "I'm angry as hell."

"Not at him."

"Maybe. Maybe not." Kenny admitted, looking back at him.

"You heard what he said outside." Maria reminded him of Ben's outburst.

Kenny nodded, "I did. I never really thought about it that way. Like you did."

"Jasmine was just the same, Kenny. So, you weren't the only one who thought on the same page. I already forgave her for it, just like she forgave him too. I can do the same for you."

"Thanks, Maria. I'm sorry about how I acted between you two. And I'm glad Jasmine's got a good big sister."

Kenny then saw a bottle of whiskey in the box and took it out, unscrewing the cork.

"Them two tell you much about what we've been through?" Kenny questioned, looking at Christa.

"Bits and pieces." Christa answered.

"Before ya'll we had this women, Lilly, with us. Lord knows where she is now. Anyway, we had to... make some tough calls with her dad. She came between Lee and I pretty good, and I spent a lot of nights hating this guy's guts." he explained.

"I'm sorry for hurting you in anyway, Kenny." Lee apologized, "It's impossible to go through life without causing some sort of pain but sometimes I can't help but wonder if I coulda caused a little less."

"You and me both, doc." Kenny answered, "Well, cheers."

Kenny took a swig of whisky from the bottle, then gave some to Lee, which he accept, then Kenny handed the bottle to Maria.

"No thank you, Kenny. Besides I'm not at the age to drink here." Maria politely refused.

Kenny then passed the bottle to Christa, she looked down at her stomach a little, then took the whisky and downed it quickly.

They realised why she did that, but they said nothing, even after Christa gave the bottle back to Kenny.

"I'm through!" Omid announced, putting down the coat hanger and peeking through the hole," No Walkers. Things are looking up."

Everyone walked up to the hole they made and one by one they went through it.

* * *

"Everyone keep a goddamn eye out." Kenny commanded, checking a the door to the bedroom, which was tightly locked.

Maria helped Lee and Ben get down and they both looked around the place.

"This place seems pretty sealed off. Well." Christa's eyes looked to the bed before she finished saying what she had to say.

They looked at the bed with her and saw a dead couple on the bed, both of them were shot dead while holding hands, caused by the man shooting the women, then himself.

Christa and Omid reacted to this by wresting their foreheads on each other, and Maria wresting her head on Ben's neck, as he rested his chin on her and wrapped his arm around her body.

"God..." Kenny whispers through his sighing breath, looking out of the window.

"We can't stay put for too long. Let's keep going. We gotta go." Lee said, upset at the sight but knew time was running out.

Maria sighed, "I know, Lee. But I don't think I can gloss over this..."

Christa agreed, "Yeah. We've seen so many people... I don't know why these ones break my heart."

"What's heartbreakin' is got giving yourself a chance." Kenny replied to them, "It's what Katjaa did."

"Kenny... I really am sorry." Maria apologized, showing her sympathy for him.

"She left me... my son... people that cared about us... I forgive her, but it don't make it any less wrong. You don't just end it cause it's hard. You stick it out, and you help the folks you care about. So let's figure a way out of here and get those little girls."

Kenny walked over to bed and grabbed the gun of the dead man's hand and checked it, "Got at least one shot left."

"Let's clear the room before we move on" Christa suggested, "Lee, figure out where we're headed."

Everyone split up to look for other items, Maria joined Ben who was looking out of the window while she searched the couch. Yet she can't help but look over at the dead couple on the bed.

Ben noticed and had a sad look as he stared at them.

"I still can't get over this..." Maria said, shaking her head.

"I can't help but think of them as my parents." Ben muttered.

"And that boy as your sister? I can't but think the same as well." Maria agreed.

Ben looked away and crossed his arms. "I'm going to look for my family once we find Clementine."

Maria looked at him, "And once we find her and Jasmine, I'll go with you."

Ben smiled in the slightest. "I'd like that."

"Who wouldn't?"

Ben could only shrug at her question and look back at the window.

"Hey, you two okay?" Lee asked them.

"We're fine, Lee." Maria answered, "We were just talking about what we were going to do once this is over."

"And what was that?"

"I'm joining him on his search for his parents. After we get Jasmine and Clementine."

"That's nice." Lee responded

Maria nodded, "It is. Though... I'm still not sure of leaving. I was at first, but..."

"But?" Lee repeated, wanting to hear what she was going to say next.

"After everything, I've grown attached to this group, maybe even more than Orlando. I don't know. But we've GOT to focus on right now, until it comes to that."

She then looked and saw another door and opened it, revealing a balcony that was close to the roof of a building.

"Oh, would you look at that..." Ben remarked.

"Nothing other than personal items in here." Christa announced, as the others walked over to the balcony.

"Looks like we can stay off the streets all the way to River Street if we're careful." said Kenny.

"Yeah. I think we'll be able to get over there." Maria replied, but who's going to go first?"

"I'll go first. In case something happens." Lee volunteered.

Maria nodded and the others watched Lee be the first to get over to the other roof successfully, then Omid followed him, followed by Christa and Kenny, though as Kenny jumped Maria saw the balcony loosen a little and stepped back a little.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked her.

"Nothing. I... I think you should go next." Maria suggested.

"No, Maria. You go first."

"Ben."

"Maria."

"...Fine." Maria sighed, knowing they would just waste time arguing about who should go next and managed to get over the other side.

But as Ben went the last the balcony gave up and broke.

"Ben!" Lee yelled.

"Wa-AHHH!"

As the balcony gave way Ben fell down into the streets and what was heard was a loud squelching thud and they all looked down to see him on the ground, covered in rubbish.

"Me and my fuckin' mouth..." Kenny muttered.

Maria didn't waste anytime staying on the roof and slid down the ladder, running up to Ben.

"Ben! Oh, god, sweetheart... what have I done?" she lightly wept as she held his head on her lap.

"I- I'm okay, Maria. It's not your fault-Oww!"

Maria knew that sound didn't mean Ben was okay and moved some of the debris as Kenny came down the ladder.

"Kenny! I need you're help. Quickly!" Maria rushed him

Kenny ran over to them to help them and saw the sight more closely.

"Fuck. How is he?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know! He keeps saying he's fine, but..." Maria closed her eyes to hold back her tears.

"It's alright. You just keep an eye on him, I'll move this shit off him."

Maria nodded and kneeled down next to Ben, holding his hand at the time Lee came down the ladder.

"Oww...uh... I'm okay..." Ben called out, when he saw Lee go up to then, "I'm okay, just get me out of here..."

"Shh. QUIET, Ben, or they'll be on top of us." Lee warned, looking at the entrance to the alleyway seeing if any walkers were nearby.

"Yeah, Ben, Just keep quiet for as long as you can, baby." Maria added.

"I'm sorry, just get me up... my legs hurt, I think." Ben apologized.

"We're gonna get your ass up." Kenny replied, moving the rubbish out of the way.

Ben looked at Kenny, "Really? I thought you-"

As Kenny moved the last of the debris Maria gasped loudly, holding her hands to her mouth and more tears began to flood out as she saw the metal rod of the balcony was impaled right through Ben's stomach.

"Fuckin' hell..." Kenny breathed out.

Ben began to worry as he saw the looks on the faces of the three, " What is it? I'm okay... I'm okay..."

"We can get you up. We can..."

"OWWWW! UGHH..."

When Kenny tried to pull Ben off the balcony he stopped, just as Ben felt excruciating pain, making him look up and held hid hand on the balcony post, breathing quickly.

"M-maybe if he can keep his voice down, we- we could save him." Maria stuttered.

"I can be super quiet..." Ben gasped out, lying his head on the pavement.

Maria looked up and gasped as she saw two walkers becoming attracted to the scent of Ben's blood coming towards him, then more started to emerge.

"FUCK!" Kenny growled, noticing them and tried to lift Ben up again.

But Ben yelled out in pain again and that just made even more of them alert and he saw them almost at the alleyway.

"OH GOD DON'T LET THEM GET TO ME!" he begged, looking at Kenny and Maria.

Kenny could see how desperate he was and looked at the others, "Do ya'll have any bullets left?! This has only got one left in it."

"I'm out!" Lee answered.

"Shit!"

Maria couldn't answer him, as she was too busy trying to calm him down in hopes of getting him out faster.

"Listen, Ben. Y-your going to be alright, okay." Maria tried to reassure him.

"M-Maria. P-Please get out of here..."Ben pleaded, wanting her to be safe.

Maria was shocked at what her boyfriend was saying and shook her head tearfully, "No, Ben! NO! I'm not leaving you! We're going to get you out of here!"

"Maria...I want you to move on... find someone who loves you... and take care of Tommy."

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!"

"MARIA! Please... I don't want you both to die... I love you, Maria."

"... I love you too, Ben." Maria breathed out, as she leaned down to give Ben her final kiss to him.

Then Kenny pulled her away from him into Lee, shoving them inside the gate and slammed it shut that they couldn't open it.

"What the fuck, Kenny?!" Lee exclaimed, placing his hands on the metal bars like a prisoner.

"Kenny! Open the fucking gate!" Maria shouted, shaking the bars.

"Lee. Maria. It's okay." Kenny gently spoke to them.

"No, KEN! No, it's not!" said Lee, not wanting him to do this.

"It's just somethin' I gotta do. You know that."

Kenny looked at the walkers coming towards him and Ben and turned back to Maria and Lee.

"Go get those girls!" Kenny ordered, then he walked away from the gate to fight off the walkers.

"BACK YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" Kenny roared at the walkers, even punching one of them in the face without getting bitten.

"DAMMIT, KENNY!" Lee shouted, shaking the gate with Maria.

"BEN! KENNY! HELP HIM!" Maria cried, the walkers made it impossible to see him.

"AHHHFUCK! KENNY PLEEE-"

A gunshot was heard rom the last bullet, silencing Ben as walkers swarmed the alley, then nothing else other than the snarling and growling of walkers were heard.

They both stopped shaking the face in realization that they were gone, Maria began to wail on Lee's chest as he wrapped his arms around her, comforting her and even crying with her as well.

Both of them were probably down there for a minute or two, before they climbed up the ladder to Christa and Omid, who was watching from above.

Christa looked around her, seeing Lee and Maria in an awful state she ran up to them.

"What happened?!" she asked them both.

They didn't say anything at first, Maria was still in tears holding onto Lee and they walked over to the corner of the roof, away from the sight before Lee broke the silence.

"They're gone." he answered quietly, then he had his non- bitten arm over his face, releasing Maria, "God...DAMN... God."

Maria fell to her knees and began to sob quietly, wrapping her arms around herself letting her tears fall into her lap.

"I heard a shot." Christa said, turning her head at the alley.

Maria's head turned away, and Lee didn't look at Christa and Omid as they mention the shot.

"Kenny made sure that... Ben didn't feel any more pain than he had to." Lee explained, taking his hand away from his face.

"Wha-what?" Omid gasped out.

"It was Ben's biggest fear, you know?" Lee continued, "Kenny had one bullet and that's how he used it. God, poor fucking kid."

Christa looked at Omid before she walked up to the side of him and Maria, "Both of you... saw them die?"

"Nobody was getting out of there."

"Lee, Maria, I'm sorry." she apologized to Lee and Maria included.

"He wasn't a bad guy. A lot of folks might not have always agreed. Maybe even me." Lee replied.

Christa looked back at Omid again, who looked at her instead of the ground, then looked at the other two knowing not to waste anymore time grieving.

"We should go."

Lee looked at Christa, "Right behind you."

They both looked down at Maria, her arms were still wrapped around her and was looking down at the ground.

Christa crouched down onto the ground to her to she if she could get her up.

"Maria, I'm sorry, but we've gotta go. You're sister needs you." she reminded.

Maria wiped away her tears and looked at Christa with her puffy red blue eyes, before standing back up with her.

"Let's go." she said, determinedly and they continued their mission to rescue Jasmine and Clementine.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since they lost Kenny and Ben, and it was beginning to turn from dusk to night as Maria, Lee, Omid and Christa continued to make their way to The Marsh House.

"Do you want to talk?" Christa asked Lee, breaking the silence that lasted a long time.

"Kenny was my friend." Lee answered, looking down.

"Soon as someone dies, they don't immediately have their sins forgiven."

"He was what passes for a friend now."

Christa nodded,"I understand. Look, Lee, this is a shitty time, but I want to clear something up."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Omid and I have to stay safe. For her."

They stopped walking as Christa said this, much to Maria's disappointment and impatience, as she wanted to keep walking, but it was an important matter.

"You guys would be great for her." Lee agreed with her, "Keep her safe."

"We do our best, you know that." Christa replied.

"Alright, it's cleared up. Let's go." Maria spoke quickly, walking over the small planked bridge.

They looked at Maria and Lee realized she and her sister needed to be looked after as well, after losing Ben and Kenny, both of them would be in an emotional wreck.

"Poor kid." Lee sighed, shaking his head, "God knows what she's going through right now. And I don't think Jasmine will be happy when she finds out about what happened." he looked back on Christa and Omid, "Can you guys watch out for them as well?"

"Yeah, totally! I actually like having her and her sister around." Omid answered, referring to their love of history.

Christa slightly smiled rolled her eyes and rolled her eyes before looking at Lee again, "Sure Lee. We'll look after them too. Come on, let's keep moving."

They came across the bridge, and unlike Maria they walked across it slowly, looking at where they were putting their feet.

When they got across they saw Maria staring at the next building, while walking towards her they saw a hole in the roof they were on and they looked inside to see walkers strolling around.

"Even the buildings are full..." said Christa.

"They never know where their next meal is." Omid added.

"Be careful through here." Lee cautioned.

Omid agreed, "Yeah, we don't need anymore accidents."

Lee looked away, still not forgetting what happened back in the alleyway.

"I'm sorry." Omid apologized.

"It's okay."

They turned a way and walked towards Maria, who was impatiently waiting for them to catch up as she looked at the sign that connected from the roof to the other building.

"The Marsh House is just over there." Maria informed, looking at the hotel and back at the sign, " We're going to have to cross this."

"Well, at least it doesn't look like a death trap." said Omid, being optimistic.

Christa looked at the sign, then turned back to her boyfriend with a glare, making his eyes widen.

"Who's going first?" he asks the group.

Without even answering Maria was the first to go over and began to make her way across.

"Maria! I know you want to get to Jasmine, but you have to be careful!" Lee shouted out to her.

"I know, but there are two girls, one is my sister and the other is Clementine. I'm not wasting anymore time!" Maria yelled back taking slow, but big strides, "Besides, I crossed a worn rope bridge once, so I can make it over there with ease!"Fortunately, as she predicted the sign didn't collapse and she made it to the end, "See?! Now come on, Lee!"

Lee stepped forward, looking a little scared as he looked at the sign, but after looking at the hotel where Clementine and Jasmine was he gained more courage and began to cross the sign.

"Just go nice and slow..." Omid instructed.

Lee obliged and stepped across the bridge slowly and steady, since he was heavier than Maria he had to be more careful.

"Almost there! It's an easy crossing." Lee announced to them.

"Good."

Suddenly, when Lee took two more steps the sign broke off and he was hanging off the edge, "AH!"

"SHIT!" Omid exclaimed, seeing him in trouble, but he and Christa we're too far away.

"Ah, fuck! Maria, help!" Lee urged her, as she was closer to her.

Maria looked at the mansion for a second, then reached out her arm to Lee, while holding on to the rail with the other and slid down a little, grabbing onto to Lee's stumped arm and pull him up.

"Shit!" Lee hissed at the pain.

"Sorry! Sorry, Lee." Maria apologized and looked at the situation they were both in, "Bollocks..."

"Are you two okay?!" Omid asked them.

"We're fine. But we're kinda fucked here" Lee answered.

"What are you both gonna do?!" he questioned.

Lee and Maria looked at their surroundings, then when they looked at each other thinking the same thing they nodded heads at each other and looked back at Omid and Christa.

"Fuck it. We're going for it."

"Going for it?!" Omid repeated Lee's words.

"What does that mean?!" Christa added, not knowing what it meant as well as her boyfriend.

"The meaning is me and Lee are going to fight through that herd all the way to the hotel!" Maria explained to them.

"What the fuck?!" Omid shouted.

"Find us when you get down!" Lee ordered the couple.

"What the fuck does that mean?!" Omid questioned.

"It means what it sounds like! Hotel's around the corner, find Clementine, Jasmine, Maria and me as soon as you can!"

"You're crazy!" Christa yelled at them.

"It's the only way, Christa!" Maria yelled back at her.

Lee and Maria moved of the railing over to a small long black pipe and climbed down it into the streets below.

* * *

They jumped off the pipe and walked out into the street, close to a large colony of growling, snarling, rotting walkers.

Lee looked at the marsh house that now loomed above the two of them and looked back at Maria, who was scowling at every walker she could see.

"You ready?" Lee asked her, seeing how determined she was.

"When you are, Lee." Maria answered him, looking right at him with a smile.

Lee equipped his meat cleaver and Maria took out her katana from her scabbard at the same time and walked towards the walkers.

The moment the first walker noticed them, all the ones nearby came for them, but Lee split every walker he attacked with his cleaver as Maria sliced both heads, then bodies of the walkers with her katana.

As they killed more and more walkers their muck splattered all over what they were wearing as they continued getting through the herd.

Finally after Lee sliced a walker's head in half sideways with the cleaver they got out of the herd and headed into the building but not before glancing at a familiar car.

* * *

Maria and Lee slowly walked down a hallway, looking at each door to see if they could figure out which room they are in.

"Where could they be?" Lee wondered, looking at the doors.

"I suppose we have to find a room that stands out..." Maria answered, looking around then noticing a door on a curved wall, "Like that one over there!"

Lee looked in her direction and they both headed towards the door Maria noticed, he listened to it at first before opening the door.

When they did it looked like no one was there, yet they could see a rope connected from the closet to the wardrobe, which made it not look like a room to just take a peek in.

Lee walked into the room first and looked at the rope with Maria beside him, then a noise was heard behind them, causing them both to turn around.

They turned to see a man with brown hair and baggy eyes like he's broken holding a gun to both of them.

"I got us adjoining rooms. But I see you've brought a guest." the stranger said, referring to Maria.

His voice wasn't threatening as it was on Clementine's walkie-talkie, and he voice cracked a little out of sorrow, Lee and Maria eyed the man neutrally and greeted him.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Okay... th-this is civil." The stranger remarked calmly.

He observed them and saw they were covered in muck, "You two look horrible." he added, then looked at Lee, "And you're missing an arm."

Lee remained silent with Maria as he mentioned this.

"Go over there." the stranger ordered.

Maria and Lee followed his order, seeing it as the only option and moved towards the table.

"Put your things down."

There was a knock, then a bash on the closet door and two voices can be heard inside it:

"Let us out! Who's out there?"

"Let us out ye mongrel!"

Lee was about to speak to them, but Maria silenced him, her eyes looking at the stranger and they turned towards him.

"Good." He told them, satisfied with their choice to be quiet, then he looked at the door, "Be quiet, please. Sweethearts."

"Your things. There." he repeated.

Lee and Maria didn't hide anything from him, putting down all of their things including Lee's cleaver and Maria's bow and katana.

"Good. Go sit down." he commanded, pointing to the chairs.

The stranger lead them to two chairs facing each other, he sat down in one of them, Lee sat in the other one and Maria sat cross legged on the floor.

"Do you know who I am?" The stranger asked.

"No." Lee answered, with Maria shaking her head, "We don't know anything about you."

"You wouldn't. People like you don't" the stranger responded, "Now you're thinking, 'Who would have it our for me,' huh? A few weeks back, there might have been a station wagon in the forest? Full of all sorts of food, water, things you need to survive."

Lee and Maria's eyes widened in realization, when they thought back to those few weeks ago, after they escaped the dairy.

"Yeah. I'm not some cannibal. Some killer out in the woods. Some v...villain. I'm just a... dad. I coach little league."

"We didn't take from you." Lee replied.

"Your other people didn't?" the stranger reminded him.

"We didn't agree with it." Lee explained, referring to himself, Clementine and Maria.

"That's what Clementine said. Why didn't you?" he questioned them both.

"It wasn't our stuff in the first place." Maria answered him.

The stranger weakly smiled, That's real good of you both."

"Look, what do you want us to say?" Lee asked, wanting to know what he wanted.

The stranger looked down at his bag, "I don't want either of you to say anything. I want you both to know what happened." he answered, his eyes looking at Lee, "Have you ever... hurt somebody... you care about?"

Lee nodded at his question, "Yes of course."

"Who?"

"My wife." he answered

"Clementine said she wasn't with you."

"I hurt her a long time ago."

"How?" the stranger questioned.

"In a lot of ways. She travelled for work. I didn't like that. I wanted a family." Lee explained,

"A reasonable thing to want." the stranger admits.

"So we fought. And it made my biggest fear come true. I got sick one day on my way to class. Cancelled it and went home. Found her there with someone else. Killed him."

Maria looked at Lee in surprise, which turned into a sad frown, he mentioned it before to her but the way he described now made it feel different.

"I was mad at her for so long and I cant imagine how much pain she felt."Lee looked back at the stranger, "How about you?"

The stranger looked down at his bowling bag again.

"I hurt her...so bad..." He whispered.

Maria looked at the bowling bag a little curious at what was inside, but not as curious to what he said.

"My son, Adam, went missing. I took him out hunting even though my wife said... he was too young. I figured he had to learn. I came back without him and the look on her face said... 'You are a MONSTER.' We all went out looking for him. We never found him. I hurt her so bad. And then we came back and all our stuff was gone. Your people. That asshole in the ball cap. His stupid fucking wife. I could've earned her trust back if they hadn't made our situation so desperate."

"We're sorry." Lee apologized, saddened that this had happened to him.

The stranger continued on, "The hungrier we got, the more she blamed me. Until she finally took our daughter, Elizabeth, and left. They didn't get far I... found them. A day later. In the road."

"My god..." Maria breathed out, knowing how horrible it was to see your family as one of them.

"Do I look like a monster to you two?" the stranger asked them.

"No." Lee answered.

Maria shook her head, "You're not."

"I'm not like you." the stranger said to Lee, leaning forward, "You walked a little girl into a dairy for of sick people and let them get their hands on her."

"I was trying to find some place safe place for her." Lee explained.

"You let a boy get yanked out of a window and into the night so you could protect a pretty girl with a gun."

"It was impossible to save him. To save them both."

"You brought her to the most dangerous place in the city where she could've died."

"I couldn't leave her at the house, alone."

"SHE WOULD'VE BEEN BETTER OFF!"

The stranger calmed himself down, then leaned back onto his chair, as Lee shook his head and looked at him.

"How could you know all of this?" he questioned him.

The Stranger nearly smirked, and pulled out his own walkie-talkie, placing it on the table.

Lee and Maria looked at the radio in shock, now knowing how he got the information.

"You're a monster. You're a murderer and a thief and I'm gonna hurt you so bad." he growled.

"But if this was about Lee. Why did you take my sister as well?" Maria questioned him, wondering about it.

"Because they both wouldn't have been through the hell they've been through with you two."

"But we got through in the end... every time! And we were supposed to go through hell together. She's my sister."

"You're HALF sister." he pointed out, I know how to be a dad, you know." He remarked.

"Listen, whatever you want to do with Clementine is between you and Lee, even though I side with him when it comes to that. BUT you are not taking Jasmine away from me. My mum and stepdad's last and possibly dying promise was to look after her and I'm not breaking that promise."

"You can come with us, then. You, me, Clementine, Jasmine. All as a family." he offered her, "I saw the boy die from afar."

Maria squeezed her eyes shut to hold back her tears, placing a hand on her belly, "From your little plot to lure us here. Ben and Kenny died because of YOU."

"If Lee hadn't let Clementine run away, none of this would've happened. But yes, I take some of the blame. I am sorry for your loss...I'm guessing the child WILL be born?"

"Child?" Lee looked at Maria, "Is that why Ben was..."

Maria nodded at Lee,"Yes, Lee." then turned to the stranger with a glare, "And no it won't be born yet, but I know I'm pregnant."

"I meant, will it be raised?" The stranger asked.

"Yes. But it won't be raised by you. It will be raised by me and the remainders of our group. Omid and Christa are out there looking for us and we're taking Clementine and Jasmine with us. I am really sorry on what pain the group caused you, but I'm staying loyal to my group."

The stranger examined his gun, "Lee, Maria. I need you to hear these next words before I kill the both of you..."

Maria Lee glared at the stranger, but stayed silent and listened to him.

"I can keep them safe. We can be a family...and I'm going to hurt you both so bad..."

"You're not going to. I'm far too tough for a broken man like you to kill me. And you can't control a ten year old-"

"Eleven." The stranger cut Maria off, "Their birthdays were almost a week ago. Your sister's eleven and Clementine's nine."

Lee looked down, in disbelief as The stranger aimed the gun at Maria.

"Things are going to get harder, you know." Maria said to the stranger, "You can go ahead and kill us, but things are going to get harder. Just make sure they're ready for it."

He nodded at the girl and smiled down at her bag, "Hey, honey." He muttered, looking down at the bag, "I think this is all gonna work out."

Maria and Lee looked at the bag in confusion.

"What are you-"

Lee cut himself off from speaking when he and Maria saw the rope come off the closet and saw Jasmine, along Clementine come out.

"I'm glad, too." the stranger continued to talk to the bag, "I wish you wouldn't have had to get this bad, but it's all over hon. Isn't it?" he looked up at Lee and Maria.

"Just about." Lee answered.

Maria nodded at him, before looking at a green empty bottle for Jasmine to grab onto and walk slowly up to him.

The stranger then looked down and continued to talk to the bowling bag, "I hate seeing you like this. I just miss your smile, honey. I miss you so much, Tess. You're going to like Clementine and Jasmine a lot, though. They're not Lizzy, but they're sweet. You'd really like-AGGHH!"

Jasmine managed to get out of the closet with Clementine and smashed the bottle over his head.

"No one kills ma sister! Lee! Maria!" Jasmine shouted for them to attack.

While the stranger was dazed, Lee jumped forward and grabbed the gun from him, and they struggled for dominance.

"Maria, hide! Protect your baby!" Clementine said, tugging Maria with her tiny hands.

Jasmine quickly grabbed Maria's katana, which was a little heavy for her and attempted to use it on the stranger.

"Jasmine don't!" Maria yelled.

The stranger got hold of his gun and held Jasmine around the neck, aiming the gun at her head.

"AH! LET GO OF ME YE PRICK!" Jasmine yelled, as she tried to break free.

Maria, seeing her sister in trouble rushed forward and pulled her off him and knocking his gun out of his hand.

The stranger then had his hands around her neck and began to choke her, she struggled to fight back, as the images of Bruce choking her underwater began to emerge.

Luckily Lee pulled him off her and held him against the wardrobe, as Maria fell to her knees breathing heavily and Jasmine ran up to check on her.

But the stranger pushed him of him to the ground and began to choke him, Maria couldn't help because she was breathing heavily and a little dizzy from what being choked and Jasmine was trying to treat her..

"You son of a bitch..." he growled as he choked Lee, "Just go away... Die!"

**BANG**

A gunshot was heard and the bullet went straight into the stranger's head, killing him.

Lee pushed the body off him and Maria recovered from being choked and she along with Lee and Jasmine looked and saw Clementine holding the gun.

They all stood back up and walked over to Clementine surprised but very glad that she saved their lives.

"I... I... I..." Clementine repeated, not being able to say what she did as she dropped the gun and they all embraced each other like they did at the shed.

"It's okay. It's okay." Lee soothed her as they cuddled.

"I..." Clementine released herself from the hug along with the others and noticed Lee's stump, "Your arm's gone... why? That's so scary..."

"I had an accident." Lee answered, "We'll talk about it somewhere safe."

"Lass... is it true what he said? That Ben... and Kenny..." Jasmine trailed off, not wanting to say that word.

Maria looked at Jasmine with tears in her eyes to give her the answer, seeing this she hugged her big sister tightly.

"Ah'm sorry! Ah'm so sorry, Maria!" Jasmine cried, tears running down her cheeks from coming to terms that Ben and Kenny aren't coming back.

Maria pulled away from the hug and placed a hand on her little sister's shoulder, "It's alright, Jas. What matters right now is that we're here."

"Urrgh! Both of ye wreek! It's mingin'." Jasmine muffled, when she put her hands over her mouth

"Yeah, I know." Lee agreed, even Maria with no denying they smell bad from fighting through a bunch of walkers, "Did he hurt you two?"

"No, not really. I'm sorry, Lee. I'm sorry Maria." Clementine apologized to them.

"Clem, it's okay." Lee assured her, standing up, "We need to get you two somewhere safe and then we have to talk, okay?"

Clementine nodded, "Yeah."

"Aye, let's get out of here." Jasmine added, "Ah never want to see this place again."

"Neither do I. Neither does any of us." Maria agreed, "We've got to leave Savannah as quickly as possible."

Lee bent down to pick the gun and looked at Clementine, then turned back to the stranger's body.

"Hey... You weren't afraid." he said, remembering their lesson in an abandoned station on the train tracks.

"I was." Clementine confessed.

"You didn't act like it."

"I know. I am now."

"It's okay."

Maria crouched to her level, "Yeah. It's alright, sweetheart. You saved our lives for what you just did. Thank you, so very much."

Jasmine cleared her throat and they all looked at her, "Well... Ah don't mean to disturb ye, but we shouldn't keep Christa and Omid waitin'. Clementine, how do we get out?"

Clementine pointed at the door, "Through there."

"Alright, let me get my things and we'll all head out." Maria replied, moving away from Clementine and walking over to the table.

She grabbed her bow, her bag and Jasmine's crossbow, but before she could move looked at Clementine's walkie-talkie.

"Clem, do you want to get your things too?" she questioned her, looking at the device.

"...No. I don't want it anymore."

Lee was surprised at her answer, she always had that thing with her, she could of at least keep it as a memento.

"It got all of you hurt..." Clementine continued, "I don't want to hurt anyone else again."

"You won't, sweet pea. I promise." Lee reassured her.

Maria accepted her choice and walked over to her sister, who held out her katana for her and took it off her.

She walked over to the door along with Lee but not before stopping and peeking in the bag to see the stranger's wife's zombified head.

"Oh lovely." Jasmine responded sarcastically as she saw the head, "Lass, ye think ye can..."

Maria nodded and stabbed the head, killing the walker completely and placed her katana back into her scabbard.

After that was dealt with Lee walked over to the door and opened it.

To be greeted by a walker standing in front of him.

He gasped in response and the others froze to do anything as the walker was close to take another bite out of Lee, yet it didn't do anything but sniff at him.

But the moment it smelled Clementine and Jasmine it staggered towards them, but before he took a step Lee pushed it to the ground and fired the gun, wasting the last bullet on the zombie.

They all looked at the walker, surprised at what just happened just a few moments ago.

"It... it didn't bite you." Clementine remarked

Lee dropped the gun, "Yeah... I know it... Must've..."

"You're covered in all that gross stuff."

Lee and Maria looked at all the gore on their clothes, so Clem was right about how it didn't noticed him.

"We had to get through a bunch of them to get here. That's how we'll get out of Savannah." Lee stated.

Lee walked back over to the table to get the meat cleaver and walked back over to the zombie.

"Hold up, ye mean we all have to-"

"It's either that, or be the next victim." Maria interrupted Jasmine, "We've got to do this, Jasmine."

"You might want to pinch your nose." Lee warned Clementine and Jasmine, "They smell horrible, which means you two have to, too."

"Yuck. Okay." Clementine said, accepting the choice as Jasmine cringed at the thought, but she nodded in approval.

Lee used the cleaver to chop open the walker and scooped up some of it's intestines to use it to smother Clementine with, while Maria grabbed some of it that was still in the walker to smear Jasmine.

"Ah hope this hoodie's thick enough..." Jasmine muttered, seeing the walker guts.

Lee and Maria began to smear the walker gore all over the front, Jasmine and Clementine both made sounds and movements of discomfort, but Jasmine was the first to be more stable and Clementine followed on.

"Don't worry, girls. We'll find some where to clean up once we're out of here." Maria assured them, as they went to do their backs.

"Who knows when that's going to be?" Jasmine replied, turning her head a little to look behind her before turning it back, "Please, Maria... just hurry up and cover us."

They continued to smother the young girls on their back this time, moving in discomfort at the feeling like they did on their front.

"Are you done?" Clementine asked Lee, turning to her front again.

"A little more. I want to be sure." Lee answered and began to rub the guts on her front again, after being satisfied Lee pulled away, "There, that should do it."

Maria pulled away after he did, looking at how well she and Lee covered Clementine and Jasmine.

"I hope so." Clementine hoped.

"And you're missing something." Lee pulled out Clementine's hat and gave it back to her, cheering her up.

Clementine smiled when she saw her hat and put it on again, "I thought it was gone."

"I thought YOU were gone."

"Thank you."

Maria and Jasmine smiled happily at the two of them.

But Maria stepped forward and instructed them on what to do, "Alright, everyone. In order to make it out, we have to walk really slowly once we're out on the street, don't look around you, stay calm and keep quiet. You understand?"

Clementine nodded, "Mhm."

"Aye, Maria. You and Lee lead the way." Jasmine answered.

Maria, Jasmine, Lee and Clementine all huddled up together and headed out of the hotel.

* * *

They stepped outside, still huddling closer together and after looking at the herd began to walk slowly as Maria told them to do.

And it seems to be working, all the walkers didn't snarl or growl and head towards them as their next meals, they continued to wander around the street as they continued on, even when Lee's amputated arm banged into a walker's arm it didn't react, other than turn to him and resumed to wander as they continued on.

Suddenly Clementine quickly stopped and Lee, Jasmine and Maria noticed this, stopping with her.

"Lass, what's wrong?" Jasmine asked her.

Clementine didn't answer and kept her mouth shut, staring at two walkers in front of her.

They all looked in her direction, one of the walker's turned around, while the other looked up a little.

It came to realization that those walkers were her parents.

"Clem, don't..." Lee couldn't finish his sentence, as he became dizzy and fell to the ground with a thud.

The sound knocked Clementine out of her shock of seeing her parents as walkers and her Jasmine and Maria to look behind them to see Lee unconscious.

"Lee? Lee? Lee! Wake up!" Clementine exclaimed, shaking him.

"Hush, Clementine!" Maria whispered, "Keep you're voice down or the situation will get worse."

"Well, what are we goin' to do?" Jasmine questioned, "Ah can't see a place to put him with all these monsters about."

Clementine looked up from Lee and saw a partially opened iron store gate.

"In there!" she pointed out, and began to grab his leg.

"Nice one, lass." Jasmine praised, grabbing his other leg, "Maria, get his arms!"

Maria could feel herself crying, but held back her tears and nodded, grabbing Lee's arms and they all started to carry him over to the gate, being extremely careful of handling him and not to bump into any walkers.

* * *

Maria crawled through the store's gate and grabbed Lee's top half and pulled him in, as Clementine and Jasmine pushed his legs into the store.

"Good job choosin' this place, lass. Ah can't stand it out there." Jasmine said to Clementine.

"Jasmine shh!" Maria hushed, "You're not in here yet. Any more and they'll kill you two."

"Sorry, Maria." Jasmine apologized and quietly whispered to Clementine, "Okay, Clem, another shove and we can get in. Ye ready, lass?"

Clementine nodded and got ready.

"Okay. Three, two, one." Jasmine counted and they pushed together, managing to get all of Lee's unconscious, yet pale body through the door, before they crawled inside.

The moment they were in Clementine shut the door, crawled over to Lee and shook his body, "Lee! LEE! Don't be dead, Please don't!"

Lee then began to slowly open his eyes and saw Clementine, Jasmine and Maria in front of him.

Maria cringed as she saw Lee's yellow eyes, but hid it.

Clementine looked up and saw his eyes open relieved he wasn't dead, "Lee! I was so scared... I- I thought you left me... I... I... I saw my parents."

"Come here, Sweet pea." Lee said, bringing her into a hug.

Clementine rested her head in Lee's chest, "They're dead. They really, really are."

"I'm sorry, Clementine...Where are we?"

"In some kind of jewellery store." Maria answered, looking around the place.

"Clementine found the place while ye were out and we took you in here." Jasmine added.

Lee's eyes looked around. "Is that...door locked..?" He breathed out.

"Last I checked it's..." Maria trailed off when she saw the door was tight shut and looked at Jasmine.

"Ah did nout." Jasmine replied, defending herself, "Clementine's the one who shut it."

"Get that door open!" Lee yelled breathlessly, his eyes wide.

Clementine shook her head, "But, I can't. There's thousands of them outside!"

Lee looked at her, "We're still covered..."

Maria sighed and agreed with Clementine, "She's right, Lee. And... you're not looking too good."

Lee looked down at his missing arm.

"Yeah, ye're pale, ye eyes are yellow, ye can barely stand," Jasmine listed.

"Alright, Jas. I think he get's it." Maria said, telling her to stop, but she keeps listing.

"Ye covered in muck, ye lost an arm, ye losing blood from that arm-"

"JASMINE THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Jasmine stopped listing and looked surprised at her sister, "Ye... just shouted."

"I know, I know. I..." Maria sighed and leaned on the counter, with her hands to her face.

"Stop it, you two." Lee commanded. "We just need to get out of here before..."

"Me and Jasmine seen people like before, Lee." Maria I thought... if I hurried, we'd be able to make it out when it was still light. B"

Lee looked at Clementine. "There's a reason why I cut my arm off."

"Why I cut his arm off." Maria corrected. Jasmine looked at Maria, "Ye cut his arm off?"

Clementine went wide eyed at Maria. "W-Why would you do that!?"

"Clementine, I'm sorry, sweetheart." Maria apologized, "It was either that or..." she sighed and told her the truth, "Lee was bitten."

Clementine looked back at Lee, stricken. "N-No, It's not true!" She denied.

"Yes, it is." Lee replied to her.

Clementine started to whimper.

"I'm sorry, Clementine." Lee apologized, "I'm supposed to take care of you. I can't now."

"I know." Clementine sniffed. Jasmine was shocked and saddened that this was happening, then she looked around the place, "Despite not being out there, Ah don't want to stay in here either. We have to find a way out."

Lee looked at a exit through an office. A walker in a police uniform sat in a chair. "Look. Over there..." He whispered, trying to get up.

Maria looked in Lee's direction, agreeing that was the best way out, and she walked over to Lee to help him up.

Lee slumped over on Maria, already panting from exhaustion.

"I got you, Lee." Maria told him, wrapping her arm over him for support, "Don't strain yourself."

Lee grunted, "I'm fine..."

"Lee, your not fine. Jasmine, give me a hand." Maria ordered her sister.

"On it, lass..." she answered.

Lee suddenly collapsed against the wall, exhausted and slid down it.

"Lee! Lee! Get up!" Clementine urged, "The door's right there!"

"I can't move..." Lee whispered hoarsely.

"Please!" Clementine repeated, then looked at Maria and Jasmine, "Please help him!" Jasmine looked at a tearful Maria snd shook her head at Clementine, "Sorry, Clem. There's nout we can do for him."

Lee looked at the door. "Can you get it open, Clem?" He asked.

Clementine, who was already in tears from Jasmine's answer looked at Lee, "W-why me?"

"You're the bravest little girl I know." Lee said, trying to smile, "There's keys in there. Maybe that guard has a gun."

"Can... can you help me?" Clementine asked Maria and Jasmine, who shook their heads. "I'm afraid you're going to have to do things on your own without help." Maria answered, "It's one of the many things about survival."

Clementine whimpered quietly and punched the window. "Ow!" She yelped, holding her fist.

"Not like that, lass. Ye have to find somethin' to smash it." Jasmine explained.

Clementine looked around, and saw a bat hanging from a desk.

Maria nodded, "Yeah, you could use that. It's long, so you want make any contact with the glass when you smash it."

Clementine swung the bat on the glass, smashing it upon contact.

"Nice one, lass." Jasmine said, impressed with her.

Clementine ignored her and reached inside the door to unlock it.

"Wait!" Maria stopped her, "You're still too small. You need something to stand on."

Clementine noticed and blushed. "R-Right."

"Lee? Ye see anything?" Jasmine asked.

"That." He answered, looking at a roller chair.

Clementine looked at where Lee was pointing and grabbed the chair, moving it to the door. She climbed on top and unlocked the door, then she climbed off the chair and pushed it open.

"Great job..." He said.

"What do I grab?" Clementine asked, looking at the handcuffs and gun strapped to the officer.

"See if you can grab both of them..." Lee answered, weakly.

"But not at the same time." Maria added.

Clementine nodded and picked the cuffs up.

Suddenly the walker broke free and began to crawl towards Clementine.

Clementine squealed and fell back, crawling toward the statue.

Maria and Jasmine couldn't help, even if they wanted to this was like a test to see how Lee taught her well.

Clementine screamed as the guard grabbed her leg. She grabbed the statue and accidentally made it tip.

"Watch out!" Lee shouted as the statue toppled over.

She managed to crawl away from the statue before it fell on her, but it hit Lee on the head, making him dizzy.

Clementine managed to make it, but the walker guard was still moving, and he grabbed her leg again.

Lee though he was a little woozy as it is saw the bat by his leg and kicked it to her.

Clementine grabbed the bat and began to repeatedly bash the walker, with one final hit, the walker fell limp.

Maria went up to Clementine and crouched down to her.

"Well done, Clem." she congratulated.

Then Clementine grabbed his gun and looked at Lee.

Jasmine walked over to Maria and watched what he was about to say.

"Come here, Sweet pea..." Lee breathed out

Clementine walked over to Lee and kneeled down at him.

"You did good, Sweet pea..."

Clementine began to cry, her tears mixing in with the walker muck on her face.

"I...I need you to do something for me..."

"Wh-what is it?" Clementine asked, gasping little shaky breaths.

Lee thought for a moment. "You need to shoot me, honey..."

Clementine gasped, "Lee, no..."

"It's okay, Honey. I don't want to be one of those things...and also..."

"Wh-what is it Lee?"

"Find Omid and Christa. They're probably outside looking for you."

Clementine nodded, "Mhm."

"They'll take care of you. Keep that hair short."

"I will. I-I'll cut it myself."

"...I'll miss you..."

"Me too." Clementine stood back up and prepared to shoot the gun. Suddenly, Maria took it out of her hand.

"Maria, what are ye doin'?" Jasmine asked.

"Jasmine, take Clementine outside." Maria ordered, "I'm doing it."

Lee shook his head. "No...Clem..."

"Lee, remember the time we volunteered to... put Duck down?" Maria reminded, "You said no parent should do something like this. You see Clem as she was a daughter to you. It's like what would happen if Kenny had to put down his son, but this time it's the other way around."

Lee closed his eyes. "She's strong...I know she can do it..."

"But shooting things can change a person. You can't let her get use to a thing like this... even if it is for survival you still can't get use to it, since those monsters were once people."

"I...I...I know, Maria...Take care of her, will you..?"

"I promise, Lee. I'll... I'll guard her with my life" she nodded, slowly letting her tears fall free.

Lee weakly smiled up at her.

Maria smiled back up at him, but let it freely falter, as she raised the gun to his head.

Lee closed his eyes and winced, afraid.

Maria didn't want to shoot just now, she was waiting for him to draw his last breath, before she would do it. "By the way, Lee. Thank you... for everything." she spoke, remembering the things they did, like the History teaching he'd do for her and the times they both helped each other out.

Lee was breathing more slowly now. "Don't...mention...it..." His eyes closed and he let out a breath once more.

Jasmine quickly brought Clementine to the door and went up the stairs, so they didn't have to see.

Maria squeezed her eyes shut as her tears fell to the ground and the moment the first tear hit the surface and his breathing stopped...

**BANG**

The only thing that was heard was Lee's outtake of breath.

Maria opened her eyes and saw the hole in Lee's head from the gun she shot him with. She walked up to him, pressed her lips to his body's forehead, before walking out of the door, not looking back.

* * *

The girls huddled up together and while it took a long time they finally got out of Savannah and were walking through the outskirts of the city.  
Clementine stopped for a moment, looking down to the grassy ground.

Jasmine looked over to her and placed a reassuring hand on Clementine's shoulder.

Clementine suddenly started to cry, feeling grief.

Seeing this all the girls group hugged each other, mourning their loses, which ended after a few minutes when Clementine sniffed and gently pushed out of the hug, walking forward.

Maria and Jasmine looked at each other, before continuing to walk. "Everything is going to get harder, isn't it?" said Jasmine, "Like ye said."

Maria had no choice but to nod. "Yes..."

"Then we really do need to prepare for it."

They looked over and saw an abandoned car right next to a fallen tree, Clementine sat down on the tree and they came to join her.

They trio sat down on the log, taking a break from walking and checking their weapons.

Clementine looked down and saw a few shotgun shells and picked them up, Maria cleaned the walker muck off her katana by wiping it on the ground and Jasmine sat there with her hands on each side of her cheeks after checking her crossbow.

Clementine opened her mouth to say something, then she looked up when she saw two figures in the distance.

Maria placed her katana back into her scabbard, then looked at Clementine, following her gaze she could see the figures along with Jasmine, who placed her hands back into her lap when she looked up.

"Is... is that them?" Jasmine wondered, as they all looked at the figures.

"I...I don't know..." Maria responded.

The figures continued to walk over the hill, until they stopped, looking in their direction.

Clementine widened her eyes as she stared at the figures.

"What do we do?" Jasmine asked her sister.

Maria stood up and collected her things walking a few steps forward before looking at the girls.

"Come on. We're going to them." she commanded.

"But what if-"

Maria interrupted her sister, "Just keep your weapons drawn, but don't attack."

Jasmine nodded and looked at Clementine, who was still frightened at the figures.

She held out her hand to her and she hesitantly took it and began to walk with Maria to the figures, who then began to walk towards them.

As they got closer they could see the figures more clearly and saw that it was Omid and Christa, putting their weapons away they ran towards them and stopped as soon as they were up close.

"Maria, Clementine, Jasmine! God... what happen to you three?!" Christa exclaimed, seeing them covered in walker muck and tear stricken faces.

"Wait... how come Lee's not with you? What happened?" Omid questioned.

Clementine began to cry again the moment she heard his name.

"We covered them in guts, in order to get out of Savannah." Maria answered, "He... fainted when Clem... saw her parents... as walkers. We got him to safety, but we were too late to save him from his fate... I had to shoot him. So... he's gone... he's dead."

Christa and Omid looked at each other in shock of the news.

Jasmine looked up at them both, sniffing, "Ah heard about Kenny, too..."

"Man..." Omid sighed, "Girls, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. The stranger won't be coming back for them anymore... let's just leave it at that."

"Are you gonna be okay to travel?" Christa asked her, "You three look tired."

"And we're a mess." Jasmine spoke up, "But Ah don't want to see this city again. None of us do, so we've got to travel."

Maria noticed Clementine staying silent and crouched down to her, she looked up at her when she was at her level.

"Clementine... are you ready to go, sweetheart?" she asked her gently.

Clementine looked over to the city sadly, looking down for a moment, then turned back with a nod.

They all walked over the hill and out of Savannah for good, wandering what would happen to them in the future of a world gone to hell.

* * *

_**WOOOOO! FINALLY! I COMPLETED THE FIRST SEASON! **_

_**T**__**HANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED IT AND CONTINUED TO VIEW IT AND THANK YOU TO ALL OF THOSE WHO HELPED ME ON THIS STORY! **_

_**I'LL START POSTING SEASON 2 AS SOON AS I CAN!**_


End file.
